Hana Taisen
by Datenshi No Uzumaki
Summary: Nothing will ever be the same, once Sasuke signed his name on a contract when he was bored. How did he get forced to being a servant to a doll? :: AU, SasuNaru
1. Act Zero: The Game Begins

**EDIT (2013):**

I know, you can all kill me. I rose from the dead and don't mind being killed again because of the guilt. I'm very sorry that I left this story alone for years... YEARS... (sobs) So much happened in my life that I didn't have time. But now I do have some, and hopefully I can finally finish this! I hope that the readers in the past who were faithful followers of this story would continue to read this. I need to give you all presents if you are still hooked into reading this (sobs again). Like me, maybe rereading it from the beginning might help in catching up to the newer chapters.

So, I made some adjustments and small changes with the story. It's not much, but the revisions of each chapter was to fix the holes of some of the meanings and background behind the story. Also wanted to look back on all the mistakes I could spot through all the chapters and correct them. All the Dolls have already been revealed, except for one.

I found that all the chapters for the rest of the story already have outlines for the plot, and are ready to be written out as a full chapters. I calculated the story would only last for about 25 chapters, 26 if your include the prologue. So practically the story is done and planned out thoroughly. But I warn you that they will be unexpected surprises, unless you can read my mind in how it works. Go a head and keep guessing the Host and Doll Pair of the First Child, and also the Black Sage. There are many guess I believe you would make, and they may or may not be correct... (maniacal laugh).

Since I'm a little behind on the Naruto series, there won't be any new indications to recent events, or no new characters to appear that you may recognize. I only read the mangas up to the events when Nagato dies... (cough spoiler for those who are also behind the times like me cough)... yeah behind with the times...

0000000

**Summery**: Nothing will ever be the same, once he signed his name on a contract when he was bored. Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke would be thrown into a whole new world that he has never known before? Plus, he has been forced to be a servant to a doll?

**AN**: This idea came to me while I was reading the manga, Rozen Maiden. My best friend introduced it to me. Seeing how the doll (to me) almost resembled Naruto in looks, I drew him as a doll! Then the idea came to my head! Oh, don't worry, the storyline won't be the same as the manga/anime, but the concept will almost resemble it. Please give it a try!

**Pairings**: SasuNaru (_Other pairings are only hints and will not be very focused on unlike SasuNaru)_

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC-ness, maybe hints of shoujo-ai, and all the usual warnings I have with my other fics. I'm guessing you got a hint of where this fic will lead to… sigh…

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Naruto. It's as simple as that.

ANYWAYS On with the Story!

0000000  
0000000

The original creator of the Dolls of Eden was a great and powerful Sage of 'Light' who controlled all elements. The dolls were for his sick wife, who was once known throughout the lands, that lost a child from her previous marriage. The first doll was the "replacement" of her dead child, but was taken away by someone who was once close to the Sage, a Sage of 'Darkness' that discovered the powers within the doll. The wife was devastated, after losing another child. Then the Sage made three more dolls to keep his sick wife company, acting like the woman's children. She was content, but inwardly mourned for the lost of her first two children.

Then devastating wars came, and the Sage built two more dolls, to protect his wife, and the village. The dolls then fell. One was taken away, two stopped moving, and another got lost and never was found. There was only one doll left standing, and devastation built up in his wife for loosing more of her children.

A miracle happened years later, and the wife gave birth to a beautiful son. The Sage created a doll for his son to play and grow up with, along with the only remaining doll. As their son grew, the boy had an interest in creating dolls like his father, and made one with help from the Sage. When their son began to make his first doll on his own, the parents lost their son in another war, leaving an unfinished doll behind. The Sage finished it for him, creating it to look like his dead son. But the doll was never able to open its eyes to see the sun, as it was stolen, and hidden away. It never got to know its creators nor its brothers and sisters.

After the Sage's wife died, he left a task to the dolls, before he followed his wife. All the dolls were to search and gather together, to destroy the first doll, so that evil will not abuse the power it had, and find the last doll sleeping away, hidden from everyone. When all nine dolls are gathered, they would be able to return Home to their Father, Mother and Brother. After every two decades, the dolls were revived to search for their brothers and sisters, just to be able to finally return Home. But every two decades, each doll was not able to do as their Father wished, for the first doll was still chained to evil, and the last doll was left in an eternal slumber. No one could find the last doll, nor free the first one.

As years passed, these searches became a competition, and then dolls started to battle one another. These fights between the dolls became known as the Blossom Wars. It became a game to see who was the strongest and who could make it back Home first to Father, and Mother. Only eight dolls would be active, as the last one hid away, lost forever. Only a few people, with special characteristics have known of the on going War between the mythical Sage's creations. And these people were the ones who were able to play host and acquire the powers of the dolls, to aid it on its life long mission: to reach Home and come out on top. After time, these chosen people started to believe that if the doll they host was able to return home, they may be able to be granted anything from its creator.

So the battles were fought, the sole purpose for the dolls was slowly being lost to the greed of the Hosts. Soon other people who heard of the legends wanted one of these dolls, and fought the Hosts to acquire their powers. The Blossom Wars lead to the use of the dolls as tools for power, and the dolls soon forgot about going home. The Dolls started to believe that whoever wins the war will be able to become the one thing they now most desire: being human.

In present times, this entire story about the Dolls of Eden was like a myth. How can there be a powerful Sage like this man? There can't be an evil and revengeful Sage either. There was no such things as these 'living dolls' with powers. No one could possibly be that greedy to get non-existent power to destroy the world. It was probably a fantasy tale to entertain people on legends of the ordinary porcelain dolls.

But it really wasn't any fantasy tale, for the dolls will be resurrected again, as twenty years has passed from the last time they were revived. The War was continuing, and the Sage and his wife were still waiting for their children to come Home. They mourned for their lost children, who forgotten, and were still forgetting. The people's greed has blinded them, and they fought one another until a victor comes out on top. Time was running out for the dolls, as the spirit of the evil Sage will come and have his revenge on the world.

Saddened and angered that the dolls forgot their purpose in living, and fearing for the future of the world, the lost doll would at last be awakened to finally put an end to the Blossom War…

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Act Zero:** _The Game Begins  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

_Bloom now, beautiful Roses,  
__Father is calling.  
__Mother weeps for thee Roses,  
__Fear for their falling.  
__Find each other now Roses,  
__Father and Mother beckon you Home.  
__Come now together Roses,  
__One cannot go alone._

0000000  
0000000

He stared out the window, ignoring the lectures that the teacher was giving. He may not show it, but he was bored. Very bored. He's always been bored. It was the same everyday, for him. Wake up, go to school, come home, and do it all over again. Of course there were those usual other routines that came between, but it was always the same. He hated it. He hated how monotonous his life was. Sure he was respected in his school, looked up by many because of his looks, and his name, but he was sick of it all, and has grown tired of the dullness of his plain life.

He sighed, and glanced up at the clock. _Great…_ _another thirty minutes left before lunch._ He shifted in his seat, and then looked up as he felt a slight gust of wind in front of him. He looked down to see a single piece of paper slide on his desk towards him. He frowned, already guessing it was a stupid letter from one of his stupid fangirls.

He blinked his eyes when he saw no hearts, or those curly and bubbly hand writings. It was clean, and typed almost formally. Raising a brow, he glanced around the room, to see that everyone was paying attention to their teacher (or snoozing to some cases), writing down the notes that were on the board. There was most likely going to be a quiz on the lecture that would be announced for tomorrow.

He picked up the paper, and read it.

**On the other side is a different life that you would not expect. Dreams may come true. Change will occur. New memories shall be created. All will be revealed in the Blossom War.**

**Are you willing to play?  
****(_please circle one answer_)**

**Yes No**

**Please Sign Here**

He raised a brow. '_Blossom War? What a stupid name, and it sounds girly…_' He shrugged and picked up his pencil. '_Better than being bored…_' Narrowing his eyes slightly, he circled his answer, and scribbled his name on the line.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

0000000  
0000000

This prologue is the background of the whole story, like a history of the ones called the Dolls of Eden. Who of the characters in Naruto are dolls? You'll just have to find out and see what is to come! I hope you will leave some positive and nice reviews/comments to motivate me in continuing this!

**EDIT**: Rewriting the whole thing. Reconstructing some of the story, but the plot is still the same. Tried hard to fix the spelling and grammar mistakes, but I really need a beta reader. Even after years, I'm still weak in writing properly =3=


	2. Act One: The Blue Rose of the Wind

"Oi! Uchiha!"

The raven-haired boy paused in his walk, not turning around. The boy was dressed in the usual black uniform of the school. He had dark hair, with a slight tint of blue, with a pair of deep ebony eyes. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was in his last year of junior high. He inwardly sighed when he heard the running footsteps behind him. There was a slap on his back, and he inwardly cringed in slight pain, but he didn't show it. The boy turned around and glared hard at the other boy in front of him. "What do you want, Inuzuka?" The raven-haired boy hissed.

The other boy held up his hands in defense. He had unruly umber brown hair, with dark eyes. On the sides of his face were inverted red triangles, tattooed on him. It may seem ridiculous to have such tattoos, and on the face, but this boy made it look good on him. Plus it fitted his loud and attention grabbing persona. His name was Inuzuka Kiba, and he was the same grade as Sasuke. "Gee, Uchiha. I was just trying to ask what the rush was. You just suddenly left us during lunch." He then turned his head to the side slightly. "And the guys made me check on you." He muttered to the side.

Looking annoyed, Sasuke turned around and walked away from the Inuzuka boy. Kiba huffed in anger and annoyance. "Well you're not welcomed for me caring, you bastard!" The boy yelled down the hall.

Sasuke sighed inwardly again, and walked back to his classroom. He maneuvered his way to the back, and sat on his chair, close to the window. He sat still for a while, before reaching his hand under his deck. He pulled out the book, textbook, and papers from under, and saw that the sheet he was instructed to place in his desk was gone. The Uchiha gave an annoyed look. '_I knew it… it was just a stupid hoax. I bet it was Inuzuka who made that stupid thing. Why did I even bother?_' He grunted, and shifted in his seat to stare out the window, with his chin leaning on his propped hand. '_Blossom War… Who came up with that anyways?_'

Soon the bell rang, signaling the students that they had five minutes before classes started up again. Sasuke drowned out his surroundings, ignoring the students that came in to the class. '_There will never be a more _exciting_ life than this…_' He thought sarcastically in his head.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Act One**: _The Blue Rose of the Wind  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki  
"_Bloom now, beautiful Roses,  
__Father is calling."_

0000000  
0000000

Unlocking the doors to the house, Sasuke sighed as he stepped through into his house. "I'm home." He said dully, as he took off his shoes at the foyer. He placed down his school bag near the base of the stairs, and then walked into the living room. He unconsciously waved at the person in the open kitchen without a word, and then plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, with a bored expression.

Suddenly a giant dark brown leather case was thrown in front of him, snapping the boy out of his trance. Sasuke looked up and glared at the person in front of him, blocking his view of the television. "What the hell Itachi? Move out of the way." He yelled at him.

Uchiha Itachi was the older brother of Sasuke. He was currently on his last year of college, nineteen years of age. He had the same looks as the younger Uchiha, but his hair was longer, and pulled back in a low ponytail. He looked more mature for his age, but was said to be very handsome. Itachi glared down at his brother. "Not until you tell me what the hell is with this?" He pointed down at the large leather suitcase.

Sasuke stared at it, and then narrowed his eyes with a frown at his brother. "I don't know what the hell it is. Now move your fat ass out of my way of the television." He growled in annoyance at the older Uchiha.

Itachi glared at his younger brother. "It has your name on it. So it's yours. And I don't want anything to do with it." Itachi crossed his arms, and walked away, attending to the kitchen. The younger Uchiha looked down at the case, seeing a white envelop with his name written elegantly on it. He raised a brow, and sat up. He picked up the envelope, and then opened it.

**Congratulations, Uchiha Sasuke!**

**You are now part of the Blossom War. There is no turning back, and you will never be able to withdraw from it, unless you win this war. Don't try to lose the precious thing from within. Please take good care of the Blue Rose.**

**Let the games begin.**

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and then tossed the letter to the side. He turned the case around, making the opening face him. Then he carefully pushed the latches open, and lifted the top. His eyes slightly widened at what was inside. It was a beautiful looking doll that was almost life like. It was curled up in the case, as if it was sleeping peacefully in the soft cushions embedded inside. It had sun-kissed hair up in short pigtails that reached to it's chin, with black ribbons on each side of its head. A bright blue rose was on the right side with the pigtail. Its skin was almost golden, and smooth looking. On its cheeks were three whisker-like marks. It was dressed in a gorgeous velvet blue dress with black trimmings, almost 1800 century in style. A giant black bow was tied around its neck, adding to the delicate and beauty effect. It had white leggings, and nice black dress shoes to top it all off.

"A doll?" Sasuke nearly jumped from his trance at staring at the doll. He glowered at the voice of his brother. "I never knew you were into those kind of things, Otouto." Itachi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever floats you boat, Otouto…"

Sasuke gave out a growl. "Shut up. I never asked for this."

Itachi came around the couch, and carefully picked up the doll. Its limbs and body fell limply. "She's cute." He said. Sasuke snorted as his brother said the word, cute. Cute and Itachi never did go well together. The older Uchiha glared at the boy still on the floor. Itachi inspected the well-crafted doll. The details were very precise, making this like a real child. Its skin was smooth and soft to touch, and the velvet of its dress sent shivers down the older Uchiha's spine. "Hm… how does it work? I want to see its eyes." He kept turning the doll at every direction.

The younger Uchiha shrugged. "Like I would know." He glanced into the case and saw a key, with a rose shape on the handle. He picked it up, slightly tilting his head with curiosity.

"Oh! There is a hole back here… I guess you put something in it to awaken the doll?" Itachi pointed at the hole he discovered. Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, seeing as the shape of the hole fitted the key in his hand. "Oh! Go ahead! Put the key in it!" The older Uchiha said excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and fitted the key into the hole. He then turned it, with a small audible click that followed.

Suddenly the doll twitched, and shook. Both Uchihas backed away from the moving doll, Itachi dropping the doll to the ground. When the doll rose, the two males were behind the sofa, watching with wide eyes. Its back was to them, and its limbs were twitching as it stood on its legs. When the twitching and shaking stopped, and doll slowly turned around to face them. The Uchihas froze in place, fear raking through them. "Oh my god… it's Chucky's Bride!" Itachi whispered.

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke whispered back, panic clearly on his face.

When the doll faced them, it lifted its head, and slowly opened its eyes. It revealed a pair of bright azure pools that shined with life. The doll blinked its eyes, and then tilted its head slightly to the side, seeing a pair of eyes peering over the couch. The two stiffened, thinking the same thing. '_So… cute…_'

"Which one of you is Uchiha Sasuke?" A soft, low and childish tone was heard from the now lively doll. Itachi immediately pointed to his younger brother beside him. Sasuke felt his eyes twitched. '_Traitor! Some older brother you are!_' His mind yelled, as he glared darkly at his brother.

The doll beamed brightly, causing the two Uchihas to blush at the sight. The doll took the hem of its dress into its hands, and curtsied politely. "My name is Naruto, the Blue Rose, and you Uchiha Sasuke, are my servant." The doll looked up and smiled so innocently.

Sasuke's eyes twitched more. He jumped up from his hiding place, pointing to the doll. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your servant! And what the hell are you?" He screeched. Itachi slowly rose from behind the couch, and watched the doll, named Naruto.

The blond doll tilted its head slightly to the side. "You did sign your name on the contract, did you not? You, Uchiha Sasuke, wanted to be part of the Blossom Wars, correct?"

Flashes of the paper he signed earlier in school came to him. "What? That thing? I thought it was some stupid prank Inuzuka was playing on me. This… this has got to be some joke!" Then Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and started to laugh as if he lost his mind. Itachi backed away from his crazy brother. "I get it! It's a punishment isn't it? Okay! I see it now! You can stop with this stupid hoax, Otousan, Okaasan! I'd like to go back to my normal life now! I was only kidding!"

Naruto furrowed its brows in confusion. "Are you okay?" Sasuke looked down and glared at the doll. The blond doll huffed and tried to glare back. "That's no way to treat your master!" It stomped a foot. "And it is no joke, Uchiha Sasuke. You are part of the Blossom War once you signed your name on the contract. You cannot get out of it, unless you make me win it." The doll pulled out a piece of paper from behind its back, and there on it was Sasuke's signature.

The boy widened his eyes, and grabbed the sheet. It was indeed the same one he found on his desk in the middle of class. And there on the line was his signature. Itachi peered down on it, with a raised brow. Sasuke huffed in frustration, ripping the paper to tiny pieces. "Hah! The contract no longer exists! Now go away, what ever you are!" The boy pointed at the doll, glaring in defiance.

Naruto pouted, and then pulled out the same piece of paper from behind his back with Sasuke's exact signature. "Like I said, your name on the contract means you're stuck in the Blossom War!" The raven haired boy violently grabbed it, and ripped it apart, only for the doll to pull another one. Then he nearly shrilled in frustration.

Itachi backed away more from his younger brother. He gently took the contract and stared at it, studying it closely. "She's right. A contract is a contract, Otouto." His words though were not heard by his younger brother.

Sasuke was nearly hyperventilating by then. He didn't know what was going on. '_This is a dream right? Maybe if I wake up in my bed, then this whole thing would have never existed._' He glanced down at the adorable looking doll, and then closed his eyes. Nodding to himself, he dragged himself out of the living room, and up the stairs to his room.

"I think he's lost it…." Itachi then looked down on the doll. The tiny blond toy just blinked its big and bright blue eyes up at the older Uchiha. "And I think I've lost it too…"

0000000

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning, Sasuke reached over and turned off the alarm. After a few minutes, he groggily sat up, rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes. He dropped his hand to his side. He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to focus his eyes on the blue object in front of him. When it came to focus, he was staring into a pair of big bright blue eyes. There was a pout on the childish face. "So, you're finally awake, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked his eyes numerous times, still seeing the blond doll sitting on his lap, looking up at him. Widening his eyes, realization came to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Itachi looked up, and sighed. He went back to making breakfast for himself and his little brother. Oh, you can't forget Naruto either! He heard stomping and running from above. Then the running came down the stairs and into the jointed kitchen and living room. Itachi turned around to see Sasuke panting hoarsely, with the doll in his hands. He was holding Naruto away from him, with his hands under the doll's arms, as if it was something that might explode any moment. The blond looked annoyed, not really liking being held that way.

"What the hell is this thing still doing here? And you let it come into my room!" Sasuke yelled. The boy was heaving like a crazy person. Itachi could have sworn foam was forming in his brother's mouth.

The blond reached its tiny hand onto its ear, rubbing it. "Must you be loud in the mornings?"

Itachi sighed, and shook his head. He gently took Naruto away from his rabid brother, and placed him on the head chair of the dinning table. There were three books stacked up as a high chair for the doll. The blond looked up at the older Uchiha, and smiled cheekily in thanks. "Uchiha Itachi, I would rather have you as my servant than that meanie, Uchiha Sasuke." The doll looked back and glared at the younger raven. Itachi sighed, but slightly smiled at the blond.

"Anki! What the hell are you doing?"

"Why, taking care of Naruto-kun, since you are not fit to." The older Uchiha responded casually. He began to place the plates of food on the table. "And from the story that Naruto-kun told me, you're stuck with him whether you like it or not, Otouto. It sounds interesting, this Blossom War, and plus, I like having Naruto-kun around. He's much nicer than you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! This doll is male?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side, glancing over his should to his little brother. "Well, the name kind of gave it away, and Naruto-kun pointedly said he is a boy yesterday."

The blond pouted, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault. I was created this way, and named as such. I was even told I look perfect dressed this way…" Naruto's expression fell for a few seconds, before changing back to a happy one. "Anyways, Uchiha Sasuke, you are part of the Blossom War. You signed the contract and now you are my servant."

"What? I'm not going to be your servant!" Sasuke shouted.

The doll pulled out the same sheet of paper with the boy's signature on it. "This is the proof!" Sasuke had flashes of a nightmare that occurred last night. Naruto then pointed at his hand. "And, the brace says otherwise."

Sasuke lifted his left hand, and widened his eyes to see a silver brace snug on his wrist, like a wristband. There were black symbols and designs engraved around the silver metal, and a single blue circular jewel embedded in it. "What the-? When did this get on me?" The boy panicked and tried to pry the brace off his wrist, but no avail.

Naruto sighed. "Humans… they need to learn how to read contracts carefully." The blond thanked Itachi as he set down the utensils. With his tiny hands, he grasped the big fork and spoon, and struggled with getting the food into small proportions. The blond wanted to cry, but was trying to keep with proper etiquette. Itachi watched it all in amusement, and chuckled. Naruto looked up, and pouted at the older Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, and sat down at the dinning table. He dropped his head on to the table, with a loud thump. '_Man… this is totally unexpected. But then again this is what I wished for, a not so boring life…_' He then peeked up to see the tiny blond. '_I could have asked for something other than some possessed doll claiming that I'm its servant…_' He then glanced his brother. '_And Itachi seems so calm about it.'_

"Hey! Don't do that on the table." Itachi frowned, with his hands on his hips. "You got school to go to, Otouto. Now hurry and get ready." He ordered. Sasuke walked back up to his room and changed. As he got back down and into the dining room/living room, the eldest held out a piece of toast, and the boy's school bag to him. Sasuke muttered his thanks, and went to head out of his house.

As he closed the door to the house, he looked down to see Naruto standing there beside him, looking out to the front yard with curious eyes. "So, where are we going?"

Sasuke freaked. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't come with me to school!"

The blond looked up blinking his big blue eyes at the boy, and then he pouted. "You can't tell me what to do, servant!"

"I'm not your servant!" He yelled.

"Who would want you as one, Uchiha? I imagine the world turning to hell if it happened." Sasuke widened his eyes and quickly turned his head to see Kiba standing by the gates to his house. The brunette gave a casual wave as a greeting. The Uchiha quickly picked up the doll, and ran inside his house, slamming the door. Kiba raised a brow, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Okay…"

He could hear faint yelling inside the Uchiha resident. The boy backed away a bit, a little frightened on what is going on in that house. "It's not everyday that things like these happened to Uchiha… but then again things like these never really happen to the perfect Uchiha at all…"

Then the door to his house opened, with a ruffled looking boy stomping towards the Inuzuka. Kiba opened his mouth, but Sasuke growled. "Don't ask. Let's just go." The shorter boy blinked his dark eyes, and shrugged his shoulders. '_I don't think I'll ever understand him… Not like I want to anyways..._' He sighed and followed the fuming raven-haired boy.

0000000

Sasuke was not having a good day. His morning rituals were ruined, and he had to run to school as he was going to be late. When he got to the building, he was swarmed by his hordes of fangirls that were waiting for him at the gate. He cursed for forgetting to take the back way, even when Kiba kept warning him. He missed ten minutes of his first class, but lucky for him he was let off easy because… well because he's an Uchiha, damnit. Then in second period, he couldn't focus on the stupid easy pop quiz, because he was paranoid a pair of big blue eyes were glaring at the back of his head. Then at P.E. he tripped and fell when their class was running laps. The worst part was the girls were smothering him to see if he was okay, and arguing on who could bring him to the school infirmary. Then lunch came.

He would usually sit with his… acquaintances (no they are not his friends), but he felt like eating alone. He was hiding away at the back of the school building. The boy leaned his back against the wall, facing the wired fence that lead to the outside of their school, with a field of trees ahead. He looked in his bag and cursed more. He forgot to get his lunch. '_Damn you stupid doll! I hate you, and I wish I shouldn't have signed up for this stupid game, or what ever it is. It's your entire fault!_' He was seething in his mind.

There were sounds coming from the bushes behind the fence. He nearly jumped when his brother popped up, smiling slyly. "Hey, Otouto!"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to yell at his brother, but then his eyes widened when he noticed the thing that was ruining his perfect order in life, perched elegantly on Itachi's arm. "Why the hell do you have that THING with you?" He screeched… no Uchihas don't screech… he questioned demandingly with a booming voice.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and the blond doll glared at the boy. "I am not a thing, you insolent brat. I am Naruto, the Blue Rose, and you are my servant. You can't talk to me like that!" Itachi sighed, and shook his head. But inside his mind he was laughing hard at the amusing scene.

"I couldn't leave Naruto-kun at home alone." Sasuke felt an eye twitch. '_Since when did he start adding -kun to its name?_' "Poor thing would be lonely and have nothing to do." Said the eldest Uchiha.

"So you brought it to me so that I can carry it around while I'm at school? Well I'm sorry Anki, but I'm not going to bring a stupid doll with me for the day, out in public!" Sasuke hissed, while pointing at the little blond. "Take it with you to your work, why don't you!"

Naruto pouted, and crossed his arms. "Hey! 'It' has a name, and I'm a boy!"

Ignoring the little blond's protest, the older Uchiha sighed. "Well I'm sorry that carrying Naruto-kun with you would ruin your reputation in this school, but he is your responsibility. You were the one who signed that contract, or whatever it is." Itachi idly smoothed out a fold of the Doll's blue velvet dress. "Plus, I have a business meeting to attend to, and Naruto-kun can be a distraction for me and my associates." He grinned down at the blond doll, which smiled approvingly at the older Uchiha.

Sasuke huffed, and stood up from his spot. His lunch break just got ruined. He quickly got his backpack and stomped away from his crazy brother and the possessed doll. '_This isn't real! It's a joke! And in the end, I'll just look back on it and laugh, then kill someone!_'

0000000

It was the end of the day, and Sasuke thanked whatever god that was up there, that nothing bad has gone wrong, unlike earlier in the day. He just nodded at his 'acquaintances' as they went to head home. Sasuke went to his locker, and ignored all the annoying fangirls that were hanging off of him. When he finally got rid of them, he opened his locker, and jumped back in shock.

"WTF!?" His loud exclamation could be heard echoing down the hall. Sasuke was grateful no one was around. Something about a party that would be going on in an hour after school, and everyone was heading there right away.

A pair of big blue eyes looked up, and met with deep obsidian orbs. "Thank goodness you finally came, Uchiha Sasuke." The little doll jumped out from the small space in the locker, and landed gracefully to the ground. "I thought you would never get me." The doll said as he dusted and straightened his dress. "It's not really a very comfortable place to be, you know."

Sasuke, who was pressing up against the set of lockers across from his, pointed at the doll, looking at it incredulously. "What are you doing in there? And why are you here?" He growled. The brunette was nearly panting, with his heart racing from the surprise of seeing the doll.

Naruto crossed his arms, and pouted. "Itachi-san told me to wait for you in there, to not risk getting your 'reputation' from being ruined." The blond snorted. "Now let's go. We need to go searching." Naruto dusted his dress, and turned towards the exit of the school building.

Sasuke jumped from his spot, and stopped in front of the blond doll, glaring down at it. "What the hell do you mean, searching? And you are not walking out there in broad daylight! In case you don't know, walking and talking dolls are not a normal thing you would see in the streets around here, and you are not normal!"

The blond sighed, and rubbed his ears with his small hand. "Must you always yell?" The blond looked up at the fourteen year old, and pouted. "You signed up to be part of the Blossom War, did you not? Well, the war has been going on for years, and it is up to us to stop this war, and win it! There are others out there that are causing destruction, and we need to stop them. We need to protect the Roses!"

The raven-haired teen felt his eye twitch, getting sick of listening to the talking doll. He picked up the doll, and stuffed the blond in his duffel bag. "Teme!" Naruto struggled to get out of the bag, sticking his head out the opening. The doll finally dropped all formal pretenses with his anger. The boy was so stubborn!

"Shut up, we're going home, whether you like it or not. And you need to learn some ground rules, if I'm ever to 'play Host' to you." He hissed, as a stomped out of the school building, and down the streets to his house. "That thing I signed, I thought it was a joke, and I just played along, because I was bored. It's all just a stupid game, right?" He pushed the blond's head in his bag, and zipped it with a little opening on the bag to hide the doll from the public's eyes.

"If I knew I was going to be stuck with you, then I wouldn't have even signed that stupid contract. As of right now, I don't care about this whole stupid 'Blossom War'. It's lame, and there is no such thing in my mind. The world is not going to be destroyed, and the talk about 'Roses' is effen stupid too!" Sasuke nearly screamed out loud, down the empty streets of his neighborhood.

There were some movements in the duffel bag, and the sound of the zipper opening. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto jump out the bag, and walking away with his back towards him. The raven-haired boy growled in frustration, wanting to pull his hair off his head. He took in a deep breath and called out to the doll. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, because you think this whole thing is stupid." Naruto didn't turn around to look at the raven-haired boy, and kept walking away. "Who needs you anyways? I can find the other Roses and win this war, you think is stupid, all on my own!" The voice almost sounded it was going to crack, causing guilt to rise in Sasuke's chest. Then the blond doll ran away from the raven-haired boy.

The boy shook his head, and anger was still bubbling inside him. "Fine then! Just go away! I don't need you either! It's all just a stupid game!" Sasuke shouted at the blond doll. The boy glared, and turned around walking to his house.

0000000

When Sasuke got home, he was greeted with silence, something normal that he was used to. Itachi was at work, taking care of some business that their family owned, but now was co-owned with a very close friend to their parents. Until Itachi graduates from college, their family friend was going to run everything, with Itachi at the side. The boy sighed, and dropped his bags near the staircase, and headed into the living room. He plopped himself to the couch, and turned on the television as he sank into its cushions. '_Stupid dobe…_'

The boy shook his head, trying hard not to think about that little blond doll. Sasuke told himself that he has just gone crazy believing that dolls can become alive. No way does he feel guilty for hurting some doll's feelings. They are just dolls, and they don't have feelings. They're not real people, right? But why was there some itchy little void he was feeling suddenly? Furiously scratching his head, the boy got up from his seat, and turned off the TV. He stomped his way upstairs to his room, and he went to the computer.

After checking mail, and finishing some homework, he became bored, and was just browsing around the Internet. He glanced at the time, reading that it was a quarter past nine. There was a dull prickly sensation at the back of his mind. Sasuke tightly closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he opened them and opened up a search engine on the computer. '_Blossom War…_'

He blinked his eyes at the results, being a few. He clicked one of the links, and was welcomed into a dark looking website. '_Dolls of Eden series?_' He clicked around, and blinked when he came upon a page.

"A legendary Sage, known as the Great Sage, or the White Sage, created nine powerful dolls in his lifetime, called the Dolls of Eden. These living dolls each hold a unique power, but the strongest of them all is the first doll, the Black Rose. The ninth doll, which has never awakened since it was created, is said to have powers that rivals the Black Rose, but it is still unknown." Sasuke raised a brow, as he read the lines on his monitor.

"It is not for certain what the true purpose of the Dolls of Eden are, or why they are walking on this world like living people. But it is certain that these dolls are fighting each other for one sole purpose, to win the Blossom Wars to get Home to their Father. It is a competition on who will get to their Father's side, and the dolls only appear after every two decades. After some research, it is for sure that the Father they speak of is indeed their creator, the Great Sage." Sasuke slightly frowned.

"Factions or groups have formed to get their hands on these powerful dolls. Their reasons are not for sure known, but only for their greed for power. Not only factions, but also these dark sinister creatures are after them. It is rumored that these creatures are under the control of another legendary Sage, the Black Sage. It could also be to get his hands on these powerful beings, or for revenge, which is not certain as of yet."

Sasuke was way into reading about the dolls that he didn't hear his brother come in from his work. The older Uchiha was calling him, asking if he has eaten dinner yet, but no reply came from the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Not everyone knows about the Dolls of Eden, or the on going Blossom War. Only special kinds of people are able to acquire one of these dolls, and play Host to them. They are also able to conjure the same powers that the dolls have, if the connection and trust is strong enough. From further observations and research, the dolls require a human Host, to support and safeguard their Roses, the source of their powers and their life…"

Suddenly there was a slap to the back his head, and Sasuke snapped up, and glared at his brother. "What the hell was that for!?"

Itachi frowned, and crossed his arms. "I've been calling you for ten minutes now." He glanced at the boy's computer screen, and then looked around the room. "So did you eat dinner yet? Where's Naruto-kun?"

Sometime thing inside the boy felt like it stopped at that name. "…"

The older teen widened his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't get him from your locker."

"No I found him, but…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you left him somewhere, because your stupid pride couldn't handle carrying around a doll that was your responsibility. Also, you couldn't accept that maybe all this that Naruto-kun has said could be true, and he's interrupting your monotonous flow of your life." There was that pang in his chest again, and Sasuke avoided looking up at his older brother. '_He's always right… damnit!_'

The older Uchiha frowned deeply, and turned around to walk out the door. "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke. Naruto-kun was your only chance to take you away from the dullness of your life. He was your responsibility, but you blew it, by abandoning someone who only needed someone to take care of him. Naruto could have been a friend that you desperately needed to quench that loneliness you have in your heart." Itachi's voice faded, and he sighed. He shook his head and grasped for the knob of the door. Sasuke heard him mutter something like 'what am I going to do with you?' before walking out the door.

Suddenly Sasuke doubled over, clutching his heart. Itachi turned around and concern was written all over his face. "Otouto, what's wrong?"

"It burns…" Sasuke hissed, then he looked at the bright glowing from the brace that was on his wrist. "Na-Naruto…?"

When his ebony eyes closed, he could see the pain the doll was going through. Something was beating on him, hurting him, and he was growing weak, and so was Sasuke. The raven-haired boy stood up, and staggered out of his room, with Itachi calling out to him. "Sasuke!"

"I… I need to get to him… He needs me!" He made his way out the door of the house, and he started running through the dark streets of the night.

Itachi bit his lip, his brows furrowing when he saw his brother disappear at the corner of the street. He gripped a bar of the metal gate to their house. '_Sasuke… please bring Naruto-kun back. You both don't know it, but you both need each other._'

0000000

There was a cry of pain when a black shadow slashed at him. The small blond doll fell unceremoniously to the ground. He was panting, and cursing in his mind. '_Damnit… it's because I don't have my Rose with me… that bastard!_'

The doll looked down to see the smears of dirt on his peach hands, and on his dress. There were tears on his velvet dress that made the blond nearly cry. '_No one wants a broken doll… I'm sorry I failed. I was not able to end this war._' The doll felt sorrow, but no tears fell from his sapphire blue eyes. He looked up to see the shadow like creatures stalk up to him in an intimidating way with their beady red eyes and sharp claws.

"Naruto!"

There was a blast of blue light that burst from between the doll and the shadowed creatures, pushing the enemies away from the little doll. Sasuke appeared, running towards the doll, and kneeling down beside him. He carefully picked up the doll's head, and stared down at the blond. "Naruto! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Blue eyes look up into a pair of ebony eyes. "You're late." The tiny voice coughed out. Sasuke snorted, and then looked up to see the hissing black figures. His eyes slightly widened in disbelief. "Those… are called Wraiths, shadows created by the Black Sage as servants."

"Black Sage… as in the great rival of your creator?" Sasuke whispered, still in shocked at the surreal beings.

Naruto nodded. "Father made many enemies, and they are after me and my brothers and sisters. They want us because of our Roses." The blond sat up, and started to pat away the dust on his dress. "It's the Rose that you are sworn to protect once you signed your name on that contract, Uchiha Sasuke." The blond stood up, and stared at the Wraiths that were slowly rising. "You are stuck with me, whether we like it or not."

Then Naruto turned to the boy, with shining and an indescribable emotion within his sapphire eyes. "The only way you are getting rid of me is when I'm either defeated or we finally put an end to this Blossom Wars." The blond gave a big grin towards the boy. "So… what will it be, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted, and stood up. He closed his eyes for a while, and then opened them as he smirked. "First, it's just Sasuke, Dobe…" Blond pouted as he stood beside the raven-haired boy.

The Wraiths were hissing loudly, which started to annoy the raven-haired boy. "They're not the only ones that we will fight against." He stated to himself, but Naruto nodded. Sasuke then glared at them. "What can I do?"

Naruto grinned wider, bowing his head slightly, ready to fight. "You must concentrate to make the Rose bloom, Sasuke, only then will I be able to use my powers against these stupid demons. Lend your energy, and your trust to it."

The raven-haired boy blinked his eyes in confusion, but he closed his eyes, concentrating on what the doll has said. He felt something warm within him, a tiny light.

In his mind he could see the bulb of a flower, a blue one. '_My energy… my trust…_' A single drop kissed the tip of the flower, and then it opened wildly into a beautiful and bright blue rose.

'_Naruto… The Blue Rose… of the Wind…_'

When he opened his eyes he could see the doll glowing in a blue aura that blared brightly. There were harsh winds encircling around the pair. Naruto smirked, and narrowed his eyes. "Wind Blade!" shouted out Sasuke.

The blond doll rose from the ground, and the winds became harsher. With a raise of the doll's little arm, he released blasts of powerful cutting winds at the shadows that easily shredded them to pieces. Then the Wraiths were nothing but black dust being swept away by the winds.

Sasuke fell to his knees panting in exhaustion. "What… what was that?" Naruto landed next to the boy, and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, and looked up into bright blue orbs. Something in his heart stirred as he stared into those big bright eyes.

"That was the Blue Rose of the Wind… my powers entrusted to you, Uchiha Sasuke. Keep it safe." The blond smiled, making the boy blush at the warm feeling radiating from that smile. "I think… you'll make a fine servant, teme."

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and then glared at the doll. "I'm not your servant!" He snapped.

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: Added and changed a few things, here and there. Also changed the name of the shadow monsters to Wraith. Much easier to understand and write =u= Still need someone to double check my grammar and spelling mistakes orz||| ))

"Rose" - source of power for a Doll of Eden. It also is the life and essence of a Doll of Eden. It grows and lives within a Host, that depends on the life and energy of its carrier. It is so deeply connected and rooted to a Host's life, that if a Rose dies, the Host would die with it. The Rose continues to live and grow as it is nourished by the strong trusting bonds between a Doll and Host.

"Host" - special people chosen by the White Sage to be in possession of a Doll of Eden and its Rose. They are the connection and energy source for a Doll, and house within them a Doll's Rose. They are also fighting partners of a Doll, allowing the Host to be able to conjure the powers of a Doll. They are also in command during battles, allowing and mitigating the powers to a Doll.

"Wraith" - shadow like monsters that are creations and servants of the Black Sage. They are attracted to a Doll of Eden's Rose, and appear with the task of either destroying or capturing the Roses.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Kiba: 14


	3. Act Two: The Selfish Pink Rose

A pair of emerald green eyes glanced up at its reflection in the mirror. A brush gently went through shining and soft cotton candy pink hair. A bright smile came upon cherry lips, and the eyes looked into a pair of pale blue eyes.

"Don't you look happy today, Sakura-chan?" The brush continued to stroke through the pink strands.

"Because I'm with you, and I love it when Ino-chan brushes my hair." She was a perfect and beautiful doll, with long pink hair. The doll was in a seventeenth century style pink and black gown, with black trimmings. And resting on her collarbone was a pink rose.

The doll looked up at her host. She was tall, with long platinum blonde hair, up in a ponytail. She had a pair of pale blue eyes, and she was only fourteen years old. Ino placed down the brush, and started to tie a black bow on top of the pink haired doll's head. "There. Don't you look pretty, Sakura-chan?"

The doll beamed. "Won't you play with me, Ino-chan?"

The blonde girl's expression fell. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Not today. But I promise tomorrow." She was fixing the doll, to make her look more perfect.

The pink haired girl pouted. "But you said that last time! Please stay with me, Ino-chan! Don't you love me?"

Ino sighed, and pulled a tired smile to the pink haired doll. "Of course I love you. How about, after I come back home, you can help me with the store?"

Sakura placed a finger on her chin, thinking about it. "Okay! But come home soon, okay? I don't like it when Ino-chan leaves me alone…"

The blonde's blue eyes softened, and she ran her fingers through the soft pink hair. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." She then picked up the doll, and placed her gently on her bed. "I'll try to come back home right away. Be good for me, okay?"

The doll nodded, and leaned back into the soft cushions. She closed her emerald green eyes. '_I hate it when I'm alone… I wish that Ino-chan will always stay with me, so that I can have her all to my self and she will only love me... always…_'

And the pink rose wilted, and a petal fell.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Act Two**: _The Wilting Pink Rose  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"_Mother weeps for thee, sweet Roses,  
__Fear for their falling._"

0000000  
0000000

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Two pairs of lazy eyes glanced up at the hyperventilating boy at the doorway. Sasuke started to point a finger at the two on the floor, with different shades of blue cloth, a sewing box, ribbons and thread all around them. Itachi was sitting on the ground, with a needle and thread in one hand, and some dark blue cloth in the other. Sitting across from his brother is what got the boy shocked. It was the little blond doll that he was entitled to protect, and the little blond was out of his velvet dress, his hair down. He was in a white tank top, with a pair of white underwear.

Sasuke blinked his eyes many times. He could see how much of a doll Naruto really was, with the bolts and lines on the joints. Then he reminded himself that the doll was a male, apparently, and not a girl. "What are you guys doing?" He was outraged to see his brother doing such things, and with a doll no less.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Itachi replied nonchalantly, turning back to his sewing with the dark velvet in his hands. "Poor Naru-chan got his pretty clothes all torn up. I'm just fixing it back up for him."

Naruto beamed at the older Uchiha, watching in fascination as Itachi fixed his dress. "And Ita-kun said he would make me more new clothes too!" He chirped.

'_Ita-kun? Naru-chan?_' Sasuke's eye twitched at the nicknames the two had for one another. '_You got to be kidding me._' "Don't you have to go to work, Anki?"

The older Uchiha looked up at his younger brother, and stood up. He dumped what he was doing into Sasuke's hands. "Then you finish this. You're better at it than me anyways." He then walked out the room to get ready to his parents' company building.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "What? No I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about!" He sputtered out, and then he glanced down at the doll that was sitting on the ground looking up at him. Naruto blinked his big blue eyes at his host, and tilted his head slightly to the side.

The raven-haired boy sighed out loudly, a light blush still staining his cheeks. He sat down at the same spot his brother was at, and went to work on finishing the dress. He glanced up and saw Naruto staring with a greater fascination at his handwork. "Wow! You're pretty useful, teme."

"Shut up, dobe." The boy muttered, hands quickly working with grace and ease.

"Dobe? Teme, you can't call your master that!" The blond shouted back, glaring at the boy.

"Che, like I'm your servant, dobe." He replied casual, as he didn't take his eyes on the sewing.

The blond jumped up, and pointed with a glare. "Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Hn."

Itachi came back in the living room, and walked into the kitchen to get his lunch. "I can see that the two of you are having a great time getting to know each other." Then two pairs of eyes glared hard at the older Uchiha. Itachi chuckled, and walked through the doors to the foyer. "I'll see you guys tonight. And don't cause any trouble when I'm gone." The door to the house closed.

Sasuke grunted, and focused on his work for the doll. Naruto glanced back at the boy, and then went towards the television. He climbed up the couch, and sat watching. "After you're done, can we go searching for the other dolls?"

"And how are we going to do that? Do you even know where they are?" Sasuke asked, not turning to look at the blond.

Naruto shrugged. "No… but I know for sure that some of the dolls are out there, close by. I want this war over with, just as much as you want to get rid of me."

Sasuke paused, and his eyes softened. He remembered the words of his brother ringing in his head. "_Naruto could have been a friend that you desperately needed to quench that loneliness you have in your heart._" Then he went back to fixing the doll's dress, trying to not think about what will happen at the end.

0000000

Sasuke walked around the park with his big messenger bag hanging on one shoulder. He sighed, and then walked up to a bench. He sat down, and opened the bag. A blond pig-tailed head popped out, and looked around outside. "Uwah! The sky is so pretty today." Then the doll climbed out the bag, and straightened his velvet blue dress.

The raven-haired boy sighed, and looked around the park to make sure no one was around, or else they would freak at seeing a living doll. "It's great to be out of that bag. I don't like being in there."

Sasuke glanced at the blond doll. "Well, you have to get used to it. That's the only way I'm able to bring you around places, without you being seen." He sighed, thinking of the embarrassment it will cause if any of his classmates saw him with a doll. Explaining it would be very difficult too.

He picked up the doll, and placed the blond beside him. He then pulled out a plastic wrapped cupcake and gave it to the doll. Naruto happily accepted it, and struggled in opening it.

There was a gasp, and a loud squeal. "SASUKE-KUN!"

The raven-haired boy panicked, but tried to calm down. He turned his head to see a blonde girl running up to him, waving her hand towards him. She was dressed in their school's tennis team uniform, with a duffel bag on one shoulder and her racket in its case. The boy quickly stood up, hoping the girl doesn't see the little doll.

The girl latched on to the boy's arm, hugging it tightly. "Oh my gosh! What a coincidence. What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared and tried to pry his arm out from the girl. "Yamanaka let go." He growled.

The blonde girl giggled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you know you can always call me Ino." She chirped. Then she looked at the bench at the cute blond doll that just sat still, staring at nothing. She then squealed loudly, nearly causing the raven-haired boy to go deaf. "How cute! Is she yours, Sasuke-kun?" Ino picked the doll up, inspecting the pretty doll. '_She's not as beautiful as Sakura-chan though._' "She's so life-like!"

Sasuke panicked again, but kept his cool. "No!" He quickly plucked the doll out from the blonde girl's hands. "It's for my cousin's birthday. I was heading there, until you came." Sasuke looked at the whiskered doll's face, and felt his eye twitch as seeing some chocolate smears on the blond's face. '_Dobe…_' He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his rage and embarrassment.

Ino giggled. "That's so sweet of you, Sasuke-kun." She then readjusted the straps of her duffel bag on her shoulder. "I'm sure your cousin would love her."

"Him."

The blonde blinked her blue eyes and looked up at the raven-haired boy. "Excuse me?"

"It's a boy." Then Sasuke quickly grabbed his things. "I have to go." He hurried away from the blonde girl, with the blond doll in his arms.

Ino smiled softly at the boy. "See you at school, Sasuke-kun!" She shouted to the boy. She giggled softly, and then glanced at her watch. She panicked. "Oh no! Mom is going to kill me. And Sakura-chan is going to be so mad." Then the blonde ran all the way back home.

0000000

"That is the last time I'm letting you out in public." Sasuke was panting, as he ran away from the girl as fast as he could. He hid somewhere in the trees, the blond doll standing close by. Sasuke then looked down, and saw the small frown on the blond doll. "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up glaring at the raven-haired boy. "I told you not to call me that, teme!"

"Hn."

Then the blond turned his head at the direction they last saw the blonde girl. "I felt something from your girlfriend."

Sasuke became incredulous. "She's not my girlfriend, dobe!" He seriously wanted to throw up at the thought of them being… 'Together'. He shuddered.

"Whatever, teme… anyways… didn't you feel it too?" Naruto looked up at the boy.

"What is it?" The boy raised a brow in curiosity.

The blond doll frowned slightly, and crossed his arms. "I felt it… a dying rose…" Sasuke blinked his eyes in confusion.

0000000

'_Why am I always left alone?'_

'_They all left me… left me in the dark…'_

'_I don't want to be alone…'_

'_You promised!'_

'_You promised to love me, and never leave me!'_

'_Don't go!'_

0000000

Ino sighed, and plopped down on her chair, feeling drained. She didn't feel up to waiting and greeting Sasuke at the gates this morning with all the other fan-girls, even though she is the self-proclaimed president of the boy's fan club. The girl buried her head in her arms, thinking about the events that happened during her weekend.

She remembered the crying and angry face of her precious pink haired doll. Sakura was really mad that she came home later than the said time she would be home. Lately, the pink haired doll has been acting up more than usual; unlike the first time she has met the doll.

Ino thought back when she first got the living doll. It was after a tennis match against another school, and like always she won her games, as a single player. She opened her locker and saw her cell phone vibrating and lighting up. It was a message from an unknown person. It was about joining some silly 'Blossom War'. Ino shrugged it as some chain text messages, and yet she replied, texting in her name.

Then when she got home, she was greeted with a brown leather case, and in it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. It's been about four months since the two first met, and they've been together. She knew that Sakura hated being left behind, but she thought the doll understood that she would always come back.

Last night she stayed up brushing the pink haired dolls hair for an hour, making sure not to ignore the doll, as she needed constant attention. When the doll went to sleep, she had to do her homework, even though she felt really tired. Then this morning the doll cried, not wanting her to go to school.

Ino sighed.

"What's this? Not going to join your groupies in trying to capture the Uchiha this morning?"

The blonde popped up her head, and glared at her canine looking friend. "I'll have you know that I was smart to wait for Sasuke-kun here in the classroom, since we do have the same class, Inuzuka."

Kiba plopped down on his chair, next to the blonde. "You okay, Yamanaka?" He asked with a friendly concern.

The girl waved it off. "I just stayed up late doing some homework. I was too busy with practice and the shop." Ino replied.

Then there was loud squealing that came closer to their classroom door, signaling that Sasuke was coming in. Kiba sighed, staring at the older boy with a bit of jealousy. "And so comes in the mighty Lord Uchiha."

The raven-haired boy glared at Kiba, and sat down behind the boy. "Shut up, Inuzuka." Then Sasuke glanced over at the blonde girl, remembering the words his blond doll told him the other day.

* * *

"_Dying rose?" Sasuke questioned._

_Naruto looked up at his host. "It means that that girl has a doll that's like me, and she is Host to its Rose." The blond pressed his lips in to a line. "Teme, you need to watch over her."_

_Sasuke snorted. "Why do I have to?"_

"_If you don't then she would die." The doll replied._

_Sasuke widened his eyes. "What do you mean die?" The girl may be annoying, but she was one of his 'acquaintances', and he would never wish something this bad to any of his… fangirls..._

_Naruto's eyes saddened. "When a doll neglects that it has to also care for its host for selfish reasons, the Rose starts to die. Our powers, our Rose, need to be nourished by the trust and care of both the doll and host. Since the Rose is within our host, whatever happens to the Rose will also affect its host. If the Rose dies because of neglect from either party, so does the Host, and the doll falls back asleep until it meets its other host in twenty years."_

_Sasuke widened his eyes at this new information. "What? And why wasn't I informed of this right at the start?" He thought back of the rough beginnings with the doll, where they argued and went their separate ways because of their stubbornness. 'I could have died if I denied being the Host of the Dobe, and continued to ignore him?'_

_The doll pouted, crossing his arms with a huff. "Well, sorry, but you made it difficult to explain things, and all these rules of the Blossom Wars are just new to me, okay? They all just come to me over time..."_

_The raven haired boy frowned, patronizingly watching the doll. The blond looked up at the raven-haired boy with seriousness in his eyes. "Listen. I feel it in that girl, teme… that rose she carries is dying…"_

* * *

Sasuke frowned, seeing the girl wasn't her usual lively self, being paler than usual. Then he glanced over at the girl's wrist, and saw the same silver brace he had, except there was a pink jewel. He narrowed his eyes, and could see tiny cracks form on the jewel. The boy sucked up his pride, and spoke out to the blonde. "Yamanaka, are you feeling well?"

The blonde quickly turned her head towards the Uchiha, in surprise. Even Kiba was shocked. Ino smiled as best as she could, feeling her heart bubble. "Yes, I am, Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy that you're worried about me."

Sasuke grunted in response. "Che. I'm not worried. As annoying as you are, you're not like how you use to be on other days… which is a good thing to me, by the way."

The blonde deflated. '_He always has to say something mean, doesn't he?_' But in the inside she was bubbling with joy. '_At least he notices me!_'

0000000

Bright blue eyes peeked around the corner of the hall. Seeing as no one was there, the blond doll walked from his hiding spot, and soundlessly ran down the hall. '_Yeah, I know Teme told me not to come, but I can feel that that girl is slowly dying… like the Rose she hosts._'

Naruto stopped when there was another cross section in the halls, and he peered over to check if it was clear. Then he passed by it, and continued walking through the halls. '_If I am able to meet with the Doll that the girl is hosting, then maybe I'll save her… get them to pass off their Rose, so that Sasuke and I have control of this doll…_'

Then suddenly the blond doll tripped, and fell face first to the floor. Naruto wanted to cry, especially when he hears footsteps coming close to him. "Eh? What's this?" The blond doll felt that he was being picked up carefully from the floor. When the person lifted his head, he recognized the student as the blonde girl that hosts the Rose of a doll.

Ino gasped seeing the cute little blond doll. "Oh! It's you! You're the doll that Sasuke-kun was going to give to his cousin… but… what are you doing here in the middle of the hall? Did Sasuke-kun drop you?" She looked around the empty halls to see if there was anyone else around.

It was nearing the end of their class, before lunchtime. Ino went to the rest room, needing to get out and move because she was getting a bit light-headed. When heading back she spotted a blob of blue velvet on the middle of the floor. "I guess I'll return you back to your owner, ne?" The blonde girl unconsciously traced a finger lightly over one of the whiskered scars on the doll.

When the bell rang, the blonde jumped in surprise, and looked around to see students filing out to eat their lunch. Ino smiled lightly, and hurriedly walked back to her class to get her bag and meet with her friends. When she got there, she was relieved to see Sasuke still in the class, taking his time in putting his books in his bag.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, I found your doll lying on the ground." Ino said, as she rushed into the room and up to the boy.

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto in the hands of the blonde girl. Then anger boiled within him seeing that the doll followed him to school when he told him not too. He looked up to see a few classmates, that were left behind, stare at him curiously at the mention of a doll belonging to him. '_Great going, Yamanaka… and damn you dobe!_'

The raven-haired boy took the doll, and nodded to the blonde. "Thank you, Yamanaka."

The blonde girl beamed. "No problem, Sasuke-kun." She then blinked her icy blue eyes, and slightly tilted her head in curiosity. "But… I thought you already gave the doll to your cousin?"

Sasuke mentally cursed, and glared at the blond doll he placed on his seat as he packed his books. "They weren't home unfortunately… And I forgot I left it in my bag… I guess it fell out…"

Ino widened her eyes in slight horror. "You shouldn't just stuff the doll in a bag, Sasuke-kun. A gorgeous thing like her should be proudly shown out, don't you think?" She didn't hear the raven-haired boy mutter his correction of the doll being a male. Ino then gasped, and clapped her hands together. "Oh, I know… you're embarrassed?" She giggled. "How about… I keep her with me for the day, and give her back to you after school?"

Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, and then nodded. "Sure."

The blonde squealed, and picked up the blond doll. "I promise to take great care of her, Sasuke-kun!" She turned the doll around to make him face her, and she smiled brightly at the doll. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be better company than grouchy Sasuke-kun, ne?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, and could see a slight emotion dance in the crystal blue eyes of the doll. "May I join you then, with your friends for lunch?" He asked.

Ino smiled widely, and nodded her head vigorously. "Of course! You know you can always eat with us, Sasuke-kun." She then grabbed the raven-haired boy's hand, while carrying the doll in the other, and dragged the boy out to the outside picnic tables where their group usually hangs out for lunch.

0000000

The last class that Ino had was for her sports, her time to practice and train for her tennis team. The blonde forgot that her practice usually extended around an hour and a half past the normal last bell. She was in the locker room, looking at the blond doll she promised to take care of during the day for Sasuke. "Maybe I should text him to wait for a while? Or maybe he should pick you up from my house later on…?"

She placed down the doll, and sat down beside Naruto. She pulled out her phone, and started to text the raven-haired boy. Though the boy constantly changed his number, the blonde somehow was always the first to know of his number. The other girls that are part of his fan club somehow get the Uchiha's number three months after she first gets it. That's just how all knowing the blonde was about the boy.

"There." Then she stood up and started to change out of her school uniform to her practice one. She then turned around and smiled down at Naruto. "I hope you don't mind staying here, Naruto-Chan. Hopefully after practice, I can take you home, and introduce you to Sakura-chan… she's a really beautiful doll, and I'm sure she would love to play with you…" Then there was a slight sad emotion that passed through her, as she could hear the crying of the pink haired doll. "She may act spoiled at times, but I know she's a good doll…"

"Ino! Hurry it up! The couch is calling us!" called out one of her teammates.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" She then pulled out a zip-lock bag of chocolate chip cookies and placed it down beside the blond doll, before running out to her tennis practice. She didn't notice that she didn't close her locker all the way, nor locked it. She ran up next to her teammate, and they walked together to the courts. '_Err… I forgot that Naruto-Chan isn't like Sakura-chan, who is alive and would eat sweets… oh well…_'

0000000

Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked around to make sure no one was around. He sighed out in relief, and turned to the bag of cookies placed beside him. The blond smiled widely, and attacked the bag, stuffing his face with the chocolaty goodness. After finishing the baked goods in less than five minutes, he hopped down from the bench, and opened the blonde girl's locker, which was conveniently the lower one, close to the ground.

He opened the locker, and spotted the girl's bag. He dug through the girl's bag and pulled out the cell phone. The doll wrinkled his nose at the machine. After staring at it for a while, the blond began to sort of understand the technology. He has been observing Sasuke and Itachi use the thing. Naruto started to press buttons and saw that Sasuke did reply to the blonde girl.

'**I'll wait for you after class to get back Naruto. Thank you again for watching over him.**'

The blond doll wrinkled his nose, and snorted. '_I need to somehow convince Sasuke to allow me to get to Yamanaka Ino's house... now how am I going to do that?_' He looked around, and then shut the locker, bringing with him the cell phone. '_If I remember correctly, Ino's practice extends past the last bell for classes... Sasuke gets out before Yamanaka Ino... I'll just have to intercept the teme and talk to him! Oh Naruto, you're a genius!_' The doll grinned widely, and patted himself on the shoulder for his plan.

Naruto snuck around the locker room, and then the school, heading to where he felt Sasuke's presence was. He found a nice hiding spot, with the view of the classroom door to where Sasuke was in, then huddled there for the time being while cradling the phone. The doll sighed, staring at the door, knowing he was going to be waiting long.

As time ticked away, the doll felt his head lulling from doing nothing. Right as his eyes started to flutter close, the school bell ran, causing him to jump awake. Naruto watched as the students started to come out from their classroom noisily. When a certain raven haired boy came out of the classroom after almost all of the other students came out, Naruto dashed around to follow the boy, trying to not be seen.

Sasuke was heading toward the school gym, where he knew Ino would be coming from. He thought of waiting outside for her to be able to get the doll. He might be able to get some of the homework done with the precious free time away from Naruto. He knew that once he gets home, he has to give his undivided attention to the loud blond doll.

"Hey, servant!" A small whispered voice called out from behind.

The raven haired boy blinked, and turned around. There was no one there behind him, and he furrowed his brows. He could have sworn the voice belonged to a certain blond doll's. "Teme, right here!

Obsidian eyes darted towards the source of the voice and spotted the doll in his brilliant velvet blue dress hiding behind a trashcan. Sasuke frowned. "Dobe, what the heck are you doing there?" He growled.

The blond doll pouted. "I was waiting and looking for you." The doll came up to the boy, and lifted the cell phone of Ino's towards him. "Listen, I need to go to Yamanaka Ino's house to see the Doll she has. Just come get me from there later."

Sasuke frowned, and knelt down. "You stole her phone." He started in a berating tone.

"I needed you to take back that message and change it to you coming to get me from her house." Naruto huffed haughtily. "I don't know how to use this _phone_ or _text_ as you humans call it. I got lucky in pressing buttons and reading that thing you sent to her."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, and took the purple cell phone. He felt a bit guilty in intruding on someone's cell phone, as he knows how personal and private it was to many people. He was able to get his way around the phone, then handed it back to the doll. "Fine, I'll go along with this silly plan of yours." He replied, taking out his own phone and sending a new text message to Ino's phone. "And what will you do after you meet this Doll?"

"Try to talk to it, find out what's really wrong, and maybe convince the Doll to pass their Rose before it would die." Naruto answered, cradling the phone in his arms. "This way, Ino can live and no longer have the burden of the dying Rose, and we have possession of the Rose. It will be easier if we convince the Doll in passing the Rose, than fight for it."

"I see... so the whole point of this Blossom War is to fight the other Dolls and collect all the Roses." Sasuke muttered mostly to himself. He stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"That's what I've been always trying to tell you, teme." The doll sighed. "But it's much more than that!"

The boy rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Yeah, yeah, the world will end if this war doesn't end." He heaved his bag to his shoulder, ignoring the doll's annoyed grumbles. "Look, dobe, don't cause trouble around here, and remember to avoid trying to be seen moving by other people. Like I keep on trying to tell _you_, people are not used to seeing living and moving dolls. I'm only trusting you in being alone just this one time. You got that?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in irritation. "I know that already, and I'm always careful! Now remember to come get me later at Yamanaka Ino's place."

Sasuke was already walking away, waving a hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah."

"Che, stupid teme." The blond doll muttered, and then turned around, heading back to the girl's locker room. He placed back the purple cell phone, and shut the locker door. He stared at it for a while, before crossing his arms and slightly tilting his head with his eyes closed. "Now what am I going to do for an hour?" Naruto huffed and walked out of the locker room to do a little exploring. He made sure to come back at a certain time, before the blonde girl comes back.

0000000

Ino ran into the room, and threw her bag to the corner of her room. She then placed the blond doll on her vanity. She started to quickly change out of her school uniform. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan that I didn't come home fast enough. Practice was intense, and the coach was too demanding."

The blonde pulled out a shirt from the closet, and pulled it over her head. "Guess what, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun brought a doll with him to school, and told me to take care of it for him. His name is Naruto. I bet you can be friends, ne?" She walked up to the vanity and picked up a brush to fix her hair. She glanced down at the blond doll sitting still on her vanity. She smiled at him, and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"So what did you do today, Sakura-chan?" When there was no answer, she turned her head to see the pink haired doll staring lifelessly at her. "Sakura…chan…?"

The doll had tears starting to fall down her cheeks, and the empty emerald eyes looked up into pale blue ones. "You left me alone…" She whispered in a hoarse tone.

Ino blinked her eyes, and stepped back in slight fear from the tone of voice of the Doll. She was shocked and confused at how unusual the pink haired Doll was acting. The blonde girl didn't notice that the stone on the silver bracelet started to crack, or that vines were starting to come out from it, and wrap around her wrist. "What? Sakura-chan, I told you that I was going to try to come home a soon as I can. And I said we would look after the flower shop together." She then walked up to the doll, and reached out a hand to the pink haired doll. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked up in alarm. The blond doll frowned and looked at the pink haired doll. '_The Pink Rose… I should have known…_'

"Stop this at once!" cried out a voice.

The two girls turned their heads to the blond doll standing on the vanity table. Ino widened her eyes in shock, seeing as Sasuke's doll came alive. "You… are one too?" She whispered in awe.

Sakura glared hard at the smaller doll. "You brought another one to replace me?" She screeched, with rage.

Ino turned to the pink haired doll and shook her head. "What? No! I was watching over him for Sasuke-kun!"

Tears were streaming down the pink haired doll's face. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… it's always Sasuke-kun! I thought you love only me!"

The blonde girl widened her eyes. "Of course I love you, Sakura-"

"No you don't! You leave me alone, replaced me, and always talk about that foolish boy! You're supposed to be only mine!" Sakura cried. Ino then fell to her knees, feeling as her energy left her. She felt her heart break at the uncontrollable emotions that pink haired doll was radiating.

Naruto jumped off the stand, and walked over to the doll. "I said stop this, Pink Rose! Can't you see you are killing your Host?" Sakura widened her eyes and looked at the blonde girl who was panting in exhaustion. There were vines already wrapping around the girl's forearm from the cracked pink stone on the silver brace. "You see it, don't you? Your Rose is dying, and so is she! Your selfishness is killing her!"

Sakura looked up with tears streaming her eyes. She shook her head. "No! Ino promised to never leave me alone! I won't let her die! She won't leave me! Never!"

There was a burst of pink light that engulfed the whole room. "Sweet Dream!" When it died down, Ino widened her eyes to find she was in a different place. The skies were black. In front of her were Sakura trees, with its petals falling like rain. Below her were dark waters, with a reflection of her. When she tried to move, she found out she couldn't, as vines were wrapped around her, holding her down.

"Now, Ino-chan will never leave me, and we can play all the time." The blonde looked up to see Sakura standing there with a bright smile.

"S-Sakura…chan… why…?"

Naruto got up, and dusted off his velvet blue dress. He looked around and widened his eyes. '_No… we're in her illusion now…_' He glanced at the giant pink rose upon the water, with Ino hanging there with vines around her. She could see the blonde girl was growing weaker and paler, and he frowned. "Pink Rose! You can prevent your Host from dying if you pass off your Rose to me! If not, I'll fight you for it and stop you from killing your Host!"

Sakura turned around and glared at the blond doll. "You can't tell me what to do, little doll! This is my world, and you cannot defeat me!" She then raised her arms, and the branches from the trees stretched out to grab the blond doll. Naruto dodged, and started to run from the branches. "Ino-chan will always stay with me! Forever!" In the background he could hear the laughter from the pink haired doll who was becoming insane. '_Sasuke…_'

0000000

Sasuke looked up at the sign to the flower shop, where he knew Ino's family lived and owned. The boy suddenly looked up as he heard his name being called. Then his wrist with the brace started to burn. '_Naruto…_' He went to run into the store, but stopped when he saw the distortion of the store. '_Huh? What's going on?_'

Then he hears the loud laughter echoing all around, and some explosions. "Naruto!" The stone in his brace glared with light, and the next thing he knows, he is in a strange place. In front of him, he sees Ino entangled with vines, above a pink turning brown rose. "Yamanaka!"

"Sasuke!" The raven-haired boy turned his head, and saw a blond doll run towards him. "It's about time, teme!" Naruto then leaped into the Uchiha's arms. "Run!" Sasuke turned his head to see a giant teddy bear stomping its way towards them. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, and he started to run with the blond doll in his arms.

"How are we going to free, Yamanaka?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto glanced behind, and looked up at the head of the teddy bear, where Sakura was sitting on, laughing with a malicious glint in her eyes. The blond believes she lost her mind. "It's going to be difficult to snap her out of her craziness… she is after all a mistress of illusions… And this is her world…"

"If this is an illusion, then it shouldn't hurt us." Sasuke said, as he jumped from his spot to dodge a branch.

"That may be true, but she is the Pink Rose of Spirit… she can make any illusion into something real… she plays with peoples minds." Naruto said grimly, watching the pink haired doll. Then the blond doll took in a deep breath, and wiggled free from the Uchiha's arms.

"Huh?"

"We need to weaken her!" Naruto said, facing the giant stuffed bear.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. "Wind Blade!" The doll was lifted from the ground as winds started to circulate around the two. When Naruto lifted his arms and pointed at the teddy bear, the harsh winds were directed to it. The sharp winds shredded the teddy bear to pieces, causing the pink haired doll to fall to the ground.

Sakura glared at the blond doll. "Foolish little doll!" She started to direct the branches from the trees in her world to get the pair.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and called out again to fight back. "Wind Blade!" The winds then sliced through the branches. Sakura growled in frustration, and started to create illusions of toys to attack them. "Wind Blade!"

Ino was wincing in great pain, as her energy was being sucked away from her. She grew more and more exhausted. "…Sa…kura… chan…" The rose below her started to lose its color, and fall apart.

Naruto glanced at his host, and frowned. '_Sasuke is getting tired, not used to exerting this much energy._' He then glanced at the blonde girl, and widened his eyes to see the rose close to its last petals. He growled, and looked at the pink haired doll with a glare. "You're the fool, Pink Rose! Your Host is nearly dead!"

Sakura gasped and turned her head, and saw the blonde girl who passed out. "No! Ino-chan!" She floated her way to the girl, and reached out a hand to touch the blonde girl's face. "Ino-chan! Please open your eyes!" Tears started to form in her jade eyes.

"You understand now, Pink Rose? Your Host is dying, because you do not trust her enough. You're too selfish and needy, that you forget to also care for her, when she cared for you." Naruto stood by the edge of the monochrome lake.

"No! You're wrong! I do! I love her!" Cried out Sakura. Tears were falling fast from her jade eyes as she was cradling the head of the blond girl close to her small body.

The blond doll stared at her solemnly. "If you do love her, Pink Rose… and you want her to not die… then let her go…" Sakura widened her eyes and looked up at the pale blonde girl.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Sakura… but you need to go… I can't… help you, nor play with you anymore." Said a raven-haired teen._

_Sakura had tears streaming down her. "But… Shizune-chan promised!"_

_The dark haired girl shook her head. "I'm sorry… but you're too much to handle, Sakura… We can't continue on like this… I'm sorry!" Then the case closed, and that was the last time the pink haired doll has ever seen her last Host._

* * *

A pair of big blue eyes stared into jade green ones. "If you don't want her to die… then surrender your Rose to me… and I promise you will not be alone ever again, and you can still see your Yamanaka Ino." Naruto raised his hand, and reached out to the pink haired girl. He offered out his hand and a gentle smile.

Sakura tightly closed her eyes, and turned her head away from the blond doll. She opened them and looked up at the blonde girl. "…Sa…kura…chan…" The doll widened her eyes, and let more tears stream down her face.

"Little doll, tell me who you are. I do not recall you being part of my brothers and sisters… Are you a Fake as well?" Sakura said, this time in a steady tone.

Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes. "I am called the Blue Rose of the Wind."

Sakura turned around, a bit shocked, staring down at the small blond doll. "The Blue Rose… you can't be the last Doll…" She frowned. "No… you're a Fake, like all the others! You can't be the last Doll." She pointed an accusing finger to the blond doll.

Sasuke's brows rose. '_So… Naruto is the mysterious and lost ninth doll?_' The blond doll opened his eyes. "Whether you believe me or not, I'm still going to fight to bring all the other Dolls of Eden together and protect their Roses, to defeat the first Doll, and to go back Home."

Naruto then pointed to the pink haired doll. "Listen up Pink Rose! I made a promise to you, and I will never go back on my promises! I can't let a human die because of a Doll's petty actions, nor will I let a Doll fall back to sleep, not when I'm around. We are all going to go Home, and then you'll never be lonely. That's a promise too!"

Sakura stared at Naruto, and her eyes softened. She then closed her eyes. "I shall surrender then, Blue Rose." She gracefully landed to the ground, and then the illusion disappeared. They were all back in Ino's room. The blonde girl was peacefully lying on her bed, sleeping.

Then the pink haired doll fell to her knees, weeping. Naruto walked up to the bigger doll, and knelt down in front of her. "It's alright now, Pink Rose. Depend on me, now. We'll all go home together, and put an end to this War."

Sakura looked up at the blond doll, and gave a teary smile upon seeing Naruto's bright one. "Home…" She then nodded, and then glanced at Ino, lying on her bed. She reached out her hand towards the girl, and the bracelet on the blonde girl shattered. Then a small pink light appeared in front of the blond doll. "I, the Fifth Child, the Pink Rose of Spirit, shall follow you Blue Rose of Wind."

Then the light entered the small doll, and Sasuke turned when he felt something warm on his wrist. He lifted it to see a tiny pink gem next to the bigger blue jewel. "I have two now?"

Naruto chuckled and looked up at the Uchiha. "Not really. You are the Host to me, but the Pink Rose is under my command. She will only need little energy to fight from you, but I'm the one that is more dependent on you." The blond doll tilted his head slightly to the side. "Get it?"

"Not really…" The raven-haired boy replied, scratching the side of his head.

"Che. No way am I going to repeat it. And I thought you were a genius." The blond retorted.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Teme!" Shouted the blond, getting up and stomping one foot.

Sakura watched the two, and giggled to herself. '_I guess… it won't be so bad._' She then glanced over the blond doll. '_The last Doll… could it be that it has finally awoken?_'

0000000

The doorbell rang, and Sasuke opened it, with brooding eyes. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Yamanaka." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, you know you can call me Ino!" Whined the blonde classmate of the Uchiha.

The boy snorted, and moved aside to allow the girl in. Weeks have passed, and Sakura was the new added addition to the Uchiha household. Itachi felt at ease knowing that Naruto wouldn't be alone anymore at home, as the blond doll has a friend, and someone who is just like him.

Because Sakura was staying with Sasuke and Naruto, Ino would drop by to see the pink haired doll. Sasuke was at first skeptical of allowing the blonde girl to come by to see Sakura, believing that she would only use that excuse to come see him. But when he saw that tiny emotion within Ino's eyes whenever she saw Sakura, he let it pass. It was different from the looks that the girl would give him, and Sasuke began to see that Ino was indeed different from all his other fan girls. '_She loves Sakura… and Sakura loves her back…_'

"Ino-chan!"

Then the pink haired doll shot out from the couch and jumped into the arms of the blonde girl. Ino laughed in joy, excitement dancing in her eyes that matched the doll's emotions in her eyes. "Sakura-chan! I hope you're doing well."

The doll nodded vigorously. "Of course! I have to make sure that Naruto-Chan won't make trouble for Itachi-san and Sasuke-san." She smiled cheekily.

"Sakura-chan doesn't need to take care of me! I can very well watch over myself." Pouted the blond doll, with his velvet blue dress.

Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, dobe."

Naruto huffed in anger. "Don't call me that, teme!"

Ino giggled, and placed down a white box on the table. The two dolls perked up in interest and curiosity. "Well, I made sure to drop by the bakery and get you two some strawberry cake." Then the two dolls nearly squealed in delight, and ran to the table. Sasuke sighed, and went to get some plates and forks on Naruto's loud demand. Ino laughed at the two dolls, and took out the cake.

'_Though we no longer have that bond, you are still the most precious thing to me. And our hearts will always be connected no matter where we are._'

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: Cleared and changed a few things again. Tried to fix grammar and spelling mistakes =3= ))

"Rose" - source of power for a Doll of Eden. It also is the life and essence of a Doll of Eden. It grows and lives within a Host, that depends on the life and energy of its carrier. It is so deeply connected and rooted to a Host's life, that if a Rose dies, the Host would die with it. The Rose continues to live and grow as it is nourished by the strong trusting bonds between a Doll and Host.

"Host" - special people chosen by the White Sage to be in possession of a Doll of Eden and its Rose. They are the connection and energy source for a Doll, and house within them a Doll's Rose. They are also fighting partners of a Doll, allowing the Host to be able to conjure the powers of a Doll. They are also in command during battles, allowing and mitigating the powers to a Doll.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke, Ino and Kiba: 14  
Itachi: 19

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit


	4. Act Three: The Silver Rose Assassin

It was late at night, and a man, somewhere in his mid-forties, came into his office and placed down the documents on his desk. He glanced at his calendar and reminded himself that he has another meeting tomorrow morning with the Sharingan Company, owned by the famous Uchihas. It was late at night, and he decided to call it a day, after being so busy.

He placed some important papers into his briefcase to review at home. He checked around to make sure things are in order, and picked up his coat. When he turned around the man nearly jumped at seeing a beautiful porcelain doll sitting there on his couch.

"Huh? What is this doll doing here?" The man wondered. He walked up to the doll and picked it up. It was a male doll, like a little boy. It had short raven hair, with a black barrette on its head, and a silver rose on it. It had a black vest over a gray long sleeve collared shirt, with its sleeves ballooning out and then cuffed at its wrist. There was a big silver bow on its neck, with a silver rose at the center of the tie. And it wore black shorts, a bit past its knees, with white leggings and black dress shoes. The doll's eyes were black, and emotionless.

The man furrowed his brows, wondering where this doll came from, or who left it in his office. "I might as well bring you home. Hana would love playing with you." Then the man picked up the doll.

When he picked it up, and looked into its eyes, the man instantly released his hold on it when the doll blinked its eyes at him. "What the hell?"

The doll sat up from the ground, and raised its head to look at the man. The man widened his eyes in fear, and backed away. "What are you? Are you some monster?" He shouted in panic, trying to get away from the doll.

The doll stood up, and stared at the man with emotionless eyes. "You are a hindrance to Master." The doll raised a hand, and widened its eyes.

The man started to scream in pain, and he clutched his head as he fell to his knees. "Stop it!" He yelled. Then unwillingly, the man stood up, pain still visible in his eyes. His movements were stiff, and sloppy, as his hands were roaming around the desk. Then the man picked up a letter opener, and lifted it, to point the sharp end at his heart. "No!" He cried in protest.

Then the letter opener plunged into the man's heart, and the body fell. Later sirens could be heard as the man bled endlessly.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Chapter Three**: _The Silver Rose Assassin  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"_Find each other now Roses,  
__Father and Mother beckon you Home._"

0000000  
0000000

Heavy running footfalls could be heard above, and then it came running down the stairs. Itachi sighed, and shook his head. He turned around when his little brother burst into the room, looking disheveled, and tired. The older Uchiha picked up the boy's school bag and lunch, and Sasuke got them, with a slice of toast in his mouth. "You're going to be late." The older Uchiha stated, and then turning around to wash the dishes.

Sasuke glared at his brother, and pulled out his breakfast from his mouth. "Well blame the two stupid dolls and their little amusement of playing games on my computer all night very loudly!" Then he ran out the house, saying his good byes to his brother and the two dolls sitting on the couch.

Naruto and Sakura were ignorant to Sasuke's "whining", as Itachi would call it. They sat there eating their breakfast happily, with the television on, on the news channel. The two were dressed in matching nightgowns, house clothes made by Sasuke, embarrassingly. "Itachi-san is a really great cook!" Squealed the pink haired doll in delight. Sakura was in a pink nightgown, with a hood over her head and cute bunny ears.

The blond doll nodded vigorously. Naruto wore a light blue nightgown with cat like ears on his hood. "Especially his cakes!" The female nodded in agreement.

Itachi smiled at the two, and turned his attention to the newsflash about a CEO of a company that was discovered dead last night. The older Uchiha raised a brow, and made his way closer to the television. He picked up the controller and raised the volume.

_"- discovered that the man, Shibuya Hideki died due to a stab to his heart, and blood lose, in his office last night. It is believed that it may be suicide, but detectives believe it was an act of homicide. As of now, there are no known suspects, but police are trying to find out the reason for the murder. More news about the murder of Shibuya-san will be coming up in a while. Back to you-"_

Itachi turned off the television and frowned. '_That was the man that I was supposed to have a meeting with later today… This is the third time this month that a company president wants an association with our company… and they end up dead the day before our meeting… what is going on?_' Then his cell phone rang, and he picked it up. "Yes. I heard." The Uchiha frowned more. "I wouldn't know."

He glanced at the two living dolls that were now busying themselves in trying to clean the floor, as some of their cake fell to the ground, and on the couch. For formal looking dolls, they sure were messy eaters when it came to sweets. "Root Inc.?" The Uchiha furrowed his brows, keeping his eyes on the two children like dolls. "When? Tomorrow?" He inwardly sighed. "Fine. See you then." Then he hung up, and stared at the messy dolls.

"You two." He sighed.

Naruto and Sakura looked up innocently at the Uchiha, blinking their big eyes at him. Itachi shook his head, and chuckled lightly. "Come now, give me your clothes. I'll wash them for you."

The pink haired doll blinked her jade eyes, and tilted her head slightly. "Is Itachi-san not going to be late for his meeting, if he washes our clothes?"

Itachi smiled at the doll. "It turns out it got canceled, and rescheduled to tomorrow." He said, lying a bit, but it's not like the dolls could tell right? It doesn't concern them anyways.

Naruto smiled widely. "Then that means Itachi-kun is going to stay with us the whole day?"

"Maybe." He chuckled, and reached out his hand to take their messy clothes. "You know… I think maybe we should buy some more clothes for you two." Then he looked up to the ceiling, as if he was thinking hard. "Or maybe I can make Sasuke make more for you."

The blond doll widened his glittering eyes. "Really? Sasuke-teme is really good in making things!"

Sakura giggled. "Itachi is the best cook! Sasuke is the best in sewing!" Itachi chuckled. '_Two great Uchihas reduced into supposedly feminine domestic activities… what has the world gone into?_' He shook his head, and proceeded to the laundry room.

0000000

Uchiha Itachi doesn't really like the president of the company of Root Inc. The man was very old (looking like he could roll over and die any second), with battle scars all around him, from the time he took part of the war. Itachi also remembered that his father didn't like him, always refusing to sign an affiliation with the two companies. Also, he heard rumors on how the president of Root Inc. raised a revolt against the mayor of his city, and it didn't turn out well.

The man was named Danzo, and although Itachi was going to follow his father in not making an agreement with the man, he would still meet this man to see what he would say. Itachi would always find amusement on how some of the businessmen of other corporations try to beg him to sign an agreement with their company.

"Itachi-sama, Danzo-sama is here, waiting in meeting room B." The teen glanced at the secretary and nodded, before going into his office and dropping off his stuff on his chair. The Uchiha then walked his way to the meeting room, with his female secretary.

"Yo, Itachi-kun." The young Uchiha turned his head to see Hatake Kakashi wave at him as he walked up towards him. The man was taller than the Uchiha. He had spiky gray hair, with dark eyes. The man was odd, with an eye patch over one eyes, caused by an accident long ago. The man was also known to be extremely tardy for any meeting and occasions, even to work. He was a very close family friend, and was the one that helps run the business while Itachi continued on with getting his business master's degree, which was months away till he graduates.

"Kakashi-san." Itachi nodded to the man.

The man gave a small grin, and patted the shorter male on his shoulder. "Maa… always formal as usual. Sorry I couldn't avoid this meeting with Danzo-san… he's very persistent, and especially with all those unexpected deaths with our future associates…" The man frowned, also not liking this president of Roots Inc. "Makes you think that…" The man trailed off, not really continuing as they were in front of the door to the meeting room.

Itachi nodded, also thinking the same thing. The young Uchiha opened the door, and politely allowed everyone in as he held the door. The secretary blushed, and nodded her thanks as she walked past him. There in the round meeting table was the old man, with his own secretary, and other close workers. Only Itachi, his secretary, Kakashi and his secretary were present from the Sharingan Corp.

Danzo stood up, and so did the others from his company. They all bowed in greeting. "Uchiha Itachi, it's good to see you. And thank you for your time in meeting with me."

Itachi nodded, and sat down at the head of the table, across from his guest. "The pleasure is all mine. Now what is it you wanted to discuss with me, today, Danzo-san? As you know, our company is busy in trying to figure out why all our future associates happen to unexpectedly die the day before agreement proposals." He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I'm terribly sorry for the loss, but I was going to propose that Sharingan Corp. sign a business association agreement with Roots Inc." The old man persisted.

Itachi sighed, and placed a hand on his temple. '_This is going to be a long day…_'

0000000

When the meeting was over, Itachi went to his office, and sat down on his desk, staring at the stack of reports and letters gathered neatly in front of him. He sighed, thinking it was going to be an even longer day ahead of him. He opened up his computer, and began his half of the workload. The other entire half was left to Kakashi, which he knew would be turned in by the end of the week, late.

Then there was a knock on his door, and he beckoned for the person to come in. It was his secretary, who looked a bit nervous, before stepping inside with surprisingly a doll in her hands. " Um… I was checking on the meeting room to make sure everything was cleaned out, and I found this on one of the seats, where Danzo and his company were sitting at… Do you want me to… call him and tell him that he… left his doll?"

Itachi glanced at the doll. It was a life-like porcelain doll that looked just a beautiful as Naruto and Sakura. It was bigger than Naruto in size, but smaller than Sakura. Oddly enough, its features strikingly resembled that of an Uchiha, mostly Sasuke when he was a little boy. "You go do that. You can keep this doll in here. If he says he can't get it back today, then I'll take it home with me."

The secretary blinked her eyes, but nodded without question. She then placed the doll on the chair in front of Itachi's desk, and quickly left the room. The Uchiha glanced at the doll, with both their eyes meeting. "Why would that senile old man have something like you with him?" He mostly questioned to himself. Itachi shrugged and continued on with his work.

0000000

Sasuke opened the door with a scowl upon his face. He narrowed his eyes more at the person at the door. "What do you want?" He said lowly.

Ino smiled widely. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so funny." His blonde haired classmate pushed the Uchiha out of the way, and made her way inside, as if she lived there. Sasuke grumbled and closed the door behind.

"Ino-chan!" Cried out the pink haired doll, as she leaped into the blonde haired girl's open arms. "I miss you!"

The blonde girl laughed, and patted the doll's head, as she held her. "I miss you too. Have you been behaving, Sakura-chan?"

The doll nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! But I'm also making sure that Naruto-chan doesn't cause any trouble either."

The blond doll crossed his arms and huffed in response. "Hey! What do you mean?" He pouted. Sakura giggled, and stuck her tongue out at the smaller doll.

Ino smiled widely, and lifted her free hand with a carry on box. "Guess what I brought?" The two dolls squealed and immediately jumped into the chairs around the dining table.

Naruto looked up to the Uchiha. "Hey, servant, go get us plates and forks!" The blond doll demanded.

Sasuke glared and grumbled as he went into the kitchen to get some plates and utensils. "I'm not your servant, dobe!" Inwardly he was sulking, '_I just cleaned them!_'

Ino laughed and placed the cake on the table. "I even got your favorite, Sakura-chan. It has strawberries!"

The pink haired doll squealed in delight, and clasped her hands together. It's been weeks since Sakura became part of the Uchiha household, and Ino would come over to the house as often as she can, after her tennis practice. The season barely started, and the blonde girl would barely have enough time visiting her favorite girl. She may be using the excuse of seeing the Uchiha, but she really was there to see the pink haired doll that she loved dearly.

Sasuke sank into the couch, trying to tune out the loud and happy chatter from the dolls and the blonde girl. Sakura and Naruto excitingly told Ino of all the things they have discovered and learned from the last time they last saw the blonde girl. Then the door opened, and they all turned their attention to the eldest Uchiha that walked into the room, looking worn out. Naruto especially perked up with curiosity as the teenager came with a doll in his arm.

Ino beamed at the handsome young man. "Ah, hello there, Uchiha-san."

The raven-haired teen turned his head, and nodded to Sasuke's classmate. "Yamanaka-san." Then he put down his suitcase and coat on the chair that was placed against the wall, and close to the shelf with the phone.

Naruto hopped off his chair, and surprised Itachi for suddenly appearing in front of him. The blond doll tilted his head slightly. "Ita-kun… what's that?" His big blue eyes blinked in a curious way.

Itachi lifted the doll in his hands, and looked at it. "Oh this? Some man left it behind after our meeting. So I took it home, because the man can't pick it up today."

The blond doll looked at the other doll, and narrowed its eyes as Itachi set it down on the same chair where his coat and suitcase was. Itachi then walked into the kitchen, and put on a plain black apron on. "Is Yamanaka-san going to stay over for dinner tonight?"

The blonde girl jumped and looked up at the older Uchiha with a bright smile. "I would love to, but sadly I have to head home and watch the store today." She then looked at her watch and widened her eyes. "Oh, I have to head home now, too. Thanks for the invite, Uchiha-san." The blonde stood up and picked up the pink haired doll, and enveloped her in a big hug. She then placed Sakura back on her seat, and ran out the door, shouting out her good-byes.

Sasuke sighed out in relief that the blonde was gone, and stood up from the couch. When he turned around he spotted Naruto standing there, looking at the doll that sat on the chair. "Oi, dobe, what are you doing?"

The blond doll turned his head, glaring at the boy, his cheeks puffing out with anger. "Don't call me dobe!"

The raven-haired boy snorted, and picked up his bag from beside the couch. "Call me when dinner is ready. I'm going to do homework." He walked out and went upstairs.

"Hey! Come back here!" The blond doll ran after younger Uchiha.

Sakura sighed, and shook her head. She began to clear the table as much as her little self can. Itachi spotted the pink haired doll, and said that he could do it for her. "Thank you, Itachi-san!" The pink haired doll chirped. "I think I'll go make sure that Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun won't kill each other."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, watching as the pink doll walk out the room to the stairs. The older Uchiha then glanced over to the doll sitting there on the chair, all by its lonesome. "I envy my Otouto sometimes, for being younger. He's able to do as he pleases, and at his own pace… not like how I was raised when I was going through his age."

He sighed, and turned his attention back to cooking dinner for the occupants of the house. "I'm also glad Sasuke found a friend in Naruto, even if it's a doll. I especially envy the close relationship that he has with Naruto."

Then something shined within the charcoal eyes of the doll.

0000000

It was quiet, and late in the night. The Uchiha household was asleep, but something shifted in the shadows. A tiny hand slowly reaches up to the knob of a door.

"I knew it."

Dark eyes widened slightly and turned to see the narrowed crystal blue eyes. The blond haired doll with whisker like marking on its cheeks was standing with his arms crossed. "Why did you want to go into Itachi's room? What were you going to do?"

The dark haired doll just stared at the blond living doll with empty eyes. Naruto frowned deeply. "And how are you awake, when you do not have a Host to hold your Rose?"

"How do you know all this, when I do not recognize you as one of the other Dolls of Eden?" The dark haired doll finally spoke, his voice low and deep, but young.

Naruto grunted, and slightly turned his head to the side. "It doesn't matter. What ever you were thinking, I won't let you hurt the humans in this house. You'll have to go through me."

The dark haired doll turned away from the door, and faced the blond doll. "You are strong. You have control of the Pink Rose." He then closed his dark eyes. "She was weak anyways."

"Teme." Naruto growled.

"Sai, the Silver Rose. And you?"

The blonde doll slightly grinned. "Naruto, the Blue Rose."

Sai closed his eyes, and then turned away. "Hey! Where are you going?" The blond watched as the dark haired doll jumped up the windowsill from the window down the hall, and opened it. "Wait!" Naruto called out.

Sai turned his head, looking at the blond doll. "You better watch the humans of this house, Blue Rose. There are other humans out there that want to get rid of the powerful name of Uchiha. I won't promise you that I will go easy on you, if ever we meet again, Blue Rose." Then the doll jumped out from the window, and was gone.

Naruto stared hard at the spot the dark haired doll was. He clenched his hands into a tight fist. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing out here?" The blond doll turned around and saw the eldest Uchiha standing at the door of his room. His hair was down, and he wore a comfortable sleeping pants, but no shirt.

The blond doll shook his head, and reached up on his tippy-toes to close the window. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep, and thought of getting some air." He smiled widely, hiding his blue eyes. Itachi furrowed his brows, but didn't question the doll.

0000000

"Wow! This is the place where you work? It's so tall!" Awed the blond doll, as he was perched on the elder Uchiha's arm.

Itachi glanced at the blond head of the doll. He didn't know why Naruto insisted on joining him to his work today. He was very persistent that he should come. When morning came around, Itachi found out that the doll he brought home disappeared. Naruto told the older Uchiha that, while he was in the shower, someone called and left a message, saying they were going to pick up the doll in five minutes. Naruto took the doll out and left it at the porch for them to pick up, with a letter saying that no one in the household was able to answer the door, because they weren't home. Itachi was a bit suspicious about the doll's reason, and there weren't even any messages on the machine.

Itachi tried to ignore the odd behavior of the doll. He believed that the doll was always odd, and that he should be used to it by now. But Itachi couldn't help but doubt Naruto about the other doll. '_He's hiding something…_'

When Itachi entered the office, he casually greeted the people that greeted him first. He ignored the stares he received with the doll in his arm. When he passed by his secretary to head to his office, the woman looked confused, seeing the blond haired doll instead of a dark haired one. Or did her mind play tricks on her and the doll really was blonde instead of brunette?

The Uchiha gently placed the blond doll on the couch to the side of his office, and he set down his briefcase on his desk. Naruto watched the man walk around with an aura of superiority he hasn't seen when around the house. The blond noticed that Itachi's expression hardened, and had that apathetic look. "Sato-san were there any messages left for me, especially from Kakashi-san?" He asked in a calm tone.

The woman turned to her desk, and looked at the pieces of papers stacked at one corner. "Five minutes ago, Hatake-sama just called saying your meeting with Yamamoto-san at noon is canceled."

Itachi frowned. "Any reason why?"

The young woman shook her head. "No I'm sorry."

The Uchiha sighed inwardly, and nodded to the woman. "Anything else?"

Ms. Sato picked up a schedule and looked through it. "The stock reviews should be done, and there are a few documents that are needed for you to look over and sign… and after that, everything is free."

Itachi nodded, and then went into his room. He closed the door behind, and plopped himself on his chair. Naruto stared at the Uchiha, and then tilted his head. "Ita-kun works really hard, doesn't he?"

"I'm just trying to keep this business going for my father." He said, shrugging a bit. He then turned his attention to his computer. "You can turn on the television, if you want, but don't turn up the volume too loud."

The blond doll nodded in understanding, and hopped off the couch. He then reached for the controller, and turned on the electrical box. It was on the news, and the headline caught the Uchiha's attention, before the doll changed the channel. "Wait, Naruto, turn it back." The blond doll turned his head and blinked his eyes, and then changed it back to the boring news.

"_-announced that the president of VSC Company was found murdered close to the building. There were no known evidence, but it's said that the killer could have ran away. No one knows why there are many reports of corporate men dying this pass few weeks, and now all the other companies are raising their security for better protection of these figures. Police and detectives are still on the case-_"

Naruto frowned, narrowing his eyes at the scene of the crime. From behind the policemen, he could see silver petals dragging across the street with the light winds. '_You're doing this, aren't you? But why? Could it be that you are being controlled unwillingly, and not by a destined Host?_' The blond doll slightly turned his head to look at the Uchiha. Naruto bit his lip. '_Ita-kun is a corporate business person… was the reason you were at our house was to kill him?_'

0000000

Itachi called it a day, leaving his work early. He decided to stop by the ice cream store, for Naruto and Sakura. The pink haired doll was left back home. When he came out of the store, he ran into Sasuke, who was walking back home from school. Then the two brothers came driving back to their house, with Naruto sitting on the younger Uchiha's lap.

"I'm worried, Anki… you might be next. Didn't Kakashi saying anything? He didn't hire some guards for you?" Questioned Sasuke, his brows furrowed.

The eldest brother shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I don't need guards, and we got Naruto and Sakura with us." Naruto giggled, saying out loudly that he would protect him.

Sasuke then glanced down at the blond doll in his arms. "I don't doubt Naruto and Sakura's abilities, but what would you tell all those reporters, if let's say the attacker does attempt to kill you, on how you caught the culprit?"

Itachi made an expression of thinking. "That my brother and his toys saved my life."

"F U, Anki!" He shouted, his face red in embarrassment.

Naruto rubbed his ear. "Maa… watch your language, teme."

"What about you?" He hit the doll's head.

"Owie! Sasuke-teme is so mean!" The blond doll cried.

Itachi sighed, and rolled his eyes, tuning out the two's usual banters. '_But who could be the ones doing all this? They might suspect it to be the Uchiha Corp, if they all connect that all the ones that died were killed the day before they were going to meet with us… But then again… only Danzo didn't get killed-_'

"ANKI/ITACHI WATCH OUT!" Cried out both Sasuke and Naruto, with wide eyes and staring a head of them. When Itachi snapped out of his thoughts, he saw black shadows rising from the ground, and blocking his way. The Uchiha then swerved sharply to avoid hitting what ever it was. Then the car went to a complete stop. The two brothers slowly raised their heads, registering on what just happened.

The door to the car suddenly opened, and the Uchiha brothers turned their attentions to the blond doll that was walking its way to the strange shadow things in the middle of the street. Sasuke perked with alert, and unbuckled his belt. He then ran after the blond doll he was hosting. "Naruto!"

The doll looked over his shoulder to see the boy run up behind him. "Sasuke, I need your energy to fight them."

"But why are they here?" The raven-haired boy questioned, going into a defensive stance as the shadows were inching closer to them.

Naruto frowned. "My guess… it's those killers of the business people." He said, knowing that he was somewhat lying, though he doesn't really know for sure.

"What?" Itachi stood out from his car, intent on watching the two in action, and what this whole bond was about.

The blond doll bit his lip. "Wraiths are able to respond to those who made a pact with the Black Sage." The two Uchihas raised a brow in question. "The Black Sage is the one that creates the Wraiths. The Wraiths work for the Black Sage to cause destruction, and most certainly to either capture us Dolls or destroy us."

Then the shadows attacked. Naruto pushed the boy to the side, and shouted to him. "Sasuke!"

The boy nodded, and closed his eyes. "Wind Blade!" The doll glowed in a blue aura, and released powerful cutting winds, and slashed the Wraiths into black dust. Then more shadows rose from the ground.

"Humans are sadly greedy, and would want anything for power." Said the blond, as the doll dodged the Wraiths that were attacking. "So their dark hearts call on to the Black Sage unconsciously, and he would come to them."

The blond doll glanced at the Uchiha again. Sasuke jumped back, and raised his hand with the brace around the wrist. "Tornado Blast!" Naruto blared with a blue light, and jumped into the air. Harsh winds encircled around the doll, and a tornado formed, sucking up the Wraiths into the killing winds. More black dust burst into the air.

"Those dark-hearted people are able to gain a part of the Black Sage's power, after making a pact with him." Then the blond doll released more cutting winds upon Sasuke's command. "It's what you would say, 'selling your soul to the devil'." Then the Wraiths were all gone, and none showed up again.

Realization hit the blond doll, and it widened its big blue eyes. '_Don't tell me…_' Then Naruto went running to a certain direction, not looking back.

"Hey! Where are you going, you dobe?" Sasuke shouted, as he ran after his little blond doll.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. A gentle breeze blew by, and the older Uchiha turned his head upon seeing that dark haired doll again, standing to the side of the street, under the Sakura tree. "Huh?" But when he blinked his eyes, the doll was gone.

0000000

'_I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of it before?_' The blond doll continued to run through the streets, and ended up hopping through the rooftops when he spotted people walking around.

Sasuke was running, looking up once in a while to keep up with Naruto. '_What is up with that dobe?_' Then the two entered a familiar quiet street, and Naruto began to run in the middle of the street, with Sasuke trailing behind. "Dobe! Wait up! Where are we going?" He nearly yelled.

Then there was an explosion, and a blur of pink shot away from the rise of smoke. Sasuke widened his eyes, recognizing his surroundings. They were in the street that he lived in, and the smoke came from the front yard of his house. "No!" He ran to the direction of his house.

"Sakura! The humans!" cried out the blond doll, before standing in front of the gates of the Uchiha household, with a defensive stance. Sasuke came and stood behind the doll.

"Right!" Sakura, who was in the air, clasped her hands together, closing her emerald green eyes. "Sweet Dream!"

Sasuke could feel his silver brace radiate with warmth, and he looked at his wrist to see the tiny pink gem sparkle. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke could feel something go through him, and suddenly the houses around them disappeared, save for his house. They were in a dark and empty space. Sakura landed next to the smaller doll. "Naruto, it's the Silver Rose!" said Sakura.

The blond doll nodded. "I know." He answered, watching the smoke slowly disappearing.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke could see the outline of a small figure. He widened his eyes recognizing the raven-haired doll his brother brought home yesterday. "What's going on?" The Uchiha demanded.

Naruto frowned slightly, ignoring his Host. "It was you, wasn't it? All those murders were because of you." Sasuke and Sakura slightly widened their eyes at the blond's words.

Sai just stood there with empty eyes. The blond growled. "Tell me, how is it you are awake, when you have no Host?" Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked at the doll, confused and clueless on what it meant.

The pink haired doll bowed her head slightly, furrowing her brows. "The Dolls of Eden cannot function without a Host to hold their Roses." She said, mostly to Sasuke, but she did not take her eyes off the raven-haired doll. Sasuke nodded, already knowing about it. "Without a Host to nourish and keep their Rose alive, then the Doll is not supposed to be awake. Us Dolls depend on humans' energy to keep us alive. Those bonds also allow us to grow in strength and use our powers to fight." Sakura frowned. "The Silver Rose… you're not supposed to be awake, let alone use your powers without a Host!"

The doll blinked its eyes, and then slightly tilted its head. "True…"

Sakura then stepped forward. "You didn't have a Host the last time we were awake, and also the time before that!" Sasuke furrowed his brow, not understanding why it's a bad thing.

Naruto, as if reading the young Uchiha's mind spoke out. "Tell me… who is it that is controlling you? The one who has pledged their life to the Black Sage." He said in a low tone that Sasuke has never heard before. Sakura gasped again.

Sai continued to stare with dull eyes. "I guess… you'll have to find out for yourself." Then he lifted his hand. "Electric Shock." Sparks of electricity surged towards the two dolls.

Sasuke widened his eyes, and called out to his doll. "Naruto! Tornado Blast!" The blond doll released harsh winds, swirling towards the attack to neutralize it out. Then the blond doll leaped towards the dark haired doll. Sakura picked up the sides of her dress, and ran.

"He's going to use another attack!" Shouted out the pink haired girl. As on cue, the doll released stronger currents of electricity.

The blond furrowed his brows. "Naruto, Wind Blades!" On command, the doll glowed in a blue aura, and released sharp cutting winds, but Sai jumped away. "Wind Blades!" The blond dashed forward releasing more sharp winds.

Sai gave a fake smile, and raised both his hands. "Naruto! Above you!" cried out Sakura. The blond looked up, and saw a bolt of thunder crashing down upon him, but Naruto dodged to the side, and rolled to the ground.

Sai turned his head, and got hit on the face by a stuffed bunny that came to Sasuke's waist. The dark haired doll frowned, and looked at the bigger doll. "I forgot. Your ability is to read minds. How unfortunate."

Sakura grinned, glaring at the smaller doll. "But you also forgot about my ability." Said Sai, before he widened his dark eyes.

Naruto gasped, and turned his head shouting to his comrade. "No! Sakura don't look into his eyes!" But it was too late, as the doll slumped down to the ground, and the illusion of the stuffed bunny disappeared. "I'm too late…"

Sasuke stared, confused and defensive. "What happened?"

The blond doll scrambled from the ground as the pink haired doll got back up, with her head still bowed. "It's Sai's special ability… Sakura can read minds… but Sai… he controls them."

The young Uchiha slightly widened his eyes. "That means… he's controlling Sakura." He saw a smirk form on both the pink haired doll and raven-haired doll's lips. Both Sasuke and Naruto wore wary expressions.

0000000

Itachi drove throughout the city, searching for his younger brother and the boy's blond doll. He knew something was up, and those shadows that attacked them were flashing signs telling him so. After an hour of driving around, he decided to head home, knowing that Sasuke and Naruto would be fine, as long as they were together.

But then he stopped his car, when he saw this black dome suddenly disappeared. He came out of the car, and was surprised to see the black haired little doll he took home yesterday, staggering in its walk, with torn clothes. He widened his eyes, and ran to the doll. The doll's big ebony eyes looked up at the older Uchiha. Itachi bent down on his knees, to the level of the small doll. "You're one of them."

The doll looked away. One hand was placed on the stone wall for support, while the other fiddled around with the torn edge of his shirt. "Yes… but I failed my mission. I couldn't kill you." The doll said in a low tone, of that of a male.

Itachi slightly widened his eyes, but controlled his emotions. "So you were the one." He closed his eyes. "The one who ordered you to kill all those people… it was Danzo." He stated, but the doll turned its head away. This time Itachi questioned in a kind tone. "Why?"

The doll blinked its eyes, and looked back up at the Uchiha. Then closed its eyes, seeing the close bond between the blond doll and the younger Uchiha. Oh how he felt envy between the two. It's been sixty years since he remembered ever being bonded with a human. But then his Host became corrupt and signed his soul to the Black Sage. Inwardly the doll sighed, and opened its eyes to look into the black eyes with a tint of red. "Because… he controls me by the powers of the Black Sage."

The doll nearly chuckled at the confused look the Uchiha was trying to hide. "Danzo-sama… he was a man of war. The first time I met him, he was a soldier, ready to fight in the war. His wife gave me as a present, and it turned out he was my Host. Then he took me with him to the battlefield. He found out about my powers, and used it to defeat his enemies. Danzo-sama was a strong man back then. We fought and defeated the other seven Dolls, making it his goal to get his wish from Father. He wanted power to destroy all those who stood in his way, and get revenge on his wife who was murdered. But then, when we met up with the First Doll, we were defeated, and I went back to sleep.

"When I woke up, after twenty years, I found that I was able to be awake, even though my Rose wasn't in a Host. You see… us Dolls can only be with a Host once in their lifetime, before we get chosen to new ones. Danzo made a pact with the Black Sage. He uses the dark power to keep me alive, so that he can use me to fight his enemies, and all those who stand in his way. I knew that his heart has finally fallen to the darkness, and I no longer can save him from it. But I made a promise to his wife years ago, that I would watch over him, so that he will always be happy…" The doll sighed. "The only way he is happy is if he is in control, and I allowed him to use me to grant his wishes. But then we ran into the First Doll again, and I went back to sleep. I woke up again to find I was still in control under Danzo, his heart darker."

Itachi furrowed his brows. "You can never escape him." He said softly.

The doll looked up at the Uchiha. "I feel the same way as you do, Uchiha Itachi. I envy the bond between the Blue Rose and your brother." Then the doll turned his head slightly, looking up at the night sky. "I long to feel the bond between Rose and Host again… but… I could never find the right Host, or the courage to leave Danzo-sama behind."

It became silent between the two, but they were comfortable being together. Itachi reached out a hand, and brushed away a few strands of hair from the doll's black eyes. "Tell me your name, little one." He asked in a gentle tone.

The doll turned his head, with wide eyes, as memories flooded into his mind.

* * *

_A gentle hand touched his head, and brushed away the dark strands from his big charcoal eyes. "Your name… please tell me your name, little one." A kind and gentle voice said. And a bright smile came upon the person's lips._

* * *

"Sai… my name is Sai, the seventh child, and the Silver Rose of Thunder." Unconsciously the doll moved forward, his hand reaching towards the older Uchiha's chest. Itachi didn't move, curious as to what the doll is doing. Then when the doll's hand made contact to where his heart was, warmth spread throughout inside of him. "…I found you… I finally found you…" He looked down and saw the doll's hand glowing in a glittering silver aura. "You… will you… take care of my Rose?"

Itachi blinked his eyes, and gave a kind smile. "Of course… since you asked so kindly."

Sai snapped out of his trance and looked up at the older Uchiha. "Was that sarcasm?"

The teen snorted, and stood up, picking up the doll with him. "No." Then he walked towards his car. "It was nothing." Sai didn't say anything after that, but then slowly, he leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder. '_I'm tired… I failed in keeping my promise… but…_ _I give my Rose to you, Uchiha Itachi, because I sense that we both feel lonesome. I believe that you are the perfect Host I've been searching for._'

0000000

The doors burst open, and Itachi looked up with bored eyes from his computer. He could see his secretary blushing in embarrassment and nervousness. In front of her was the old man, the bane of the company. He looked mad, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama! I tried to stop him from coming in, but-"

"Where is it?" The man demanded in an outraged tone. His calm demeanor that Itachi has always known the man to have was flushed down the drain. The old man was glaring hard at the Uchiha.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, and waved a hand to his secretary to leave them alone. The woman bowed many times as she went to close the door. The Uchiha glanced up at the man calmly. "Danzo-san, how may I help you?"

"Don't play coy with me, Uchiha." He roughly banged his cane on the ground. "Where is my doll?"

"Are you not too old to be playing with dolls?" Itachi asked, with a raised brow. The man growled. The Uchiha brushed his bangs from his eyes, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

Danzo glared harder. "You know what I'm talking about, Uchiha." Then he pointed his cane at the young Uchiha's direction. "Last night, I sent that doll into a mission, and it never came back, because I know you have something to do with it."

"Oh?" Itachi raised a brow, still looking calm. "So you admit you were the one that assassinated all those top corporate men, then."

Danzo's face flushed red with fury. "You cannot prove it! Now give me back the damn doll!"

"I can't go back, because my loyalties now lie with my Host." Both men in the room turned their attention to the small voice in the back of the room. There on the couch, sitting comfortably and expressionlessly was the dark haired doll. Sai looked up at the old man.

Danzo was outraged. "What?" He then walked up to the doll. "I have control of you! I still have the powers from the Black Sage! No one can take you!"

Sai pressed his lips into a thin line. "You may have the powers, but your contract said that you have control of me, until I found my rightful Host." The doll glanced over to the Uchiha. "I'm tired. And I realize I can never defeat the First Doll, not without a true Host." He then looked up at the man, a tiny remorse passed through his eyes. "You had your chance as being my Host, but what you are doing goes against the rule that we Dolls of Eden play in the Blossom War." Then Sai's eyes widened, and the man suddenly stilled in his spot. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

0000000

"_-announced that the trial of Danzo of Root Corp for the assassination of eight other corporate men of the country will commence in three days._"

Sasuke turned off the television, and turned his head to see Itachi busy in setting plates and forks in front of the dolls. Naruto and Sakura greedily eyed the chocolate cake at the center of the table. Sai sat expressionlessly near the two, and glanced at the cake. Sasuke watched as Itachi cut the cake into perfect equal pieces, then place them on the plates in front of the dolls. Sakura and Naruto immediately gulped down their chocolate cake in one go, making a mess. Sasuke sighed knowing he has to clean them after.

"Would you like some, Otouto?" Itachi asked, but the younger Uchiha shook his head.

"No thanks. I don't like sweets, and watching them eat it is almost making me lose my dinner." He replies, patting down his stomach.

Sai furrowed his brows, but then looked at the smallest doll. "Hey, dickless, pass me a napkin that's next to the hag." He even pointed his fork at where the napkins were.

The blond and pink haired doll blew up at the names the new doll called them. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Sasuke sighed, and placed a hand on his temple. "Our house has become more of a zoo than a doll house…" He then walked to the foyer. "Call me when they're done, Anki." And Itachi could hear the stomping of his little brother going up to his room.

"You wanted me to be honest, so I called you such. The Blue Rose is because his gender is questionable, making you more of a female, while the Pink Rose looks like an old hag." Sai said calmly, as he took a small bite from his cake.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The two dolls screeched, almost jumping out from their chairs.

Itachi sweat dropped, and had to keep the two dolls in their chairs and from killing his doll he is now playing host to. "You know Sai, that is not really how you give nicknames to your friends." The elder Uchiha said. The doll blinked his dark eyes, and just stared up at Itachi with a blank expression. Then Naruto and Sakura started yelling at the dark haired doll, with Sai giving small and quick retorts at the two. Itachi sighed, but inwardly he was smiling. '_Okaasan, Otousan… if only you could see your sons now. This house will no longer be quiet and lonesome anymore… just as you wanted it, Okaasan._'

"Why can't you all just SHUT UP?" Then the kitchen became quiet, with four pairs of eyes staring at the ceiling. Then a chuckle escaped from the older Uchiha's lips.

'_Upon my Rose, I give my life to protect the bond we share, and will cherish it. No longer do we have to be lonely. I will fight to keep you close to me, my precious one._'

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013):** Little changes and some corrections. ))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke and Ino- 14  
Itachi- 19  
Kakashi- 30  
Danzo- ? (Not worth mentioning really. Let's just say he's really old)

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder

**Level of Power**:  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability


	5. Act Four: The Issues on Trust

"Oi! Chouji, wait up!"

The slightly chubby young boy turned around to see his friend running up to him. There trailing behind the boy was his white little dog, barking happily at seeing a familiar person. Akimichi Chouji smiled at his friend and waved. He was the same age as his friend, being fourteen, and in the last year of junior high. "Hey Kiba! What's up?"

The Inuzuka grinned at the boy, and eyed the bags of groceries in his friend's arms. "Nothing much. I was just walking Akamaru. It's a nice night anyways." Then he patted the older boy's back. "Late night groceries, eh?"

Chouji nodded. "Mom made me run out for some errands. I had to buy a few things for the bake sale that would be going on at her work." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all cool, man." The energetic brunette replied. Then the two walked together through the park, heading towards their homes, as it was at the same direction. "So I heard that the festival was coming up in two weeks. Are you going?"

The other boy shrugged. "Maybe."

Kiba grinned slyly. "Going to try and ask Yamanaka?" He wiggled his brows, while elbowing his friend on the side.

Chouji blushed, and snorted. "Yeah right. Plus, I think she's taken." He walked a bit faster, slightly leaving his friend behind.

"Why would you say that?" The Inuzuka ran up to his friend.

"You know… don't you see the look in some girls' eyes, telling you that they are madly in love with someone? Well, I think I saw that in her eyes. Plus we're just best friends who've known each other since little kids. I know when Ino has some sort of crush on someone." Chouji replied.

Kiba slightly tilted his head. "Man, that's deep. But, I thought Yamanaka likes Uchiha."

Chouji shook his head. "She just pretends to like him, because that is what everyone expects from her, since she is the most popular girl, and Uchiha is the most popular boy."

"And she told you this?" Kiba nearly shouted out.

The boy shook his head again. "No, but I can tell. It's this childhood intuition I have when around her."

"I see… I guess…" Then suddenly Akamaru was barking towards the bush, growling. The two glanced at the dog. "Hey boy, what's wrong?" The boy neared his dog, as Chouji stayed in his place, watching.

Then there were giggles echoing throughout the park. The bushes started to rustle, and both boys froze in place. Akamaru suddenly stopped barking, sensing something wrong. Shadows started to move around them, as if they were taunting them, as words were being whispered in the air. The two boys backed up together, looking all around. "What the hell is going on?" Kiba nearly stuttered.

"I… I don't know." Chouji whispered. Akamaru was backing up until Kiba's leg stopped him.

The whispers grew even louder, and the winds started to blow hard. Then two tiny heads popped out from the bushes, and called out. The two boys nearly screamed, and ran away, with Akamaru running behind, yipping with his tail between his legs. Then the giggles and words died down.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Act Four**: _The Issues of Trust  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

"It was scary I tell you! There are ghosts in the park!" exclaimed Inuzuka Kiba to Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino. "Chouji was there too! We saw them!"

The blonde girl snorted and rolled her eyes. "You two are hallucinating. There is no such thing as ghosts, Inuzuka."

Sasuke nearly snorted out loud, but kept it to himself. '_If there are living dolls, powerful Sages, and monsters, then I'm pretty sure ghosts can be real too._' He thought. He sighed, and stared at the brunet boy with bored eyes. "Probably it was some prank some kids were playing. They just riled you up, and you just ran away like the little girl you are."

Kiba immediately went up to the Uchiha, and grabbed the front of the raven-haired boy's shirt. "What was that?" He growled.

Ino smacked Kiba's hands from Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun is probably right, you know. Kids love to make fun of older people. If I remember correctly, you used to pull pranks like that too, back in grade school." The blonde pointed out. Kiba grunted, and crossed his arms in a pout.

Then the three turned their attention to hear some people talking as they passed their door. "It's true! Two funny looking kids roamed around the park. They're like ghosts!"

"It's haunted! Those two scared and ruined my date!"

"They were trying to chase us when we were going home!"

"I think I saw them! They wore some silly clothing, and they were like freakin' two yearolds!"

"Dude, I saw even adults running from the park screaming ghosts!"

"It's not even at the night do these ghosts come out. I saw them even at the middle of the day!"

Kiba then looked at the two. "See! I told you! Chouji and I are not the only ones that saw those ghosts!" He pointed to the other students outside the hall.

Sasuke frowned, and turned his head to stare out the window. '_Two funny looking kids, dressed in silly clothing, like two yearolds… Naruto, if I find out it's you…_'

0000000

"Achoo!"

Emerald green eyes looked at the small blond doll. "Bless you!"

Naruto looked up and blinked his sapphire blue eyes. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." The blond chirped.

Sai looked up from the book he was reading. "I read somewhere that when a person sneezes, it means that someone is either thinking of you, or talking about you." The dark haired doll said in his monotonous voice.

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "That's silly."

"But it's what these people believe." The raven replied. "As so I read…"

Naruto scowled, and started to grumble. "I bet it's that teme!"

0000000

"Achoo!"

Ino turned her head to the Uchiha. "Bless you, Sasuke-kun!" The raven-haired boy sniffed, and turned his head away. The two were walking together to their next class. There were whispers from other students as they saw them together, but Sasuke ignored them. "So, you think its Sakura-chan and Naruto-chan that is scaring the people in the park?"

"Who else? They have nothing better to do at home, and knowing them they would walk out of the house, when I told them not to many times. Plus, Itachi and I have been coming home late, him with his studies and the business, and me with basketball season coming up." The Uchiha replied.

"But I don't really think Sakura-chan and Naruto-chan would do that. Plus, wouldn't Sai come along with them?" The blonde questioned.

Sasuke grunted. "Sai is weird, and he is more obedient than the dobe. He listens to Aniki." He muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know Naruto-chan listens to you also. You two have a really close and special bond. You two just don't know it." Ino replied. Then she smiled widely, skipping into the class, and going up to some of her 'friends' at the middle of the room. Sasuke blinked his eyes, but then shook his head. He walked to the back of the class.

0000000

"Dude! There were these two kids in the park that freaked us out."

"You saw them?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think I'd want to go to the park anymore."

"I heard there are going to be police hanging around to probably catch these kids, if they are not ghosts."

"I hope those kids are caught, because Miyuki wants to go to park for our date this weekend."

Sasuke sighed and slammed his locker closed. He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He ignored the other guys in the locker room, as he headed out. He nodded to the couch, and walked out into the night. He furrowed his brows. "Dobe… if it is you, you are going to be in so much trouble once I catch you." He grumbled to himself.

When he reached his house, he was greeted with dead silence, something he was not used to. He saw that Itachi's shoes were not there, guessing he was going to come home late again. He sighed, and took off his shoes, walking into the living room. He raised a brow at the small raven-haired doll sitting quietly on the armchair with a book on its lap. "Sai, where are Naruto and Sakura?"

The doll looked up, and blinked his big ebony eyes. Then the doll shrugged. "Haven't heard anything from them since lunch. Probably took a long nap upstairs or something." Sai replied, before going back to reading his book.

Sasuke frowned slightly, and furrowed his brows. He dropped his school bag on the couch, and made his way upstairs. When he looked in his empty room, he saw his window open, and the lights were off. He frowned, and neared the window. He looked out and saw Sakura near the edge of the roof, bending over the side. "Sakura?"

The pink haired doll nearly jumped in surprise from the voice. She looked over, looking slightly nervous. "Sasuke-san!"

The boy sighed, and climbed out of the window. "What are you doing?"

"Teme?" Called out a voice from the side. Sasuke neared the edge, and saw the blond doll hanging with his dress caught. "Teme! Help me up!"

"Naruto and I were going to watch the sunset, but he slipped and fell off the side. It's a good thing he got caught, or else something might happen. I've been trying to get him, but I couldn't reach." Sakura replied, a hand on her lips as a gesture of worry.

"And you didn't think of asking Sai for help?" The Uchiha asked, as he reached over and carefully unhook the blond doll's dress from where it was caught. Then he pulled the doll into his arms, and was embraced tightly by Naruto.

"Don't want to ask that teme for help, because he made fun of me! Stupid Silver Rose!" The blond grumbled, as he buried his face into the crook of the raven-haired boy's neck.

Sasuke sighed. '_I guess I'll have to believe them, because it's somewhat true. I remembered after the first time I watched the sunset with Naruto, that he would watch it everyday, because he likes it very much. Plus, Naruto has a great dislike towards Sai because he calls him names…_' The boy sighed again, and crawled back inside his room, helping the pink haired doll in as well. Sasuke then placed down the blonde doll on his bed. "I guess I'll have to make dinner tonight. Anki is most likely coming home late."

The blond made a disgusted face. "Can't we order take out? No offense, but you're not a great cook."

The raven-haired boy glared at Naruto. "What was that, dobe?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "It's true, teme!" The blond jumped out of the bed, and ran to the door. "You might as well poison all of us with your food!" Then he ran away.

"Usuratonkachi!" Then the boy stomped his way after the giggling doll. Sakura sighed, and shook her head, smiling to herself.

0000000

The next morning, Sasuke woke up alone. He blinked his eyes and looked around to see that the dolls where gone. Since Naruto came into the household, the doll somehow ended curled up next to the Uchiha in the mornings, when Sasuke woke up before him. Sometimes the blond doll would be awake earlier than the boy. Sakura wouldn't sleep next to the boy, knowing to give the boy his space. Plus he's a boy, and is more comfortable sharing a bed with her previous Host. Sakura made a space at the foot of the Uchiha's bed. And she always wakes up early in the morning before the two, usually helping out Itachi for breakfast.

Sasuke went to get ready for school again. When he headed downstairs, he noticed how unusually quiet it was in the living room. Usually he would hear the loud chatters from his blond doll he is hosting. "Morning." He greeted with a yawn, when he entered the living space of the house.

Itachi turned to his brother, and gave a small smile as a greeting. He then placed down a plate of food for the growing boy. "Otouto, is Naruto-chan still sleeping?"

The younger Uchiha blinked his eyes, and looked at his brother. "What do you mean? I woke up, and he wasn't there in the bed." He glanced around the room, and saw no blond doll. Sakura and Sai were sitting at their chairs eating their breakfast.

"Where do you think he has gone?" Itachi wondered. "You don't think he went out?"

"Why would he?" Questioned the younger Uchiha. He glanced over at the pink haired doll. "Sakura?"

The doll blinked her emerald green eyes up at the boy. "I wouldn't know. I woke up and saw Naruto-chan still asleep." She replied, in an odd calm voice. Sasuke raised a brow, but didn't question her further.

"Dickless is probably out doing something stupid, being the idiot that he is." Sai said in a flat tone.

Itachi watched his doll he was hosting. "Sai… we need to do something about your comments on people's… lower anatomy…"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "You guys are dolls… wouldn't you be… genderless? I mean… you wouldn't have certain parts that we humans have… do you?" The raven-haired boy said carefully.

Sai glanced at the two Uchihas. "I don't know. Why don't you check it out yourselves?" Then he turned his attention to his food, and stuffed a sausage into his mouth. Both the Uchiha's eye twitched. '_He's… he's a pervert?_'

After breakfast, Sasuke walked out of his house, frowning. '_Dobe, where are you? What the heck are you doing?_' He walked down the walkway, and heard rustling from the trees. The boy turned his head and there he spots a certain blond doll hanging from the trees. "Dobe! What are you doing up there?" He yelled, quickly hiding his worry with anger.

Naruto looked down, and turned his head away, pouted with arms crossed. "I fell from the roof again." He muttered, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Sasuke stalked up to the tree, glaring. "What, pray tell, were you doing on the roof?"

The blond doll didn't look into his eyes. "None of your business!" Sasuke growled, and dropped his bags to the ground. The boy took in a deep breath, before working his way to climb the tree.

"You are going to be in so much trouble, dobe. When I get you down from there, you're going to be… be... grounded!" The boy said as he reached a steady branch that can hold his weight, close to the doll.

"Grounded?" The blond nearly screamed incredulously. "You can't do that! You're my servant! And what does it mean to be grounded, teme?"

The boy reached over, and unhooked the doll's torn hem of his dress. "Like hell I am! I'm your Host, and you are supposed to listen to me, dobe. You have to stop doing stupid things! You're so troublesome!" He then pulled the doll into his arms, and climbed his way down the tree.

"I'm not doing anything stupid!" The blond retorted, and jumped from Sasuke's arms, as they reached the ground.

Sasuke crossed his arms, and glared at the doll. "Then tell me what you were doing."

Naruto glared at the boy, his frowning lips turning into a slight pout. The doll made a noise, close to a growl, and turned away. He walked away from the boy. "Don't you have school to go to?" He shouted, as he went into the house and slammed the door.

The boy cursed, and quickly picked up his stuff and ran to his school.

0000000

Ino glanced at the raven-haired boy sitting beside her, and she brushed away a few strands of her hair from her pale blue eyes. "You know… You need to trust Naruto-kun. I bet he's having a hard time adjusting to our ways, and he's really small compared to us. Whatever he is doing outside, I'm sure it's nothing bad. And I still think it's not Naruto-chan and Sakura-chan that are scaring the people at the park."

Sasuke sighed in frustration, and began to rub his temples. "How can I trust him when he puts up an attitude like that?" He closed his eyes, and laid his forehead on the surface of his desk. "All we ever do is argue. I can't really trust him if he always fights back." He sighed again.

The blonde girl gave a small smile. "Well… from what I heard, this is the first time Naruto-chan has ever… been awakened into our world. Sakura-chan and Sai-kun… they've been on this world for… a long time. They know the 'rules' and how things work around here. Naruto-chan… he's like a child still. He still has a lot to learn, and he probably wants to discover a lot of things."

The Uchiha lifted his head, and stared at the girl with blank eyes. Ino smiled widely. "Give it more time, you know? I know I had a hard time with Sakura-chan when I first got her, but slowly… things will get better."

Then she poked the boy on the forehead, earning a cold glare. "Plus… I can really see that Naruto-chan respects you. He may act like he hates you, but I know deep down he really adores you, Sasuke-kun. It's just… you're not used to people pushing their way into your heart. You see Naruto-chan as a threat, and try to push him away, by arguing with him. Naruto-chan fights back by arguing with you… I think… it's just a normal thing for the two of you, and it's a cover up from showing that you really care for each other."

Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, and continued to stare at her. The blonde's words were sinking in, and slowly his eyes widened in realization. '_…She… She's right… Us fighting is like something normal to us… and…_' Then he scowled, and glared at her. '_Why is she right? How can she know all these things?_'

Ino giggled, and poked him again, but on his nose. "Silly, I know everything there is to know about you, Sasuke-kun." She winked at him. Then she stood up and walked to her desk as students started to file in to the class.

0000000

"Now the police are getting scared of going to the park!"

"No one could catch them."

"Then it really is ghosts in the park!"

"Omigosh! That means it's haunted!"

"I passed by the place today at lunch and I can hear them talking about something!"

"I saw them come out from the bushes today too!"

Sasuke tried really hard to block out the things the students were saying, as he passed by them to head home. He really wanted to trust Naruto, and believe that it wasn't the dolls that were living at his house that were doing such things. But the more he hears about strange little kids terrorizing people at the park, the more he believes that it really is the dolls residing at his house. '_No! It's not them! It's someone else, and it's not my problem._' The boy then went to walk faster to his house.

When he got home, it was quiet. He went into the living room, and there was no Sai with his book, or Sakura and Naruto sitting in front of the television. The boy bit his lip, and dropped his bags near the couch. Suddenly there was a loud noise from upstairs. The boy glanced up to the ceiling, furrowing his brows.

Sasuke climbed up the stairs, and slowly made his way to the source of the noises. He opened the door to his room to see Sakura helping Naruto into the room from the window. Sai was standing to the side, watching the two. The three dolls looked disheveled and messy. There were specks of dirt on their porcelain skin, and their clothes. Twigs stuck on to them on the hair and edges of their clothes. There were also some leaves and petals in their hair.

"What the heck is going on?" The boy's voice boomed.

The three turned their heads, eyes slightly wide with surprise. "Teme! You're home! Are you going to start with dinner, because we're really hungry! We forgot to eat some lunch today." Naruto chirped with a wide grin, but then he fell into the room face forward to the floor. "Owie!"

Sakura frowned, and looked down at the blond doll. "Idiot! I told you to be careful!"

"You should already know that the dickless is careless and clumsy." Replied Sai.

Sasuke's frown deepened more. "I didn't want to believe it, but seeing you three right now is making my assumptions true."

Naruto sat up, and rubbed his nose. He looked at the Uchiha boy, while tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"You're the ones that are scaring all the people at the park, at night and during the day!" The boy pointed at them, glaring.

"What?" The blond shouted incredulously. "Us? No we're not! We haven't even set foot out the gates!"

"Yeah right! How am I to believe that, when you three look like that? You're sneaking in and out of the house!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto stood up, and stomped a foot. "We're not the ones scaring people at the park! We were just outside in the backyard the whole time!"

"Doing what?" He narrowed his eyes at the blond doll.

Naruto glared, and crossed his arms. "Why do you believe it would be us, anyways?"

Sasuke knew the blond was avoiding the question. "A lot of people say it was little kids dressed is funny clothes that are the ones that are doing it. Me finding you outside being stuck also proves my point."

The blonde frowned. "That doesn't mean anything!" He shouted. "Why can't you trust us and believe that we were outside in the yard the whole time?"

"How can I trust you, when you cannot tell me the real reason, dobe?" The boy questioned, his glare not lessening.

Naruto just glared back, and silence rose in the room. Sai and Sakura stood to the side, being quiet the whole time. It was like they were watching a tennis match the whole time. Sakura wanted to say something, but Sai would always stop her from butting in their argument. The blond doll bowed his head, a scowl on his face. "Why can't you trust me?"

"How can I, when you can't trust in me either?" The raven nearly whispered. The blond widened his eyes, but kept his head bowed. Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists, and then shot his head up at the raven-haired boy.

"I'll go find the real culprits and prove to you that we are not the ones who are scaring people at the park!" The blond pointed to the boy, raising a challenge. Then Naruto ran out of the room. Sasuke didn't miss the threatening tears from the doll's cerulean eyes. '_Dobe…_'

"Um…" Sasuke slowly turned his head to the pink haired doll. "I know I promised not to tell you, but… Naruto-chan hasn't been sneaking out to the park these past few days." Sakura said in an almost tiny voice. She looked up with her big emerald green eyes. "You see… Naruto-chan is looking after a baby bird that fell from its nest. It even broke its wing."

Then the doll started to fiddle around with the folds of her dress. "Naruto-chan has been taking care of the baby bird this whole time. Its mother hasn't come back, so Naruto-chan would go and feed it, and watch it." Sasuke slightly widened his eyes, and neared his window. He could hear the faint cries of the baby bird up at the near by tree. Then he spotted the nest in the tree. "I would also go out and help, but Naruto-chan said that he could take care of it on his own. So I'm just there to watch him, you know, in case he falls and all."

"I was curious as to where they go. So I followed them." Sai replied. "Naruto-kun is really stubborn, and won't let any of us help in taking care of the bird."

"And why wouldn't he tell me this?" The boy questioned.

"Because… Naruto-chan wanted to take care of the bird by himself. He didn't want you to know because he was afraid you wouldn't let him take care of the baby bird. But if you did, he didn't want you to help him take care of the bird with him." Sakura replied.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "But… why?"

Sai sighed. "Naruto-kun wanted something to take care of on his own… if you want to put it that way. He said you're already worrying over him, and he didn't want you to worry about anything else, knowing how much of a handful he already is. He said that, taking care of someone is hard work, so is taking care of someone like himself." The raven-haired doll glanced up at the young Uchiha. "He knows how troublesome he is for you, so he wanted to change by taking care of the baby bird on his own. He overheard me saying one time, that I read from a book, that people change after taking in responsibilities, like taking care of babies."

The boy widened his eyes, letting the words sink in. _'…That… dobe… doesn't know… that he doesn't have to change… he…_'

"Naruto-chan really likes you Sasuke-san, and he trusts you a lot. You are his very first Host since he woke up, and someone as trusting as him is saying a lot. He says that with someone like you as his Host… you will be his first and his last Host. And he was really hurt that you don't trust him back, as much as he does to you." Sakura said. Sasuke stared at the doll, guilt suddenly bubbling within. The pink haired doll smiled softly. "Maybe… you should tell him, Sasuke-san, how much you trust in him, ne? Plus… we don't really want Naruto-chan to change much, right?"

Then the raven-haired boy was gone.

0000000

The blond doll stood in the middle of the walkway of the park, somewhere deep within the place. He looked around, and closed his crystal blue eyes. He let the gentle winds encircle around him, whispering to him. When he shot open his eyes, and narrowed them with a frown. "Why don't you come out and show yourselves?" He shouted out.

Then there were giggles echoing all around him. The winds suddenly became harsh, rustling the leaves of all the greenery. Naruto turned around and saw two small figures, cloaked with the darkness. The blond doll narrowed his eyes. "Who ever you guys are, you should stop what ever it is you're doing. You are scaring the people, and no one likes it."

"But we were just asking around for some information." Then the two walked out from the shadows and revealed themselves. They were small, a bit taller than Sakura. One was a male, and the other was female. The female had dark brown hair, styled up into two buns at the sides of her head. She wore Chinese style clothing made for a princess back then. She had clothes of red and pink, with gold. Her big and round eyes were a dark shade of brown that matched with her hair.

The male… gave the blond doll a twitch on one eye as he stared at him. The male had black hair, cut in a silly fashion, like a bowl hair cut. His eyes were very big and round, bigger and rounder than the female. And above those giant eyes where a pair of big furry things, that Naruto wanted to believe are eyebrows. He wore all green, ancient Chinese style clothing made for warriors and nobles.

"You're Dolls!" Exclaimed Naruto. "But… you're not a Doll of Eden… and you're alive!"

The male grinned. "Because Master wishes that we be alive."

Naruto frowned slightly. "I see 'Fakes'."

The female slightly tilted her head. "We were looking for you, Doll of Eden."

"Why is that?" The blond doll took one step back, suddenly becoming defensive.

"To take your Rose, so we can finally be complete." The female doll replied. The green wearing doll grinned, and went into a strange fighting stance, his fists raised up. The female took out a windmill like weapon, with very sharp looking blades.

The male doll smirked. "First, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Rock Lee, the beautiful Green Beast!"

"And I am Tenten, the mistress of weapons." Then she threw her weapon at the blond doll.

Naruto widened his eyes, watching the fast moving object. "Naruto! Wind Blade!" Then a blast of wind erupted from the doll, blowing away the weapon from aiming at him. Naruto turned his head, and saw Sasuke running towards him. Tears nearly fell out from his eyes.

Sasuke stood near the doll, panting. "I'm sorry, dobe… that I didn't trust you… but I really do… I just wish you would tell me things, you know? If you don't… you'll make me even more worried for you, dobe."

The blond turned his head away, not wanting to look at his Host. "Teme… you're late."

The boy grunted and stood up straight. He looked at the two dolls in front of him. "So… theses are the 'ghosts' of the park. Are they your brother and sister too?"

"No… they are 'Fake' dolls." Sasuke raised a brow and glanced at the blond. "There are people who have an interest in dolls, weather it is to collect them, or make them. Then there are special people also have a talent and gift in creating dolls. We call them the 'Gifted', as it is said that the White Sage has passed down some of his powers upon them to make living dolls." The two stared at the two dolls.

"So they are like you, Sakura, and Sai." Said Sasuke.

The blond shook his head. "No, they are not. They're different, and you can tell by looking into their eyes."

Sasuke looked into their eyes, and widened his own slightly in realization. "They're empty… blank… it's like there is no life at all… Sai may have a blank stare… but at least you can see this light within it."

"Exactly. The difference is they don't have a 'soul', as you may say." Naruto replied. "They have no personality, no conscience, no emotion… Just an empty vessel that follow their creators."

"But… they act like they do have a conscience and emotion." The raven-haired boy pointed out.

The blond doll raised a brow slightly, tilting his head a bit to the side. "True… but they only copy the personality and usual emotions that their creator shows, or the memories of other people's emotions and personalities from the creator's past. Those are not their own." Naruto replied. Then he frowned slightly. "You see… the Gifted are jealous because they cannot create the said 'perfect living doll' like the Dolls of Eden. So… when it is our time to awaken in this world, the Gifted would most likely send their dolls after the Dolls of Eden to take their Roses… because our Rose is like our soul, and source of our unique powers that they cannot have."

Sasuke slightly bowed his head. '_So many people are going to be after Naruto… all just to take the special powers that these Dolls of Eden have._' Unconsciously he clenched his hands into a tight fist. '_I… wish I have some kind of power… to protect Naruto… so that I don't have to always rely on him to fight our battles… so that… he won't get hurt all the time…_'

"Are you done talking? We would love it if we continued this fight, so we can take your Rose." Tenten pointed with the tip of a knife she suddenly has in her hand.

Lee grinned, and went back into a fighting stance. "I can't wait any longer." Then the doll dashed forward with great speed. "Yosh!"

There was a kick to the blond doll's side, and he was pushed away by the force. The dark haired doll didn't allow the blond to go any further, as he grabbed on to the doll's dress and continued on to punch and kick the doll. Tenten's grin grew wider, and she threw her knife into the battle, only for it to multiply into more knives.

"Naruto!"

Lee jumped away, leaving the doll to regain his senses from the barrage of hits. Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned around to see the rain of knives coming down upon him. "Naruto!" Sasuke felt like his heart would stop, feeling helpless. '_Anything… just to protect him, as he would for me!_'

Something warm washed over him, and it felt comforting. When he heard no sickening cuts, the boy opened his eyes to see the blond doll still standing, with his arms over his head, slightly bent down to protect himself in someway.

Both dolls were on the ground, sitting up in surprise. They stared at the pair, only to become more confused as to what happened. There were blue petals falling down, dancing like snow to the ground. Naruto looked up, blinking his blue eyes. There was a whirl of wind surrounding him, gently encasing him as a barrier, and the knives were caught in the winds. "What? But I didn't…"

Sasuke fell on his knees, panting with exhaustion. Then the protective winds died down, dropping the knives to the ground. Naruto realized what happened, and he looked at his Host with a soft smile. '_Sasuke now has the power… to cast winds like I can… that only shows how much trust we have in each other, and how much stronger we have become._'

"Sasuke-kun!" The boy turned his head at the sound of his name, and could see his blonde haired classmate running towards them. In her arms was the recognizable pink doll. Slightly behind her was a strange man wearing all green, with the largest brows he has ever seen. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" The blonde immediately bent down to her knees, looking over her friend. She placed down the pink haired doll, and Sakura went up to Naruto.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, as he watched as the strange man went up to the two dolls that were causing trouble in the park the past few days. Ino saw the boy staring at him, and smiled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, this is Maito Gai-san. He is the owner of those two dolls, and has been searching for them for some time now."

The raven-haired boy looked at his classmate. "What? That's his? Then he is their creator?"

"Wah! We're sorry Gai-sensei! We won't do it again! Please forgive us!" cried out a small voice.

The two junior high students turned their heads to see the two dolls bowed down all the way to the ground. The male one had his hands clutching his head, and his little body was shaking. Gai sighed, and knelt down to the ground in front of them. "It's okay. I forgive you, as long as you don't run away from me again. Why was it you left home, and come here?"

Tenten sat up straight, looking 'sad and guilty'. "Someone told us that we can be the perfect dolls if we searched out for the Roses… we only wanted to make you proud of us."

Then the man ruffled both the dolls' hair. Tenten pouted, while Lee 'cried' more. "You idiots. Why wouldn't I be proud of you two? You're already perfect the way you are, that is why I created you two." He then pulled the two dolls into his arms, and he stood up. Then he turned around and looked at the two teens. "I'm sorry for all the trouble they have caused. I don't know who would tell them to look for Roses, but I do warn you to please watch your dolls closely. You just don't know how lucky you are to have such dolls as them in your possession."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly, and then glanced at the doll he hosted. Ino beamed up at the man. "No, it's no problem at all. I'm glad you found your dolls, seeing how much you must really care for them."

Gai looked like he has tears streaming down his eyes. "They're like my own children!" His head was held up high, pride growing in his chest. "I do hope you forgive me for what they did. And thank you for helping me in finding them. I will be forever in your debt!"

Ino brought up her hands in front of her, and waved them vigorously. "Oh, no, it's okay. You don't have to do anything for us. Just… be sure to watch them more carefully, and love them. That's all that I care about." Then man sniffed, and bowed at his waist.

After a while, the man left with the two dolls. Ino was walking around the park, with Sakura in her arms. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting under a tree, with the Uchiha leaning against the trunk. "So… what happened back there, dobe?"

The blond doll pouted, and glared at the Uchiha. "Don't call me dobe, teme!" The boy chuckled, and poked the doll on his forehead, earning another glare. The doll then gave a huff, and looked away from the boy. "We Dolls go through levels of powers, if you want to call it. The first is being able to cast our own element. Mine is wind, Sakura's is spirit, and Sai's is thunder."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "The second, which we are now in and so is Sai and Sakura, is that we are able to use individual special abilities. Sakura reads minds, and Sai controls them. But along with it… our Hosts can cast the same elements as their own dolls." Naruto looked up at his host and smiled. "That's what you just did earlier. You see, the stronger the bond, the stronger we will get, and the higher the levels we can achieve."

"I see… but what is your special ability?" The Uchiha asked.

The blond slightly tilted his head, and crossed his arms. He frowned lightly. "The problem is… I don't know…"

Sasuke blinked his eyes in confusion. "You serious?"

Naruto pouted. "Don't make fun of me!" Then the doll stood up, and stared at the falling leaves of the trees. His back was on the boy, and his arms were crossed behind him. "I really… don't know much about myself, really… All I know… is my name."

'_That's right… he was never woken, even when he was done being created by the White Sage… and his powers are unknown…_' The raven-haired boy watched as the blond's blue eyes followed a fluttering little leaf that was slowing making its way down from the air. '_That means everything about him is unknown…_'

"But… I'm willing to find out what that ability is." The blond turned around and gave a wide smile, causing the Uchiha to blush lightly. "As long as Sasuke is willing to help me." Then he gave a cute little tilt of his head, making Sasuke blush more.

Then the boy turned his head away, trying to hid his blush with a frown. "Do you have to ask, dobe?"

"Stop calling me that, teme!"

0000000

With one last chirp, the little bird spread its wings, and took flight from its nest. Naruto gasped, and watched the little bird fly away. "Look, Sasuke! It's flying!"

The boy looked up from his book, and glanced down at the blond doll. He smiled to himself to see the sparkle from his blue eyes. The two were sitting on the windowpane of his room, near the tall tree where the bird's nest was. The doll sat in the boy's lap, as he read a novel. The two have been watching the bird together for a week now. He allowed Naruto to take care of the bird, as long as he was near by to make sure he doesn't fall or anything. The doll certainly was stubborn, not allowing anyone to help him.

"Bye-bye little one! I hope you find your mommy!" Naruto shouted out, as he waved enthusiastically to the bird. Suddenly, the blond doll lost balance and almost fell out the window.

Sasuke easily caught him, and sighed. "Usuratonkachi, I told you not to do that."

"Teme." The blond growled, as he pouted up at the boy. Sasuke shook his head, and poked the doll on his forehead. "Ne, Sasuke… do you miss your mommy?"

The boy blinked his eyes, and then placed down his book to the side. Sasuke turned his head, and stared outside. "Yes… but recently… I don't miss her much, and feel so down anymore." Naruto shuffled a bit, and sat to face the boy. "It's true… once you take up the responsibility to care and watch over someone, you would change. I believed I did, and for the better. And I got you to blame."

The blond blinked his eyes, and he backed away, as if he got offended. "What? Me?"

A gentle wind blew in the room, going between the two. Sasuke smiled lightly. "Before you came, my life was dull, and monotonous. It was like everyday was repeating itself, and I grew bored of it. I didn't want to make friends, because I didn't want to get close to anyone, and that one day I may lose them… but then you came, and you easily tore down the walls I built to prevent people from coming in." He chuckled. "And to think, it's a little doll that did so."

"I'm not little!" The doll pouted.

Sasuke shook his head, and ruffled the doll's hair, still up in its pigtails. "Naruto… I'll continue to care and protect you, not because I am the Host of your Rose, but because… you are my friend… a precious person."

The doll looked up with wide eyes, and then smiled brightly. "You're my precious person too, Sasuke. I'll take care of you too, and I'll make sure that nothing will make you sad, okay?" He scooted up, and reached up to pat the boy on his head. He giggled, as the boy slightly scowled.

Sasuke grabbed the doll's wrist, and stared into its big blue eyes. "Let me be the only Host for you, dobe. I promise you I'll grow strong so that you will win this war." He barely whispered, as he felt himself slowly being drawn into the doll's cerulean eyes.

Naruto felt as if he was in a trance, nearly getting lost in the boy's obsidian eyes. "…I'm… not a dobe, teme." He whispered, and then leaned forward as he slowly closed his eyes.

0000000

Itachi came into the room, and saw Sai sitting on the couch with a sketchbook on his lap, and next to him was Sakura, flipping around the channels in the television. "Did you guys eat lunch yet?" He asked, as he came in, and placed down his suitcase as its usual place on the chair near the telephone.

The two dolls looked up in surprise, and turned their heads to the older Uchiha. "Itachi-san! You came home early!" Exclaimed the pink haired doll. She jumped from her spot on the couch, and ran up beside him. "Are you going to make lunch? I can help you."

Itachi smiled softly at the doll. "That would be nice." He then looked around. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Upstairs, watching over the bird." Sai replied, as he closed his book, and placed it carefully on the coffee table. "May I also help?"

Sakura grinned and nodded her head. Itachi smiled at the doll. "I see… so they've been there since morning."

"They haven't even come down for breakfast." Replied the pink haired doll.

Itachi chuckled, and closed his eyes. '_It makes you come to believe that somehow… their relationship has deepened, and took a turn for the better._'

"DOBE!"

There was running and loud giggling that came down from the stairs. "Ita-kun, hide me! Sasuke-teme is going to kill me!" The blonde doll squealed as he ran into the kitchen, going behind the older Uchiha.

Then Sasuke appeared, his nose really red. Itachi, Sai, and Sakura were trying to keep in their laughs at the sight of the red nose boy. "Dobe…" He seethed.

"What happened?" Itachi asked in amusement.

Sasuke pointed at the doll. "The idiot head butt my nose! And for no reason!" At that time, Sai and Sakura burst out laughing along with the blond doll. Sasuke growled, still glaring.

Itachi sighed, and shook his head. '_Okay… maybe it didn't really change… much…_'

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: slight changes and some corrections that could be found by myself =3= ))

"Gifted" - special people said to be have receive some of the White Sage's power. Their great interest in dolls, to collect or create them, allow them the special talent and gift to create living ones called Fakes.

"Fake" = empty living vessels created by Gifted. They don't have their own personality, conscience or emotion. The way they act is reflected from their creator, or memories of a person close to the creator. They also can fight, but are said to be less powerful than the Dolls of Eden.

**Ages:** (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke, Ino, Kiba & Chouji: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Gai: 32

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Lee & Tenten – created by Gai

**Level of Power**:  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element


	6. Act Five: The Timid Violet Rose

The monotonous beeping from the machine echoed in the room. A pair of pale lavender eyes glanced over at the door. It tried to look through the small crack with light from the hall flooding into the dark room. Voices could be heard through the door.

"I don't know how it could happen. This morning he was totally fine, but after dinner, a fever hit him, so he'll have to stay here so that he could be monitored over night."

"And he's been having this sickness since he was a child… He's so young too."

There were soft movements in the room, and a tiny pale hand reached over and touched the forehead of the figure lying on the bed. There was a soft glow from that hand, and the person's face softened as the pain was taken away. Then a pair of dark eyes fluttered up, and glanced at the small form close by. "Hinata-chan." A voice rasped out shallowly.

It was a doll that sat beside the person. It had short dark hair, bluish in tint, with a headband with ribbons upon its head. It had a pair of nearly white eyes, with a touch of pale lavender. It wore a gorgeous violet Victorian dress, with black trimmings and ribbons. The Doll was said to be a girl. She blushed lightly, and gave a small smile. "D-Don't worry, S-Shino-san… I p-promise to t-take care of y-you." She stuttered lightly. She gently combed her tiny fingers through the male's raven hair.

He was a young man, barely turned eighteen a few weeks ago. His usually spiky raven hair fell limp around his pale face. "Hinata-chan shouldn't waste energy in trying to heal me all the time. Staying beside me is comforting enough." His deep voice sounded, but not as loud as the heart monitor he was hooked up to.

The little doll brought a hand to her lips, looking with saddened eyes. "B-But… I-I really w-want Shino-san to g-get well s-soon. Y-your mother c-came earlier and w-was crying."

The teen waved a weak hand. "Don't mind her. She is always crying…" He sighed, and tried to sit up.

"S-Shino-san is tired. Y-you shouldn't try to g-get up." The doll fussed, trying to push down the teen with her small hands and strength.

Shino chuckled, and abided to his doll's wishes. "Fine… if Hinata-chan wants, she can heal me." His eyes then trailed over to the bright moon shining out from his window. "I do hate it here in the hospital."

The doll gave a small smile, and then reached over a hand to where his heart was. It glowed in a soft purple aura, and then died down. Hinata looked over at the drowsy expression the teen had. "Rest now, S-Shino-san. We'll go home t-tomorrow." Then the teen closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"I promise to you, Shino-san, that I'll try hard to grow strong, just for you. This time, I'll save you. This time… I'll win this war, and wish that you would get better, indefinitely. I won't fail… not like last time…" She whispered. Determination burned within her, as she vowed to herself.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Act Five**: _The Timid Violet Rose  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"_Come now together, precious Roses,  
__One cannot go alone._"

0000000  
0000000

The crowd goes wild as the ball went into the basket in an effortless 'whoosh'. It was mostly the female population that swooned at the one who made the three points. Sasuke didn't show any emotion or care that he scored some points for his team. The boy did love playing basketball, but never does he show the people that he did so, nor how passionate he could be about the game.

The season just started, and their school was taking the lead in their division. They were said to be undefeated, all thanks to the star player in their school, Uchiha Sasuke. The fans, mostly the female ones, were all crazy about the boy, and his fan base grew after every school he played in.

"Go Teme!"

Sakura hit the blond doll on the back of the head. Itachi smiled at the three dolls. They were at the secluded corner, watching and cheering on for the younger Uchiha as well. It was usually at home games, and during Itachi's days off, that they could watch the boy play. Sai sat comfortingly in the arm of the older Uchiha, having a better view than the two that were standing at the ground, close to Itachi.

"Owie! Why did you do that for, Sakura-chan?" the blond said while holding on to his aching head.

"You'll catch the attention of the humans, and risk them seeing us, idiot!" The pink haired doll scolded.

Sai peered down at the two. "Yeah dickless, you're too loud."

The blond looked up and glared at the dark haired doll. "What was that?" His voice became louder. That earned him another hit on the head from the taller doll. "Owie! Stop it Sakura-chan!" He whimpered. Then the crowd erupted into a loud roar, and the buzzer went off loudly in the gym.

"That's our cue to go." Said Itachi, as he turned around and headed to the exit. Sakura and Naruto ran after the older Uchiha.

"Ita-kun, who won? I bet it's Sasuke's team, right?" The blond looked up with sparkling eyes that filled with unhidden pride for his Host.

Sakura snorted. "Of course Sasuke-san would win." The pink haired doll rolled her eyes as the blond doll pouted with a glare.

A pair of pale violet eyes followed the tall man and the three dolls as they disappeared into the night. "I found you…"

0000000

After picking up some food, the Uchiha brothers drove back home, with the dolls sitting at the back, chattering as usual. The car parked in the garage, and everyone came out. Sakura and Sai helped the older Uchiha with the food, as Sasuke got his bags from the trunk of the car. The boy pressed the button to close the garage, and then turned his head as he noticed the blond doll just standing there, staring as the garage doors close.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" The boy called out.

The blond snapped his head to the boy, and tried to glare. "Teme, don't call me that!" Naruto ran after the Uchiha, yelling at him.

Outside a figure walked away from the house. '_So… two of them are gathered together…_'

0000000

Slowly, the window opened, and a shadow quietly made its may into the dimly lighted room. "Where have you been, Hinata-chan?"

There was a gasp, and a pair of pale lavender eyes looked to see a young man sitting up, looking back at her. "S-Shino-san! Y-you're still up! D-Don't you h-have classes t-tomorrow?" The short haired doll jumped off the ledge of the window, and landed gracefully on the floor. Hinata looked up at the young man with a light blush of embarrassment and guilt.

The pale teen raised a brow, and shifted in his spot on his bed. He moved away the books that gathered around him. "I wanted to get caught up with my lessons. I've missed out in a lot." Shino raised his head and glanced over the blue haired doll.

"B-but Shino-san s-should be resting. Y-you're still s-sick after all." The doll protested, as she hurried to the bedside, looking up at her Host. Her small pale hand landed over the bigger hand of the teen.

Shino gave a small smile, only reserved for her. "You worry too much, Hinata-chan." He then picked up the doll, and placed her beside him on the bed. "I'm not as sick as I was last week. Plus, I told you, I'll always be fine, as long as you are near me." He placed a hand on the doll's head, and nearly chuckled when he saw the doll glowed red on the face.

"Where were you?" He asked with worry.

The doll swatted the teen's hand from her head, and stood up. She drew back the covers from the teen's bed, and then pushed her host to lie down. "D-don't mind it. S-Shino-san s-should rest now. He h-has to wake up e-early for c-class tomorrow." She then ran over to pull the blanket over her host.

When the job was done, Hinata hopped out from the bed, and ran to turn off the lights on the desk. The doll then ran and climbed up the bed, to sit down beside the teen's head. She reached out a hand, and placed it on Shino's forehead. "S-sleep now… I-I'll be here…" She whispered softly as her hand began to glow a soft purple. She watched as the teen's eyes slowly fluttered close.

0000000

Sasuke gave out a big yawn as he stretched out. After checking his things, he closed his locker, and headed out the room, only nodding to his coach. When he came out into the night, the boy blinked his eyes seeing a small figure in a purple dress standing a few feet away from him.

The Uchiha furrowed his brows, and began to rub his eyes. When he looked up ahead of him, the figure was gone. '_Huh? Must be my imagination…_' The raven-haired boy shrugged, and adjusted his bag straps before heading home.

When he reached his house, the doors burst open, and the little blond ran out, and jumped into Sasuke's unexpected arms. "Sasuke! Save me!"

Sakura appeared at the doorway, red with rage. "NARUTO!"

The boy froze seeing the scary look from the only female doll in the house. "Run away, teme! Run away!" The blond cried out, tightly hugging the boy's neck.

"…Do… be…" the Uchiha croaked. The boy dropped his bags, and ran past the gates of his house. The blond was laughing, as the pink haired doll started to shout obscenities through the streets. When Sasuke was able to loosen the hold from the doll, the Uchiha glared down at the blond. "What the hell was that about, dobe?"

Naruto looked up with a look of innocence upon his face. "Well…" The Uchiha slowed down after running two blocks. "We were trying to cook dinner before you and Ita-kun get back home." Sasuke groaned inwardly at the mess he knew he would be cleaning up later. "Things lead to other things… and I accidentally burned a piece of Sakura's hair and squirted both her and Sai with soy sauce and ketchup… don't ask me how, I just don't know how I did it…"

Sasuke sighed, and the boy stopped his walking. "Usuratonkachi…" He growled lowly. He shook his head, and leaned against the wall. "Well… I guess we'll just walk around a bit to allow Sakura to cool down. At least I can trust those two to not burn the house down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond pouted, trying to glare at his Host.

"It means that you in a kitchen equals bad news." Sasuke replied, as if it was the obvious answer.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in anger, glaring hard at his Host. "TEME!" Suddenly the doll's anger died down, and the blond turned his head, looking around cautiously.

Sasuke raised a brow at the change of emotions the doll went through. "What's wrong, dobe?"

The doll slapped a hand on the boy's mouth. "Someone is here…" He whispered, ignoring the glare the Uchiha had on him. Naruto frowned, and narrowed his eyes, keeping his eyes trained at the corner of the wall. "Why don't you come out and show your self!"

The click of heels echoed in the alley the two seemed to be. Sasuke slightly widened his eyes, recognizing that purple dressed figure. Naruto jumped out from the boy's arms, and stood in front of the boy in a defensive stance. It was another doll, from the look of things. The doll was about the same height as Sai, taller than Naruto, but shorter than Sakura. It was a female, or at least Sasuke bets it is. She was wearing a purple Victorian like dress, a different style from Sakura's, with black trimmings and lace. She had short bluish hair, and the palest eyes he has ever seen, with a hint of lavender.

What threw the boy off was the timid look the doll had. She was slightly blushing, with her hands up to probably hide her lower face. "I-I am the V-Violet R-Rose, and I-I challenge you for t-the R-Roses!" The doll stuttered in a barely audible voice.

Naruto stared at the doll as if she had two heads. "What was that? What did you say?" The blond doll replied in a louder voice than the other doll.

The doll became redder, and she dropped her hands to her sides. "I-I said, I am the V-Violet Rose, and I c-challenge you for y-your Rose!" She shouted as loud as she can. Sasuke felt a bit sorry for her, as she was panting from that sudden outburst.

"Why didn't you say so?" Sasuke nearly fell over at the reply his doll gave. '_What an idiot! I guess since he's loud, he cannot hear quiet things… I should have known…_' The raven-haired boy sighed inwardly. Naruto grinned, determination sparkling in his eyes at the thought of fighting. "I am the Blue Rose, and I accept your challenge!"

The doll nodded, and clasped her hands together, with her eyes closing. She began to whisper some words, and she began to glow in a violet aura. Then as she out stretched her arms, a mallet appeared in her hands. When the aura disappeared, the girl nearly fell forward, as the heavy part of the mallet fell forward to the ground. The mallet was bigger than her.

Sasuke backed away in shock. "What?"

Naruto furrowed his brows. "So she is in her third level of power." Then the blond doll grinned. Sasuke looked at his doll questioningly. "The third level is being able to call out to a weapon." He pointed to the struggling doll, which was blushing madly in trying to lift her mallet. "As you can see, hers is that mallet…" The blonde tried hard not to laugh at the other doll.

The Uchiha bit his lip. '_I wonder what Naruto's will be…_'

The Violet Rose looked up glaring, but wanting to cry. After one last effort, she was able to lift it above her head. Then with surprisingly fast speed, the doll appeared in front of the blond doll, and swung the mallet down. Naruto barely dodged it.

The Uchiha was shocked to see a small indentation on the gravel from the mallet. '_She looks weak, but she isn't. She is third level, and she's very quick._'

Naruto ducked down to avoid being hit by the other doll's heavy weapon. "Sasuke!"

The boy nodded, and lifted his silver brace. "Tornado Blast!"

The doll got hit by the element of wind, and was blown back. But she slammed her mallet to the ground, and prevented her from being blown away too far. The girl gave a weary frown, and then closed her eyes. She glowed in a violet aura, and raised a hand. "Tidal Wave!"

Both males widened their eyes as a wave of water came crashing down upon them. "Aero Barricade!" Naruto burst in his blue aura, and strong winds suddenly circled around the two, blowing away the water. When the water stopped, it came down like rain upon them.

The two were panting, staring at the once shy looking doll. The Violet Rose was also slightly panting, but then she lifted up her mallet again, and ran towards them. "Wind Blade!" The attack threw the female doll again, but she retaliated with another water attack.

"Water Whip!" Two streams of water extended out, and try to hit the blond doll. Naruto tried hard to dodge the attacks. '_Though she is strong… she is hesitating…_'

"Wind Blade!" Naruto extended out his arm, and slicing winds came towards the female doll.

The Violet Rose lifted her arms, and shut her eyes tightly. "Aqua Shield!" The attack splashed against the female doll's defenses. Suddenly the doll looked up in alarm, looking into the sky. '_…Hinata…chan…_' The doll closed her eyes and her mallet disappeared into purple glitter. The girl looked at the pair, her face blushing red. "I-It looks l-like I-I have to cut t-this battle s-short." Then with a whirl of water, the doll disappeared.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked their eyes, staring at the empty spot the doll once stood at. "…O…kay…?"

The blond doll frowned slightly. '_…The Violet Rose… of Water… why fight when you clearly don't want to?_'

0000000

Upon climbing back into the room, the doll gasped seeing the young man on the floor, on his hands and knees. "S-Shino-san!"

Hinata jumped down from the ledge of the window, and ran up to her Host's side. "S-Shino-san! W-What's w-wrong?"

The teen coughed, and turned his head to see the beautiful doll beside him. "Hinata-chan…" He rasped out. "It's nothing. I just suddenly felt dizzy." He coughed again. Hinata bit her lip, and ran up to the teen's nightstand. She opened up a drawer, and pulled out a bottle off prescribed pills. She looked around and saw a mug on the teen's desk.

Hinata rushed to the teen's side. "H-Here S-Shino-san. Y-You must take your m-medicine." She placed two pills into the teen's hand, and guided him to his desk to drink the pills with whatever was in his mug.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Shino sat down beside his bed, and leaned his head back on to the mattress. "So… where did you go? I felt that you were troubled. Were you fighting Wraiths, or another Doll?" He asked in his deep tone, with his dark eyes closed.

The bluish haired doll sat down beside her host, and slowly laid her head on his thigh. "T-there is n-no need to w-worry, Shino-san." She whispered, and closed her eyes as the teen began to comb his fingers gently through her short hair.

"You tell me not to, but I do even more." He replied. Hinata blinked open her eyes, and her expression fell. "Hinata-chan… I care for you dearly, and I really appreciate all that you have done for me, but please tell me what it is, so that I can help you." The doll looked up, and stared into the pair of lovely dark brown eyes her Host has. "I want to help you… you have to win the War, don't you? Let me help you, so that you can win."

The doll sat up, and gave a shy smile to the teen. She placed a hand on top of Shino's. "Please do not worry so much, S-Shino-san. I just really want you to get better, okay?" The teen sighed in defeat, and stood up as he picked up the doll.

He drew back his covers, and sat the doll down on his bed. After changing in the bathroom, the dark haired teen laid down on his bed. Hinata reached over the nightstand, and turned off the light as Shino pulled up the blankets. "Good night, Hinata-chan."

"N-night!"

0000000

_There was a gasp, and tiny sounds of the crunching of the snow could be heard. The little doll ran up to the boy that fell to the snow-covered floor. "Ah! W-Why are y-you out here?" The little doll went to help the boy up from the freezing ground._

_When the boy got up into a sitting position, he began to cough violently, making the doll worry more. "Y-You're n-not supposed to be o-out here! Y-You're still s-sick!" The doll protested in a shaky voice._

"_I… I went to go help you look… for the other Roses… so that you can… win this war… Hina-chan." The boy wheezed, as he began to shiver and pull his thin jacket closer to him. "I… I want you see your Father again… that's what you wish for… isn't it?"_

_The dark haired doll shook her head, and pulled the little boy into a tight embrace. "I-I only w-wish that you g-get better! W-We can wait…" Tears pricked from the corner of the doll's pale eyes. "W-We can wait…" She whispered._

0000000

Slowly a pair of pale lavender eyes opened, and carefully watched the raven-haired boy walk through the night towards his home. It was close to autumn, and the boy had a thin jacket on. The little doll already memorized the routine the young boy went through. Go to school, then after classes, he attends basketball practice, or on special nights attends a game. After, he would walk through the same path towards his home.

A small frown grew on the little doll's lips. '_I'm taking too long to capture a Rose… The Blue Rose is ahead of me, keeping in possession the Pink Rose, and probably the Silver Rose…_' She closed her pale eyes, and clenched her little hands into fists. '_If I take the Blue Rose, then the Pink Rose and Silver Rose will follow… then I'm one step closer to fulfilling both my wish and Shino-san's._'

When the boy was nearing the middle of the empty park, the doll took her chance to strike. '_Weaken the Host, then the Doll will be weak too._' She thought, and she leaped from her hiding spot, in front of the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke paused in his walk, and looked up in surprise to see the Violet Rose appear again, after two attempts in battles. "It's you again." He stated deeply. He frowned. '_I don't have Naruto with me… but I'm only able to cast a few weak Wind Spells without him…_'

The doll tried her best to glare at the human child. "G-Give me t-the Roses." She demanded in a faltering tone.

The Uchiha boy snorted, and dropped his bag. He went into a defensive stance, preparing to somehow stall before Naruto would come. The blond doll somehow senses when Sasuke is in danger, and would appear to fight with his Host. "How about, no?"

The little doll closed her eyes and summoned out her weapon, a giant mallet. The heaviness smashed itself to the ground, with the doll clutching on to the handle. "I… I-I did ask k-kindly…" She said quietly, then heaved the mallet above her, and ran towards the boy.

0000000

The blond ran through the streets, clenching his hands as he felt his Host in danger. '_Teme… you better be alright._' Behind him were Sakura and Sai, following to aid their friend. "Sasuke…"

"I hope it's not Wraiths. I do not think Sasuke-san will be able to fight them all off on his own." Sakura said with worry, a hand pressed closely to the area above her heart.

Naruto shook his head. "No… It's not them…" He closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow. "It's the Violet Rose again."

Sai raised a brow. "She's very persistent that she gets one of our Roses." He said, remembering the time when the doll appeared and challenged him and Itachi into a battle. She was strong, he would admit, but she lacked the right determination to fight. She would hesitate.

Sakura bit her lip. "Is she being controlled inappropriately, or she is endangering her Host for selfish reasons?" She wondered. If her memory serves her correctly, the Violet Rose is a gentle doll that seeks peace than fight. She was also very shy, and had no self-esteem.

The blond frowned sadly. "No… it's neither… She had no evil intent within her, nor do I sense any animosity between the bond with her Host."

"I guess we'll just have to see." Sai said.

Sakura glanced over to the Blue Rose. "You're not going to take her Rose." She stated, already knowing how the blond thinks.

"No… but if she doesn't give me an honest reason… then… I might have to…" He whispered.

The three dolls reached the entrance of the park, and saw the winds blowing telling of the danger that was ahead. Naruto pressed his lips into a line. '_Sasuke…_'

0000000

He dodged the weapon, but didn't react quick enough to dodge the water spell the doll cast. He was thrown a far distance, his clothes clinging on to him, as he was drenched. He coughed a bit, spiting out the water. He looked up to see the slightly blushing doll, which tries hard to look intimidating. "G-Give up now?"

Sasuke snorted, and pushed himself back up. He lifted his wrist with the silver brace, and the blue stone glowed. "Tornado Blast!"

The doll lifted up her hands, and a shield of water appeared. The wind died down, while sucking up some of the water, then a light mist of the water came down upon them. The doll then bit her lip, and went for the attack again with her mallet. Sasuke dodged, and threw a wind spell. The doll dodged, and unleashed a powerful stream of water. The boy was thrown off his spot. "Sasuke!"

A gentle and strong wind surrounded the boy, preventing him from hitting the trees behind him. The Uchiha looked up with surprise, and was glad that his doll finally came, though he didn't show it. "You're late, usuratonkachi!"

The wind around the boy disappeared, unceremoniously dropping the Uchiha. "Shut up, teme!" Naruto glared at his Host.

Sasuke quickly sat up, and turned his head at the little blond doll that stood between him and the Violet Rose. He glared at the smirking blond doll. Then he saw Sakura and Sai appear beside Naruto. The pink haired doll looked over her shoulder at the Uchiha. "Are you okay, Sasuke-san?"

The boy grumbled as he stood up, and he watched as the three dolls confront the Violet Rose. The blushing doll bowed her head slightly, an emotion running through her eyes before she hid it. Sasuke frowned. Then his attention was on his blond doll, which took one step towards the Violet Rose. "Why do you persist on trying to fight us?" Naruto questioned.

The bluish-haired doll looked up, with hesitant eyes. "I-Isn't it n-not our p-purpose to o-obtain all R-Roses to see F-Father again?"

Sakura frowned. "It doesn't have to be." She took a step forward, looking at the timid like doll. "Naruto promised he'd take all of us to see Father again. We do not have to fight anymore." She opened her arms wide and to the Violet Rose.

The doll looked away, doubt present on her face. "H-how do you know h-he will k-keep that p-promise? W-what if h-he is a Fake, l-like all the others? How c-can you t-trust him to be the N-ninth Doll?" She stuttered.

Sai crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "We don't know." Naruto glanced over at the dark haired doll. "But we can trust in just Naruto, not some title."

Sakura smiled kindly. "Whether we believe that he is our long lost brother or not, Naruto isn't the type to back down on his promises."

"He has shown us that we do not have to fight one another in order to finish this war." Replied Sai.

"He also did not let us go back to sleep, letting us stay in this world with our own Roses." Said the pink haired doll.

Naruto gave a bright smile towards the Violet Rose, causing her to blush brightly. "Why… why is it you fight, Violet Rose?"

The bluish haired doll blushed again, and bowed her head down. "I fight to protect my Host." She whispered softly, and with a tiny voice. "I failed my last one, who also had the same condition as the present one. They were both sick. I… I wanted to win the war so I can ask Father to heal my Host. Last time I fought, I wasn't strong enough to defeat one doll, and at that time… my Host passed out and I was not able to know if he was alright before I went back to sleep." Tears were streaming down her face. "It was because I was weak! I wasn't strong enough for him… I failed him…" Sakura had the urge to run up to her and comfort the doll.

The blond doll gave a sad smile, and closed his bright blue eyes. "Violet Rose… I-"

"Naruto!"

The dolls turned their heads to look at Sasuke, who pointed behind them. They turned their heads and saw shadows growing from the ground, hissing. "Wraiths! And there are a lot of them!" exclaimed Sakura. The dolls went into a defensive stance and prepared to fight the shadowed creatures.

Soon clouds of black dust would float in the air, and flutter away with the winds in the park. Water, thunder and wind spells were thrown in different directions. Illusions would faze the enemy, before bursting into dust. As the dolls fought on, more and stronger Wraiths kept appearing.

Sasuke helped out all he can, protecting the dolls from getting hurt with small wind spells. But he was getting tired, already lost some energy by fighting the Violet Rose on his own. Naruto felt his Host weakening, and suddenly his attacks became sluggish. He looked over to see his other friends getting tired as well.

To the side, the bluish haired doll tripped, and fell face first. She went to get up, but froze at the loud hissings above her. She widened her eyes, and then shut them tightly. '_Sorry… Shino-san… I failed you, like I failed him…_'

"Hinata-chan!"

Then a wave of water hit the Wraiths near the Violet Rose, and the Wraiths around her burst into black dust. The three other dolls looked up with widened eyes and the other Wraiths turned to dust as a big wave of water hit them. They all turned their head to see a young man, panting to the side, with a hand on a tree for support. He was younger than Itachi, and had spiky raven hair. They could not see his eyes, as it was hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

Then the young man fell to his knees, coughing violently. The Violet Rose gasped, and quickly got up and ran to the young man's side. "S-Shino-san! W-Why are you out here? Y-you're still sick, you can't be out h-here!" The doll cried out.

The young man, named Shino, looked up at the doll, and gave a small smile towards her. "You got me worried, and I felt your distress." Hinata shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her pale eyes. "I'm okay, really. I was able to come and save you."

"But! You could have died on your way here! I don't want that to happen to Shino-san!" She cried. Shino pulled the doll close to his chest, and held her. "I don't want to leave Shino-san, and I don't want Shino-san to leave me!"

The young man smiled softly at the rare selfish side of his doll. "I will never leave Hinata-chan. I won't die, I told you that, as long as Hinata-chan is there with me. We'll continue to grow stronger, as long as we are together, right?"

The bluish haired doll pulled back, and looked up at her Host. Tears were falling from her pale eyes. Shino lifted a hand, and wiped away the doll's tears.

"Watch out!"

The pair looked up in alarm, and turned their heads to see a Wraith about to attack them.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Naruto!" The blond quickly ran towards the two, and a blue light burst from the doll. When it died down, a giant fan was in the hands of the doll.

"Duck!" Naruto shouted to the two, and they did just that. The little doll then gave a big wave from his fan, and a strong and powerful wind hit the Wraith, causing it to burst into dust.

When the winds died the pair looked up, and stared at the blond doll. Naruto was grinning widely, and Sakura and Sai were surprised that the blond became stronger. "Oh-ho! Looks like I got my weapon now!" The doll turned around and grinned widely at his Host. Sasuke inwardly smiled.

Shino stood up, and carried Hinata in his arms. He looked at the boy and the three other dolls. "I'm sorry that Hinata caused a lot of trouble for you. If I had known, then maybe the fight would be fair."

Naruto raised a hand and waved it. "Don't worry, we won't take her Rose. She can stay with you."

Hinata widened her eyes slightly. "W-why not?" She asked in shock.

The blond doll smiled widely. "You did nothing wrong, and your Rose wasn't in any danger that I may have to take it. I made a promise that I would bring all the dolls together, so that we can all go home together. And I also promised that I will protect each Rose." He then lifted a hand, and gave her the thumbs up. "And I'll never go back on my word!"

The bluish haired doll nearly went into tears, but she wrapped her arms tightly around her Host's neck, and buried her face. Shino gave a small smile, and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you." He said in a low and nearly quiet tone. He bowed to them, and turned around. Hinata peaked over the teen's shoulder, and her eyes clearly gave them the message: '_Until the next time…_'

0000000

There was a soft rap against the window, and a pair of pale lavender eyes turned to see three recognizable figures. A gentle smile appeared on the doll's lips as she opened the window. "W-what brings y-you here?" Hinata stuttered, moving aside to allow the three other dolls to come into the room.

Sakura straightened out her dress, then brought out a bag carrying a box. "We thought that we should visit. And we brought cake!" The pink haired doll happily replied.

Sai looked around the room, and became interested with the painting on the wall. "Did your Host paint that?"

The bluish-haired doll turned her head, and then nodded. "S-Shino-san is m-majoring in a-art." She said proudly.

Naruto plopped himself to the ground, and stared at the Violet Rose. "Ne, Hinata-chan, you know you can come over to our house too. If you're lonely or bored, just come by."

Hinata blushed, and nodded. "T-Thank you." She stuttered.

Then the door opened, and the young man appeared, surprised at the three little dolls present. "Ah, I see we have guests."

"S-Shino-san!" The doll ran up to the Host, and was picked up into an embrace. "A-are you feeling okay still? Do you need me to heal you?" The doll asked worriedly. The other three watched, smiling at the scene.

Shino chuckled to himself, then glanced at the three other dolls. He was happy to see that Hinata had friends. "Come down. I'm sure you would like some snacks."

Sakura held up the bagged box. "We brought cake." The teen chuckled, and led the dolls downstairs to have some snacks. Then the blond and pink haired dolls fired away with questions, and chattered on with their new friends. Hinata giggled at them, and smiled happily.

'_I promise that I'll keep growing strong, just for you. I pray that both our wishes will come true, and I'll keep fighting to protect you, my precious one._'

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013):** Tiny changes and as much corrections that could be found with needed attention =3= ))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Shino: 18

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water

**Level of Power**:  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = Host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon


	7. Act Six: The Healing Past

_There was laughter outside, as the sun brightly shined upon the many children. A pair of sad umber brown eyes gazed down at the children playing outside. A hoarse cough escaped his lips, and the child retreated from watching the children, to lie in his bed. For years now, he has always been sick. He was an orphan, abandoned by his parents. All the kids in the place he was staying at always stay away from him, afraid they might catch what he has. He's always been alone._

"_Iruka-kun, it's time to take your medicine."_

_The boy inwardly groaned, but he sat up from his bed, his thin blankets spilling around him. He looked up at the tired eyes of the nice old lady that took care of all the orphans of the establishment. The boy tucked back his chocolate colored strands from his face to behind his ear, as he took the pills and drank a cup of water._

_The old woman smiled at the boy, and patted his head. "Don't worry Iruka-kun. You'll get better in no time." She told the boy of only seven. The boy just blinked his eyes owlishly, and then dove into his covers without a word. The woman chuckled lightly, but her eyes shown sympathy towards him. "If you're feeling better at the afternoon, come down and join us for some arts and crafts, okay?" Without a response, the woman walked away._

_When the door closed, the boy coughed from under his covers, and then peeked out. He sighed, and sat up on his bed. Feeling bored, the boy got out of his bed, and walked up to the shelf with a few old books. He reached up for one, and then a piece of paper fell to the ground. Iruka jumped back in surprise, and stared at the clean paper. He bent down and picked it up._

_**On the other side is a different life that you would not expect. Dreams may come true. Change will occur. New memories shall be created. All will be revealed in the Blossom War.**_

_**Are you willing to play?**_

_Curious, the boy looked around, and then he ran to the desk and picked up a pencil._

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen**  
**Act Six**: _The Healing Past  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Sasuke walked down the streets of the town, intent on heading home after visiting the bakery. The boy sighed expecting there to be chaos at the Uchiha household.

Ever since the Dolls of Eden came into his life, things have changed greatly, and he was not really complaining. He finally found content in his life, and was glad that he signed his name on that silly paper that he thought was a prank. Sure the blond little doll he was playing Host to was a handful, but he believed that it was all worth it. He got sucked up in a world that he thought only existed in fantasy books. It may be confusing and scary at first, but everything became exciting for him. He found friends, even if they were in dolls, and met new people who also were part of the War. Sasuke would no longer say that his life was boring.

The boy stopped in his walk, blinking his ebony eyes upon seeing the recognizable shiny silver car that pulled up to the side of the street. When the man came out, curiosity caught his interest. "Kakashi?"

The silver haired man turned his head in surprise, and smiled at the boy. "Why, if it isn't Sasuke-kun. What brings you here?" The man waved at the boy.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I should be asking you the same thing, Kakashi." He looked around, as the expensive looking car didn't fit with the settings of the small town. "I normally walk through here from school to home."

"Maa… can't I just drive by a small quiet town without being questioned?" Kakashi responded. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling awkwardly to the boy.

The Uchiha raised a brow. "No… you don't normally go out somewhere without a reason." He pointed out.

Kakashi sighed, and looked up at the store across from them at the other side of the street. Sasuke walked up to the man, and faced the direction the man was looking. It was a small store, stuck between two taller buildings. 'The Hidden Leaf Collections' was the store called. Sasuke raised a brow in question. "What's in there?"

"Oh, you know, some antiques that got my interests, and it was only sold at that store." The man then walked across the street towards the store. Sasuke followed, curious.

When the bell at the door rang as the walked in, they heard a voice of welcome. Sasuke turned his head and saw a man, a little younger than the silver haired man. He was kind looking, smiling gently at them from the counter. He looked average, with long chocolate brown haired, pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were umber brown, and there was a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Oh, Hatake-san, you're here, again." The man said, looking at the silver haired man.

Kakashi walked up to the counter, and leaned an elbow over the top. "Iruka-sensei, you know you don't have to be formal. Just call me Kakashi." He gave a breathtaking smile to the man that Sasuke usually saw when Kakashi was flirting with women. Then realization hit the boy like a ton of bricks. '_Kakashi… likes this man!?_'

The man blushed, and waved his hands in front of him. "Oh please, Hatake-san."

Sasuke turned away, embarrassed at witnessing such scene. '_I can't believe that Kakashi would like… and a man at that… Not that there is anything wrong with it… but I always thought… with all his readings of that porn and all… Kakashi would go after… argh!_' Then the boy was pulled away from his thoughts, as the silver haired man turned him around. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He is like a nephew to me. I brought him along because I knew how interested he was in the things sold here." The man said.

Iruka perked up, and smiled. "I'm Umino Iruka. It's nice to meet you. You're welcome to look around if you wish."

Sasuke then turned his head and berated himself for not noticing the things in the store. He looked around and was surprised to find that there were mostly porcelain dolls all around. They were all beautiful, dressed in elegantly designed dresses. There were all sorts of dolls, and in different sizes. The biggest one almost came up to his waist.

Kakashi smirked at the boy. "So I was right in bringing you here. You like dolls."

The raven-haired boy turned his head and glared at the man. "Shut up." He growled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Iruka raised a brow. "You're interested in porcelain dolls too?" The two turned their heads to the man. Sasuke noticed the soft expression the man had. "I think they are wonderful things. I would say that one of my hobbies is collecting them. I even like to donate some dolls at the orphanage nearby that I volunteer at."

"Iruka-sensei is a teacher at an elementary school near by as well. He's only watching this shop for an old friend of his." Kakashi said. Sasuke gave a suspicious glance to the man. '_And how does he know that?_'

The brunet man blushed. "Ah… I love dealing with children. Sure they may cause a few headaches, but it's worth while, I believe." Sasuke admired the man's dedication, and he suddenly wondered what it was that Kakashi liked about the man. Someone as gentle and kind as him shouldn't be used for only 'doing it.' Somehow, the raven-haired boy became defensive for the man. "What kinds of dolls do you like, Uchiha-kun?"

The boy looked up, and blinked his eyes. "Sasuke is fine, Umino-san." He looked around the store. "Well… I didn't know that there were many kinds… I just thought they were all the same…" Then he blushed in embarrassment, trying hard to hide it.

Iruka looked at the boy in surprise. "Oh, no, of course they are not the same. There are many series out there that doll makers create."

"Um… then… do you know anything about… the Dolls of Eden series?" Sasuke asked cautiously. The man's eyes suddenly widened, but then sadness went through the man's eyes before closing them to give a strained smile.

"Oh, I've heard of them. They are nine of the most beautiful dolls ever created, and are said to be very special… but they are rare." Iruka said in an almost forlorn tone.

It became silent in the store, and the boy shifted awkwardly in his spot. Kakashi plopped a hand on the boy's shoulder, and smiled. "Well… I'm sorry I have to cut this discussion short, but I have to bring the boy home soon." The man said.

Iruka snapped open his eyes, and looked at them in surprise. "Oh, well, I hope you come by again some day."

Kakashi gave a grin, causing the man to blush. "Don't worry, I will, Iruka-sensei." He whispered in a low and deep tone that caused the brunet to shiver and blush more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned around. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, if you want you can come by again to talk about the dolls." Iruka smiled at the boy, and Sasuke just blinked his eyes. '_Maybe… he…_'

0000000

"And then Hinata-chan and Shino-san came by, and they brought this new cake that tasted really good!" The blond doll exclaimed to his Host. He sat in front of the boy that was trying to fix the small tear from the battle with Wraiths the other day. "Hey, teme, are you listening to me?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed, and pulled the thread. He cut the thread with his teeth, and looked up at his doll. "Yes. I heard you, something about a new cake." He muttered. Then he lifted the velvet dress, and grinned to himself at his work.

The blond then smiled cheekily, staring up at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and looked at the doll. Then he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Naruto shook his head, and chuckled lightly. "Nothing… it's just it's nice to see that look in Sasuke's eyes when he finishes something he likes doing." Sasuke was a bit taken back, and he hid a blush.

The boy turned his head away, and started to clean. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, trying hard to glare. Naruto's smile only widened more.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-chan! Dinner is ready!" The two perked at the familiar voice of the pink haired doll, calling from down stairs. The blond then jumped up, happy to hear it was time to eat. Sasuke sighed, and shook his head at the doll's antics. He continued to clean up the little mess on his floor. '_Maybe I can go by that store again, and get some new clothes for Naruto… Probably he can also tell me about the Dolls of Eden?_'

The Uchiha nodded to himself, and then went down to eat.

0000000

_Determination was in his eyes. He made up his mind, and went outside, ignoring the blistering cold of winter. He ignored the fact that he just came out of a high fever, but time was being wasted as he lay in bed, doing nothing to help his friend. Suddenly the boy went into a fit of coughs, and fell to his knees. He was suddenly feeling dizzy, but he tried hard to ignore it. 'I have to… find the Roses… for…' Then he fell into the snow-covered ground._

_There was a gasp, and tiny sounds of the crunching of the snow could be heard. Footsteps ran towards the boy that fell to the ground. "Ah, Iruka-kun! W-Why are y-you out here?" Tiny hands went to help the boy up from the freezing floor._

_When the boy got up into a sitting position, he began to cough violently. "Y-You're n-not supposed to be o-out here! Y-You're still s-sick!" The tiny voice protested shakily._

"_I… I went to go help you look… for the other Roses… so that you can… win this war…" The boy wheezed, as he began to shiver and pull his thin jacket closer to him. "I… I want you to see your Father again… that's what you wish for… isn't it?"_

_The boy was pulled into a tight embrace, with little arms wrapping around his shivering shoulders. "I-I only w-wish that you g-get better! W-We can wait…" The small voice whispered._

0000000

The tiny bell of the store rang, as the door to the entrance opened. Umber brown eyes looked up to see the recognizable Uchiha boy. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, it's nice to see you again." Iruka smiled warmly to the boy.

Sasuke nodded to the man, and approached the counter. The man watched the boy's hesitant actions. "What can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha bit his lip. "Well… I was looking to see… how you create some dolls, because I'm also interested in making dolls…" His voice trailed off, as he looked to the side. Never has the boy been nervous at all. Inwardly he blamed all his showing of emotions to a particular blond doll.

Iruka's face brightened. "Really? Do you want to see? I was sort of in the middle of creating one in the back."

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Sasuke replied, slightly bowing his head as an apology.

The brunet man shook his head, and waved his hand in motioning to follow. "It's really okay. Creating such dolls takes a lot of patience and time. I'm in no rush to finish, because I'm still trying to find… the right essence." The two entered the back room, and Sasuke was greeted with a small room, with shelves of parts of bodies for the doll. Each piece separated into groups, and rested in rightful compartments.

Sasuke blinked his eyes. "Essence?"

The man smiled. "I like to think that each doll has a life, as if they are a real person. Tell me, what separates you from, let's say, a classmate from your class?"

"Our looks, right?" Sasuke replied.

The man nodded, and neared the desk with a disassembled doll, with no head or legs. "Every person has an arm that is unlike any other. Every person has hair different from others. That's what makes a person unique… and as I make a doll… I want to make them to be unique." Sasuke stared at the man in silent admiration, as the brunet man picked up the unfinished doll. "But also… personality makes up differences between one person and another. I would also like to think our souls are different." Then man said thoughtfully.

"So then you're also saying… dolls can have souls too." Sasuke said, slightly tilting his head to the side.

Iruka smiled. "Yes. You see… when I look into the eyes of a doll, I don't see those empty gazes… I like to think that their eyes are telling me something about themselves… that they are like real people with a personality and a soul." Then silence came upon the room comfortably, as the words sank into the Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke bit his lip. '_It's now or never._' He took in a deep breath, and raised his head. "Iruka-san…" The man turned around and looked at the boy, with a raised brow. "What do you really know about the Dolls of Eden?"

The man widened his eyes slightly in surprise. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I know it's supposed to be a secret…" Sasuke bit his lip. '_I can trust him._' He thought to himself. "But would you believe me if I said I had one of the Dolls of Eden?"

The man turned around. Then his expression slowly changed into a soft smile. "I would believe you… since I was a Host once myself."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Really?"

Iruka smiled at the boy. "Let me guess… you are a Host too?" The Uchiha nodded slowly. Iruka's eyes softened. "I knew you were no ordinary person, Sasuke-kun." He neared the boy, and reached out a hand. He lifted the boy's wrist with the silver brace. "This was also proof that you are a Host to one of the Dolls of Eden."

When the young man released the hold of the boy's wrist gently, Sasuke lifted his wrist to stare carefully at the brace. "When you came in the other day, I saw the brace, and I thought you were one, but I wasn't sure. But your reply and curiosity in knowing the Dolls of Eden kind of confirmed my suspicion." He chuckled lightly.

"Then you can help me understand this whole Blossom Wars." The boy said softly.

The man smiled widely. "What is it you like to know? Back then I was really young when I became Host. But when the time of the dolls ended, I became interested to know more. I researched all I can about the mysterious Dolls of Eden, so I may help the best that I can in answering your questions. Although… I must admit, the Doll you are hosting is a better choice of getting answers to understand the dolls."

The boy furrowed his brows slightly. "There is so much I want to ask… I don't know where to start."

"Alright then, tell me first which Doll you are hosting." Iruka urged the boy.

"Well… he's known as Naruto, the Blue Rose of Wind." Sasuke began.

The man raised a brow. "Blue Rose of Wind? I do not believe I have met that Doll ever… I met the other eight, but not the one you said… Unless…" He gasped lightly.

Sasuke nodded his head, guessing what the man was thinking. "The other Dolls slightly doubt him, but Naruto is thought to be the ninth Doll of the series."

"That means… he's here to finally put an end to the wars." Iruka whispered in a bit of a surprise. Sasuke nodded, confirming the man's thoughts. "Since it is the first time for him to wake up into the world… you're not able to get full answers about the whole Blossom Wars, am I right?"

Sasuke nodded. He suddenly felt transparent in front of this man. It was like he could read right through him, and it made the boy feel vulnerable. But he knew he could trust this kind young man. Sasuke was beginning to like the man, and thought Naruto would too, when he would introduce the doll to the man sometime soon. The brunet man glanced at the boy. "Then you know the whole concept of the Blossom Wars and the Dolls of Eden?"

"Well… I came across a website online that told me some basic things, and the other Dolls also confirmed those statements. The Dolls are fighting to gather Roses, to become strong and to meet with their Father. But Naruto is telling me differently, saying that all the Dolls have to come together, and not fight for each other's Roses… to defeat the First Doll and all come home to their Father together." Sasuke replied.

Iruka crossed his arms and leaned against a steady table. "In honesty, I believe that the true purpose of the Dolls of Eden has been lost for a long time. No one is really sure when the Dolls were created, and it could be for centuries from now that these Dolls had began to walk on this world. The world has been changing, and the dolls that sleep for twenty years and then wake up in a cycle have to adjust to the times. I'm sure they have been manipulated through centuries to believe that their purpose for walking on this world is what it is now.

"They are to defeat one another so that the strongest will go home and be granted one wish that they all desire from their original creator." The brunet said. He glanced up at the young boy, seeing him listen with great intent. "The Hosts of these Dolls also believe that if their Doll defeats all the Roses, then they would be granted a wish too."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "But Naruto never said anything about a wish. He said that he has to win this war, so that it will finally end, and that he and the other Dolls can all go home, together."

Iruka smiled. "I think that what your doll is saying could be the real purpose of the Dolls of Eden, to go home together. His awakening is a reminder to the other Dolls that together… they must defeat the first Doll, the one that is encouraging the powers of the Black Sage."

The raven watched the man with great respect. '_Naruto must be that important then… I guess I'd like to say that I'm lucky to have him…_'

As if reading the boy's mind, Iruka placed a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. "You're very fortunate to be the Host of the ninth Doll, Sasuke-kun. In fact, being a Host to any of the Dolls of Eden is a great honor. Do take care of your Doll, Sasuke-kun… They all become a special part of your life. But a warning also for you, Sasuke-kun."

The boy looked up at the young man. "Many people and beings are after the Dolls, especially the lost ninth Doll. They would do anything to get their hands on them. Watch them carefully, and most importantly, care for them dearly." Iruka gave a soft and kind smile that made the boy feel warm. '_I think I can see why Kakashi would like this man…_'

"Um…" The brunet looked down at the boy with a questioning look. "What do you think of Hatake Kakashi?" Sasuke asked carefully. The brunet stepped back, his face bright red, as he sputtered incoherently.

The bell of the store rang, and loud running steps echoed in the store. "Iruka-sensei!"

The young man inwardly sighed in relief for the distraction, and walked out from the back of the store to see two little recognizable children. They were red and panting from running. "Moegi, Udon, what are you doing here?" He asked with worry. He came out from behind the counter, and knelt down in front of the two children.

"We… we wanted to go visit Iruka-sensei… so we… we snuck out from the orphanage." The small girl panted. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"We were close to Iruka-sensei's store, but then… but then… Konohamaru-kun collapsed outside!" The small boy said.

Iruka widened his eyes, and stood up. He ran out the store, with the little children running after him. Sasuke raised a brow, and followed. Just a few feet away, he saw the man bent down on his knees checking on another small boy, who was lying on the ground. The other two were standing at the other side of the boy, fretting.

Sasuke briskly walked up to the small group. "Do you want me to call the ambulance?" The raven asked with slight concern.

Iruka shook his head, and picked up the small boy into his arms. "No, it's okay. These three are already in a lot of trouble from running from the orphanage… and the hospital can't do much for this boy's condition." The young man said sadly. He started to walk back the store, and the three followed behind.

Sasuke helped the brunet man in anyway he can. There was a back house from the store, where a small apartment like room was located. The boy, Konohamaru as he was told, lay on the one bed in the room. The two other children sat against the wall, watching as the two older people attended to their friend. Sasuke stared down at the boy in the bed. "What… what's wrong with him? Is it a common thing for him to collapse?"

Iruka turned around from the small kitchenette with a sad expression on his face. "It's an illness that reoccurs from time to time, causing the body to become very weak. The person is prone to easily catch colds or fevers, or any sicknesses…" He placed down the tea kettle on the small table in the middle of the room. "It was the same illness I had when I was his age…" He said softly.

"But it looks like you got over it." Sasuke replied, watching the young man.

The brunet knelt down in front of the two children and handed them a plate full of cookies. "That's because… I was the Host of a Doll of Eden."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Then your Doll was… the Violet Rose."

Iruka smiled with nostalgia in his eyes. "I was lucky to be partnered to the Doll that had the special ability to heal. Her healing powers are unimaginable, though it seems to be temporary, but later it will completely heal the person indefinitely."

The raven haired teen stared at the brunet, as he turned his attention back to the small child that suddenly caught a small fever. "If the Violet Rose came here and used her powers to heal him, then he'll be okay later on?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"I believe so." The man placed a cool washcloth on the boy's forehead. Sasuke carefully watched the young man. '_He also misses Hinata… maybe if I…_'

0000000

The door opened and dark eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades widened. "Sasuke-kun."

The young raven haired boy bowed his head. "Aburame-san." He said in his usual low tone. "Are they here?" The boy asked carefully.

Shino gave a small smile and shook his head. "Hinata-chan went over to your house today. She wanted me to concentrate with studying for my midterms that are coming up." Sasuke gave a small nervous smile. "Would you like to come in?" The older teen asked, opening the door slightly wider.

The boy shook his head. "No, it's okay. I was just coming over to ask her about something." The boy bowed. "Sorry for bothering you, Aburame-san." The college student shook his head.

Sasuke ran from the bus stop to his house, after stopping by Shino's place. Their homes were located at the far ends of the city, so it took about fifteen minutes to get to one another house to the other, by bus and all. '_The store is probably closed right now. I should ask her to come with me tomorrow._' He thought, as he stood in front of the door to his house.

When he opened it, he was greeted with the usual happy chatter that echoed throughout the house. Sasuke smiled to himself, and closed the door behind him. When he entered into the living area, he found the four dolls on the floor watching this cartoon show that all of them seemed to like very much and watch together every week.

Naruto was the first to notice the youngest Uchiha, and perked up at his presence. "Sasuke, you're home!" The blond doll chirped.

The raven haired teen walked to stand behind the couch where all the dolls sat on. He shook his head as he glanced at the little cartoon. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Nope! We were waiting for Ita-kun to come and cook for us… or you buy us food." The blond doll replied, his eyes still glued to the television.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. '_Might as well order take out. They hate the food I cook…_' He grunted and dialed for food. After diner, the dolls all followed the shiest to the door, as she was ready to leave. Sasuke followed and glanced down at the doll. "Hinata, are you busy tomorrow?"

The dark haired female doll blushed and looked up at the boy. "N-no. D-did Sasuke-san w-want something?"

"Would you like to come with me somewhere, tomorrow?" He asked carefully. Hinata turned redder, starting to fiddle around with an edge from her dress.

Naruto puffed his cheeks and pouted. "Why are you asking her out, when I'm your Doll, teme!?" Sai and Sakura chuckled at the blond's words, causing the Violet Rose to nearly faint.

The Uchiha waved a hand. "Of course I'm bringing you too, because I know you won't stop complaining like a baby."

The blond doll stomped a foot and glared up at the boy. "What was that, teme?"

Hinata raised her hands up to hide her lips. "S-Sure… I'll go with Sasuke-san and N-Naruto-kun."

"Then, I'll just pick you up from your place then." With that the boy turned around and walked up the stairs to his room to finish some homework.

The four dolls blinked their eyes and glanced to one another. "What was that about?" Sakura wondered.

"Maybe Sasuke-san decided to get rid of Dickless and prefers Stutters as a partner." Sai replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto turned red in anger, and grabbed the raven haired doll's vest, pulling him closer. "What was that, teme?" He growled.

Hinata was still red on the face, acting as her usual timid self. "I-I don't think S-Sasuke-san would want to r-replace N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura nodded, and pulled the two smaller dolls apart. "Whatever it is, you guys will find out what ever Sasuke-san is planning tomorrow." Naruto kept his glare on the Silver Rose, as Sai just shrugged his shoulders casually. "Honestly…" The pink haired doll sighed.

0000000

Sasuke glanced up at the sign of the store, and then entered through the doors, with the big duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The bell rang as it hit against the door, and a very enthusiastic greeting echoed loudly in the small store. "Welcome to Hidden Leaf Collections!"

The young Uchiha stared with wide eyes at the familiar man. Then the boy had to squint his eyes as he was flashed by the terribly bright smile from the man. "Oh-ho! If it isn't the youthful boy with his amazing Doll that fairly defeated my wonderful and lovely Dolls!"

Sasuke had to inwardly groan, as there standing in front of him was the overly green wearing man with honest to goodness living giant eyebrows. "Maito-san…" The boy said uneasily.

Then two familiar Chinese wearing dolls hopped up on the counter. The male doll that was an almost exact replica to the man twirled around and went into a strange pose. "The spring time of youth has blossomed to bring our youthful rivals to us for another rematch!" The female doll shook her head and sighed.

"What can I do for you young boy?" Gai leaned an arm on the counter, and flashed another sparkling white smile.

The boy felt his eye twitch. "I… thought Iruka-san was in today…"

Gai placed his hands on his hips and laughed out loud. "Oh-ho! That youthful man asked me to watch the store as he went to visit the orphanage today! What a youthful man he is to care for such parent-less children!" Lee copied the same pose and started to laugh simultaneously with the man.

Sasuke backed away a bit, inching closer to the door. "D-Do you know where the orphanage is at?" He asked a bit scared to be in the same room with the strange man.

Tenten sighed and looked at the raven haired boy. "I can show you." She said in a more normal manner. Sasuke nodded, and watched the female Chinese princess doll hop off the counter and walk through the doors.

"Tenten! Be home safe and sound!" Gai called out.

"May the Spring times of youth guide you back safely, Tenten!" Lee cried out.

"Oh Lee, what a caring brother you are!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"G-"

Sasuke ran out from the frightening scene, and sighed out in relief that he didn't stay any longer. He heard a small sigh, and he looked down at the Chinese princess doll. "I love them, but they are unbearable sometimes." Tenten muttered.

The raven haired teen furrowed his brows. '_I thought living dolls created by the Gifted don't really have their own… soul as they call it. This one seems to have her own personality that doesn't mirror its creator… But Naruto did say that Fake Dolls can also have the personalities of someone of the creator's past. I wonder who she is mirroring then…_' "Boy wasn't that scary? I'm glad I have Sasuke-teme as my Host." Sasuke glanced down to see Naruto and Hinata's head popped out from the unzipped opening.

"W-Was that why y-you wanted t-to bring u-us there?" Hinata asked with wide eyes, her face graced with a blush.

"Of course not! There was someone else I was looking for." Sasuke replied.

Tenten looked up at the two Dolls of Eden, and bowed. "I'm sorry about my master… that's just how he is." She sighed and shook her head. "I am to assume that you wanted to see Umino-san instead. Please follow me." She said politely.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, looking around the streets. Then the Chinese princess dolls jumped up to the rooftops, and glanced down at the boy. The raven haired teen sighed, and gently pushed down the two dolls' heads back into the bag. He ran through the streets, looking up once in a while to follow Tenten.

0000000

The raven haired boy reached a nice two story building, standing almost out at the edge of their small city. There were many leaf-less trees that surrounding the building. Besides the small building was a big playground with new looking equipment. There were a few children playing out and about, with a kind middle aged woman standing to the side, watching the children from different ranges of ages.

Tenten was hiding behind the small brick wall that only came below Sasuke's waist. The Chinese princess doll was peeking through the dainty gate. "Umino-san is in there. I believe he is teaching some children inside the building." Tenten said. Sasuke was watching some five year-old children jumping into piles of fallen leaves. "When Umino-san brought Lee and me here, he was teaching little children then he let us play with them after."

"This Umino-san seems to like children." Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked down to see Hinata and Naruto's heads popped out from the opening of his bag. The pale eyed doll stared at the small orphanage with a strange emotion. "Do we get to play with the children too, Sasuke-teme?"

The raven haired boy adjusted his bag strap higher on his shoulder. "I said we were meeting someone. Get back inside, I don't want that old lady to see you guys." The blond doll pouted, and he and Hinata went back inside.

"Then I shall leave you here." The Uchiha glanced down at the Chinese princess doll. Tenten smiled at the boy. "I trust that you will know your way back?"

"Thank you." The Uchiha said in his low tone with a nod. He watched the doll walk back where they came from. "Wait!" Tenten paused in her walk, and turned around with a slight tilt with her head to one side. "I wanted to ask you… your personality isn't like your creator's…"

Tenten smiled widely. "Dolls created by Gifted mirror personalities and emotions that their creator have or memories of someone from their creator's past have." She bowed her head slightly, a small sad smile on her lips. "Gai-sensei… you may not believe it… but he had a wife once…" With that she looked up and smiled, then turned away, walking back to her home.

Sasuke widened his eyes slightly in disbelief. '_So she is mirroring Maito-san's wife… But she said 'had'… did she leave him or something?_' He furrowed his brows.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" The Uchiha blinked his eyes and turned his head to see the recognizable brunet man. He stood at the pathway, with two children around him. Iruka looked surprised to see the boy.

0000000

Sasuke sat on a chair with a table in front of him, his duffel bag beside him, and still zipped closed. He watched Iruka fussing around in the tiny kitchen of the orphanage, making some tea for the boy, even though Sasuke politely declined in taking any food from the place that scarcely had some. "So what brings you here, Sasuke-kun? Not that I don't mind the surprise visits." The brunet man asked, carrying a steaming cup of tea to the boy.

The raven haired teen furrowed his brows slightly. "I was wondering… how that kid was doing… from that other day…" He said carefully, wrapping his hands around the worn out looking cup.

Iruka gave a sad smile, and sat down in the chair beside the boy. "Oh, Konohamaru? He's resting in bed, like he's supposed to right now, but he's doing well."

Sasuke lifted the cup, and stared at his faint reflection in the tea. "Iruka-san… you used to be a Host to a Doll of Eden, right?" The man looked at the boy in slight surprise at the question, but he nodded. "Um… actually I…"

The bag beside him started to move violently, and it was unzipped. A blond haired doll popped his head out, sighing out in relief. "Teme, what is taking so long? I hate staying here for long!" Naruto complained, his cheeks puffing in irritation.

Then Hinata cautiously lifted her head out, a red tint across her nose. "N-Naruto-kun… you s-shouldn't be d-doing that… w-what if S-Sasuke-kun gets in t-t-trouble?" The pale eyed doll stuttered.

Iruka widened his eyes at the two dolls. "Hinata." He gasped.

The pale eyed doll raised her head and widened her eyes at the sight of the man. Suddenly tears started to fall. Naruto saw this and began to panic. "Ah! Hinata-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm sorry!" Sasuke inwardly sighed and shook his head.

0000000

They were in one of the rooms, were there were four beds in the small room. Two beds at each side of the room, pushed against the walls. At the far corner of the left side of the room was a small lump under a thin sheet. Iruka walked into the room, carrying Hinata in his arms, which clutched tightly on to the sleeves of his shirt. It was a tearful reunion, and the two were grateful for the Uchiha boy.

The whole time when Hinata and Iruka were reminiscing and talking about what has happened after Hinata fell back asleep, Naruto gave a big smile at Sasuke. The Uchiha had to ignore the blush that was threatening to show whenever the doll looked at him strangely with that genuine smile.

After hearing about Konohamaru, Hinata was eager to help out the child. They all went into the room that the boy was resting. At the sound of the door opening, a pair of brown curious eyes peeked through a small opening from the covers. They widened, and the sheet was pulled back, the boy sitting up with a weak smile. "Iruka-sensei!" The child said with excitement.

There was a raven haired boy that stayed back close to the closed door, with a cute blond haired doll in his arms. Iruka walked up to the boy, with the beautiful violet doll in his arms. Konohamaru gave a questioning look towards the dark haired doll. The boy already knew of the young man's fancy towards beautiful intricate porcelain dolls. The man did bring some to share, and gave away some he made to the girls. Iruka looked into the boy's big eyes. "Konohamaru… do you wish to play outside with your friends?"

The boy's expression fell, and he plopped back down into the lumpy mattress, pulling the thin sheet up to his chin. "I want to… but I have to stay inside because I'm sick." He muttered, longing in his tone. Konohamaru glanced up to the young man. "Don't you know that already?"

The man smiled gently, and sat down at the edge of the small bed. "Konohamaru, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine." He glanced down at the doll he was holding carefully.

Hinata blinked her pale eyes, and gave a shy smile. "H-hello, I-it's nice t-to meet y-you." The boy could only widen his eyes in shock and disbelief.

0000000

Sasuke stood behind the small wall, watching Konohamaru running around the field with his many friends. They were laughing and shouting, playing some game that Sasuke was sure he played when he was the boy's age. Naruto sat comfortable in his Host's arms, also watching. The blond doll smiled widely, and turned his head to look up at the young Uchiha. He reached out a tiny hand and placed it on the boy's cheek.

A bit surprised, the raven haired teen glanced down, and nearly blushed at the soft and bright smile the doll gave him. "I didn't know that the cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke would do such a thing for someone else." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at the doll. "Shut up, dobe. I'm not that cold-hearted." He scoffed.

"Teme, you can't call your master that!" The blond doll puffed his cheeks with anger. He lifted his hand, and slapped it back on the boy's cheek.

"Usuratonkachi!" He dropped the doll, and placed a hand on his stinging face. Naruto ran for his life, giggling madly. "Come back here!" He went to run after the blond doll that disappeared around the corner.

"Sasuke-kun." The raven haired teen paused and turned around to see Iruka standing with Hinata in his arms. "I can't thank you enough for bringing her to meet me. I'm forever grateful." The brunet young man bowed his head.

The Uchiha shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm just glad to help, really." He replied, slightly glancing at the corner he last saw his blond doll.

Iruka looked down at Hinata. "Whenever you feel like it, just come by at the store or over here, Hinata. I wouldn't mind meeting your current Host. He seems like a nice young man." The brunet said.

The Violet Rose blushed brightly, and gave a smile. "T-thank you, I-Iruka-san. I w-will be sure to l-let you meet S-Shino-san n-next time." She stuttered, bringing her clasped hand slightly over her pink lips.

"SASUKE!"

The three perked up at the call of distress, and Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Naruto…" He then ran after to where he sensed the doll he was playing host to. Iruka with Hinata followed closely behind. They saw the blond doll dodging attacks from Wraiths that suddenly appeared from the ground and walls of the street. "Dobe!"

The blond doll turned his head, and pouted. "Took you long enough!" Naruto landed on the ground, and then ran towards his Host. Sasuke grunted, and raised his wrist with the brace. It began to glow in a soft blue aura. Then Naruto's giant fan appeared in the blond doll's hands. "Brace yourself!" He said, looking over his shoulder to his allies.

In one big stroke of his fan, powerful winds encircled the area. There were sharper gusts of winds that were aimed at the enemies, slicing them all. When more Wraiths appeared, the big winds easily sliced them into black dust. Sasuke, Iruka and Hinata had to raise their arms to block the winds from their eyes. They were fighting the winds to keep standing. After a few minutes, the winds slowly died down, and everything became quiet.

There was hissing behind, and Hinata widened her eyes and looked to see a few Wraiths behind them. She jumped out of the brunet man's arms, and went into a defensive stance facing the Wraiths. She glowed in her violet aura, and raised her hands. "Tidal Wave!"

A big wall of water rose up in front of the Violet Rose. Then the wave crashed down upon the Wraiths, washing them away. Iruka stared in amazement at how strong the shy doll was. Both Naruto and Hinata looked around, making sure not more Wraiths appeared. The blond doll sighed out in relief, and turned around to his host. "That was easy."

Naruto was suddenly hit on his head, and he clutched on to his throbbing head. "Teme! What was that for!?" He cried out.

Sasuke glared hard at the Blue Rose. "That was for running away, dobe!" Hinata and Iruka watched as the two started to throw endless insults at one another as they bantered on. The pale eyed doll giggled while Iruka shook his head.

0000000

There was an excited squeal coming from the back of the store. Sasuke raised a brow, and made his way to the back of the store, his school bag hanging off his shoulder. The Uchiha came straight from school to the 'Hidden Leaf Collections' store, knowing that his doll and the other dolls living in his residence would be here with the kind brunet man. A few days had passed, and the dolls all loved coming over to see Iruka at the store, when he was off from teaching or visiting the orphanage. It made Sasuke feel relieved to know that the dolls were in safe hands whenever he and Itachi can't make it back home earlier than usual.

Sasuke walked into the back room, and froze with wide eyes. The dolls were all looking at the brand new clothes that they wore. Gai's dolls were present with the four Dolls of Eden. They stood in front of a mirror, fiddling with the hems or accessories. Tenten was straightening the white bow around Hinata's neck. Sai was making quip remarks on Naruto, who wore a bright orange dress. Sakura was pulling away the hem of her red dress from Lee that tried to flatter her with cheesy compliments. Iruka was sitting on a wooden chair, watching the dolls.

Naruto perked his head up, and grinned widely at his Host. He ran up to Sasuke, and jumped up into the raven haired boy's arms. "Sasuke! Look what Iruka-sensei made for us!" The Uchiha had to squint his eyes to stare at the blond doll with an orange and blue dress.

Sakura walked up to the boy, her hands holding up her long red dress. "Iruka-sensei also said that you made some too! They're all really nice, Sasuke-san." Sai was tugging on the silky black button-up he had. Hinata stood beside the Silver Rose. Lee and Tenten huddled close to the brunet man.

Then the bell rang as someone came into the store. Iruka stood up, and walked out from the back. Sasuke and the dolls all ran to the door way to watch the man. The Uchiha widened his eyes in surprise to see the recognizable silver haired man with a patch of one eye. "Kakashi?"

Iruka was blushing as the man handed him some flowers. "How are you doing, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi was leaning forward, closing the gap between the two men.

"Hatake-san… what are with these flowers? It's not that I don't really mind…" The man was getting a bit nervous, blushing at the closeness.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I would visit you." The older man replied. Sasuke had to inwardly roll his eyes as he watched. Kakashi grinned slightly, his one eye trained into the smaller man's eyes. "I was wondering if maybe you were free tonight, and would like to have diner with me?" He asked in a casual manner. '_Smooth._' The Uchiha sarcastically thought.

Iruka stepped back and blushed madly. "Er…" He held up the bouquet, hoping it would hide him away from the intense stare the older man was giving him.

"Of course it is not a date, just a casual diner between friends." Kakashi replied. Sasuke inwardly chuckled. '_Nice save._'

The brunet man somehow felt a bit disappointed inwardly, but he ignored it. He lowered the flowers and smiled widely at the older man. "I would love to, Hatake-san."

Kakashi raised and hand. "Please, Kakashi is just fine, Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke took that moment to step in, and looked at his family friend. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" He said in a flat tone, narrowing his eyes carefully at the silver haired man.

The man raised a brow in surprise. "I would be asking you the same thing, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha grunted, and looked between the two men. "I'll be going now, Iruka-san. Thank you for everything." He bowed at the brunet man, glancing back at where the dolls gathered, hidden from the silver haired man's view.

"It's no problem, Sasuke-kun." Iruka replied, a faint blush still present on his face. "I'll see you next time."

Sasuke smirked. "Have fun." Then he left the store. Iruka widened his eyes and blushed more. Kakashi had to grin at the boy.

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013):** Small corrections and changes here and there))

"Fake" - empty living vessels created by Gifted. They don't have their own personality, conscience or emotion. The way they act is reflected from their creator, or memories of a person close to the creator. They also can fight, but are said to be less powerful than the Dolls of Eden.

"Gifted" - special people said to be have receive some of the White Sage's power. Their great interest in dolls, to collect or create them, allow them the special talent and gift to create living ones called Fakes.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Iruka: 28 (in the past: 8)  
Kakashi: 30  
Gai: 32  
Shino: 18

**The Dolls**:

Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Lee – "Fake" created by Gai  
Tenten – "Fake created by Gai

**Level of Power:  
**1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon


	8. Act Seven: The Predictions of a Bird

Deep in the night, the streets were nearly emptied, as nobody walked around in the dark. A lone bus made its last stop near the corner of a residential area. Then it drove off, with a lone figure standing at the bus stop. The street light shined down upon the figure. It was a teenaged male, wearing a high school uniform, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. He had dark brown hair, pulled up into a high spiky ponytail. He had hooded dark eyes that stared into the night with a bored expression.

The young teen sighed, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. "We're here."

There was slight movement in the bag he carried, and the zipper went down. A small head came out, looking up at the starry sky. It moved around some, and jumped out from the bag, landing gracefully in front of the teen. It was a beautiful doll with long raven hair stopping above the back of its knees. Close to the end of the strands of its hair was a white ribbon that tied it together. It wore a white satin long sleeved shirt, with a black vest closed in front with black string. It wore dark brown shorts and dark brown boots with white stockings. On its neck was a white rose holding on to a white bow. The doll raised its hands and placed on top of its head a black top hat. It looked up at the teen with its pale silver eyes.

"I feel that they are nearby." The raven haired doll looked around. A light autumn breeze passed between the two.

The teen sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Did we have to come out here late at night, Neji?" The teen questioned the doll.

The doll closed its eyes. "Fate led us here. It tells me it is our time to win this war, Shikamaru."

The teen sighed again. "Troublesome." He muttered. He lifted his hand and looked at the time on his wristwatch. "I guess I'll skip classes tomorrow." He then turned away from the streetlight and walked down the street. The doll followed closely to its Host. "And we are looking for this boy, correct?"

Neji nodded. "I foresaw that we will meet with the one called Uchiha Sasuke, and win the battle against this boy that is Host to one of the Dolls of Eden." The dark haired doll replied.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so." The two walked down the streets of the night.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act 7**: _The Predictions of a Bird  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

As usual, the young Uchiha was bombarded by his fangirls. They crowded around him, trying to give him letters or other unnecessary gifts. They were trying to get a grasp of his arms, or throwing endless words of false affections to him. Then a light shined down on him, when his savior came (though he would never in his entire life openly admit it to her or anyone). It was the ever popular blonde, captain of the girl's tennis team in their Junior High School. She went by the name of Yamanaka Ino.

Slender arms wrapped around the Uchiha's arm, and pulled him away by the crowd of annoying fangirls. "Sorry girls, but Sasuke-kun is already taken." Ino said in a high superior and mocking tone. She pressed her cheek against the raven haired teen's arm. The other girls all gave a loud cry and all went away. Ino stuck her tongue out when they turned their backs.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from his blonde classmate, and muttered thanks, before walking away. Ino pouted, and placed her hands on her hips. She then ran after the Uchiha. "I heard that you and Naruto ran into some Wraiths again last night. Are you guys okay?" Ino asked, as she was walking beside the boy.

The Uchiha grunted. "Aren't we always?" He said in an arrogant tone.

Ino shook her head and sighed. "You know, being overconfident can be a downfall, Sasuke-kun. I'm just worried, that's all, and so are the others." The blonde girl said with concern. "Just be careful, okay? Sakura-chan and the other Dolls seem to have high hopes that Naruto-chan would keep his promise to bring all the Dolls to see their Father. If anything happens to Naruto-chan, then his promise may be broken."

"Che, we can take care of ourselves." The Uchiha snorted. "Nothing bad will happen, and the other Dolls keep saying how quickly we are growing in strength. We'll be fine." Sasuke replied.

The blonde girl pouted. "Well, whatever." She crossed her arms, and just continued to walk beside the Uchiha to their class.

"Hey Ino, Uchiha." The two paused in their walk as they saw their recognizable friend (acquaintance to Sasuke – cough) waving at them. Chouji smiled at them, and neared the two. "My cousin is in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us in keeping him company and showing him around. He's in his second year of High School, but he's a cool guy, even though he's sometimes lazy." The slightly chubby boy said, a hand rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Shikamaru-kun is here in town?" Ino asked with interest, her eyes slightly widening.

Chouji nodded. "Yeah. Though he still has school, he still came over for some reason, something about looking for someone." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I think Shikamaru's just cutting classes again." He chuckled.

"I would too if I went to the same prestigious high school like him." A voice said, and they all turned to see Kiba walk up to them. He grinned widely and waved at them. "So, we're on for after school with your cousin?"

Chouji glanced over at the other two. "Want to come?"

Ino grinned widely. "Sure! It's not everyday you get to hang out with a guy who attends a fancy elite High School. Plus, it's been awhile since I last saw him, even though he's a somewhat party pooper."

Chouji chuckled. "His dad called this morning, saying that we should get him to lighten up some during the weekend, before he comes back. Plus, it gives his mom some time to cool off after hearing Shikamaru skipped school and came here."

Kiba slapped the back of the chubby boy, and slung his arm around his shoulder. "No worries, we'll show Shika-man a great time." The Inuzuka glanced over at the Uchiha. "You coming, dude?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's okay. I don't really know this Shikamaru, and I don't really like crowds." He said in his usual low tone.

Ino wrapped her arms around the boy's arm, and hung off of him. "Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun! You need to go out with people your age. Live a little and relax. You're still young, you need some fun!" She begged.

"Plus, I think you'll like Shikamaru. He's a genius after all." Kiba added. Chouji nodded. The Uchiha sighed.

0000000

Half lidded eyes followed the short raven haired Uchiha who was being dragged around by the blonde girl. When the boy turned to look at the older boy, the eyes looked away and up to the slightly clouded sky.

Right after their classes ended, the four teens went to the Akimichi's house to go get Chouji's cousin, Nara Shikamaru. They found the older teen lying on the couch, just staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Ino and Kiba instantly ran up to the older teen, chatting up loudly, as the older teen muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. Sasuke was introduced to Shikamaru, and was a bit surprised that he had never met him before when he first entered Junior High. But then again, Sasuke wasn't really sociable back then and even now. The Uchiha didn't miss the slight surprise on the older teen's look, and quickly turned into a small frown with narrowed eyes. Sasuke began to feel uncomfortable with the said genius.

They were walking around in the city, going to the arcade, eating at some popular teen joint, and checking out some shops. The whole time, the Uchiha would catch the older teen watching him with this unknown feeling. It was honestly getting annoying, and Ino, being who she was, kept dragging him around, adding to his irritation. '_I should have stayed home. I rather stay inside with a bunch of living Dolls than be out here with acquaintances._'

By around ten, they were all heading back to Chouji's house, with a few movies for them to watch. Sasuke declined in watching movies, and said that his brother wanted him home early to take care of something. Ino, with a knowing look, smiled and wished him to be careful. She also quietly told him to send her love to the pink haired doll.

The Uchiha got out of the bus and walked down the streets to his house. It was night time, and the streets in his neighborhood were deserted. Sasuke sighed, and looked up to see the bright full moon in the starry sky.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven haired boy stopped in his walk with the light from the street lamps shining over him. The Uchiha turned around and narrowed his eyes to see through the night streets. "Who's there?" He called out with a low tone and glare.

He heard footsteps, and widened his eyes when a figure walked under the light of another street lamp. It was the older cousin of his classmate, Shikamaru. Sasuke glared. "What do you want? This whole day you were anything but pleasant to be with."

The older teen snorted, and brought out a hand from his pocket. He lifted his left wrist, the sleeve from his dark jacket rolling down. Sasuke widened his eyes seeing the same silver brace he had. "You…"

"Midnight, meet at the park with your Doll. If not, then mine will hurt the others that are also here." Shikamaru said in his dull tone. He sighed and stuck his hand back into his pocket. He turned his head to the side, and stared off with hooded eyes. "Just you and your Doll. Mine wants a fair fight, a battle for Roses." And with that the teen muttered his usual word that Sasuke always heard when he was around. Shikamaru walked away into the night.

The Uchiha frowned deeply. '_A battle for Roses… It's another Doll of Eden then…_' Sasuke turned around and ran back to his home. '_Why do I have this bad feeling…?_'

0000000

"Another Doll of Eden, huh?" Naruto was being carried in the arms of his Host, as they were making their way to the park at the dead of the night. The blond doll yawned loudly. "I wonder why we have to fight so late at night. Ita-kun promised to take all of us out tomorrow!" The doll pouted.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think this is more important than going somewhere with my brother and your friends? You're in a war, and you said that you will win it at any cost."

The blond doll pouted. "Of course I would win! But I think friends are more important than fighting, don't you think? Plus, there is nothing to worry, Teme. We'll kick the butt of whoever this Doll is, and definitely win!" Naruto pumped a fist, determination firing in his eyes.

The Uchiha shook his head, and inwardly smiled. "Yeah, we'll win."

"So no slacking, teme!" The blond patted the boy's cheek and hopped off the arms of his Host. He started to run ahead when they were through the gates of the lighted up empty park.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled, and he started to stomp after the irritating blond doll.

When they came upon the fountain, they stopped when they saw the pony-tailed teen, sitting with his elbows on his knees, and his chin resting on folded hands. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at the older teen. "So you came." Shikamaru sighed and sat up straight, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

Naruto took a step forward, and frowned. "We came, like you wanted. Now where is your Doll you play Host to?" The blond doll crossed his arms, Sasuke stood beside his doll.

Shikamaru sighed again, and stood up straight. From his shadow, a small figure came out from behind, with nearly glowing pale silver eyes. Naruto blinked his eyes, carefully watching the new doll. "We finally meet, the self-proclaimed Blue Rose of Wind." The doll came out in full view. Sasuke estimated that this doll was slightly taller than Sakura, and the top hat was just adding more height, coming a bit past the older teen's knees. "Or should I call you the ninth Child, as you would also proclaim."

Naruto glared, his lips slightly pouting out. "I never said I was the ninth Child." He pointed a tiny finger at the taller doll. "You! You wanted us here, so what is it you want?"

The dark haired doll slightly lifted his chin, silver piercing eyes looking down at the blond doll. "Fate led me here to rid you, a Fake doll, and free my brother and sisters from the spell you have casted on them."

The blond widened his eyes, and then sneered. "Spell!? I didn't do anything to them! They agreed to be my friends, because they chose to."

"Then why gather the Roses, if you are not to take them for yourself? You are like all Fakes, and you eventually will send them to sleep." The dark haired doll said in a low and emotionless tone.

Naruto frowned. "You're wrong! I made a promise to them, and I'm planning to keep it!" He exclaimed.

"So you're a Fake that flaunts around with empty promises, am I right?" The dark haired doll countered.

"What!? I don't flaunt, nor do I give empty promises! I will win this war and bring all the Dolls together, to defeat the First and go back home!" The blond doll shouted, with anger boiling in him.

Shikamaru sighed and brought a finger to his ear, as if clearing it. "So loud."

Sasuke looked down at his doll. "Calm down, dobe." He whispered to the doll. He knelt down beside his doll, and placed his hands on the tiny shoulders. He was a bit surprised to see tiny beads of tears at the corner of the blond's eyes that were threatening to fall. The Uchiha frowned, and looked up at the doll and Host. "What is it you really want? If it's a battle, then we will fight."

Shikamaru grunted, and shifted his weight to one leg. "It's what Neji wants."

"What about what you want?" Sasuke then asked, looking into the older boy's eyes. "I can see you don't really like fighting." The Uchiha said, noticing the slight widening of the older teen's eyes. "What is it you wish for out of this? Why do you fight?"

The doll called Neji frowned deeply. "How about you? Isn't that weak Fake of yours just using you? What do you get out of this war, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The junior high student closed his eyes. "Fun memories and new experiences. Also, it gives me a chance to stay by Naruto's side." He said lightly. The blond doll widened his eyes, and looked over at his Host with a slight blush. '_Sasuke…_'

Naruto turned his head and glared at Neji. He pointed out a finger at the other doll. "Sasuke and I will fight you, and I'll prove to you that my promise to the other Dolls is real. Whether or not you believe me, I'll crush your limbs and drag you with us when _we_ all go Home! If I have to, I'll take your Rose!"

The other doll snorted and lifted his chin up. "I see you have confidence and determination, but fate has it that you will lose here tonight."

The blond doll scoffed. "Fate!? What does that have to do with anything? All that matters in this world is the bonds being shared between the Host and its Rose that will determine the victory of a battle!" Naruto turned his head and looked up at his Host. The Uchiha's ebony eyes locked into shining cerulean eyes. They nodded to one another and shared a grin. Naruto then pointed a finger back at the pair. "I am the Blue Rose, and I'll show you that we're not weak! I won't let you be in the way of keeping my promise to the other Dolls!"

"I am Neji, the White Rose, and it has already been predicted that you will lose this fight, _Blue Rose_." The other doll replied. Shikamaru sighed, and brought out his hands from his pockets. He stood up straight, his left arm slightly raised, with his sleeve pulled back to show the brace.

Naruto let out a frustrated cry, and burst with his blue aura. His giant fan appeared in his hands, and the doll didn't hesitate as he swung it down. Powerful and harsh winds were blown at the doll and Dost. Shikamaru just snorted, and the white jewel on his brace sparked. "Heavenly Spin."

The White Rose blared with a white aura and spun quickly like a top. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes as the attack was deflected. The Uchiha ran to his doll and picked him up. "Aero Barricade!" The two braced themselves for the impact, and felt as both winds exploded going to different directions.

Naruto lifted his head, seeing as Sasuke was on his back, on the ground. "Sasuke!"

"I'm okay, dobe." The Uchiha coughed out. The two quickly got up, and went back into a defensive stance. "This time, don't do things irrationally, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" The blond retorted.

Neji snorted. "Looks like that said bond is nothing if you two fight like that." He crossed his arms, and smirked. "You won't win with a weak Host like him."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Weak!? Sasuke-teme is not weak!" The blond ran up to the other doll blind with fury. Sasuke cursed inwardly for his doll not thinking straight. Naruto raised his fan, and waved it, releasing strong gusts at the doll.

"Jyuuken, Neji." Shikamaru said, standing calmly at his spot.

The White Rose jumped away, and raised his hands up in a strange stance. He began to glow in his white aura, and watched as the blond doll ran up to him again. When Naruto was close to him, he thrust his hand at the blond doll, a white aura glaringly shining in his small hands. It hit the doll, stunning it and pushing the blond away.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Wind Blades!" The Uchiha released the attack at the doll when he saw Neji running towards his doll. The White Rose dodged it, and turned his head to the young boy. He glared and ran towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" The blond appeared, and took on another fist with light to his stomach.

"Naruto!" Sasuke caught the doll, and looked down with wide eyes. "Dobe, you idiot! Why did you do that?"

The blond scoffed, but then coughed out in pain. "That's no way to talk to your master like that. And plus, I won't have a servant anymore if you get hurt." He chuckled.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and looked up at the White Rose. He glared hard, and was growling. "I won't let you defeat us."

"All petty talk." Neji replied, and went into a stance.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Wind Blade!" The raven haired teen released the wind spell.

"Heavenly Spin, Neji."

Naruto sat up, and struggled to get up. He clutched on to the sleeve of his Host, glaring hard at the White Rose. "Sasuke…"

"Fighting like that together is getting you no where. You're weak, and you'll easily lose." Neji said lowly, his nearly white eyes narrowed at the displayed bond they had.

"You're wrong! It's because of this bond, we'll always be strong!" Naruto shouted, tightly clenching his hands on Sasuke's sleeve. "Sasuke is my Host, and he'll be my only one! You can't stop us!" The pale eyes doll grunted.

"Divination Field Strikes."

The blond widened his eyes. Naruto pushed his Host as far and hard as he could. Sasuke got up and glared at the blond doll. "Dobe, what the hell?"

Naruto turned around and saw that he was caught in a white circle, with him and Neji in it. The dark haired doll was in a strange stance, glowing with a white aura. Then the White Rose dashed forward, with his hands held up glowing brightly with his white aura. Naruto was frozen, and he was hit multiple times all around him with swift moves. When it felt like forever, the attack died down, and the blond doll dropped unceremoniously to the ground, beaten and exhausted.

Neji loomed over the blond doll, grinning widely. "I told you, you can't win. I foresaw it. You can't win against fate, and it has been decided that you lose here, tonight."

Glazed cerulean eyes stared up into silver eyes that stared down at him with an unknown emotion. Naruto groaned, and tried to move. "I-I did not lose yet!" The blond said weakly. "I will win this Blossom War! For all the Roses and for… Sasuke! " Then there was a crack, and the blond widened his eyes in horror. '_…No…_'

"All those useless words…" Neji muttered and he shook his head. "Now, give up your Rose, unless you really are a 'Fake.' A Doll of Eden can't be as weak as you, Blue Rose." The raven haired doll said in a domineering tone.

Sasuke sat up, pain coursing through his body. '_Why isn't the dobe getting up?_' He watched the other doll loomed over the blond. '_We… we can't lose…_' The Uchiha tightly closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. '_No, I won't lose you. I can't._'

"Tornado Blast!"

Harsh winds surged towards the White Rose, and Neji went to block the attack, as Shikamaru called out his strong defense. When the winds died down, they looked around to see both the Blue Rose and his Host gone. Neji grunted, and turned around with his eyes closed. Shikamaru sighed, and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "They ran away… and that blond doll was ranting about beating us."

"They won't defeat us." Neji replied and walked away quietly. The teen sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Troublesome."

0000000

It was quiet in the Uchiha household, and a forlorn atmosphere hung around it. Sakura looked up from setting up the table, with a sad expression on her face. She imagined that above the dinning table was Sasuke's room, where a lone tiny doll huddled under a blanket, unmoving. She sighed, and placed down the fork on a napkin beside the plate.

"Nothing?" Sai appeared, sitting on his usual chair, with a sketch book on his lap.

Sakura shook her head sadly. "Naruto won't say anything, not even move. I don't even know where Sasuke-san went. He left pretty early in the morning."

A plate of warm fried rice was placed on the table. Itachi frowned. "I wonder what happened yesterday. I was up late last night and heard Sasuke and Naruto leaving, but they didn't say anything." The eldest Uchiha stood up straight and stared up at the ceiling.

"I do not believe that Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are fighting." Sai replied. The pink haired doll blinked her eyes. "If they were, Naruto-kun would be down here complaining and spitting out insults on Sasuke-kun."

Sakura furrowed her brows and nodded. "You're right. Then I guess they ran into something, causing them to act like they are now."

Itachi raised a brow. "But what?"

There was a knock on the door, and the doorbell echoing in the house. The three looked at one another, before Itachi walked out the room towards the door. The Uchiha opened the door, and stared at a teen about the same age as himself, with spiky raven haired, and his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. What caught his attention was the recognizable shy doll that would come by often. "I-Itachi-san." Hinata stuttered in greeting.

Itachi allowed the doll and her Host to come in. They were offered lunch that the Uchiha made, and Shino was introduced to him. Hinata looked up from her plate, and gave a nervous look. "W-Where is N-Naruto-kun?"

Sakura gave a sad smile. "He's upstairs in bed since this morning. He won't come down, and he hasn't moved at all. We don't know what is wrong with him."

"And Sasuke-kun has been gone since this morning as well." Sai also replied.

Hinata frowned, and she caught her Host glancing over at her. Itachi raised a brow catching the action between Rose and Host. "We believe we might know what happened." Shino said in his deep tone.

The three looked at the pair. Hinata bowed her head slightly. "W-We ran into the W-White Rose and his Host."

Sakura widened her eyes. "No way, he appeared here?"

Hinata nodded. "H-He said t-that 'fate has c-chosen that we b-battle in two days time for our R-Roses' before the end of the weekend." The Violet Rose replied, frowning.

"He also said that the Blue Rose will lose his Rose to him when they meet again, because that is what he foresaw." Shino spoke.

"No way!" The pink haired doll gasped. "Naruto-chan and Sasuke-san fought against the White Rose, and lost!"

Sai frowned. "I guess that explains their mood." He shook his head. "They're just being sore losers then."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table. "But Naruto is still awake, and the White Rose didn't take his Rose yet. That is still a good sign!" She sat down, and placed a hand on her chest.

"Then I understand what the two are going through." Itachi spoke, his eyes closed with his arms crossed. "Naruto-kun always exclaimed that he would protect all the Roses and bring all you Home together. That lost was something that struck a chord to Naruto-kun, and he nearly went to sleep. He feels like he might be failing you all."

"And what's worse is that… he feels he failed Sasuke-san." Hinata murmured softly, but they all caught on to her words.

Sakura leaned back into her chair, her emerald eyes closed. "Sasuke feels down, because… he almost lost Naruto…"

Sai frowned. "I guess… it's up to us to defeat him then."

Hinata and Sakura all look up questioningly at the Silver Rose. "W-what do y-you mean?" The Violet Rose questioned carefully.

"We'll just have to help show that Naruto's cause is not for nothing. He is fighting to bring us all together, and protect all the Roses so that we will all be awake when we go back Home." Sai glanced over at the people in the room. "This time, we won't fight alone; we fight together, unlike all those years we have been in this world."

"Naruto shouldn't be the only one to protect us all. We should protect each other; help one another, like real brothers and sisters." Sakura said softly, realization coming upon her.

Hinata gave a soft smile. "The W-white Rose may be s-strong, but t-together we can sh-show that we can beat h-him, but not a-alone."

Itachi smirked. "Then we're just beating some sense into this White Rose."

"Until he follows and comes together with the rest of you, like how Naruto wants it to be." Shino replied.

The three dolls nodded. "For Naruto and Sasuke."

0000000

The door to the room opened, and softly closed behind. Dark hooded eyes glanced around the room, and spotted a black top hat sitting innocently on top of the mattress. The high school student walked up to the bed and picked up the small hat. He glanced around the room. He spotted the long haired doll sitting at on the window ledge, staring out at the afternoon sky. The teen inwardly sighed, and walked up behind the doll.

The black top hat was plopped on top of the doll's head. Neji was snapped out from his reverie, and he looked up to see a grin on his Host's lips. "What are you doing just sitting there?" Shikamaru said in his drawled tone. He pulled up a chair, and sat on it backwards. He crossed his arms over the top of the back rest, and stared up at the afternoon sky. He watched the few scattered clouds colored in a rosy pink.

"I'm just bothered." The doll replied in a low tone.

"Oh? About what?" The teen questioned, keeping his gaze up at one cloud.

Neji turned his head and looked up at the sky. It was silent between the two, but it wasn't awkward. "That looks like an octopus."

"Nah, it's more of a bird in a nest." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru… what is it that you really wish for in this world?" The White Rose suddenly asked. The doll turned his head to stare at the teenaged boy.

The brunet teen shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really, but it's more like I haven't thought about something like that." He sat up straight and stretched out his back. "I'm just happy with whatever you want, and that's all okay with me." Neji frowned, and turned his head away. Shikamaru glanced at his doll he was playing Host to. "Does this have to do with that Blue Rose doll?"

Neji grunted, and crossed his arms. "He's not a real Doll of Eden. He's a Fake, like all others." The doll responded with a childish huff. Shikamaru's expression softened, and gave a small smile. "It's fate, and never ending. We dolls will never get out of this endless game that we are in. It's like a never ending cycle, where we wake up, fight one another, and out of the seven us that faces the first Child, we always get beaten and go back to sleep. Then after twenty years, we wake up again and start all over."

The white eyed doll placed a hand on his temple, and began to rub it. "How many Hosts have I gone through already? Most of them were selfish, wanting power, being controlling. That doll says that his Host will be his only one. If he is indeed the ninth Child, a Doll of Eden, then he'll be caught up in our never ending game. His beliefs are just dreams… there is no end."

"But don't you want it to end, Neji?" Shikamaru asked quietly, looking up at the darkening sky.

The doll closed his eyes. "They are all just dreams." The teen slightly frowned sadly. He couldn't help but think that the doll was just saying that to convince itself that it was so. '_But don't you want it to end, Neji? Wouldn't you want me… to be your last Host?_'

0000000

Itachi was getting frustrated and worried. It's been two days since he last seen or heard from his brother. None of his friends knew where he went. He got Kakashi to help him find his missing brother, but left out the piece of information that Sasuke's leaving might have something to do with dolls. The other dolls are also trying to find him, but there was no sign at all. What is worse is Naruto not budging or saying anything. He was still in that huddled form under the blankets. The older Uchiha didn't know what to do anymore.

There was a ring of the phone, snapping the Uchiha from his thoughts. He quickly answered it. "Uchiha residence." He said in his usual low and cold tone.

"Is this Sasuke's brother?" The voice on the phone asked. It was a male voice, seeming older than the Uchiha.

Itachi furrowed his brows and frowned. "Yes, this is Itachi. What is it you want?"

"Oh! I just wanted you to know that Sasuke-kun is with me. When he came over he just told me that he needed somewhere to stay, and I got worried. I wanted to make sure that someone in his family knew where he was, since he's been gone for more than a day." The man in the other line said.

"Where is he? And who is this?" The Uchiha demanded.

"I'm sorry! My name is Umino Iruka, and I'm a man that works in a store that Sasuke-kun always visits. If you want to see him, then I'll give you the address…" Itachi inwardly sighed out in relief. He felt as if this heavy weight was lifted when he heard Sasuke was alright. He has heard a lot about this Umino Iruka, from the dolls, Sasuke and even Kakashi. Somehow he knew he could trust this man. Why didn't anyone think of finding the boy under Iruka's care?

"Thank you Umino-san. I'll come by to pick up Sasuke." With that he hung up the phone and hurried to his car to get his younger brother. '_You have a lot to explain, Otouto. You better get your act together, because Naruto needs you…_'

0000000

There was a soft knock on the door, and it opened soundly.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-san, but I don't feel hungry today." A low tone said. Sasuke had his back to the door, not wanting to face the kind young man. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staying in the guest room of the generous brunet man.

A hand clenched into a fist and knocked on the back of the head of the boy. The raven haired boy was pushed off the edge of the bed, on to the ground by the force of the hit. The boy sat up quickly, with a hard glare in his ebony eyes. Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw his brother in front of him with a deep frown. "Aniki." He whispered.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you know I was worried sick when you just ran off with out a word?" The older Uchiha said with a deep anger directed at his brother. Sasuke also saw the concern and relief hidden behind his brother's cold eyes.

The boy bowed his head, and leaned his back on the wall behind him. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Itachi sighed, and made his way to sit on the end of the bed. He glanced around the plain but homely room. It was decorated with warm colors. "You're acting as if you're sulking."

"I'm not!" Sasuke retorted. He tried to glare at his brother.

The older Uchiha shook his head. "Then why are you here? Why aren't you at home with Naruto, who hasn't moved from his spot the past days? What happened, Otouto?"

The boy looked up at his brother, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He bowed his head, avoiding his brother's gaze. Itachi's eyes softened, looking at his brother. He suddenly saw how his brother looked small. "I heard that you lost a battle against another Doll. So what if you lost? You're still okay. Naruto is still here."

"But I almost lost him!" Sasuke said, with a tint of pain in his tone. The younger Uchiha tightly closed his eyes and clenched his hands. "I was weak, and I couldn't even protect him. We lost, because I'm not strong enough. I… I almost lost him, Aniki." He raised his hands up to stare at its shaky form.

Itachi slightly widened his eyes, but then he closed them. "Sasuke…" He opened his eyes, and moved over to sit in front of his brother, still on the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on the boy's head. "Tell me… why is it you fight?"

The younger Uchiha relaxed his hands, but didn't look up at his brother. "I… I want to help him prove that he can keep his promises. I want him to win this war… I… I fight to… stay by Naruto's side…"

"Then keep fighting, and don't give up." Itachi replied softly. He pushed a finger on the boy's forehead, to tilt Sasuke's head back. The older Uchiha gave a small smile, seeing the glazed eyes of his little brother. "Be grateful that you didn't lose Naruto and that you were given a chance to keep on staying by his side. You two are strong. It may not be by strength, but your hearts are what are strong. Don't give up yet. You two still have things to accomplish and prove. If you fall, you just have to get back up again. That is what Okaasan always told us, isn't it?"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Aniki…"

Itachi chuckled, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Plus, all of the Dolls are there rooting for you. They all believe in you and Naruto to win this war. They believe that he can bring all the Dolls of Eden to their Father. Of course I'll be there to back you up, to make sure you won't mess things up, Otouto."

The younger Uchiha scowled. "Aniki." He slightly growled.

Itachi poked the boy on the forehead, earning a glare from his little brother. "Just know this. You are never alone." The older Uchiha stood up, and glanced outside of the window to see the afternoon sky. He frowned slightly. He then looked down to see Sasuke getting up from the floor. "Listen, go straight home and talk to Naruto. I bet the lost is also hard on him as it was to you. Everyone is also worried about him. He hasn't eaten, nor moved at all. I think he needs you, just as you need him."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly, feeling guilty and remorse. "Are you going somewhere, Aniki?"

"Yeah." The older Uchiha replied. "I have some matters to attend to. I've been putting them off being worried about you." He grumbled.

"I said I was sorry!" Sasuke said.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair again. "Right. I'll see you at home later. You better be sure to thank Umino-san for his hospitality and putting up with your broodiness."

Sasuke growled. "Aniki…"

0000000

"It's time."

Dark eyes looked up from the book in the teen's lap. Shikamaru turned to the pale eyed doll that stood at the ledge of the window, staring out at the darkening sky. The teen inwardly sighed, and stood up. He neared the doll, and gave a small smile as the doll turned to look at its Host. Neji reached out his arms to the teen, and Shikamaru easily picked him up into his arms.

"Do you really want this, Neji?" The teen questioned, as he neared the bed where the duffel bag rested on.

The long haired doll closed its pale eyes. "This is fate. We need to win their Roses in order to move forward and face the First Child."

Shikamaru stayed silent, and gently lowered the doll into the bag. He slowly zipped the bag close, his eyes never breaking contact with his doll, until the bag closed all the way. '_But you don't always have to follow what fate has laid out for you, Neji. You can always follow your own path. Our futures are not always set in stone… I only hope you can see that…_'

The teen inwardly sighed, and hefted the bag to his shoulder. "Oh, you're going out, Shika?"

Shikamaru looked up to see his younger cousin watching him curiously, a casual grin on the boy's lips. "Yeah, so tell Obasan that I might not eat dinner with all you tonight, okay Chouji?"

The big boned boy chuckled. "You know, with you going out a lot like this, it makes you think that you might be hiding a girlfriend or something." Shikamaru scoffed, and muttered before he walked away.

0000000

The door opened, and Sasuke automatically stared at the little lump at the corner of his bed, with a light blue blanket wrapped tightly around it. The Uchiha's eyes softened, and he quietly walked into the room. He softly closed the door behind him, and leaned his back on it. After a few seconds, the boy walked up to his bed, and crawled over to the little lump. "Oi, dobe. Get out from there."

There was no response. Sasuke slightly frowned. "Hey, what's wrong, dobe? Get out from there and tell me." He poked the lump. There was a slight twitch, but then everything became still again. "You're being an idiot. Get out there and talk to me." Nothing happened.

Sasuke sighed, and sat up straight on the mattress. "Look, dobe, I'm…" He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I left you here alone… I should have stayed here with you… but…I guess I was scared…" He said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the lump that could be mistaken as a tiny pillow. "I… I didn't know how to face you when… when I almost lost you…" He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly. There was a slight movement under the blanket.

The boy unclenched his hands, and let out a shaky breath. He moved around his bed, and sat beside the lump with his back leaning against the wall. "Looks like we lost our first battle, huh?" He turned his head to look around his clean room. "But that could be the first of all the many battles that we would face. We just can't give up, or else that will make us be weak as what that doll said."

Sasuke turned his head to stare at the huddled form of his doll. "You have your promises to keep, don't you? We just have to keep on fighting in order to accomplish your goals. I'll always be there, dobe, by your side. That's all I wish for, and hope that you can win this war."

He placed a hand on the lump and shook it gently. "So get up, Naruto. Don't be a weakling and just give up. We still have to beat that doll and pay him back for beating us last time. I'm sure this time we'll try our hardest to win. We have to, so that you can reach your goal."

There were a few minutes of silence before a muffled sound was heard. Sasuke slightly widened his eyes when he heard a soft muffled sound coming from the lump. The raven haired boy furrowed his brows and leaned over close to the lump. "What did you say, dobe?"

"I… I can't be your doll anymore!"

The boy sat back up, and stared at the lump in confusion. "Why is that?" He felt a pang in his heart.

There was movement, and a small hole opened from the blankets. "I… I'm broken… N-nobody w-wants to be with a b-broken doll…"

Sasuke bit his lip. "What do you mean, you're broken? Aren't you still talking to me, and moving around?"

"But I…"

"Dobe get out from under there." Sasuke said with a firm tone. There was some shaking from under the blanket, which Sasuke guess that doll was shaking his head. The Uchiha sighed, and lifted the lump, with the blanket around the doll.

"No! Let go!" The doll was moving around, thrashing.

The Uchiha got irritated, and was trying to hold on to the doll. "Stop it, dobe! Stop being stubborn!"

"No! Don't look!" The doll cried.

"Naruto." He growled. The doll suddenly halted, as he was sat down on the raven haired boy's lap. Sasuke raised a brow when he felt the trembling doll in his hands. "Naruto…?"

He pulled back the blanket over the doll's head, and slightly widened his eyes when he saw tears falling. The boy frowned, and gently placed his hand under the doll's small chin. He lifted it up, and froze. There on the side of the doll's face were cracks that came from the doll's temple, reaching close to his chin. "Naruto."

"I… I'm broken… S-Sasuke… doesn't w-want me anymore…" The blond doll's voice hitched, as he cried harder. He was beginning to hiccup through his sobs.

Sasuke shook his head. "No…" He shook his head again, and then pulled the doll close to him, embracing him tightly. "No, Naruto. I don't hate you. I won't get rid of you." The boy said, holding the shaking doll, pressed close to him. He felt tiny arms wrap around his neck, the small face of the blond doll pressed at the crook of his neck. "You're still beautiful to me, Naruto. You're not broken. You're still you." He said softly, rubbing his hand gently on the back of the blond doll.

"Sasuke… I don't want you to leave me!" The blond bawled, trying to press the boy closer, not wanting to let him go.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes, and began to rock the doll. "I won't. I promise. Just… just don't leave me neither."

"I won't!" Naruto sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

The Uchiha shook his head, and gave a small smile. "It's okay, Naruto. Everything will be okay. We'll be okay." He whispered. He pulled the doll back. Naruto whimpered at the lost of close contact. Sasuke looked down at the doll, and smiled softly. He brought up his hand and brushed the bangs that stuck to the doll's face with tears. Naruto looked up at his Host, tears not stopping. "You're still perfect to me, Naruto."

The blond felt a tight feeling in his chest. He slightly widened his crystal blue eyes when the Uchiha bent over close to his face. Then warmth washed over him when he felt warm lips touched his temple, where the cracks were. '_Sasuke…_' When the boy pulled back, he saw the brightly red face of his doll. He held in his chuckle at the expression on the blond's face. Then he widened his eyes to see the cracks disappearing. "Naruto… your face…"

The doll blinked his eyes, and raised a hand to feel his face. Naruto widened his eyes feeling no lines on the side of his face. "Eh? What happened?" The blond doll whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know, but you look as good as new again." He grinned.

Naruto smiled up at the Uchiha. The raven haired teen had to hide the incoming blush. He suddenly realized what just happened between the two, and he tried harder to hide his blush. '_He's a doll! He's a doll! He's a doll!_' The Uchiha chanted in his head.

The blond blinked his eyes cutely. "Ne, Sasuke?" The raven haired boy raised a brow. "As my servant… I demand you get me food! I'm really hungry!" The blond doll had his hands on his stomach, tears in his cerulean eyes.

"I'm not your servant, dobe!"

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"What was that!?"

"Hn."

The two widened their eyes and looked down at the brightly glowing tiny pink gem on the silver brace the Uchiha has. "What's happening?" Sasuke asked. He felt a burning sensation course from the brace. He winced when it was not a nice kind of feeling.

"Sakura-chan is in trouble." Naruto whispered. The two looked at one another with a frown.

0000000

"Divination Field Strike."

There were loud cries of pain, as three dolls sailed across the air, and landed with a thud to the ground. The two older males frowned deeply, but didn't show out their emotions as their dolls were hurt. The elder male looked up with piercing ebony eyes, narrowed coldly at the high school teenager that stood slouching across the park. The doll that he hosted stood in a stance. There were smears of dirt on him, but the doll didn't look as tired as the other three dolls.

Sakura coughed, and pushed her self up with her arms. "Even when there are three of us, we still can't defeat him."

"He is the fourth Child, and is considered stronger than us." Sai replied, as he sat up, wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek.

Hinata struggled to sit up, and straighten her long gown. "H-He did defeat u-us easily last t-time… and I-I think h-he was able to f-face the First a few times in the past cycles."

Neji raised his chin, looking down at them with his calculating pale eyes. "You're all just weak. It was destiny that you'll never win. Plus, sticking around with that 'Fake' has weakened you even more. That doll is just using you, and it will take away your Roses under your noses." He sneered.

The pink haired doll widened her eyes with rage. She stood up, glaring at the White Rose. "You're wrong! He's not using us!"

"Oh really?" The White Rose said in a testing manner. "How sure are you that he will keep his so called promises to you?"

Hinata stood up, taking a step to stand beside the Pink Rose. "W-we believe he w-will take all of u-us to see F-father again."

"Why? Why do you, when he is a 'Fake'? He's not even a Doll of Eden like us. How can he even take you all Home?" Neji didn't know why he was so mad to hear them have faith in this nobody blond doll.

"Because," Sai stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "We trust him. We don't care if he is the ninth Child or not, but all we know is that he is Naruto." The Silver Rose replied with his deep tone. Itachi and Shino inwardly smiled at the dolls.

Sakura brought her hands up defensively, her head bent low with a frown. "Because he is who he is, we're going to fight to help Naruto accomplish his goals. He made a promise to us, and we'll protect that will." Hinata and Sai went in a stance, ready to fight the White Rose for another round.

Neji growled in irritation. Shikamaru just stood behind his doll with an expressionless face. He stared at the back of his doll's head. '_Neji… you might be wrong. Probably what they say could be true. This never ending war can stop because of that Blue Rose._'

"Electric Shock." Thunder surged out from the Silver Rose on command.

"Jyuuken." The White Rose ran through the attack, with his hands raised and glowing in a white light.

"Aqua Shield." The Violet Rose stepped up and blocked the attack with a screen of cold water.

"Illusion Reflections!" Many copies of the Pink Rose appeared, and ran towards the pale eyed doll.

"Heavenly Spin." The long haired raven doll spun around, blocking the attack from the pink haired doll. The copies of Sakura exploded in puffs of smoke when it came in contact with the shield that the White Rose brought up.

"Sai." The doll raised his hands, and a giant paint brush appeared. He waved the paint brush, and black ink appeared at the tip, being spilled out towards the White Rose. Neji got caught in the black substance, and couldn't move.

"Tidal Wave." Hinata closed her eyes as she glowed in her violet aura. She raised a hand and a big wave of water came crashing down on the opposing doll.

Nearly white eyes widened, and the black ink splatter off of the doll, making him spotless. Sai and Itachi stared in shock. "Heavenly Spin." The water attack was blocked, and a rain of water came down upon the area. "Divination Field Strike."

The three dolls widened their eyes when they saw they were stuck in the glowing white circle under them. In one swift movement, the three dolls were sent sailing into the sky, just like they did before when struck by the White Rose's powerful attack. They landed on the ground with a chocked cry. Itachi and Shino ran towards their dolls.

"Like I said, weak." Neji muttered, staring down at them with a deep frown.

"I think that's enough of your trash talking, teme." A voice growled.

The group all looked up and turned their heads to see a pair of glares. The three dolls' expression lightened at the sight of the recognizable blond doll, with his young raven haired host beside him. Naruto was clenching tightly his hands into fists, angered to see his friends injured. "You! You'll pay for hurting all my friends, teme!" The blond growled, pointing a finger at the White Rose.

Neji grunted. "You again. I thought you wouldn't come back, after you pitifully lost to us. I told you, you can't defeat me, because I foresaw that you will lose."

Naruto glared. "You may have the ability to predict the future, but those futures can change, when I chose my own future! Your talk about fate is all a bunch of gibberish! Nothing will come if you follow your stupid belief on fate!" The blond doll exclaimed. Sasuke glanced down at the blond doll. '_So his ability is to see the future? Is that why he rants about fate and foreseeing things?_'

"Everyone has a fate, Fake." He sneered at the blond doll. "That fate is death for Humans, and for us… it's this foolish cycle that us dolls are trapped in. We'll never go Home. We'll never reach Father ever again. We'll always be part of this stupid never ending _Blossom War_." He hissed.

Sai, Hinata, and Sakura all bowed their heads, taking in what the White Rose said. Itachi glanced down at the sullen looks the three dolls had. '_He's convincing them on what he says is true. No… this is not right._' "Sai, don't listen to him." He told his doll.

The Pink Rose bit her lip. "But… it's kind of true. So many years we've been walking on this world, and not once were we able to see Father again."

"I-It's like H-Home is a far off m-memory." Hinata whispered. Shino frowned, and placed a hand on the doll's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"We won't escape…" Sai whispered.

"No." They all turned their heads to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke frowned deeply. "What happened to your trust in Naruto's promise? He gave his word that he'll bring you all home together. When he says he will do it, then he will. I'll make sure that he does. We're not giving up, so you shouldn't either." The three dolls watched the Uchiha and then glanced down at the blond doll that smiled reassuringly at them.

Neji scoffed. "Enough, Neji." The White Rose blinked his eyes, and turned around to glare at his Host. Shikamaru sighed, and brought a hand to rub his temple. "Enough." He dropped his arm to the side, and looked at his doll straight in the eyes. "Let's stop, and let this go. Let's not collect the Roses anymore. We can join them instead of fighting against one another."

The White Rose growled. "What, you also believe in this Fake?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You want this to end too, and I know you do." Neji widened his eyes. "You're mad because you are starting to believe in Naruto's words. You're mad because you believe that he will really end this war, when you couldn't for so many times. You hate to admit that you can't do things alone. You hate it when you want to be included in their circle."

The high school teen stepped forward towards his doll. Neji stepped back, with his eyes widened as he watched his Host. So many emotions went through the silver eyes. Shikamaru knelt down in front of the White Rose, and placed his hands on the doll's small shoulders. "I saw them too, Neji, your visions of them laughing, enjoying their time, when you, thinking that you are by yourself, felt left out. So many years you've been alone, haven't you? All you know is bitterness, hatred, loneliness, and competition against your brothers and sisters." The brunet teen murmured.

The doll closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to hold in all the foreign emotions. "I'm right here, Neji." Shikamaru whispered. Neji widened his eyes as he looked at his Host.

* * *

_Beaten and tired, glassy silver eyes stared straight ahead at nothing. Then a warm hand came upon the head and ruffled raven locks. A hat softly plopped on top of the head, and a pat followed. "Do not worry child. Do not give up yet. We are still together, are we not? I'm right here, Neji." A deep voice whispered gently. Silver eyes widened and glanced up to see the kind smile directed at him._

* * *

He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he tightly closed them to prevent them from showing.

"I know now what I wish for." Neji blinked open his eyes, and looked up at his Host. Shikamaru smiled. "I wish only for your happiness." The doll widened his eyes. "I will stay by your side, Neji, until this war is over." The teen whispered. Neji's eyes softened, and then closed.

There were foot steps behind, and Neji opened his eyes and turned around. He saw the four dolls behind him, standing in a row. Sai had his arms crossed, seemingly expressionless, but there was a slight sparkle in his dark eyes. Sakura was bubbling with happiness, smiling at him. Hinata was shyly smiling, twiddling her thumbs. Naruto was grinning widely. "Let's stop fighting, and fight together to stop the first Child?" The blond doll reached out his hand towards the doll, smiling brightly.

The White Rose stared at the hand for a moment. Neji grunted, and turned away with his eyes closed. He walked into Shikamaru's arms, and the teen stood up with the doll. Naruto gawked, and then pouted with narrowed eyes. "You jerk! You didn't have to be so cold and be like that! Telling me bluntly you don't want to join us would have been better!" The blond doll shouted.

The high school teen sighed, and muttered 'troublesome'. "So loud." He grumbled. Shikamaru glanced down at his doll, to see an almost stubborn pout on the doll's expression. He inwardly chuckled. He shook his head, and looked at the group. "Don't worry. We won't bother taking anyone's Roses. We'll leave, and I'll apologize for both our actions." The teen said in his usual drawled like tone. Then he walked away with Neji in his arms.

The White Rose was quiet, but he turned his head slightly, peeking over his Host's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, and lifted his head over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Listen here, Blue Rose. You will still be a Fake to me, but I won't forgive you if you hurt any of us Dolls of Eden and not keep your promise." He glared at the blond doll.

Naruto grinned, and pointed a finger at the doll that was slowly growing small from sight. "I won't back down on my promises, Neji! I'll make sure that we all go Home to Father!" He saw the doll roll his eyes, and then looked away. The high school teen and his doll were gone.

0000000

"So, did Shikamaru-kun go back home, Chouji?" Ino asked, as she sat down on the picnic table where all their close friends gathered for lunch.

The chubby boy glanced towards his blonde friend. "Yeah. He said he already found who he was looking for, and now had to take care of things at his home. He hopes his mother won't bite his head off for cutting classes." The boy chuckled.

"Aw, hope Shika-man comes back soon. He may be a downer, but he's still cool." Kiba said, taking a bit out of his burger.

Ino shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You just think he's cool because he's older and in that prestigious high school." She pointed out. Kiba scoffed. Sasuke looked away from the three, and glanced around the courtyard of the school. The Uchiha blinked his eyes when he felt a warm closeness beside him. Sasuke turned his head and glared at the blond girl. Ino smiled as her head was close to his. "I heard about the White Rose. I'm surprised that Shikamaru is Host to a Doll. Can you believe a lazy guy like him being a Host?" The blonde chuckled and sat back down, glancing over at the Uchiha.

Ino smiled slyly. "I also heard how close you and Naruto-chan are since your battle." She elbowed the boy on the side, earning a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" The two looked over to see Kiba and Chouji eying them. The Inuzuka raised a brow.

Ino snorted and rolled her eyes. "Helping out with some love problems, that's all." She said, casually waving a hand as if it was natural.

"WHAT!? I don't have-"

"SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE DON'T SAY IT IS SO!" A group of girls all cried out. Sasuke turned his head away, his eye twitching. '_Gods… sometimes I hate my life…_'

0000000

The sky was blanketed by the night, with stars scattered in the sky, and the moon still bright, though half hidden. A male high school student walked in the dark, a hand in his pocket, while the other arm carried a delicate doll. There was a sigh that escaped from the lips of the pony-tailed brunet. "Did you have to go all the way out here to visit the other dolls? Why can't they come over to our house instead? So troublesome."

The long haired raven doll snorted. "Everything to you is troublesome, Shikamaru." The teen grunted.

"Ah, Nara!" The two blinked their eyes and turned around to see the young Uchiha with a blond doll in his arms. Sasuke was slightly panting from running all the way from Shino's house, where the dolls decided to hang out at and have a tea party of their own.

Shikamaru raised a brow, and allowed the younger boy to catch up to him. Sasuke turned around to look at the corner of the street, and two little dolls came running to catch up. "Oh good! They're still here!" The pink haired doll exclaimed, running to be beside the Uchiha. Sai silently followed the bigger doll.

Naruto turned his head and smiled at Neji and his Host. "We wanted to accompany you to the bus station. We're taking the bus back home too." The blond doll replied.

The pale eyed doll shrugged his shoulder. "Do as you wish." He replied nonchalantly. A few days passed, and Neji began to warm up to the other dolls. At first he felt awkward at the thought of being together with the other dolls. For years he was used to just seeing his brothers and sisters and then fight till one falls asleep. Neji could not remember a time where he would share food and laugh with his fellow Dolls of Eden. He was also skeptical of the blond doll, which he still believes is a Fake doll. After constant visits and invites from the dolls, he began to feel bubbling emotions of serenity and happiness when he was around with the dolls.

The group headed downtown to the train station, ignoring the stares of the night walkers that gave them questioning looks. They thought it odd for tiny children to wear strange clothes, especially at night. It must be their exhaustion finally reaching their minds. The pink haired and blond dolls happily chattered away, with Neji's nearly quiet replies and Sai's quirky remarks. Shikamaru glanced at his doll, and inwardly smiled to see a happy emotion dancing in his silver eyes. '_You finally found happiness, right Neji? I'm glad._'

'_You opened my eyes to see we choose our own paths for our futures. As long as you are by my side, I will be able to defy the clutches of fate. I will protect our precious dreams. I will protect our precious bond from terrible fates._'

0000000  
0000000

**Edit (2013):** Little corrections here and there ))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke, Ino, Kiba & Chouji: 14  
Shikamaru: 16  
Itachi: 19  
Shino: 18  
Iruka: 28

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light

**Levels of Power:**  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability


	9. Act Eight: The Raccoon That Suffered

The car door slammed close, and a pair of midnight blue eyes looked up at the quaint two story house. There was a tall brick wall that surrounded the house, like all the other houses in the neighborhood, with a white painted metal gate in front of the walk way to the door. There was a rolling gate in front of the driveway, and bushes surrounded the walls. There was a big tree that nearly collided with the other big tree from their neighbor. Its branches were reaching out, overshadowing almost the whole front yard. The neighborhood looked peaceful, but the teenager thought it was overly cliche.

Another car door slammed, and a young man carrying a box looked at the female. "Temari, what are you just doing there staring at the house? Why don't you set that doll down and help me in carrying in the boxes from the car?"

The female was a high school teenager, with sandy blonde hair up in four pigtails. She was a young beautiful teen, with a pair of midnight blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the young man that walked into the house with the box. She glanced down at a mop of messy short red hair, as red as blood. On the left side, close to the forehead, was a red heart, clipped there, with a beautiful red rose on top. The doll was paler in comparison to her skin tone. Without looking at the doll's face, she memorized the beautiful detail of the doll she carried. It had darkly outlined aquamarine eyes. The teen thought the doll was still beautiful though it may seem as some mistake that the doll had no brows. It wore dark velvety red shawl over its shoulders that opened in front to show a white silky long sleeved shirt. It wore dark ironed shorts that went pass its knees, and a little red bow was tied around its neck. On the center of the bow was a red rose. It came complete with white leggings and black dress shoes. She smiled softly, "This is our new home now, Gaara." She whispered.

Two months ago, her only brother, Kankuro, turned eighteen and thought it was time to finally leave their so called house. He decided to bring his dear sister with him, instead of leaving her at that place by herself. The two never really like their father, and it was on rare occasions does their father ever come home to see them. Their family was indeed very rich, their father being a senator of the old state they used to live in. But that fancy life wasn't cut out for them. They left the big empty estate, and moved to a quiet and smaller town.

Two weeks before, Kankuro found a suitable house, and the siblings began to buy furniture and move it all at their new house. It was only now did they officially leave, and their father didn't care about it all. Temari's only concern was on how to start this new life she was giving, when in a year she would be graduating.

The blonde walked into her new room, and settled down the red haired doll down on her comfortable bed. She knelt down on the floor in front of the doll and gave a hesitant smile. "Do you like it here, Gaara?" She asked carefully.

A pair of aquamarine eyes blinked and then narrowed. A small scowl came upon those pale lips of the doll. Temari bowed her head, not wanting to look into the cold stare from the doll. "A-are you hungry?" There was a slight fear in her tone. She got up and quickly decided to leave. "I'll get you some snacks, before I help Kankuro with the stuff from the car." She said as she walked out of her room.

Silence blanketed the room, as the lone doll sat on the bed, staring at the slightly opened door. Narrowed eyes softened, hidden emotions running behind those large aqua eyes.

Pain…

Longing…

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act 8**: _The Raccoon That Suffered  
_**By:** Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

What a perfect day it was for it to rain. There was no warning at all, when the clear sunny day suddenly was overcast with dark clouds that unleashed drenching rains. One young Uchiha knew he should have watched the news that morning, at least to see the weather. He also should have listened to his brother's warning before he left, about bringing an umbrella (yeah right, listen to him?).

The raven haired boy ran from his school, to his house, which was a good fifteen minute run. There was no one out in the streets of downtown, and he regretted not stopping by at least to Iruka's store to wait out the heavy rain before coming home. But the boy decided not to bother the young man, as he always seemed to fuss around him like a mother hen. The brunet man has already done a lot for him anyways, and Sasuke was beginning to feel like a burden to the overly generous young man.

Turning the corner, close to his street, he didn't see the person in front of him, and crashed into them. The raven haired boy dropped his bag into a puddle, and fell on his buttocks. He groaned and inwardly cursed knowing his homework and books were now soaked. He rubbed his head and looked to see who was in front of him. His eyes widened like saucers, and his face became brightly red.

In front of him there was an older female, and from what he could make out from her uniform, she was a high school student, attending the near by high school of the town. What made him turn as bright as a tomato was the embarrassing position the teen ended up in, as he accidentally pushed her down. Let's just say he saw bright pink, with frills and tiny kittens.

"DAMN IT!" The female teen jumped up from the ground, her face brightly red, and her hands pulling down the back of her skirt. She turned around and glared hard at the small boy sitting frozen on the wet ground. "YOU IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOU PERVERTED BRAT!" She screeched. The female picked up her bag, and started to whack the boy on the head with it, repeating 'pervert' with each hit.

Sasuke scrambled away, a hand nursing his now aching head. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you, and I didn't see anything!" The boy protested with his eyes tightly closed. He was about to be hit with the bag again, but he dodged it, picking up his bag from the puddle. "I'm sorry, really, but I need to go." He bowed his head, and then ran away from the crazy girl.

The female stared after the boy, a blush still present on her face. She frowned. "I hope I don't see you again, perverted brat." She muttered, before picking up her umbrella and headed home.

0000000

It was the weekend, and the Uchiha household became like a daycare center. Sasuke grumbled as he set down tea cups, and fancy plates and silverware on the table. He glanced around the table, where five beautiful dolls sat. Hinata and Neji were present, being dropped off by their busy Hosts. Itachi left his little brother in charge of watching the dolls, who acted more like little children to the younger Uchiha. '_What am I a babysitter?_'

On the way over, Hinata brought a new cake that she wanted to try with her friends. The dolls eagerly waited for the table to be set up. Sasuke took out the box of the cake from the fridge, and walked over to the table, where five pairs of eyes watched his every move. "Hurry up, teme! We don't have all day! We want the cake now!" His blond doll demanded childishly.

"Dobe, you have to wait like all the others." Sasuke replied, as he placed the box down, and opened it.

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto exclaimed. There was a hit on the blond doll's head. "Wah! Sakura-chan!" The doll whined, nursing his aching head.

The pink haired doll glared at the smaller doll. "Stop whining, and behave, Naruto-chan. Can't you see that Sasuke-san is working hard?"

Sai chuckled, and glanced over the blond doll. "Yeah, you're adding more problems on Sasuke-kun's shoulders, dickless."

The blond glared at the Silver Rose. "What was that!?"

Neji sighed, and leaned his cheek on his hand. "So noisy."

Hinata looked over at the White Rose. "Y-you're acting like y-your Host now." She giggled. Neji turned his head and narrowed his eyes, pouting his lips slightly. Hinata froze, her cheeks still pink.

"Don't be mean, Neji, Hinata-chan is just making a compliment." Sakura replied. "Sometimes dolls just can't help but mimic their Host's personality. Let's just say they're rubbing off on us."

"Then I wonder why Sasuke-kun's quietness hasn't rubbed off on Naruto-kun yet." Sai said, glancing over at the Uchiha who was cutting their cake.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table, glaring hard at the Silver Rose. "What do you mean by that, teme!?" He growled.

Sasuke sighed, and narrowed his eyes at his doll. "Naruto please, if you don't behave, I won't give you cake. Why don't you just have a nice and peaceful tea time with cake?" The blond pouted and sat back down. He crossed his arms, and pouted his lips angrily. Hinata gave a sympathetic smile, while Sakura and Neji shook their heads sighing. Sai just smirked, ignoring the glares coming from the blond doll.

As the Uchiha distributed the slices of cake, a pair of angry aqua eyes narrowed on at the group from the outside.

0000000

It was morning, and it was another day just like the weeks before since Temari has moved here. She got ready, made sure to tell her precious doll that she was leaving, and left her door slightly open in case Gaara wanted to wander out the room and eat. Kankuro already found a job, and had to wake early to start his shift. The older sibling comes home about a few minutes after Temari comes home from school.

The sandy blonde teen closed the gates, and glanced up at her open window, imagining what her doll could be doing. She frowned sadly, and closed her eyes. '_I wish you could talk to me, Gaara. I want to help you in any way._' She inwardly sighed, and blinked her eyes open upon hearing some noisy chatter close by.

Temari spotted two boys walking out from the gates of the house next door. They were middle school students. She grunted, but then widened her eyes as she recognized one pale raven haired boy. "It's you! The perverted brat!" She gasped, pointing at the direction of said boy.

Ebony eyes widened, and the raven haired boy turned around. There was a light tinge of pink across his cheeks. The other boy, with messy chocolate hair, raised a brow. "What do we have here? Is this your girlfriend, Uchiha?" The boy with the red tattoos on his face looked at the beautiful blonde teen from head to toe.

"Shut up, Inuzuka!" The young Uchiha growled, glaring daggers at his companion. "I don't even know her, and I don't even like her!" He said through his gritting teeth.

Temari snorted, and crossed her arms. "Like I would date puny brats that are younger than me. And perverted brats like him are not my type." The blonde retorted.

The brunet boy slightly scowled at being called puny, but he showed some interest as to why the great Uchiha is being called perverted by this gorgeous older teen. "Perverted? What did Uchiha do to earn such a title?"

"Like I would tell you, you little mutt." Temari said threateningly, glaring at the two younger boys.

"Mutt!?" The Inuzuka boy screeched in outrage. The raven haired boy chuckled. The other boy glared hard at the Uchiha. Then he turned to the older girl. "So, are you new? No one has been living next to this guy for a while. The name is Inuzuka Kiba." He jabbed a thumb to his chest as emphasis.

Temari widened her eyes with dread. "Are you serious? This perverted boy lives next to me?"

"Stop calling me that!" The Uchiha glared at the older girl.

Kiba grinned. "I guess so. He's Uchiha Sasuke." He dropped a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

The blonde looked at them skeptically. "Well, if you must know, I'm Sabaku Temari." She lifted her right wrist and looked at her watch. Her face darkened, and she looked up to glare at the boys. "Now look what you did. You made me late." She then shouldered her bag and ran pass the two boys.

Kiba and Sasuke stared at the back of the older teen. The Inuzuka grinned widely, and leaned his arm on the other boy's shoulder. "Man, she was damn gorgeous, don't you think? You're lucky to be living next to her." The boy said, giving a low whistle.

The Uchiha grunted and pushed the boy off of him. He walked away with the Inuzuka spouting nonsense while trailing behind him. '_I don't like her, and plus, she's not that pretty._' He mumbled mentally.

0000000

It was beautiful out, especially when the skies were clear and the sun was out in the autumn season with winter just around the corner. Temari strolled out in the park with her precious doll in her arms. She decided to take the doll out for a nice walk around the new town they now lived in. The blonde was a bit hesitant on asking if the doll wanted to go out, but she asked anyways. She may not have gotten a reply out of the quiet, apathetic doll, but she just picked him up and walked outside.

It has been months since she first was given Gaara, and she fell in love with the doll, but not in a way that a boyfriend and girlfriend would. She loved the doll as it was the most precious thing in the world. The doll was gorgeous, and that cold aloofness added to the beautiful mysterious air around him. The moment the doll opened his eyes in introduced himself in that monotonous voice, the teen immediately loved him as if he was her little brother. She always wanted a younger sibling.

There was just something in his eyes that touched her heart. Temari wanted so badly to figure the doll out, but the cold tone and eyes hid away that hidden emotion, making her afraid the doll hates her. That was why she was always hesitant and fearful of what the doll might say or do. She knows how powerful Gaara was, and was scared that he might hurt her because he hated her. She was cautious, but she was trying hard to show to Gaara that everything she would do was for him, and she wants to receive some kind of emotion from the doll. She wanted him to know she cares.

Temari smiled up at the sky, and took in a deep breath. "It's nice outside, isn't it Gaara?" She didn't need a reply, as she walked up to the bench and gently set the doll down. She smiled at the doll, and then looked around the park. "I'll admit, the park back at home was a bit prettier, but I can sense this serenity that is more comforting than back home." She said.

The red haired doll silently watched the female teen, and then blinked its eyes and looked around the park. There was a soft chime that was heard, and Temari perked at the sound. She turned her head and grinned. "Oh look, a snack cart! I bet they have something nice and sweet." She glanced down at the doll and smiled. "I'll get something for the both of us, okay?" She then ran off. Gaara continued to watch her mutely.

There was a sigh, and the red haired doll sat still, eyes trailing the figure that was walking towards his direction. "Like I said, must you go to their house all the time? Why can't they just come over to our house? It's troublesome traveling far out here." A male teen said. He sagged his shoulders and sighed. He looked like he has a pineapple for a head, with that high spiky pony-tail on his head.

Aquamarine eyes honed in on the small figure that the male teen was holding, and narrowed with darkness. The small raven haired figure looked up at the teen. "It's not that far, you know. And you're just being lazy."

"Troublesome." The teen stopped in his walk, and stared ahead to see a female teen running closer towards him. The small figure in his arms stiffened.

Temari was holding two cups of ice cream, and she slowed in her run when she saw a teenager, about her age, standing in front of Gaara. She wondered if this guy even noticed her doll on the bench, or was ignoring it. What surprised her was the pretty doll that this teenage boy was carrying in one arm. '_It's not as lovely as Gaara is._' She said mentally. Then her eyes caught sight of a silver brace around the male teen's left wrist. She widened her eyes. "No way." She whispered to herself.

The pony-tailed teen looked up with hooded eyes, a brow raised casually. "Why are you just standing there? If you keep your mouth open like that, you might catch flies." He said with a drawled tone.

Temari blinked, and then glared at the guy. "You're the one just standing there, and you're blocking my way! That's my seat you know." She glanced over the bench where Gaara sat motionlessly.

The boy turned his head and was surprised to see a red haired doll sitting on the bench. His eyes immediately went to the red rose on top of the red heart on the doll's head. He turned his head and looked over at the female teen. He saw the silver brace, and frowned. Temari felt a bit uneasy with the boy's calculating eyes on her. "What? You got a problem with a girl pigging out on ice cream? It's only once in a while that I get to eat my favorite food!" She was clutching on to the two cups in her hands.

The male grunted, and continued with his walk, passing by the girl. Temari kept a steady gaze at the male. When the male was directly beside her, he paused, without looking over at her. She saw the hard narrowed dark eyes from the taller teen. "I won't allow you to take my White Rose." The boy said lowly. Then he walked away.

The blonde girl could only stare at the teen with wide eyes, her mouth gaping open. "He…"

"Temari." A low melodious voice called out.

The teen widened her eyes and turned around towards her doll. "Oh! The ice cream!" She quickly walked up to the doll, and felt guilty. "It's a little melted… I'm sorry Gaara." She whispered sadly, hesitantly giving the cup of ice cream to the doll.

With unemotional eyes, the doll reached out and took the ice cream. Wordlessly, he picked up the spoon and scooped some ice cream in it. Small pink lips opened and allowed the cold substance into the small mouth. Temari watched with surprise, and then a big smile spread across her rosy lips. She carefully sat down beside the doll, and silently ate ice cream with her doll.

"The others." The blonde blinked her eyes at the soft but low tone. She turned her head to look at Gaara. "The other Roses are near." The doll was staring at the cup in his small hands, busy scooping ice cream into the small plastic spoon.

Temari slightly tilted her head. "Then… we are going to fight them soon?" Gaara didn't reply, but opened his mouth for the spoon full of ice cream to eat. The blonde teen turned her head to the sky, and took in a deep breath. '_I… I really don't want Gaara to fight. I know he's very strong… but… I'm afraid of losing him… of him getting hurt…_'

0000000

A band-aid was slapped on the side of the male teen's forehead. "Ouch!" Dark eyes glared at the young blonde girl that narrowed her pale blue eyes at him. "You didn't have to be so harsh." He sighed and turned his head to the side. "Troublesome."

Ino pouted her lower lip out, glaring at the older teen. "Fighting by yourself without calling for help? What were you thinking?" The girl placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura stood beside the blonde girl, carrying the trash that they used to heal the older teen's wounds. "And to think that the Red Rose has appeared." The pink haired doll glanced over at the White Rose that sat beside the Silver Rose.

"He's closer than you think. We just don't know his exact location though." Neji replied in his low tone.

Sai snorted. "For all we know, he could be living next door to us."

Sakura glared at the smaller doll. "Don't joke around like that. The Red Rose appearing is serious, you know."

The blonde girl glanced down at the dolls with a raised brow. "Is there something wrong with this Red Rose?" Ino asked carefully.

Sai furrowed his brows, and placed a hand on his chin. "If memories serve me right, the Red Rose has a very violent temper. I'm surprised that Neji survived a battle with him… twice."

The pink haired doll's expression softened. "Just be glad you guys made it out alive." Neji turned his head away, not used to the concern directed at him by another Doll of Eden. Shikamaru just sighed.

"This means you dolls can't be left alone. You need to have at least another doll with you." The blonde girl said.

The door of the house opened, and the young Uchiha entered with Naruto in his arms. The blond had a slight frown on his lips. "Guess who we ran into." Naruto said, looking over to the side. Sasuke stepped back, and the others gasped seeing Shino and Hinata, also injured like Shikamaru and Neji.

Ino ran up to the two, with Sakura in tow. "It was the Red Rose, wasn't it?" The blonde girl questioned, leading the older teen inside the living room.

Hinata was out of her Host's arms, and she stood bowing her head. "H-He just attacked u-us with nothing to s-say. H-His Host j-just stood there w-without saying a-anything either."

Shino bowed his head slightly, looking over the dark shades over his eyes. He was sitting down beside Shikamaru, and being attended to by the blonde teen. "But somehow… his Host was-"

"Hesitant in fighting?" Shikamaru said. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. He raised his head and looked at the college student. "She was regretting over fighting, but she was mostly worried over her Doll." Shino nodded, confirming what the high school student said.

Naruto placed a hand on his chin. "Who is the Red Rose's Host? Any description?"

The ones that encountered the Red Rose and his host all glanced at one another. Sasuke raised a brow. "Why would you want to know, dobe?"

The blond doll ignored the name his Host called him. "Maybe we can convince the Host to join us, or at least try talking to her Doll." Naruto said, with a determined expression on his face.

"I do not think that is possible." Sai said and the blond doll glanced over at him. "The Red Rose is known to never listen to his Hosts. In the end somewhere, he always kills off his Hosts because he doesn't care for them. He just uses his Hosts to fight us."

Neji furrowed his brows. "That's right. He always said he doesn't care if he reaches the first Child or not, as long as he fights and sees us in pain or broken."

Hinata frowned sadly, reaching her little fingers to press against her lips. "B-but…" Her voice trailed off. Sakura looked at the Violet Rose. '_She can't help but trust in Naruto in whatever he plans. Maybe he can do it, get through to the Red Rose. But can he do it, when all these years the Red Rose has always been the way he is?_' Sakura closed her eyes. '_I want to believe in you Naruto, but you can't always do everything in the world. This might be something you can't win over._'

Charcoal black eyes narrowed, looking at each face, but when it came upon the blond doll, they softened. '_Whatever it is you plan, you know I'm always there for you._'

0000000

"What are we going to make for dinner, Itachi-san?" The pink haired questioned, sitting in the back of the car next to Sai.

The eldest Uchiha glanced up at the rear view mirror. "Well we did buy a lot of food to make anything. So it's up to you guys to choose." Itachi had a day off from work and school. He drove to the groceries with Sakura and Sai, dressed in casual clothing to make them like tiny one year-old children. Naruto covertly followed Sasuke to his school, in case the Red Rose decided to attack his Host without him there. Though the dolls were supposed to be in pairs, Naruto assured them that he can take care of himself and Sasuke. They didn't want to argue anymore with the stubborn loudmouth blond.

Sai perked up. "Itachi-san, watch out!"

The Uchiha blinked his eyes and saw in front of him a blonde female with a small red haired figure next to her. The car abruptly stopped, nearly throwing the two dolls from the seat, if it weren't for their safety belts. Sakura took off her belt, and stood up on her seat to see the two people on the road. The pink haired girl bit her lip. "Don't tell me that's the Red Rose." She gasped.

Sai frowned. "We better get out of this car, or else we would get crushed." The dark haired doll said, watching as both doll and host blared dangerously with a red aura. Itachi and the dolls then quickly got out, and a wall of sand appeared, crashing down upon the black vehicle. The three stared with wide eyes at the crushed car, with smoke and fire rising from the heavy sand.

Itachi turned his head and glared hard at the two. The blonde female flinched, but the red haired doll didn't waver. "You'll pay for my car." The Uchiha growled coldly, sending shivers down the ones present. The Red Rose raised his head, and smirked with a maniacal gleam in his aquamarine eyes.

0000000

Sasuke ran down the streets of the town, with Naruto in his arms. He felt the burning sensation coming off the silver brace, watching as the little pink gem sparkled brightly. They could see the black dome encasing the street of where their house was, knowing that the Pink Rose was in battle and was in distress.

"Hurry, teme!" The blond doll clutched tightly to the sleeves of the boy, as if willing his Host to go faster in his pace.

"Dobe, I know!" The raven haired boy sprinted past the illusion barrier, and was greeted with ruined buildings and smoke rising from burnt areas. The illusion made the battlefield bigger than the area it was actually encasing. There was an explosion, and the ground shook catching the young Uchiha off guard. He stumbled a bit.

Naruto jumped out of his Host's arms, and looked around the area. "Sakura!" He called out.

"Illusion Reflections!" A small female voice echoed. There was a giant puff of smoke, and then multiple copies of the pink haired doll appeared in the sky.

"Desert Graveyard!" A giant wall of sand rose up in front of the copies, and plunged over the copies to the ground, wiping out the many Sakura copies.

"Lightening Storm." Electricity ran through the area, and dark clouds gathered and spun above an area. Then bolts of lightening came crashing down. More explosions followed and smoke rose.

Sasuke was running after his blond doll through the very real illusion of a ruined city. They blocked their eyes when a gust of smoke rushed towards them.

"Sai." When it cleared, Sasuke spotted his brother standing behind a fallen wall that stopped below his waist. He was glaring hard, and concentrated on the battle. His doll was lightly glowing in a silver aura, and in its hands appeared a giant paintbrush, taller than him in size. Sai twirled it around and went into a stance with his paintbrush in hand.

"Aniki!" The younger Uchiha ran up to his brother. Naruto went to run beside the other dolls. Sasuke looked at his brother. "Aniki, we're here to help."

"No." Sai said lowly, not taking his eyes off the outline of the small figure from within the smoke. "This is our battle. When the time is right, we'll allow you to help."

Naruto pouted. "But-"

"It's okay, Naruto-chan. Let us take care of this. We'll ask for your help when we need it. But let us fight this." Sakura said. She turned to the blond doll. "Just help me for now by giving me some strength." The pink haired doll said. Naruto saw the emotions within his friends' eyes, and closed his eyes. He backed away. Sai and Sakura glanced at one another, and nodded.

Sasuke picked up Naruto when the doll came towards him. He glanced over at his brother. "Sai." Itachi muttered. The doll clenched the paintbrush in his hands, and swung it side to side, with black ink spraying out forward when the smoke cleared.

Sasuke gasped lightly. "It's her."

The blond doll looked up at its Host. "You know her?"

"She's the one that lives next door to us. Her name is Temari." He made eye contact with the older girl. The one named Temari stared at the boy in surprise.

"So she's the Host of that doll then. How ironic, when we were trying to find the doll, it was living next to us the whole time." Sasuke said, as he watched as the red doll was by the black ink of the Silver Rose. It was like the red haired doll was caught in a sticky web coming from everywhere around it. Sai raised a glowing silver hand, and the black ink began to harden and tighten around the Red Rose.

There were tiny cracks that were heard, and Temari gasped. "Gaara!" She began to glow in a red aura. "Ground assault!" She raised her hand, and the ground below the other Hosts shook and was beginning to rise up.

"Sasuke!" Itachi pushed his brother to the side, and the ground rose up high, throwing the older Uchiha from the impact.

"Aniki!" The boy called out.

Sai saw his Host falling. He ran towards his Host and raised a glowing hand. Currents of electricity surrounded the young man, and slowed down his fall, letting him land safely to the ground. The raven haired doll sighed out in relief that he was able to save Itachi on time.

"Dessert Coffin."

Then a wall of sand crashed down upon the Silver Rose. Itachi widened his eyes. "Sai!"

Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's arms. "That's it!"

But then a pink blur ran past him, and they saw Sakura glowing brightly in a pink aura. She pulled back a fist, and then a bright pink boxing glove appeared on her hands. She jumped up high, and thrust a hand forward at the Red Rose. The hit made contact, and there was a loud crack that was heard.

"No Gaara!" Temari closed her eyes, and raised her hands. "Ground Assault!"

The ground below Sakura suddenly rose in an alarming speed, pushing the pink haired doll away from the impact. The blonde girl went to run towards her doll. "Gaara!"

"Electric shock." A ball of electricity was thrown towards her to block the girl from getting close to her doll. She dodged it, and turned her head to see an angry Uchiha. Itachi was blaring with a silver aura. In his arms was his doll he hosted, unconscious and battered. He gave a deadly glare towards the girl.

"Aniki." Sasuke whispered, watching his brother. '_He and Sai are getting strong quickly, and Itachi is already used to fighting like this now… I wonder how far they really are._' He glanced over at the blonde teen. '_I wonder how strong they really are as well._'

Suddenly the silence was broken when there were low chuckles. They all turned their heads to look at the shaking red haired doll with its head bowed. When the doll threw his head back, it was laughing loudly in a maniacal way. Temari suddenly felt her heart drop. "Gaara…" There was a sudden pain coursing from her arm with the brace, and she winced. "Gaara…" She fell to her knees when the pain was becoming overwhelming.

The red haired doll stare wildly at the older Uchiha, grinning in a blood lust way. Sasuke suddenly felt fear for his brother. The Red Rose raised a hand, and the unconscious Sai was surrounded by a red aura. Itachi looked down, only to watch as the doll was pulled away from his grasp. Gaara chuckled, and threw his hand to the side. Sai was flung to the side against the ruin debris. Itachi widened his eyes.

Sakura came out from the debris she landed in. "This is not good. He's out of control and is using his special ability!" She jumped up into the air, and her hands were gloved again. "We have to stop him!" She glanced over at the blond doll.

Naruto grinned widely, and then glared at the red haired doll. "Naruto…" The blond doll looked behind to his Host. Sasuke frowned. "That doll's Host." Naruto looked over at where the blonde teen was, and saw her bent over clutching herself in pain. Angry boiled within the blond doll.

"We have no choice but to beat him, and take his Rose." Naruto said. "Sasuke, give me your strength." The Uchiha nodded, and closed his eyes.

Naruto jumped into the air, and his giant fan appeared. In one swoop, harsh winds escaped and surged towards the red haired doll. Gaara turned his head, and narrowed his eyes. A wall of sand encircled around the doll, and blocked the wind attack. When the sand came down, Sakura appeared and punched forward. The doll dodged, and Sakura hit the ground. There was a large indent from the power of the doll's punch.

Then Sakura was surrounded by a red aura, and was flung away. Gaara turned his head to see Naruto throwing a wind attack towards him. "Wind Blade!"

The red haired doll smirked and blared in a red aura. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Sakura and Sai being flung towards him. He was hit by them, and he skidded to the ground with them on top of him. Gaara blocked the wind attack with his sand shield.

"Naruto!"

"Electric Shock."

Itachi released the electric spell towards the doll. Gaara frowned and raised his red glowing hands. Three dolls were in front of him, and the spell hit them. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out. '_How is the doll doing that? Is it his special ability?_'

"It's Psychokinesis." Sasuke turned his head to his brother. Itachi was furrowing his brows. "That doll's special ability is to move objects with his mind. Since Sai, Naruto and Sakura are just dolls-"

"He can move them with just a thought of it." Sasuke said, and turned back at the dangerous doll. Naruto was panting, keeping his eyes open and glaring down at the red haired doll. Sai was still unconscious, and Sakura passed out as well. "We have to be careful."

"I'm not sure if I can control that doll's mind. It's already out of control, and it will be difficult to over power its mind." Itachi said, carefully watching the red haired doll. Gaara began to fling around the dolls all over the place, laughing in a maniacal way.

'_Aniki can already use Sai's special ability_?' Sasuke frowned. '_We're not sure what Naruto's is yet… but I need to do something!_' He glanced over and widened his eyes to see vines starting to wrap around the Host of the Red Rose. Anger rose within the boy, and he glared hard at the doll. "You!" He shouted. Aquamarine eyes glanced over at the younger Uchiha. "If you keep doing this, you'll kill your Host!" He shouted.

There was a small reaction that came from the doll, and the red aura that surrounded the three floating dolls disappeared. Naruto, Sai and Sakura fell to the ground unceremoniously. The red haired doll turned around, and stared at the blonde teen that was on her knees, clutching to her sides in pain. Her left arm was stretched out in front of her, with green vines coming out of the red cracked stone. "G-Gaara…" Temari cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Is she going to be like your other Hosts that you get rid of time after time?" Sasuke questioned, as he slowly made his way towards where Naruto was. "You don't care for her, do you? But do you know she does for you?" The boy fell on his knees and carefully lifted his blond doll's head. "Naruto…"

Crystal blue eyes slowly opened, but then it flinched when the doll winced in pain. "S-Sasuke…"

The young Uchiha looked up and glared at the Red Rose. He was about to speak his mind again, but stopped when he saw the red haired doll slowly made his way towards the blonde girl. Gaara hesitantly stopped a few inches from the teen, unreadable emotions going through his eyes. "G-Gaara… I-if this is w-what you want… t-then use all my e-energy to w-win… I-I only wish for you to be happy." Temari said through her clenched teeth, struggling to smile at the red haired doll.

The red haired doll suddenly dropped to his knees, and began to clutch on to the sides of his head. The doll let out a loud cry of anguish, and a red aura burst out from both doll and Host. When the Uchiha brothers looked up, they saw a small red light floating above them. Temari was no longer surrounded by the vines, and her silver brace was gone from her arm. The girl sat up, and looked at the light with wide eyes. She shook her head and tears streamed down her face. "No! No, please Gaara!"

The girl threw her arms to the doll, and pulled the red head close to her. "No! Don't do this! Please don't give them your Rose!" She cried. Gaara struggled to break from the tight embrace, but tears were streaming down his eyes and his actions were getting weak. "Don't leave me, please! I promised! I can still be your Host! I don't want to leave you, Gaara! I can be strong, I promise! Gaara!" Temari cried.

"No…" The doll said weakly. "I… I hurt you…" For so long, Gaara has never felt like this towards a Host. He did not understand why he was crying.

The Uchihas and the blond doll watched the scene. Sasuke unconsciously pressed his doll closed to him, understanding the older teen and her feelings towards her doll. "I… understand now… why the Red Rose has been like that." Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked down at Naruto, who watched the pair. "All the dolls had to live their lives being passed around from one person to the other. Some were fortunate to have caring Hosts, while others did not. Gaara may have been the one unlucky enough to be passed down through Hosts that have turned into selfish and uncaring people over time, neglecting in caring for his Rose."

Something in the blond doll's eyes flickered, an emotion of sympathy and understanding. "Tired of living his life filled with loneliness and abuse, Gaara takes it out on the other dolls, thinking it is unfair that he could never have what they have. So then he started to use his Hosts in the act of fury and pain, no longer caring for them… until…" Naruto closed his eyes, not able to stand watching the sad scene.

The blond doll didn't want to take the Rose, but he thought it was unfair not to, when he took Sakura away from Ino. But at that time… Ino was really at the brink of dying, and it was hard to reverse the affects of that kind of Rose on a Host. With Temari and Gaara, it was different. Only now, Gaara abused the bond between him and Temari, because he just suddenly snapped. Naruto could picture the happy memories that Gaara suddenly accepted with Temari, and he did nothing to harm the older girl, until the moment he was face to face with another Doll of Eden.

Sasuke brushed a few strands from Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "Sakura would understand. The Red Rose needs Temari to keep him sane. If she's not there… then I don't think we'll be able to keep him under control, even if he willingly passed his Rose to us." The Uchiha whispered softly to his doll.

"Red Rose."

Temari and Gaara looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of them, with the blond doll in his arms. Naruto looked directly into the glazed aquamarine eyes of the red haired doll. "I won't forgive you for hurting my friends, and endangering your Host." He said with a slight frown. "But… I will allow you to stay with your Host, as long as you stop fighting us, and join us."

The blonde girl gasped, and more tears fell from her eyes. She unconsciously pulled the red haired doll closer. Gaara clutched tightly on to the teen, and tried to look seriously at the blond doll. The tears couldn't stop from falling from his aquamarine eyes. "How…? Why would you do this? You… you are not the ninth Doll." The Red Rose whispered, his voice almost soar from his cries.

Naruto smiled, causing the two to feel an emotion stir in their hearts. "I may or may not be the ninth Child, but I did make a promise to the others. I will take you all home to see Father, and I won't go back on my words." Sasuke closed his eyes, and inwardly smiled. '_Naruto…_'

0000000

The door opened, and a pair of midnight blue eyes glared down at the short raven haired boy. "What do you want, perverted brat?"

Sasuke scowled. "Stop call me that, and tell those idiots it's time to go home."

Temari snorted. "They'll come home when they want to, and it is dinner time and they're eating." The older teen replied haughtily, a hand on her hip. There was a gleam coming from the red stone on the silver brace on her left wrist.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted.

"Teme!" A blond blur shot up into the boy's arms, and Sasuke was nearly caught off guard. Naruto looked up with his cute bright smile. The Uchiha was trying hard not to blush. "I thought you weren't going to come home early. So we decided to have diner with Temari-chan and Gaara-chan!"

The older teen grinned, and leaned against the frame of the door. "Apparently they hate your cooking, so I saved them from having to suffer with your food by making them diner." Sasuke looked up at the older girl and glared.

"Temari."

The blonde teen jumped in slight surprise, and turned around to look down. Gaara stood there with his blank eyes up at the girl. Temari smiled down at her doll. "What is it, Gaara?"

"Dessert." He said in a low tone. He blinked his big aquamarine eyes. "We're finished with diner and want dessert."

Naruto jumped out from Sasuke's arms and squealed. "YAY! CAKE!" The blond doll grabbed the red haired doll's hand and pulled him into the dining room. Sasuke shook his head and sighed listening as the doll was loudly proclaiming his excitement. Then he heard a loud thud, and a cry of pain from the blond doll. "Sakura-chan!"

"Be quiet, Naruto-chan!"

"We're not at our house, dickless. Act accordingly."

"Teme, what did you say?"

Another hit. "Owie! Sakura-chan! Gaara-chan help me!"

"Noisy."

"Wah! You too, Gaara-chan!?"

Temari giggled, and glanced at the young Uchiha. "You're lucky to have such a lively doll, brat. I would have to honestly say that without him… I wouldn't be able to stay with Gaara." She said softly. She sighed and widened the door open. "Are you coming in?" Sasuke scowled lightly and muttered his thanks before walking into the house. Temari grinned cheekily and closed the door.

"_I finally understand the feeling of being important. You showed me how to finally care. I am now given the chance to protect our precious bond. I will not fail this time, as long as you stay by my side always._"

0000000  
0000000

**Edit (2013)**: little corrections here and there))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Itachi: 19  
Shino: 18

**The Dolls**:

Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara – 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth

**Levels of Power**:  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability


	10. Act Nine: The Rabbit's Farewell

The sounds of heavy footfalls echoed through the alleys, as a dark blur passed through like a shadow. Black spots appeared after the blur passed by, and from the spots grew shadows with eyes, hissing loudly. A loud click of heels followed after, as a man in a dark coat appeared with the hissing shadows around. There was a smirk and those shadows jumped out from their spots. They rapidly chased after the figure that passed by.

A pair of big brown eyes widened as it looked over broad shoulders. "There's more coming!" The pair of eyes looked up at the man carrying the owner of those eyes.

He was a man in his late twenties, with bandages covering the lower half of his face due to a recent accident. He had dark spiky hair, and a lighter shade of brown eyes compared to the other pair. He had a black trench coat on, over a white shirt, with the tail of the coat trailing behind the man. He had dark baggy jeans with black combat boots that heavily hit the ground as the man ran. The man was audibly panting, and there were blood stains on the man's white shirt. "We can't fight them all… _He's_ still after us."

Worry came into the big brown eyes. They were owned by a small figure being held by the man. It was hard to believe that it was a doll in the man's arms. It was a gorgeous doll that wore a black gothic Lolita styled dress with peach and pale yellow colors. Its dark hair was up in a bun, held by a pale yellow ribbon and two tiny golden colored rose. On its neck was a bigger golden yellow rose resting on its collar with a yellow ribbon. The doll looked up at the man. "Zabuza-san, please allow me to fight them." The doll nearly begged, a hand clutched on to the front of the man's shirt.

"No, not now Haku, we can't fight them. We're still weak from the last battle." The man, Zabuza replied. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Wraiths quickly catching up to them.

The doll, Haku, tightly closed its chocolate eyes. "But you're still hurt! We have to find a place for you to rest and heal quickly! Let me get rid of them at least."

"But I can sense _him_ close behind. We can't fight with _him_ near by." The man said in a hoarse reply. "I'm sorry, Haku." The pair ended up in the park, dodging the few people that were casually walking around. When they reached a more secluded area of the park, the pair widened their eyes when there was a school boy with obsidian and spiky raven hair was walking in front of them.

The boy heard the man coming and turned his head to widen his eyes. Then the two males fell to the ground due to the unstoppable collision. The man groaned and quickly sat up. Zabuza widened his eyes and scanned around to see Haku lying on its belly on the ground. The man quickly scrambled to the doll and picked it up.

The boy sat up groaning with pain. He was hissing as he rubbed the back of his head. He opened his dark eyes and glared hard at the man who had his back turned to him. "Hey! Watch where you're going old man!" The boy growled coldly.

The man turned around, and the boy raised a brow to see the half covered face. Then the boy's eyes trailed down to the doll in his arms. He widened his eyes as he saw the splotches of blood on the man's shirt, and the trail of blood that was on the ground. The boy quickly got up. "Hey, are you okay? You're bleeding."

Zabuza looked down to see that the blood stains on his shirt spread out more, and the trail left behind on the ground. Suddenly they heard loud hissing near by, and the boy widened his eyes, looking behind the man. "Wraiths…" He whispered, frowning at the sight. The man looked up at the boy, surprised to hear the child knowing what the shadows were. '_The only ones that know about Wraiths are Hosts, Gifted or Hunters._'

The man was caught off guard when the boy released some winds that went past him. "Wind Blade." Zabuza turned around to see black dust flying around. He glanced over at the boy and caught a glimpse of a silver brace on the boy's wrist. '_A Host…_'

The raven haired boy was taken back when the man shoved the doll into the boy's arms. "Huh?"

"I don't have time. But please watch over him." The man said, panting with a deep hoarse voice. Then the man placed a hand on top of the boy's head, and then turned around in time to see more Wraiths appearing from the ground. "I'm sorry… Haku." Zabuza whispered. Then he looked over his shoulder and glared at the boy. "Run, now!" He shouted.

The boy blinked his obsidian eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Get out of here, now! I'll take care of this." The man yelled again. He glared harder, causing the boy to shiver at the intensity of the gaze. "NOW!" The boy didn't hesitate as he ran off with the doll in his arms.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Nine**: _The Rabbit's Farewell  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

When the door to the Uchiha household opened, loud chattering and a warm atmosphere greeted the young boy. Sasuke inwardly sighed, hoping that his house wasn't as messy as it was the other day. He glanced down at the doll in his arms. He noticed how much bigger it was compared to the other dolls. It was probably bigger than Neji, as he was bigger than the other five dolls. '_That man… I hope he's okay… He is the Host of this doll, right?_'

There was a loud crashing sound, and the boy cringed. "Dobe…" He growled. He stomped into the living room and saw paint and crayons all over the floor. The couch was over turned, and the coffee table was pushed all the way to the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard. There was a small draft of air coming in from the small opening from the glass doors. The lamp that was close to the couch was lying on the ground, and no where were the dolls. Sasuke gritted his teeth as anger bubbled within him. "DOBE!"

Three heads popped out from behind the overturned couch, and a pair of big bright blue eyes widened in fright. Sasuke set down the doll he had in his arms on a chair next to the shelf with the telephone on top of it. He glared hard at the little blond doll. "What the heck happened here!?"

Naruto nervously smiled and had a hand on the back of his head. "Well you see…"

"A mouse ran into the room when we were coloring, and it ran under the couch!" Sakura said quickly. She looked down to her side, and then lifted her small hands with a little critter in it. "Naruto was the one who turned over the couch as we tried to catch the mouse." The pink haired doll replied.

Sasuke's eyes began to twitch. "Clean this mess up now, or else you won't have dessert later." He growled, gritting his teeth. He sighed, and then walked up to the couch. The dolls quietly did what they were told. Naruto began picking up the crayons and papers on the ground. Sakura had a wet cloth, wiping away the spilt paint. Sai wiped down the coffee table and waited for Sasuke to help him move it back in place.

After ordering food, the dolls began to watch television. They already released the mouse that ran inside, and Sasuke had to make a memo to mention about the rat problem they might have in their house. Naruto was the first to notice the doll on the chair that Sai first sat on when he first came into the Uchiha household. "Hey, Sasuke-teme, who is this?" The blond questioned as he stood in front of the bigger and pretty doll.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked at the doll. "…I don't know really… this man… just gave it to me and made me run away. There were Wraiths there too…"

Sakura and Sai stood up on the couch and peered over the back rest at the Host and doll. Sakura widened her eyes. "Ah! It's the third Child!" The pink haired doll exclaimed. Sasuke furrowed his brows. '_Then I was right in thinking that it was another Doll of Eden._'

Both Sai and Sakura ran over to stand beside Naruto, who backed up a bit wearily staring at the doll that was proclaimed as another Doll of Eden. Sai narrowed his eyes. "We know you're awake, and you're surrounded." He said in his usual low tone. Sasuke was sitting at the dining table with his homework in front of him. He watched the three dolls, a bit uneasy at the thought of a probable fight in his house.

The gorgeous bigger doll slowly opened its big chocolate brown eyes, staring at the three smaller dolls. Naruto blinked his eyes. "Uwah! She's prettier than Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired doll glared at the little blond and hit the back of his head. "You idiot!"

The bigger doll slowly blinked its eyes, and then gave a small hesitant smile. "I'm sorry," the doll said in a beautiful and soft tone. "But I'm a male." Naruto stared at the bigger doll with wide eyes, his mouth gaping wide open. "My name… is Haku, the Gold Rose."

Sai plopped a hand on the blond's head. "This one is a male too, hard to believe." It was Haku's turn to become shocked, as he looked at the little doll.

"Teme!" The blond growled, glaring daggers at the Silver Rose. Then the blond turned to the bigger doll. "I'm Naruto, by the way. I'm sure you recognize Sakura and Sai." He mentioned the two other dolls beside him. Haku could only stare at the three together, as if best friends. He was feeling a bit confused, and unknowingly, longing. '_They're together, and still awake? They haven't taken each others' Roses yet?_'

Sasuke stood up from his seat and knelt down beside the doll named Haku. "They won't fight you unless you harm either of them." The Uchiha warned. "But… what happened to your Host?" He questioned. The time span he spent from when he first met Naruto did change the Uchiha. He talked more, albeit it was mostly to dolls. He was able to show little concern, but only to those who mattered most to him. The plus side was making new friends, even if they were mostly with dolls.

An emotion passed through big chocolate brown eyes. Haku bowed his head. "A… Hunter is after us, because of me." He whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. Sakura smiled as she glanced at the young Uchiha. "A Hunter is what we call those selfish and power hungry people that know about us Dolls of Eden. They also want to take us because of our power and the wish that can be granted by Father." The pink haired doll said. The boy nodded in understanding.

Haku glanced over the three dolls and the boy. "That Hunter was the boss of my Host in the company he worked in. When that Hunter found out that I was with my Host, he threatened my Host into firing him if he didn't give me to the Hunter. But then my Host ran away. The worst part is that the Hunter made a contract with the Black Sage, so he could summon Wraiths." The bigger doll closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Zabuza-san and I have been running and fighting to get away from the Hunter. Wraiths and hired assassins have been coming after us for a month now, and Zabuza-san is getting tired and injured."

The doll looked up at Sasuke. "Finding out that you are also a Host, he thought of handing me to you so that the Hunter can't get me. Zabuza-san is using himself as a bait to lure the Hunter away… but…"

Naruto neared Haku and placed a small hand upon the other's hand. "You're worried for your Host." Haku blinked his eyes and looked down at the blond doll. "We can help you two!" Naruto chirped.

The bigger doll furrowed his brows. "Why would you? You're not a Doll of Eden…" He glanced at the other two dolls that he knew. He watched them wearily, a bit apprehensive.

"Because I made a promise that I would protect all the Roses and bring everyone to see Father." Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin.

Haku was a bit taken back by the little doll. "But… I do not recognize you as a Doll of Eden… why would you do something like that?"

The blond doll smiled widely. "It doesn't matter what you believe me to be, but I won't go back on my promises." He looked over his shoulder at Sakura and Sai. "And you see them still standing here, don't you? The Violet Rose is at home with her Host, and so is the White Rose. The Red Rose is living next door still awake too." Haku could only widen his eyes at hearing that all other Dolls of Eden were still awake, even when encountering one another.

Sakura smiled. "We all believe in Naruto, and we're all fighting for that wish of his to come true."

"We can finally end this war." Sai said, but his expression never changed.

Haku stared at them wordlessly. He still held that shocked expression upon his face. Sasuke stood up. "For now, you can stay here. We'll help you look for your Host tomorrow." The Uchiha said.

There was a knock on the glass doors to the backyard. Sasuke raised a brow and neared the sliding doors. He pulled back the drapery and widened his eyes to see his blonde next door neighbor with the recognizable red haired doll. He opened the glass doors, and frowned. "Couldn't you just use the door like normal people? And what do you want?" He grumbled in his usual low tone.

Temari snorted. "Listen, I need you to watch over Gaara for me. My brother is not home, and I need to go out for the night. I just don't want to leave him alone in the house."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a babysitter."

Naruto appeared beside his Host, smiling widely at the red haired doll. "Gaara-chan!" He chirped excitingly. The red haired doll reacted, and looked down at the tiny doll with a soft expression. Temari grinned, and knelt down to let her doll down. "You're going to be staying with us for the night? We'll have lots of fun!" The blond doll squealed. Temari laughed.

The older teen stood up and glared at the short boy. "I'll be back later, and I don't want to hear anything wrong happening to my doll, perverted brat."

Sasuke glared back at the older girl. "Stop calling me that." He growled lowly.

Temari turned to her doll. "I'll see you later, Gaara!" She chirped and then hopped away from the doors.

Sasuke grumbled as he slid the doors closed, and watched Naruto excitingly dragging the silent red haired doll to the newest edition in the house. Haku finally got the courage to move from the chair and stand close to Sakura and Sai. "Look, Gaara-chan! Haku came to join us!"

Aquamarine eyes quickly turned cold and glared hard at the bigger doll. Haku became defensive, stepping back and watching Gaara cautiously. "Wait, Gaara-chan! Haku is okay. He won't hurt any of us, and we're here to help him!" Naruto said as he stood between the two.

Sakura gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. He is not here to fight us." The pink haired doll said. Sai stood to the side, silently watched the whole scene. Gaara slowly stood up straight, and his anger died down. After a few days passed, Gaara began to open up to the others, mostly with Naruto. He was closer to the blond doll, and he talked more to him than the others. He has become protective over the little doll, as Naruto was the first one to accept him among the other dolls. Gaara was still a bit wary with the other Dolls of Eden, only trusting Naruto. Temari said that Gaara was just being shy, not used to the idea of making friends yet.

The red haired doll narrowed its eyes, staring at the bigger doll. Then he turned away and walked towards the couch. Sakura sighed, giving a nervous smile towards Haku. Sai shrugged his shoulders and followed the red haired doll towards the couch. Naruto just blinked his eyes, and then smiled brightly at the bigger doll. He grabbed Haku's hands. "We'll have so much fun together, now that you're here too!" The blond doll chirped.

Haku gazed at the smallest doll softly, and gave a gentle smile. '_Zabuza-san…_'

0000000

_The taps of running footsteps echoed all around. There was nothing but an endless black void everywhere. Pants came following the running feet. A pair of big chocolate brown eyes opened, and a man stood there in front of it, with a light shining down on him. A small hand reached out. "No! Don't leave me too!" A small voice cried out, reaching towards the silhouette of the man._

_The faceless man looked over his shoulder, but a smile was shown. "I'm sorry…" Then the man turned around and walked away._

"_No! Wait!" The small hand tried to reach farther, but the man was getting farther away. "Please…"_

"_Thank you for everything." The man's voice echoed in the black void as his figure was getting smaller._

_Big brown eyes closed tightly, beads of tears forming from the corner. "No… don't…"_

_Then the figure was gone, and so was the light. "Goodbye… Haku…"_

0000000

There was a slap on his face, and Sasuke snapped open his eyes, instantly glaring at the offender. He was lying on his side, and sitting directly in front of his head was his doll that he was playing Host to. Naruto didn't even pull his hand away, resting gently on the boy's cheek where it slapped him. "Dobe." Sasuke growled dangerously.

Naruto's eyes were not as bright as they usually were, as a small sad expression was on his little face. "Teme… Haku is gone." He said with concern, and a little hurt that his new friend left.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the clock to the side. It was four in the freakin morning, and he groaned. He pulled the covers over his head, and turned to lie on his other side. "And you woke me up for this? Can't it wait until the sun is up?"

The blond doll gave out a frustrated groan. "Sasuke, we need to find him!" The doll threw himself across the boy, trying to pull the blankets off of his Host's head. "We promised we would help him, and there is a Hunter out there after him. We need to protect his Rose!" The doll said in a desperate tone. He started to shake his Host to get out of bed.

There were low grumblings under the covers, and then the covers were thrown back. Sasuke drowsily got out from his bed, Naruto smiling softly to himself. Then the blond's expression fell and he turned to look out the window. '_I feel like something bad is going to happen…_'

0000000

He had to get away. He was running as fast as his little feet could take him. Haku looked behind, panting hoarsely. He saw many Wraiths growing out of the ground, and the others running after him. He turned his head away and tightly closed his eyes. '_Zabuza-san where are you?_'

The doll stopped in its tracks and turned around with narrowed eyes. He lifted his hand and called out. "Ice Needles!" Thin shards of ice appeared around him, and shot out towards his enemies. Most Wraiths were hit and burst into black dust, but the rest that dodged leaped up into the air towards the doll.

"Wind Blade!"

Haku widened his eyes when he saw a sharp gust of wind surround the remaining Wraiths, and slicing them until they burst to black dust. The raven haired doll turned around and saw a familiar little blond doll with his dark haired Host. "Haku, are you okay?" Naruto called out as he ran towards the bigger doll.

The dark haired doll closed its brown eyes and bowed its head. "What… are you doing here?"

The blond doll blinked its eyes and tilted its head to the side slightly. "What do mean? Remember, I promised to help you look for your Host, but you ran away! Sasuke and I looked all over for you. You had me worried." Naruto replied, walking up to the bigger doll.

Haku looked up with wide eyes. "You were… worried? Why?"

Naruto smiled and took the bigger doll's hands into his. "We're friends, aren't we? And I made a promise to you that I will do everything I could to protect all the Roses, and help you find your Host. I never go back on my promises." The bigger doll inwardly sighed, and then smiled at the smaller doll.

Sasuke looked around the area. There were no other people walking in the streets. He shivered as a wintry breeze passed by. He pulled his dark coat close to him. "Come on. Let's keep looking for your Host, Haku." The Uchiha said. The two dolls looked up at the boy. Naruto grinned widely and nodded his head. Haku silently watched the pair, a little envious of their close relationship.

0000000

"No luck, huh?"

Sasuke, Naruto and Haku looked up to see the Silver Rose standing in the middle of the foyer as they entered the Uchiha household. The blond doll puffed his cheeks. "You could have come and help, you know!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to Sai with a pout.

Sai glanced over at Haku with apathetic eyes. The smaller raven haired doll closed his dark eyes and silently turned away. Naruto turned red. "Hey! Don't walk away without saying anything, teme!" The blonde doll exploded and ran after the other doll. Sasuke sighed, and looked down at the tallest doll standing beside him. The Uchiha couldn't see the expression the doll had, but he had a feeling that Haku was still unused to being around the other Dolls of Eden that he has for years fought with.

"Let's go in. I'm sure you're hungry." Sasuke said in his usual low tone, as he took off his shoes. He walked ahead and could hear the soft clicks of Haku's shoes following behind him.

0000000

"Ice Needles!"

Thin ice shards showered down at the black shadowed figures, and blew them up into black dust. Haku was panting, glaring hard at the offenders. There was a figure standing within the shadows of the alley, a big smirk apparent through the hidden darkness. "Where is he?" The Gold Rose yelled out to the man. More Wraiths grew from the ground and jumped to attack him. The doll swiftly dodged and released more of his icy attacks. "Tell me!"

"Electric Storm."

Blots of lightning struck all the Wraiths and black dust surrounded the whole area. Haku widened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see the Silver Rose with a young man in a business suit. Both doll and Host held a look of indifference as they stood calmly next to each other. There was a giant paintbrush in the doll's hands. "Sai."

The doll lifted the paintbrush and gave a big stroke. Black ink flung out from the brush and five beasts with claws and fangs formed rushing past the Gold Rose. Haku turned to watch the inked beasts viciously attack the rest of the Wraiths, turning them to black dust.

The man in the shadows frowned and then walked away into the dark alley. Haku widened his eyes and went to run after the man. "You." A low voice hissed from behind.

The Gold Rose stopped and looked over his shoulder once again. Sai slowly walked up to the taller doll with a slight frown. "Must you always run away? It's annoying enough that the Dickless complains and whines that you are gone."

Haku frowned. He glanced back at the alley where there was no sign of the man anywhere. Haku looked back at the Silver Rose. "Why do you care? You and the Pink Rose would rather I not stay there. And it's no business of any of you when I look for my Host or not. This is my own problem, and I already promised that I will not harm any of you Dolls."

Sai glared at the other doll with annoyance. Itachi raised a brow, never seeing his doll that he plays Host to show his emotions easily. "I don't care, but Naruto does." He said with a tone louder than before. Haku and Itachi blinked their eyes in surprise. "Sure that Dickless is annoying and loud, but he cares. He cares for all of us. Don't you want this war to end? Aren't you tired of all this? Though he might not really be the ninth Doll, we all believe that he can bring all of us home. He promised that none of us will be left behind."

The smaller raven doll bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Naruto worries too much, especially for his friends. He gets reckless that way, and you running off without saying anything can make things much worse. If something happens to him because of your stupidity, our chances of ending the war may not come true." Sai opened his eyes and glared at the taller doll. "And I'll make sure that at every twenty years to come after you first." He threatened. Haku could only stare at the smaller doll, digesting everything the doll said. He closed his eyes, and turned around to face his back on Sai.

Itachi's eyes softened and he walked up behind his doll. He crouched down to the dolls' level. "Let's go? I promised that I would make dinner tonight and bake this new cake recipe." He said. Sai closed his eyes and turned towards his Host, reaching his arms out to him. Itachi chuckled and picked his doll up as he stood up. Then he glanced down at Haku. "Aren't you coming?" He called out kindly.

Haku widened his eyes and turned around to look up at the Uchiha. Envy passed through him when he saw the pair, but then a flash of the little blond doll came to him. Haku smiled softly and nodded his head. He ran after the Silver Rose and his Host.

0000000

"In the end, there was no sign of Haku's Host anywhere?" Sakura questioned with a sad tone. She carefully placed down a plate of spaghetti that was to be their dinner.

Naruto glanced over at the biggest doll, who had its head bent down and eyes closed. "No." The blond doll looked up at the pink haired doll. "We were thinking of going to the city tomorrow."

The pink haired doll placed a finger on her chin. "Think I could come? Maybe if there are more of us, we'll be able to find Haku's Host quicker."

The blond brightened at the idea. "Maybe we could get Neji, Hinata and Gaara to come help too?" He glanced over at the Silver Rose who started to eat his dinner after Itachi placed some of the pasta on his plate. "You too, right Sai?"

The smaller raven haired doll sighed, and glanced over at the blond with his deep eyes. "There is nothing else to do." He replied with a shrug.

Naruto looked over at Haku. "See, we'll all help, and you'll definitely be with your Host in no time, Haku!" The doll chirped. Haku looked up and couldn't help but smile back. '_I… I can trust him… I'll believe you…_'

0000000

All six dolls gathered together at the park, where less people roam during the day and on a working day no less. It was winter, and most of the trees in the park were bare. The dolls were not phased by the cold air, dressed in their usual outfit. Naruto looked around the park, sadness on his expression.

When morning came the next day, Naruto found that Haku went missing again. Sasuke told Naruto that he would help him find the other doll when he gets back from school, but this nagging feeling behind the blond doll's head wouldn't allow him to wait that long. He and the other five Dolls of Eden gathered together to find the third Child. Naruto convinced all of them to help out.

"I don't think he wants to even stay with us, if he keeps running away." Sai said with a sigh. He really didn't want to find the other doll, but he went along because it was something to do.

Neji glanced over at the Silver Rose. "You could be right. If I remember clearly, the third Child doesn't really like to associate with us… he's very loyal to his Hosts, and would rather stay with them than with any of us, even if they abuse him and use him for bad intentions."

"But it's worth a shot to at least try to make him join us." Sakura replied. Hinata stood slightly behind the pink haired doll, nodding her head in agreement. "We need to be together in order to go back home, and that includes Haku-kun."

Sai looked up at the sky. "He could be any where by now." The doll stuffed its hands into its pockets.

"M-maybe we could split up." Hinata suggested. "B-but we cannot be alone, because there is still that Hunter out there."

"Then we can pair up." Neji said, glancing over their small group.

Naruto and Gaara hopped over rooftops, glancing down on the city streets for any sign of the Gold Rose. The two were paired up, as Sakura went with Hinata, and Neji and Sai were left together. The other dolls were a bit wary being with Gaara, and he got along better with Naruto than with the others. They all got three hours until they had to meet, and make sure to get to the Uchiha Household before the blond's Host comes back home.

The blond glanced down at the streets of the town that they lived in. Naruto furrowed his brows. "There is no sign of him in this city… I wonder where he could be."

"We'll find him." Naruto blinked his eyes and glanced over at his red haired partner. Gaara stared blankly ahead as they soared over the buildings. "Because Naruto has the biggest heart and determination, you'll be able to find him because you believe so." The Red Rose turned his head and stared into the blond doll's blue eyes. "We also believe in you too."

They gracefully landed on the nearest rooftop. Naruto suddenly launched himself onto the bigger doll. "Gaara-chan!" The Blue Rose cried as he tightly embraced at the other doll. "You're so kind to me!" Tears of joy were streaming down the doll's face. Naruto squeezed the red haired doll, turning his face to bury it on the red haired doll's shirt.

The Red Rose looked down at the crown of golden hair, his face slightly red with embarrassment. He was slightly frowning, and his eye was slightly twitching. "Okay… let's hurry and find that Gold Rose." Gaara wheezed, being suffocated by the tight hug.

0000000

Sasuke glanced up at his brother. He was a bit surprised that his brother came by his school to pick him up. Itachi was standing by the gates, and said that they would just walk back home together, to Sasuke's embarrassment. They decided to stop by the groceries, not knowing if all the dolls would be there or out from their house. "How long is your vacation, Anki?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. The Uchiha brothers were walking down the streets of the town with big brown paper bags in their arms. "Kakashi was insistent that I take this vacation. I don't know why, but I am the co-president of the company until I become the permanent president after graduation." The older Uchiha said.

Sasuke raised a brow. "But graduation is coming close, isn't it?"

"After the next semester, but I'm already in winter break." Itachi replied. "I thought of spending the break working in the company."

The younger Uchiha sighed and shook his head. "I guess Kakashi thought that you were working hard, even when you still had classes. I guess I'm glad you're in vacation, that way you can rest more. Lately, with your finals, I noticed you haven't been getting enough sleep."

The older Uchiha chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that you're worried about me, Otouto." Sasuke scowled with his cheeks a little pink. He grunted and began to walk a bit faster, ahead of his brother. Itachi smiled to himself and followed after his younger brother.

The store's doors opened, and a tiny chime was heard as the bell hit against the glass doors. The Uchiha brothers paused in their walk when the door opened in front of them. They were both surprised to see the man that they were just talking about. "I'll see you around, Iruka-sensei!"

When the gray haired man stepped back, a shorter man with brunet haired appeared after the man. He was blushing, while frowning at the older man. "Please Hatake-san, you don't have to call me that!"

"But I want to!" The man chirped, winking at the young man. "And please, just called me Kakashi." The brunet man blushed more.

"I see." A voice said calmly and low. The two men turned around and were surprised to see the Uchiha brothers standing there. Sasuke was glaring at the gray haired man, while Itachi had a look of amusement. Iruka blushed more, while Kakashi grinned widely.

"Maa, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" The gray haired man questioned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the gray haired man. "What are _you_ doing here, Kakashi?"

The man raised his hands in front of him. "Oh nothing. Just dropping off Iruka-sensei after our lunch date!" The man chirped casually.

Iruka blushed and glared at the man. "It wasn't a date!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes more, frowning at the gray haired man. Kakashi just laughed.

Kakashi was walking with the Uchiha brothers towards their home. Sasuke was walking ahead of the two older males. Itachi had his eyes closed as he walked beside the older man. Kakashi was holding a small orange book, his attention engrossed to what was written in it. "I must apologize, but there is a reason why I am not allowing you to work at around this time." The man said is his usual droned tone.

"I knew it." The older Uchiha said in his low tone. Sasuke furrowed his brows, silently listening to the two older men.

"Four days ago, a body of a man was found dead in front of the Uchiha Company building." Kakashi's attention was still focused on the orange book. Itachi frowned. "After some investigation, it was found that the man was an employee to the Kiri Enterprise. There are some rumors suddenly going around that the Sharingan Corps is the one that has murdered the man to threaten the Kiri Enterprise because of their insistence of trying to make associations with each other's companies."

Itachi frowned deeply. "It was only one meeting, and they are putting the blame on us because we declined their offer."

Kakashi turned the page on his book. "It was lead to believe that they did the murder themselves, and placed that body to indeed place the blame on Sharingan Corps. That body could have been the first sign of their displeasure of your decision."

"Kiri Enterprise should have known that we would not make any agreements with them, since they do have an underground illegal business hidden beneath their name, especially the company's owner is a shady character." Itachi opened his eyes, and glared at imaginary figures. "So you went ahead to believe that I'm going to be targeted by their underground assassins?"

Sasuke gasped and turned around. "What?"

Kakashi sighed, and stood up straight. "It might be, but it isn't sure. I still have the police trying to investigate this all, especially the Uchiha's special private police force. It was already said that the man that was found died already had unsteady relations with the president of Kiri Enterprise. It could be that the man was a target of the president, and the assassin attempt was messy so they had to put the blame somewhere. But investigations aren't sure yet." The gray haired man replied. "Don't worry your pretty heads. You're all not in that much danger. It's just for safety precautions. And I'd advise that you'll be on your guard."

Sasuke frowned, his brows furrowing with concern. Itachi closed his eyes. "And who is this man that died?"

"His name is Momochi Zabuza."

0000000

"Ground Assault."

"Wind Blade!"

Haku turned around as the ground in front of him lifted pushing the Wraiths up to the sky with great force. The other Wraiths around him were destroyed by sharp blades of wind. Two small dolls landed on each side of him, a red head and a blond. The taller doll was panting, with rips and tears on his dress, and smudges on his face. "You guys…"

Naruto grinned at the taller doll. "What are you trying to do? You can't fight these Wraiths on your own." Gaara stood silently looking around as more Wraiths appeared. "We were worried about you, Haku. We were going to help you look for your Host, but you left without us." The blond doll said, his fan appearing in his hands. Gaara had a long staff in his hands.

The Gold Rose bowed his head. "I didn't… I…" He clenched his hands into fists. "Listen, Blue Rose." Haku said sternly. His chocolate brown eyes hardened with seriousness. Naruto looked into the taller doll's eyes, blinking his blue ones with question. "I don't need you to get involved in this. This is my business, and I don't need your help."

"You don't mean that." Naruto replied. "You're already tired and injured. You can't really handle all of them on your own. We're here to help you, and I made a promise that I would."

"Shut up!" Haku shouted, causing both the smaller dolls to widen their eyes in surprise. Naruto took a step back from the taller doll. "I don't need you! I never asked for your help, and I don't need it! I just want to find my Host, and I can do it on my own! For years I did everything fine on my own, and I don't need anyone now either!" The Gold Rose shouted.

Haku glared down at the small blond. Behind him, Gaara was seething at the taller doll as he saw tiny drops of tears slowly forming at the corner of the sky blue eyes. "Us Dolls of Eden will never get along. We will never get back Home to Father. Stop trying to be all high and mighty believing you can do everything." Naruto bowed his head down, taking another step back. "You're lucky you can be with a Host that cares. I finally found one, but then he's gone! All of us Dolls of Eden are destined to be stuck in this stupid war, even if we are tired. We're all destined to be alone!"

Gaara growled. "You…"

"No, Gaara." The red head froze and looked up at the small blond doll. Naruto raised his head and gave a smile up at both dolls. Both could tell it was a strained smile, unlike the bright one the blond doll usually gives out. "I don't care what you say, Gold Rose, but I already made my promise, and I never back down on them." He said steadily. Haku widened his eyes, his face red with frustration and confusion.

There was a loud hiss behind the blond doll, and none of the dolls were quick to react. The smallest doll pushed the other two to the side, and received the attack from the Wraith. The blond doll cried out as he fell to the ground. "Naruto!"

"Sweet Dream!"

"Water Whip!"

"Jyuuken."

"Electric Shock."

The surrounding Wraiths exploded into black dust, and Haku and Gaara turned around to see the rest of the Dolls of Eden. Sai was glaring hard at the Gold Rose. "I told you." He growled walking up to the tallest doll. Hinata and Sakura ran towards the Blue Rose, while Neji landed close to the Red Rose.

There was a loud slapping sound that echoed around them, and all the dolls widened their eyes. They saw Sai with his hand out, his dark eyes dangerously glaring at Haku, who's face was to the side with a red mark. "I warned you about your stupidity, and look what happened, Naruto got hurt!" Sai shouted at Haku. The Gold Rose could only stare at the smaller doll with wide eyes, a hand on his cheek. His eyes went upon the Blue Rose that was sitting on the ground, his dress torn and shredded from the attack. The little blond was wincing slightly.

"Sai!" Naruto called out, to stop him from fighting with the tallest doll.

The smallest raven haired doll grabbed the front of Haku's dress, pulling him down close to his glaring eyes. "Why can't you see what is in front of you? You will reunite with you Host, but don't deny that you need help. We all accepted it, and it was given to us by the one who has finally given us hope that this war will end. If that person is gone, then this war will definitely never end all because of you!"

Neji and Gaara had to pull Sai off from the Gold Doll, both glaring at the third Child. They too wanted to do what the Silver Rose has done, slap some sense into the doll. "As much as we want to just back away and not help, we can't. Not when Naruto has made his mind to help you." Neji said.

"Don't think that we wanted to be here just for you. We are only here to make sure our hope doesn't get hurt and taken away." Gaara said, narrowed his eyes with a deep frown.

Hinata stood up, a small frown on her lips. "I-if you do not trust us, then you will not be so easily accepted by us. But Naruto trusts you. He cares, that is why he is here. That is why we are here."

Sakura had a hand on the little blond doll's shoulder, and she unconsciously squeezed it gently. "We can all be together now. Please don't turn it down. We all can go Home together." The pink haired doll said softly.

There was clapping sound from behind them, and the dolls all turned around to see a short man walk out from the shadows of the trees. Then Wraiths grew out from the ground, surrounding the short old man. He was grinning widely. "What a heartfelt speech you all gave, and from dolls no less." The man went into a stance, his hands resting upon the top of the cane he carries. "But as touching as it was, all you dolls will be coming with me."

Haku narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man. "You." He hissed.

Neji, Gaara and Sai went into a stance, in front of the other dolls, as they were closer to the man. "That's the Hunter." Neji hissed, narrowing his eyes, and raising his hands.

"Ah, then you know what I want. It's very fortunate that you are all gathered here, and seven in total. Two more, and I might collect all nine of you Dolls of Eden." The man said, his grin widening in a hideous way. He tapped his cane, and then the Wraiths charged at them.

"Jyuuken."

"Ground Assault."

"Electric Shock."

All the Wraiths were destroyed by the three dolls' attacks. But then the man just tapped his cane, and more appeared charging towards them. They released their attacks again, but some dodged and released their own attacks on the dolls. The three dodged, and their weapons appeared in their hands. The Wraiths scattered, and the three went after them.

Sakura pulled Haku back, surprising the taller doll. Haku looked at the Pink Rose. "Please stay with Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan and I will help the others." The Gold Rose glanced down at the battered Blue Rose. He watched as Hinata and Sakura had their weapons in their hands, and fought the Wraiths that dared to get close to Naruto and Haku.

The Gold Rose watched the dolls fighting together, as an emotion went through him. He could hear the words that the other dolls said to him running through his head. A small hand reached out and held on to his. Haku widened his eyes and turned to look into a pair of big crystal blue eyes. "They're not fighting each other, are they?" Naruto said softly. The blond doll looked at his friends. "I've said it before, I'll do anything to protect all the Roses and make sure we all go Home. You are included too." Haku turned his head away, closing his big chocolate brown eyes.

When all the Wraiths were gone, and none appeared, the man grunted. He saw the dolls all glaring at him, their weapons raised to prepare for anything. The man grunted again. "It's not over, dolls. I do have another trick up my sleeve." He smirked, and then raised a hand towards the dolls. They all clenched their weapons.

The man began to glow in a black aura, and then the ground below them became black. The dolls were thrown back in surprise and unknowing. Then black binds shot out from the ground and wrapped around each doll. They all struggled to break free, glaring and growling at the man. When the man clenched his hands closed tightly, the binds started to squeeze them, sucking up their energy. The man laughed maniacally. "You're all mine now!"

"Tornado Blast!"

"Lightening Storm."

"Tidal Wave."

"Desert Graveyard!"

"Divination Field Strike."

The man turned his head and quickly summoned waves upon waves of Wraiths that took all the attacks. The man turned his head to see five young people standing together, glaring hard at the man. Their silver braces showing and the jewels on them blaring brightly in their own respective aura. The dolls widened their eyes and in relief seeing their Hosts. "Sasuke!" The blond doll cried out.

Itachi stepped forward frowning deeply. "Gatou, you will leave those dolls, or face the consequences."

Temari huffed and pointed at the small old man. "No one is going to take my doll unless they deal with me!" Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome', as Shino stayed quietly beside the high school teen.

The old man, Gatou as Itachi called him, snorted in an arrogant way. "Why if it isn't the great Uchiha Itachi himself. What a surprise it is to see that you are a Host of a Doll of Eden." Itachi narrowed his eyes, really hating the president of Kiri Enterprise. "Then you will know of the reason I want these dolls, as you use them to fulfill your greed."

Itachi grunted. "I am not like you. These dolls mean more than just the power they hold, and all of us Hosts agree on the same thing." The Hosts nodded, glaring at the man. "It's people like you Hunters that are despicable. We will get rid of all of you if you dare threaten our dolls." He hissed with a venomous tone. Itachi stretched out his arm to the side, and in his hand appeared a giant paintbrush that was as tall as him.

Sasuke and the others widened their eyes. Sai smirked at his host. "No way, Itachi-san and Sai are already in the fourth level." Sakura whispered in awe. "Itachi is able to summon and use the weapon of his doll." Sasuke bit his lip, watching his brother. '_Just how strong are they? When has he and Sai have the time to level up so quickly in power?_' He wondered.

"Now I suggest you let the dolls go, or face consequences." Itachi went into a stance, holding on to the paintbrush with both his hands.

Gatou stepped back, and Wraiths rose from the ground all around him. "Never." He tapped his cane, and the Wraiths all charged towards the Hosts.

Itachi sighed, and then lifted the paintbrush. He gave a stroke across him, and then black ink beasts appeared and ripped the Wraiths to dust. Itachi lifted the brush again, facing the small old man. He was about to give it another stroke, but the man fell to his knees covering his head. Everyone was a bit shocked to see Gatou in such position, with his hands over his head.

"Please spare me! I will release the dolls, if you don't harm me." The man said in an almost desperate cry.

The Hosts blinked their eyes, but their stance seemed a little relaxed than earlier. Itachi lower the brush when the black binds around the dolls disappeared. Temari immediately ran to her red haired doll, scooping Gaara up into a tight embrace. Naruto and Hinata ran to their Hosts, and were picked up, almost being thrown into the air. Sai and Sakura hurriedly walked up to stand beside Itachi. The elder Uchiha knelt down and gave a small smile at the two dolls. Neji went up to his Host, and received the usual mutter from the lazy teen as he pat the White Rose's top hat. Haku watched the dolls and Host, sadness and envy flashing through his eyes.

Gatou smirked, and then Wraiths appeared again and jumped into the air with their claws and fangs bearing out. Naruto turned his head and widened his eyes to see the Wraiths inches from harming his new friend. "Haku!"

The doll turned around and blared in a golden aura. The Wraiths froze in the air, surrounded by the same aura. The surroundings were turned to gray, and the trees seemed to have froze in time as a supposed breeze went through. Gatou was also surrounded by the same gold aura, frozen and quiet.

Sakura widened her eyes. "That's right... Haku has the ability to stop time."

Temari furrowed her brows. "But then, why aren't we affected?"

Neji looked at the blonde teen. "Because Haku can choose whatever he wants to stop. He has easy control over it, but at the expense of his own energy." He watched as the tallest doll was panting, struggling to keep on standing while using his special ability.

"At this moment will be a good time to get rid of them." Haku said, panting hoarsely.

Naruto grinned and jumped out of his Host's arms. "Allow me!" The blond doll glanced up at his Host, and Sasuke smirked. "Tornado Blast!"

All the Wraiths exploded into dust, and Neji summoned his weapon, thread entangled in his hands. He threw it out, and it wrapped around quickly and tightly, binging the small old man. When Haku stopped glowing, everything went running again, and the winds gently blew through the trees. Gatou blinked his eyes and widened them in shock. "What the-?"

The man blinked when Haku was suddenly in front of him, and deep frown upon its lips. The Gold Rose then had needles between its fingers, glinting dangerously as it neared his face. "Now... tell me what happened to Zabuza-san." Haku said in a low and deadly tone.

Itachi and Sasuke slightly widened their eyes at the name. They glanced at one another silently. '_That man... his Host is dead... but... how is it that Haku is still awake, when the Dolls of Eden are supposed to go back to sleep when their Hosts die...?_' Sasuke stepped forward, biting his lip as he reached weakly towards the doll. "Haku... your Host... he..."

The man started to laugh maniacally, as if he lost his mind. The others watched the man warily, but Haku wasn't phased, as he raised the needles that were now poking the man, but not yet piercing the skin. Gatou looked at the doll with a gleam in his eyes. "Why, he's dead! That stupid man wouldn't give me you, so he was disposed off. What a surprise though to see you still awake, especially when your Host is dead."

Haku widened his eyes, something inside shattered within. Naruto saw the Gold Rose's arm fall down to its side, the needles falling to the ground around its feet. "Haku..." The blond doll slowly made his way towards the taller doll.

Gatou was laughing out loud, snorting and nearly choking in his own saliva. "I may be captured now, but nothing can stop me from taking you dolls! I have a contract-!"

A small hand grabbed the small man's throat, and chocolate brown eyes were glaring hard with a deadly intent gleaming in them. Tears were not left unnoticed, trailing down the face of the Gold Rose. "How dare you!" Haku hissed, glowing dangerously in his gold aura. The others widened their eyes when they heard the cracks of ice forming slowly around the man's neck and spreading.

"No, Haku!" A pair of small arms wrapped around the waist of the Gold Rose. Haku widened his eyes, and was pulled away from the small man, who fell to the ground coughing and gasping.

The Gold Rose slowly looked down to see small arms holding him tightly and shakily. He slowly looked behind to see a crown of blond hair. "...Na-"

Naruto tightened his hold, pressing his face against the small of the taller doll's back. He was trying to hid the tears that were falling. "If... If you kill him, you'll only fall into more darkness, and lose yourself!" The blond doll cried out. "I don't think your Host would have wanted you to kill for revenge." Naruto buried his face more, holding on to the other doll tightly as more tears fell. "I don't want you to kill for that reason either!"

Haku's eyes softened, tears also falling from his eyes. He wrapped his hands around the smaller arms, falling to his knees. Naruto went down with him, still embracing the Gold Rose. "Your Host loves you, Haku. Even if he is not here, he allowed you to live! Please don't waste his sacrifice and love by following the darkness like the First Child would have!"

"Naruto..." He squeezed the little arms around him, bending over as he closed his eyes to let the tears fall.

"You're not alone anymore, Haku. You don't have to be anymore... that... I think that is what your Host would have wanted... and I promise... I won't leave you alone." Naruto whispered tearily.

The others silently turned their head away, listening to the loud cry from the blond doll, crying for the silently crying Gold Rose. Sasuke didn't turn away, watching his doll cry for the other. Then something cold touched his nose. The Uchiha blinked his eyes and looked up to see snow slowly falling down from the night sky. Sasuke raised his hands as a flake landed on his hand. "Snow..." He whispered lightly.

Then he felt something warm radiating from his silver brace. Sasuke blinked his eyes and pulled back the sleeve of his jacket. The boy widened his eyes seeing a tiny gold gem resting on the other side of the bigger blue jewel. '_Haku... his Host..._'

0000000

There was a shift on the mattress as it dipped lightly. "Uwah! Look at all the snow!" Cried out a loud and small voice.

Sasuke groaned from under the layers of blankets. He shifted to move to his other side. "Usuratonkachi..." He growled, as he pulled the blankets tighter over his head.

Naruto pouted, and tossed himself at the big lump on the bed. "Sasuke! Let's go play in the snow! Come on!" He whined as he rolled around on top of the boy.

Sasuke growled. "Go take the other dolls with you!" The boy grumbled, hating being woken up so early, especially when its so cold out of his covers.

The blond shot up to sit up, and grinned widely. He jumped off of the bed, and ran downstairs excitedly. He came into the family room to see three dolls sitting at the dining table, as the oldest Uchiha set down plates of food. "Good morning everyone!" The blond exclaimed as he ran up to his chair.

"So loud and early in the morning." Sai groaned, as he rubbed his ear in slight annoyance.

Naruto was on his chair, and he turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Silver Rose. Sakura hit the back of the blond doll's head. "Don't be rude, Naruto-chan!"

"Owie! Sakura-chan!" He cried, holding his head.

Itachi placed down a plate of food in front of the blond doll. "Sasuke is not going to get up, is he?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope! Sasuke is being grumpy as usual." He stuffed a fork of egg in to his mouth. "Oh! And there is a lot of snow outside! We should all go and play!" The blond said excitingly. He turned to the newest member of the Uchiha household. "You'll come and play too, right Haku?" His big blue eyes shined with innocence.

Haku wiped his mouth with a tissue, and turned to the smallest doll with a beautiful smile. "Of course, Naruto-kun." The blonde cheered, throwing his hands up into the air. Sakura had to slap the boy at the back of the head, berating the Blue Rose. Sai said his usual quip retorts, making the blond angry. Haku watched them all, a smile upon his lips. The Gold Rose turned his head to look at the whiteness outside, blanketed with the new snow that came in last night. He closed his eyes, listening to the commotion with a smile.

It was found out that his Rose was passed on to the youngest Uchiha, that day when Zabuza gave Haku to Sasuke, protect him, and then lead the Hunter, known as Gatou, away from the Gold Rose. Zabuza entrusted the doll he once Hosted to Sasuke, knowing that he would die for the sake of Haku staying awake and away from the hands of the evil man. Gatou, that night, was arrested on the charge of murder. His company shut down after the government found hard evidence of the sinister doings that happened underground the company.

Haku, though wary of being around his brothers and sisters, he accepted where he stands now. The raven haired doll glanced over at the blond doll, and smiled wholeheartedly. He now understands what all the other Dolls of Eden feel for the smallest doll. He was easily accepted and brought into a warm home with new friends. But he knows he will never forget.

'_Though you, my precious one, is gone from this world, you'll never be gone from my heart. I know now that I will never be alone. Thank you for giving me this new chance.'_

0000000  
0000000

**Edit (2013):** Whatever mistakes I could find, corrected))

"Hunters" - Those selfish and greedy people seeking out living dolls with powers. They usually use those dolls' powers for negative deeds.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Kakashi: 30  
Zabuza: 32  
Gatou: ? (let's just say, old)

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara – 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice

**Levels of Power**:  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- N/A = host can use weapons


	11. Act Ten: The Doll House

Once upon a time there was a wise old man that would travel the country, visiting all the villages and bringing with him his knowledge and blessings that are said to be directly from some upper supernatural being that people believe in. He was said to be a very powerful man, with talents and powers unexplainable. But he was a loved and respected old man, as everyone looked up to him and always awaited for his coming. This man loved children. He would come to the village always baring little gifts to the children. The children also loved the old man, always running up to him first whenever he came to their village. It was said that he would show his powers by bringing the toys to life. The children would watch as the little toys danced and present a little show. He would also produce a show with all his magic, playing small tricks and flashing colorful lights during the nights. The children and adults would marvel at the old man's magical display.

Though the wars began to roll into the country, the man would still come by, to play with the children to ease their worried minds. The adults felt safer when the man came, as his unimaginable powers would come to protect them. He would come and heal the injured with his gentle hands, and bring light upon them in hopes that the wars will eventually end.

One day, the man stumbled upon a fallen village left for ruin, and he found two boys, the sole survivors of the village. The man took in the two as they had potential to be as talented and skilled with magic as him, and they all traveled the country together. On their travels, the man began to teach them how to nurture their hidden powers, everyday growing strong. They became his apprentices, as he found out that he was getting old, and he wanted to pass down his knowledge and ways of his powers to someone of a younger generation.

As the boys grew up, the old man found a difference between them in their personality and the way they handled their powers. One boy began to have the same interest as the old man, using his powers to animate toys and playing tricks. This boy used his powers to entertain and enjoy the talents he had. He also believed that his powers were only used to protect the people in need. He never wanted to use his powers for selfish reasons, and if need be, he would kill with his powers if they threaten the weak. The other boy took on his powers more seriously, culturing it to find ways to stop the war and over power all those who fight for evil deeds. This boy craved to get stronger, as he began to use his powers to fight all those whom he thought did wrong in his own eyes. Though he says he would fight all those who would harm master and the other boy who became like a brother, the boy began to use his powers to challenge his own strength, hoping to surpass all those who stand in his way. The old man was beginning to see a clear paths each boy was going to take.

After the wars, and when the boys grew up to be fine young gentlemen, leading their lives as they want, the old man announced that he will no longer be the wise old man that would travel the country visiting all the villages. He announced that he was tired, and that he has lived his life long enough to see many things. He felt that it was time to allow the next generation to rise up, and leave the lands in their hands.

The old man thought of naming a successor of his powers, and chose the one man who was closely like him. He was the one that enjoyed playing tricks and entertaining many people that had excitement in their eyes as they would watch his display of power. He was the one who would sacrifice himself in order to protect the people that were powerless. The other man grew outraged in not being chosen to receive the old man's powers. He was told many times how much smarter and more powerful he was compared to the other man. This man disappeared from sight, and slowly became encased with darkness, planing on the revenge against the other man for stealing what he believed was rightfully his.

As the old man closed his eyes to finally rest, he inwardly cries out for the fate of the two who were still boys in his eyes. This story was about the old man who became known as the Grand Mage. This story was about the old man who also was known as the old teacher of the all powerful White Sage and Black Sage.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Ten**: _The Doll House  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

The grounds were covered with a layer of white snow. The walk ways of the area were shoveled clear for the people to walk down the paths to enjoy the winter scenery. Kakashi, though not much known as a sentimental man, enjoyed spending hours walking out in the park during the snow season. The cold would always clear away his mind, erasing the pressures of being a businessman, especially the stand-in president for a close friend's company. The gray haired young man was usually seen as a man that never appears or finish anything on time, but the man is a hard working person, though not many know about that.

Kakashi thought of taking a break from working, and made his way to the new park that the Uchiha Corp helped sponsor to be built close to the edge of the city. It was a pretty big park, bigger than the one at the center of the city, which was way closer to the company building than the one he was currently on. He was picturing that this park would have been filled with many flora and trees during spring, that would brighten the now frozen and almost dead place. But Kakashi thought the park looked better covered with snow. He wondered of bringing Iruka to this park one day. He thinks the kind and shy brunet might like to come during the spring better than during winter.

A flash of a young brunette entered his line of vision, though it seemed to be focused on the little orange book he had in his hand as he strolled the park. The gray haired man looked up and saw a man with short and spiky light brown hair. He was standing behind the bare bushes, among the mounds of snow around him. He had a strange black cloak around his shoulders. Kakashi wonder if people ever wore cloaks like that these times. When the man turned around, Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition. "Tenzo?"

0000000

"What are you reading this time, Sai?"

A pair of charcoal black eyes blinked and looked up into a pair of emerald green ones. Sai slightly tilted his head, and turned to the cover of the book. "Something about this powerful old man that travels the world visiting children." He said with a light shrug.

Sakura titled her head, blinking her big eyes. "Oh? But why is it called 'The Hidden Puppet Mansion'?" She questioned.

Sai titled his chin up, slightly looking up at the ceiling. "Well... the old man was said to take interest in toys and especially making puppets. He built a big mansion somewhere in the mountains that no one could ever find, where his servants are all life sized puppets that he created. It's only by chance do people stumble upon this mansion, where they meet the old man's puppets. It talks about the puppets in the mansion, and their roles in that place. Each puppet has a name and some magic, like an extension of the old man's own powers." He said in his usual dull tone. Sakura made a humming sound, listening carefully to the smaller doll.

"It makes you believe that the puppets of that man is kind of like us to Father." The two dolls turned their heads to see Haku sitting on his own chair around the dinning table. "Don't you think so?" The Gold Rose said.

Sai's dark eyes slightly lowered. "We are not puppets, and there are very many differences between us and those puppets." The boy said in a lower tone towards the tallest doll.

Sakura inwardly sighed. She knew the slight tension between the two, especially after the whole fight against that tiny old Hunter. "There are such things as Puppet Masters in this world, you know."

A big wicker picnic basket was placed on the dinning table. The dolls looked up at the older Uchiha. "Are there?" Itachi questioned. He looked around the table to see the neatly piled things that were going to be placed in the basket.

Sakura nodded her head. "Like the Gifted," she started. "The Puppet Masters have special powers to use and create puppets that can come to life as per say..." She furrowed her brows and placed a finger on her chin. "These puppets move around and act as if they are real, and look as if no one is controlling them, but they have no personality or spirit at all, unlike the Fake dolls. These puppets are also unique as they have special powers that the Puppet master chooses."

"The Puppet Masters though, can not use those special powers on their own, that is why they create puppets to enact them for their master." Haku finished. "And they are tricky things to fight against, because to immobilize a puppet from a Puppet Master, is to find the one string that will cut off the connection from puppet and master, like the puppet's life line."

Itachi nodded in understanding. He glanced over his doll to see tiny, yet hidden pout as he slightly glared at the tallest doll. Itachi inwardly sighed and he shook his head. '_They'll get over it one day, especially when they are close to Naruto._' He looked above at the ceiling where he knew his brother's room was. '_Speaking of Naruto._' "What is taking those two so long?" Itachi glanced at his watch. "We're supposed to meet in fifteen minutes."

Sakura giggled. "Naruto-chan just finally got Sasuke-kun out from bed ten minutes ago." The older Uchiha inwardly sighed. He knows how hard it was to get out from bed, especially when it was very cold from the winter times. Sasuke was a major pain to force out of bed, that is why most of the time Itachi would leave him in bed and let him face the consequences of lateness himself. He had already warned his brother that he could never blame him for not trying to wake him, when for years he has tried and it failed, without doing some things other than shaking and yelling for him to wake up. If push comes to shove, Itachi will pour cold water over his brother, when Sasuke has to wake up to urgent matters, or when Itachi feels grumpy. Now with the dolls in their house, he left them with the job of waking the grumpy boy.

"Well, how about you help me in bringing the stuff into the car?" The three dolls nodded at Itachi.

0000000

"Uwah! Look at all the snow!" Squealed a voice with delight.

Little soft noises were made as tiny feet ran across the new layer of snow of the park. There was loud giggling, mostly coming from the one leading the group. Naruto was in bliss, excitingly pulling on Hinata and Gaara as he leaped across the white field of snow. Sakura and Haku ran behind them, being careful as they made their way through the deep layer of snow that almost went up to waist. Sai and Neji took their time following them, with the Hosts close behind them.

It was winter break for all the students, and choosing a day to gather just for their Dolls was something they thought was good for the ones fighting hard. It was like a well deserved break for the Dolls, after fight countless Wraiths that have been appearing quiet often now that all seven of them have gathered together. They were at the new park that was located close to the edge of the big metropolis city they all mostly live close to. It had just opened somewhere in the middle of fall, and they knew, even when it just snowed a blizzard last night, that not much people would come out and play in the snow.

Naruto, being like a child who experienced his first snow, was very excited to play in it with all his friends. He first thought of the idea, and exclaimed about it one time during one of Ino's visits. Ino, being her usual social and outgoing self, thought that it was a great idea, and ran it by Temari, whom became a close friend to the Junior high school student. Temari loved the idea, since Gaara and her haven't experienced this much snow in the old city they used to live, and thought it was perfect for Gaara to become closer friends with his brothers and sisters. Then everything else went off from there.

Hinata came and made sure that her Host was well on that day, or else they wouldn't come. She was even allowed to use her healing powers, since Shino knew how much the doll wanted to play with her friends on that day and bring him. Neji had to drag Shikamaru out. The high school teenager wanted to spend most of his winter break lazing around the house doing nothing, but he did get an earful from his mother, and a little from Ino and Temari. Itachi did not protest with the idea, and thought it was a nice way to relax, when he was forced to take vacation from running his family's business during his winter break. Sasuke did complain about it, not really wanting to go at first, until Naruto pulled that irresistible puppy-dog look, and the constant teasing from his older brother of him being a grumpy old man.

"Oi, dobe! Don't run like that, or you'll get hurt!" Sasuke called out, as he hulled a backpack over his shoulder.

The blond doll, who was a distance away with Hinata and Gaara, looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. "You can't tell me what to do, teme!" When he turned around and continued to run, the doll suddenly fell in deep in a pile of snow, pulling Gaara down with him, and making Hinata panic.

Sakura stopped in her run and began to laugh out loud, pointing at where the blond and red heads were, sticking out from the snow. Haku chuckled, and carefully walked his way towards the two to help them out. Sai snorted, making his usual quip comment, and Neji shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

Temari giggled, and took big strides towards where her doll was. "That's why you need to be more careful. There are some places in the snow that you don't know if they are deep or not." Just as she said that, her foot fell in deep, and she nearly fell forward. But an arm hooked with hers, steadying her. She looked up to see the ever lazy Shikamaru. He had his usual indifferent and bored look, sighing 'troublesome'. Temari glared as she blushed.

Ino picked up Sakura from the snow. "Let's go look for the perfect place for us to have our picnic, okay?" The blonde asked the pink haired doll.

"Yeah, lets!" Sakura exclaimed as she clasped her hands together with excitement dancing in her green eyes.

The blonde turned to the shortest raven haired boy and flashed a peace sign. "We'll go over that way, okay?" Sasuke just shrugged and muttered something incoherent as he walked up to where Naruto was.

Shino was already there beside his doll, and he reached out to pull both Naruto and Gaara out of the snow with an amused smirk. Hinata instantly fussed over them. "A-are you two okay?"

Naruto had a pout on his face, and blushed from embarrassment. "Yeah." He grumbled, and he thanked the tall raven haired young man. Gaara was scowling, slightly glaring at Naruto and blaming him at the predicament he just went through. It was totally embarrassing, and Temari even laughed.

Temari ran up to the red haired doll and scooped him up into her arms. She was still slightly chuckling. "Sorry Gaara, but it was so funny." She sniffed to hold in her laughs when the Red Rose glared at her.

Sasuke sighed, and stood behind his blond doll. "I told you, dobe, but do you listen?"

"Shut up!" The blonde pouted, and huffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms. Haku stood beside the blonde doll and patted his head affectionately.

Itachi stood back in a distance from the small group, finding a stable and dry spot on the walkway of the park. Sai stood a few feet in front of him, the snow coming up to his waist. He slightly grinned. "You're not going to join them, Sai?"

The Silver Rose looked over his shoulder with dull eyes. He blinked them and slightly tilted his head. "Not really..."

Itachi's grin slightly grew. "I see." The older Uchiha took a step into the snow, and then lifted the doll into his arms. He carried the doll over to where the other dolls and their Hosts began to play in the snow. They began to scoop up the snow, and forming balls. Temari with Gaara and Neji stood at one side, racing against Sasuke, Naruto and Haku in building the most snow balls. Shikamaru was standing close to the tree, watching with drooping eyes, his hands in his pockets. Shino and Hinata were at one side, crouched down pushing snow to build something.

When there was a big wall enough for Temari and Sasuke to crouch and hide behind, the snow ball war began. Temari was yelling obscenities while throwing balls at the other side. When one ball hit the younger Uchiha flat on the face, Naruto began bursting out laughing while pointing at his Host. "Hahahaha! Sasuke is such a loser!" He cried, with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke growled and glared hard at his doll. "Usuratonkachi." Then another ball hit him at the side of his face, and he turned to see Itachi standing there, innocently watching his brother with Sai standing close to his leg. "Aniki!"

Then another ball hit his side of the face, making Sasuke jump to his feet, letting out a loud frustrated roar. He could see Temari rolling while holding her stomach as she laughed so hard. Next to him beside his foot was his own doll that was also laughing hard. "The perverted brat is so stupid! I can't believe he got hit three times in a row!"

"That's it!" Sasuke began throwing all the snow balls that Haku was intent of just making and piling.

Temari widened her eyes in horror when a rain of snow balls began coming towards her side. "Gaara, Neji!" She shrieked and pointed. The two dolls smirked, and then glowed in their own aura. Half the snowballs all stopped in the air, glowing in a red aura, then changed directions back at Sasuke's side. The others were all caught in a web of white thread that Neji held one line in his hand. They all shattered back to the ground.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "What!? That's not fair, using your powers!" Then he summoned a wind shield that blew away the snow balls that Gaara threw back at them with his special ability.

Naruto, who snapped out of his fits of laughter, grinned widely, something gleaming behind his blue eyes. Sasuke gaped when he saw Itachi briskly walking over to Temari's side of the field with Sai in his arms. "What are you doing, Aniki!?" He shouted.

Itachi looked over at his brother, hands in his pockets after he put down Sai. He stared at his brother with a cool and calm expression. "Whatever do you mean, otouto?" He crouched down, and then picked up snow. He started to toss it to the other side, along with his allies. Temari was laughing in a mocking manner at the younger Uchiha.

"Wah! That's unfair! You have more people on your side!" Naruto cried out, looking over the snow barrier they built for their side. He would duck whenever a snowball came over and nearly hit him. Sasuke agreed with a grumble, as he was tossing all the snowballs Haku made for their team.

Sai smirked. "All is fair in love and war, Dickless."

The blond doll glared hard and turned red with anger. "TEME!" He picked up a few balls and tossed it up in the air above the blonde's head.

Sasuke's jaw dropped at the stupidity of his doll. '_He can't even throw right!_' The others were laughing at the smallest doll.

But when the blonde doll took steps back and his fan appear, the raven haired boy had to duck, pull Haku close to him, and hold on to something so that they won't be blown away be the powerful winds. "TAKE THIS!" Naruto cried out as he took one wave of his fan, and then all the snow balls on their side, and their barrier was blown away from their side.

Temari widened her eyes and held on to her doll tightly. "IDIOT!" She screamed out through the strong winds. There was a big wave of snow heading their way. Itachi could only watch the wave of snow with a twitching eye, as he held on to Neji and Sai.

From the distance Shino and Hinata where glad they were not part of the war, as they paused in making their creation of a small snow man to watch their battle. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"Hey! We found a good spot to have lunch!" A female voice called out. Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata looked over to see Ino and Sakura waved at them at a distance. The three dared to turn their heads to see the white field wiped out, with no sight of any of their friends in the flat layer of snow. Hinata laughed nervously, while Shino chuckled. Shikamaru sighed and muttered his infamous word.

0000000

There was a sneeze, and automatically a chorus of 'bless you' followed. Temari sniffed. "Thanks." She brought a warm cup of hot chocolate to her lips, and let the hot liquid go down her throat. She sighed in bliss.

Ino was still giggling after hearing about their snow battle. She handed Sasuke and Itachi a cup of tea, knowing they don't like sweet things like hot chocolate. She glanced over at the three that were huddled with thick blankets, after being buried with snow thanks to Naruto's fan of fury. Since the dolls were not that much affected by the weather, they were not as bundled as Temari, Sasuke and Itachi. The dolls were able to change from their wet clothes to new ones. They were all enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and some cake.

The group were at a small clearing, behind a few mounds of snowy hills. They had to place down a tarp and then a few mats for them to sit on in the snowy field. It was a big secluded area for them to all fit to have their lunch.

Sasuke greedily drank his hot drink, feeling the affects as his body relaxed and became less cold. "Damn dobe." He muttered, glancing over at the doll he played Host to. The blond doll was happily eating his cake, chattering excitedly to Sakura, Haku and Hinata.

"But you must admit, you enjoyed it." Itachi said lowly, only for his brother to hear. He had a tiny hint of a smile behind his words that Sasuke easily caught, though the older Uchiha had a stoic expression. Sasuke's eyes softened, and inwardly agreed with his brother. He took another gulp of his hot tea.

When he opened his eyes, there were a pair of big blue ones in front of him. Sasuke backed away a little, hiding his blush. He frowned a bit, looking irritated. "What is it now, Dobe?"

Naruto pouted, glaring at the name. "Let's go explore, teme!"

Sasuke sighed. "What's there to explore? It's all the same in this park. The whole place is covered with snow." The boy said, slightly pushing back the blond doll that was too close to his face.

"But I want to walk around! There is a lot to see, you're just lazy!" The Blue Rose whined, grabbing the boy's blanket and tugging it back and forward.

The raven haired boy groaned, and pulled the blanket away from the doll's small hands. "Okay fine." He gulped down the rest of his tea, and turned to the others. "The Dobe is restless and wants to go around. We'll be back." He said, as he stood up and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

Ino looked up and grinned widely. "Just be careful and don't be long. We don't want to go out and find you frozen in a deep pile of snow!" She chirped.

Temari snorted. "Just leave him. He can be buried if he wants." Sasuke sneered at the high school teen, and waved at his brother as he picked up the excited blond doll.

Sasuke hiked up the snowy hill, and Naruto gasped in awe when they were on top. It was definitely a winter wonderland, the park blanketed by the white snow. Sasuke crouched down and slid down the hill carefully. When they reached the bottom, he let Naruto down, and watch the doll run off, jumping around. Sasuke sat down, no longer caring if he was wet and cold, knowing they were going to play again when the others rested enough. He watched as his doll nearly danced upon the snow. He smiled lightly at his doll. '_Stupid dobe... you just don't know what kind of effect you have on me..._'

Naruto fell on his back, and stared up at the lightly clouded sky, with the sun peeking from behind them. '_I wish... that everyday would be just a fun as this day... being with all my friends and especially being with Sasuke..._'

From the distance, Sasuke blinked his eyes to see a figure slowly coming closer to them. The boy squinted his eyes and found that it was a man, cloaked in black. Sasuke furrowed his brows. This man had short light brown hair, and with daunting wide dark eyes upon his emotionless expression. "Oi, dobe, get up." Sasuke called out to his doll.

Naruto pouted from his lying position. "Don't tell me what to do, teme!" His eyes glanced over his Host. "And why do I have to?"

Sasuke carefully eyed the nearing man in a black cloak. It looked like the man was not going to stop or change directions. He moved towards his doll, and pulled him up. "Teme! Put me down!"

"Shut up." He hissed, narrowing his eyes when the man stopped just a few feet in front of the pair.

The blond doll turned around, following Sasuke's line of vision. He stared at the man, slightly intimidated by the intense gaze the man had. Naruto went stiff, trying not to move. Sasuke glared at the man. "What do you want?" He growled, warning bells ringing in the back of his head.

The man head tilted to the side in a jerky way with a little click. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, suspicious of the way the man moved. It was so... not lifelike. His eyes never blinked. "My Lord has invited you to come play with him." The man said monotonously. He moved his head up right with a jerk and click.

Sasuke frowned. '_A Hunter?_' He slowly stood up and took a step back, only for his foot to fall in deep in the snow. He mentally cursed. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, watching the man with wide blue eyes. The boy saw the man jerkily lift up an arm, and with a snap, the palm was facing towards the boy and the doll. Sasuke widened his eyes.

The ground below began to shake, when the man started to glow in a green and white aura. Naruto and Sasuke clung to each other, when suddenly vines of wood burst out from the ground around them. "What's going on!?" Naruto yelled through the rumbling, clutching on to his Host tightly.

Over the small hill, he heard familiar voices shouting towards him. "Sasuke! Naruto!" They saw their friends climbing the hill, nearing them. They were surprised to see the vines of wood growing higher into the sky. Then they saw the man, with his hand stretched out towards Sasuke and Naruto, glowing in a bright aura.

Itachi growled, and slid down the hill to get to his brother, Sai and Haku not that far behind. "Sasuke!"

The man's eyes lazily looked up at the others. Another vine of wood burst out from in front of Itachi, blocking him from reaching his brother. "Sai!"

The Silver Rose glanced over at the Gold Rose, and Haku nodded with determination. He began to glow in a golden aura, and ice began to cover the root of the vines, going all the way up to encase the wood vine fully. Then dangerous sparks of thunder hit the icy vines, shattering them to pieces. But then more vines grew from the ground, wrapping around the two dolls, and Itachi.

Sasuke widened his eyes, looking up at his brother, caught in the wood vines. "Aniki!" The boy looked down at Naruto who was grinning up at his Host. "Wind Blade!"

Slicing winds cut through the vines, release the three. Gentle winds caught them, and let them land safely to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke turned to the man, glaring. "Teme!" The blond doll growled.

The man tilted his head again in the same jerky way with a click. "My Lord is waiting." He said, then blared in a white aura. Everyone had to turn their heads to block the brightness. But then, suddenly they blacked out.

0000000

Sasuke groaned, as he roused from whatever sleep he went into. He wanted to move, but something heavy went across his waist, keeping him down. Sasuke tried to move what ever it was, but it stayed there. Then suddenly he was pulled closer to something warm and soft. The boy shot his eyes open, and stared up at a blue ceiling. He blinked his eyes, and turned his head when he felt a warm breeze of air against his face.

The boy's ebony eyes widened in shock. There next to him was his doll, but that wasn't what was causing him to freeze in shock. The doll's face was bigger than what he normally remembers. He looked down to see Naruto's arm around his waist, pulling on to him to be closer to the doll. '_What the hell!? He's bigger than me!_' His mind screamed. "Dobe, get up!" He shouted, while trying to push the doll's arm off of him. No, Sasuke wasn't blushing at his predicament. There was no way.

The blond snorted from his sleep, and grumbled. "Teme... don't tell me what to do..." The doll said drowsily, turning to his back, and bringing Sasuke on top of him. The boy froze, lying on his side on top of his doll that was supposed to be his size instead. He was blushing very hard, trying to keep in all the emotions that were pushing to come out. The doll's arm was still securely around him.

"Usuratonkachi." He growled. The boy sat up, and punched the doll in what he hopes was his gut, if he did have one since he's a doll.

Sasuke was thrown off, when Naruto reacted. The blond doll sat up, clutching on to his stomach. "TEME!" He screeched. When he opened his eyes, they widened to see the small Host of his. Tears weld up in his eyes, before he burst out laughing. "Teme! What the heck happened to you!" He started to poke at his Host, while laughing hard.

The Uchiha growled, and grabbed on to the doll's finger. "Dobe, shut up!" He was really the size of a doll for his doll. Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

Naruto calmed down for a while, sitting up on the bed. The blond was slightly giggling, when he neared his Host, and pulled him into a hug. "I've always wanted to give Sasuke a hug where I can wrap my arms all around him!" The doll chirped.

Sasuke blushed, and then started to push away from his doll. "Look, we have to figure out where we are, find the others, and find a way to get us back to our original sizes!"

The blond pouted, crossing his arms. "No way! I like it like this! This way you can really do your job as my servant." Naruto exclaimed.

The boy stared at his doll with an incredulous look. "No way am I going to be, or will I ever your servant, dobe!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out, and got off the bed. The blond looked around surprised, as all the furniture was made to be the right size for him. "Wow." He awed, and he looked around the place. He glanced over his Host, standing on the mattress of the canopy bed. "This is like a house fit for me!" The blond exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's go find the others."

The blond wasn't listening as he explored the whole room. Everything was in shades of dark blue with gold. It was like an old Victorian room in the 1800s. The doll went up to the wardrobe, and opened it to find beautiful blue dresses in it. The doll went to the drawers, and pulled out small sized clothes that were perfect for Sasuke's size. "Hey look!" He turned around and held out a nice old Victorian styled suit made for boys. "It's just your size, Sasuke!" The doll chirped.

The Uchiha glared hard. "No way am I going to wear that!" He argued, backing away when Naruto neared him.

"Aw, come on! I always dress up, it's not so bad." The doll reasoned.

"It's because your a doll! I'm not!" Sasuke said.

Naruto pouted. "Not from my point of view." The Uchiha felt his eyes twitch.

0000000

Naruto walked down the long hall, where the place was like a normal sized house just for him. He carried in his arms his Host, like how Sasuke usually carried the doll. He was dressed in a blue Victorian styled male outfit, matching with Naruto's dress that he found. Sasuke was fuming and blushing. He was embarrassed by all this, hating how his doll was enjoying it all.

The blonde doll would stop at every door, looking inside to see if any one of his friends were inside. Sasuke wonders if all the other Hosts were shrunk down to doll size for their dolls too. There was no way they could have fit in this huge house that was fit for the dolls. Unless... Naruto would be the only one this size, and the other Hosts were their own size. Naruto would be like a huge doll walking among them.

"It's weird. I can't sense any of the other Roses, like something in this house is blocking me from doing so." Naruto muttered. "And I wonder who that weird guy was... he doesn't seem like he was even human though."

Sasuke looked up at his doll. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you saw the way he moved... it was like a..."

"Puppet."

The two turned around and saw the familiar Gold Rose standing at the end of the hall. Naruto gasped and ran happily to the other doll. He threw his hands around the taller doll. "Haku!"

Sasuke was unfortunately sandwiched between the two. "Dobe!"

Naruto gasped, and pulled back, hugging his Host close to him. "Wah! I'm sorry Sasuke! I'm not used to you being this small!" He cried.

Haku looked at the shrunken Uchiha with amusement. "This place is definitely interesting." He mused. Then his eyes crinkled with a big grin. "Sasuke-kun is even dressed like a doll." Sasuke glared at the Gold Rose.

"What do you mean by puppet?" Sasuke questioned, changing the subject.

The third child smiled. "It's not uncommon really, especially in our world." He began to explain about the Puppet Masters like how Sai, Sakura and him told to Itachi. "But Puppet Masters are rare..."

"Would they want to be after you Dolls of Eden too?" Sasuke questioned, in slight worry.

Haku shook his head. "Puppet Masters are usually satisfied with their ability with puppets. There is no need for living dolls, when puppets can be almost considered like dolls."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "But then, why are we here?"

The Gold Rose shook his head. "I have no idea. Unless this Puppet Master has a grudge against living dolls..."

"Let's just go and find the others, and figure a way out of here." Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid of meeting this master." Naruto bit his lip, looking around the room.

0000000

"I-it really is a beautiful mansion..." Hinata looked around the big living room. "But I have a bad feeling about this place.

Shino, who was being carried in his dolls arms, nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

After waking up in a room with deep colors of violet, they got out to search for their friends, and ran into the Silver Rose and his Host. It looks like Shino wasn't the only one that was doll size for dolls. They were walking around, and went down grand stairs to find five different living rooms and parlors.

Itachi looked up at his doll, seeing the far away look the doll had. "What's wrong, Sai?"

The doll furrowed his brows. "The details of this place... it seems familiar."

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked, looking around the big place.

Sai sighed. "I don't know... but it like... I have been here before." He said carefully.

Hinata looked at the other doll. "Could it be... the house we used to live in?" She looked around, not really feeling the way the other doll felt.

Sai shook his head. "If it were Home, it wouldn't be the perfect size for us dolls." He said, and looked at the fire place next to him that went to his shoulder.

Hinata blushed. "Y-you're right."

"You two." The two dolls turned around and spotted the White Rose at the entrance of the room they were in. They saw Shikamaru in his arms. "Looks like your Hosts are small too." His Host muttered his usual phrase, leaning back to close his eyes.

"A-Any clue as to how to get out of here, or where we are?" Hinata asked carefully, pressing her Host close to her.

Neji shook his head. "We were thinking about going out the front door, but it's locked tight." The White Rose replied.

"So are all the windows of this place." Sai replied, walking towards the fourth Child.

There was a faint scream, and the three turned their heads in alarm. "T-That sounded like Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"We should go and help them." Neji said, as he ran off to follow the source of the shout. The two smaller dolls ran behind the White Rose.

They ended up in a big hall, where there was a piano in the corner. There was a large golden chandelier hanging above, and the place was lined with tall windows that went to the ceiling. The ceiling it self had a beautiful mural of little children in Victorian styled clothes dancing with little fairies.

They saw Sakura and Gaara running from the other side of the hall, their Hosts in their arms. Behind them were small wooden figures that flew after them. Sai narrowed his eyes. "Puppets?"

The Red Rose turned around. "No, you can't fight them without your powers, Gaara!" Temari cried out. The teen cried in surprise when she was suddenly shifted to one arm of her Doll's.

"Hold on tight." He said in a low and soft tone. In his hand appeared a long staff. He twirled it around, and hit one of the little wooden figures when it came close to them. He held his Host tightly and closely to himself.

"Sakura-chan!" The pink haired doll looked up in relief to see her other brothers and sisters. They were running across the big hall towards one another. "W-what is going on?" Hinata questioned with worry.

"These stupid puppets appeared out of no where, and attacked us! What is worse, we can't use our powers!" Sakura said. She stopped in the middle of the big hall, and turned around to see Gaara whacking the puppets to the ground with his weapon.

Neji placed down his Host close to the pink haired doll. "I'll help." He said, as he ran towards the red haired doll. Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, watching as Neji brought out his thread, and threw it out to wrap around the floating puppets.

"I wonder who is controlling them." Shikamaru said.

Ino, who was let down by Sakura, came up to the high school teen. "Temari said it could be a Puppet Master. We ran into some servant looking puppets, that also tried to attack us, but we knocked them out pretty easily."

"A Puppet Master?" Shino questioned, as he was also standing on the ground, walking up to the younger teens.

Ino nodded. "Temari said that her brother is one. They are almost like the Gifted, but they create puppets that move without strings. Temari said her brother used to make lots, until Gaara came and destroyed half of his collection out of annoyance. She also said her brother became busy with work and school, not able to do what he loved doing."

Sai stood up close to them, letting Itachi down. When he stood up straight realization came to him. "No way." They all looked at the Silver Rose. "Now I know where I recognized this place." He looked down at his Host. "This is the powerful old man's puppet house, the one said to be where he sleeps since he disappeared from the world and no one could ever find."

"Huh? That book you read?" Sakura asked in shock. Sai nodded. "Then this place is real!"

"But what does this old man want from us? And why are we this size?" Ino questioned.

"Ah! It's that man from the park!" Hinata exclaimed as she pointed to where Neji and Gaara fought. They all turned around to see the man standing at the door. He was about the same size as the dolls, but like a normal man size, unlike the giant children the dolls looked compared to the man.

"Gaara! Neji! Watch out for that man!" Sakura shouted when they saw the man nearing them, as if floating from the ground like the other puppet servants they encountered. '_That means he is a puppet too?_' Thought Itachi.

The man lifted his arm in a jerky manner, and his palm snapped facing the direction of the big group. "My Lord, awaits." He glowed in the same green and white aura. Everyone froze when they became surrounded by the aura. Then they all disappeared, and the hall was left quiet. The man dropped his arm when he stopped glowing. He turned around and closed the door of the large music hall.

0000000

"WAH!" Naruto cried as he ran for his life when little wooden figures floating in the air chased after him. What was worse, they were shooting little wooden balls at him, which hurt like rocks.

Haku ran beside the blond doll, catching him whenever he clumsily trips. Sasuke was holding tightly to his doll, looking back once in a while. "This sucks, we can't use our powers." Haku muttered. He took out some needles, and hit some of the figures dead on on the middle of the chest, taking them down.

The two dolls stopped when they found themselves on top of a set of wide stairs. They were in a big grand foyer, and down in front of them were big double doors. Sasuke pointed to it. "That's the outside!"

Naruto took one step, and then stumbled down the stairs. Haku cried out for his friend, when he saw the doll stop rolling at the bottom. The Gold Rose turned around to see the wooden figures behind him. "Take this!" He threw more needles, and then leaped from the top of the stairs. He landing, and then ran to the blond doll. "Naruto, are you okay?"

The blond doll uncurled, and was swaying from dizziness. "You're idiot, dobe!" Shouted Sasuke, also slightly dizzy.

"Not... dobe... teme!" The blond shook his head, and looked behind to see the door. He gasped. "Our freedom!" He got up and rattled on the doorknobs. "Uwah!? It's not opening!"

Haku came up to the door and tried to turn the know. "We're locked in?" He looked back behind to see the wooden figures floating up around the chandelier hanging up in the foyer. They were gathering in large numbers.

Naruto started to cry. "We're going to die!"

"Shut up, dobe! You're not going to!" Sasuke remarked. He was then squeezed tightly in the doll's arms. Then something caught his eye, and he saw the familiar cloaked man standing on top of the stairs. "It's him!"

Naruto and Haku looked up at the man in surprise. The blond doll then glared hard at the man. "You! What do you want! Take us back!" He shouted.

The man tilted his head in a click and raised his arm like earlier. "My Lord, awaits." He said monotonously. Then they were encased in a green and white aura, and disappeared from sight. The man dropped his arm, and then bowed at his waist before also disappearing.

0000000

Blue eyes shot open, and faced a long white clothed table in front. There were four chairs at each site, with six familiar faces sitting upon each distinctively colored chairs. "Everyone!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

All eyes shot open and turned towards the smallest doll sitting in a big comfy blue chair at the end of the long table. Sakura was the first to snap out of her daze. "Naruto!" She turned to see the Gold Rose, sitting in a golden yellow big comfy chair to her left next to her. "Haku, you're here! What happened?"

"That man found us and I guess got us here." Haku replied, looking around the table. Each doll sat in a colored chair that represented their colored rose. Naruto sat at one end of the table. To Naruto's right was Hinata, Gaara and then Neji in that order, Hinata being closer to the Blue Rose. Next to Neji was an empty orange seat. On Naruto's right was Sai, Sakura and then himself. To Haku's left was an empty black chair. At the other end of the table, across from Naruto was an empty chair of white, gold and silver. It was bigger than all their chairs.

Haku turned to each Doll and saw them fussing over their Hosts that were sitting on their laps, rousing from unconsciousness. They were still in their small sizes.

"Where are we now?" Temari groaned. Looking around to see nothing but a black void around them. She became wary of the surroundings, afraid what would pop out of it.

"We're still small too." Ino stated, slightly disappointed. Sakura hugged the blonde girl.

Suddenly each doll stiffened, looking up in alarm. The Hosts noticed this. They all turned their heads towards the end of the table, across from the Blue Rose. Out of the darkness, appeared the same man that got them to where they are, now dressed in a nice black suit made for a butler. He was bowing at his waist, an arm across his chest. "My Lord."

Then there was a big puff of smoke from the chair. They all coughed out, fanning away the smoke that covered the whole table. When it cleared, they found an old man, sitting with a pipe in his hand. He was dressed in white robes, and a funny looking hat upon his head, that shaded half the old man's face. The old man may look old, but the dolls could feel the very strong power he was radiating with, but it wasn't sinister at all.

Naruto became angered, and stood up from his chair, slamming his hands on the table. "You! You're doing this! What the heck do you want with us?" He shouted across the table. All the dolls inwardly sighed at their friend, but nodding at the same question.

The trail of smoke from the pipe stopped. The old man leaned back in his chair, and handed his pipe to the butler puppet. The man took it with a bow, and then backed away into the dark void. The old man lifted his head, and smiled at the doll, throwing them all off. Naruto plopped back down in to the chair. "I finally get to meet you all, all though not all of you are present."

Everyone widened their eyes and glanced at the two empty chairs beside the old man. '_Those chairs... they were supposed be for the last two dolls..._' Sasuke thought, now recognizing that each chair matched the colors of the doll's Roses. '_Who is this man?_'

"First, I want to apologize to the servants of this house. They get defensive when there are new people that roam around in their territory. They especially are a little hostile to people that are unlike them. After all, we rarely have guests here." A few of the Hosts rolled their eyes at what the man said. The old man crinkled his dark eyes, smiling widely. "But most of all, I wanted to meet you all for the first time, before you go back to that idiot brat."

Neji blinked his pale eyes. "Idiot brat?" He carefully questioned.

"Ah... the one I chosen as my successor of my powers." The man leaned forward, and folded his hands to rest his chin on top. "You are after all, his children, am I right?"

They all widened their eyes. "Y-You're talking about our Father?" Hinata stuttered in shock.

"Who are you?" Haku carefully questioned.

The man grinned, and rested his cheek on one hand. "You can call me... Hiruzen." The man then leaned back, and took off his hat. "Yamato." He called, and then the butler man appeared beside the old man with a bow. "The guest are hungry." The man took the old man's hat, and then snapped his finger.

The table became filled with plates of a variety of cakes and pastries. All the dolls' eyes lighted up with delight. No matter how "cold" and "unemotional" a Doll is, one of their top list of weaknesses was sweets, especially cakes and pastries. The Hosts looked around in awe. All of them looked at all the food as if they glowed and sparkled.

"A-are... are all these... for us!?" Naruto had tears in his eyes, drool threatening to fall from his mouth. All the dolls looked like they were going to cry with joy at all the delicious and colorful cakes and pastries.

The old man, Hiruzen, chuckled. "Of course." As on cue, the dolls instantly attacked the cakes and pastries, messily and greedily eating all they could reach. The Hosts had to smile at their dolls. Sasuke inwardly groaning. '_Great..._' He stared at the stains of chocolate and a red jelly smeared on his doll's face.

Hiruzen watched the dolls smiling softly. Sasuke turned to look at the man. '_Did he really only want to bring them here so that they could eat cakes with him?_' He glanced at the last two empty chairs. '_Naruto almost found all the dolls. Once they find the Second Child... they'll have to fight against the First one... then it will really be the end... wouldn't it?'_ He thought, a sad feeling slowly swelling inside him. '_That old man did say... he wanted to see them... before they go back to their Father..._'

"Ne, Hiruzen-jiji." Naruto ignored the berating tone from the pink haired doll, for calling the old man in a disrespectful way. "Do you know where the last two dolls are?" He asked, while carefully wiping his face with the napkin Sasuke handed him.

The old man gave a sad frown. "I"m afraid they are too closed hearted for me to reach." He replied.

Haku raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"They are blanketed with a darkness that makes them hard to reach, especially the first Child." He glanced over at the black chair to his right.

Naruto leaned back in to his blue plush chair. "That means we really have to fight the First Child." He whispered to himself. Sasuke looked at his doll, the only one hearing the blond.

Hiruzen gave a soft smile. "It has been years since I have wanted to meet all you together. I never got the chance to meet you, for your hearts were closed off too." The six sitting to the sides of the table all looked down with a little remorse. Ino and Temari placed a comforting hand on their dolls' shoulder. The old man leaned back and closed his eyes. "But right now, at this time, I see all your hearts shining brightly, especially your Roses." The dolls blinked their eyes watching the old man.

"I can see how beautifully they have blossomed, more vibrant than years before." Hiruzen spoke. "Surely you are all now ready to go Home." They widened their eyes, finally understanding that this would truly be the time they will see their Father again. The five Hosts all looked a bit down, but tried to hide it from their dolls.

The old man then leaned forward, resting his chin on his crossed hands. "But don't be in so much of a rush." He said. "There is so much to experience, and the most heart breaking thing is leaving something precious behind." The dolls widened their eyes further, a small sadness crossing their eyes. They all looked down to glanced at their Hosts beside them. Haku silently watched the other dolls, knowing how they were feeling.

Hiruzen kept his kind smile upon his face. Then there was a loud sound, like a grandfather clock going off, as the bell chimed three times, followed by a soft melody. The man closed his eyes, and leaned back into his chair. "I know it was a short meeting, but I must apologize. It seems that this old man has to go and rest now."

The dolls all watched Hiruzen with sad eyes. "Will we see you again, Hiruzen-ojiisama?" Hinata asked shyly.

The old man just kept smiling. "I'm sorry. But I do not think we can." He said sadly. The dolls looked disappointed. "Do tell the idiot brat that he has made me proud. Also, tell my other apprentice, that though I do not regret my choice, he will always be like a son to me, the both of them." He said to them, and the table in front of them disappeared. All was left were the colorful chair in the black void.

"Tell him that this old man is crying for him because of the fate he chose." He looked up at them. They saw the man called Yamato appear beside the old man, a hand resting on Hiruzen's shoulder. "Please defeat that boy to save him. Just let him know, I will always welcome him back home with open arms." Then the chairs and the old man with his servant disappeared.

They all widened their eyes, and began to fall in the black void. Naruto grabbed hold of his Host, holding him closely to his chest as they fell.

0000000

A pair of obsidian eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing a lightly clouded sky. All around him was clouds, and he could see his own breath coming out through his parted lips. Sasuke opened his eyes wider, and felt a small weight on his chest. He looked down to see his blond doll resting on top of him. Sasuke slowly sat up, and then saw his other friends lying on the snow, their dolls resting close to them. Haku was lying curled up next to where his head was. "We're back."

He watched as the other Hosts started to rouse from their sleep. One at the time they all sat up, looking around confused. They were back in the park. "Were... we all dreaming?" Ino wondered out loud.

Sasuke looked down to see Naruto rubbing the sleep from his eyes. '_It felt too real to be a dream. Plus, I believe anything can happen since these dolls have appeared._'

Sai was looking up at the sky. "I wonder who that boy Hiruzen-ojiisama was talking about..." His voice trailing off. Itachi glanced at his doll.

"It could be... the Black Sage." Shikamaru said, dusting his back after he stood up.

Temari raised a brow. "Why would you think that?" The male high school teen shrugged. The older blonde grunted and slightly growled at the lazy teen.

Neji sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll just have to find out some day."

Naruto jumped up, giving a loud sigh of satisfaction. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like playing some more!" He stretched out his tiny hands reaching up high to the sky.

Sasuke snorted. "Aren't you a giant ball of energy." Sakura and Hinata stood up, giggling at the blond's sunny disposition. Shikamaru grumbled, sighing. Everyone got up and started to move on and about in the snow.

From a distance, there stood a man in the long black cloak. Yamato blinked his eyes, and then turned around. "Tenzo, is that you?"

Yamato turned his head in a jerky way, looking over his shoulder to see a spiky gray haired young man, with a patch over his eye. "I apologize, but you must be mistaken." The cloaked man then turned around and walked away. A strong wind lifted up a swirl of snow, and the man was gone.

Kakashi opened his eyes, and furrowed his brows. '_Was I... imagining him?_' The man sighed and closed his one eyes. '_It's been years... and he's supposed to be..._' The gray haired man turned around and walked away from the spot. '_His death anniversary is coming close...'_

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: Tiny changes here and there. I used the first name instead of the surname of the third Hokage. You'll find out why later. And little corrections that I was able to spot on my own =u= ))

"Puppet Masters" - have special powers, kind of like the Gifted, to use and create puppets that can come to life on the Master's will. During fights, a Puppet Master can not use special powers on their own, that is why they create puppets to enact them for the Master.

"Puppets of Puppet Masters" - move around and act as if they are real, and look as if no one is controlling them, but they have no personality or spirit at all, unlike the Fake dolls. These puppets have special powers to fight, chosen by their Master. To immobilize a puppet from a Puppet Master, is to find the one string that will cut off the connection from puppet and master, like the puppet's life line, that is usually invisible.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Kakashi: 30

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara – 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice


	12. Act Eleven: The One who Wants to Replace

_Abandoned, and dubbed useless, it just laid there on the cold ground, snow just piling up over it. No one ever took a glance towards it. Big foot steps passed by, nearly missing it by a few inches from being stepped on. Unblinking, blank ruby eyes stared on, watching the winter scene displayed in front._

_How long has it been since it was abandoned? How long has it been since it was anywhere but in this lonely and big opened place? Too long, and soon the memories left with it was slipping away._

_But then a miracle happened. It was no longer ignored. It was noticed._

A young boy in his teens, dressed in a thick black jacket, nearly passed _it_, but then paused in his walk. He turned around and looked down at _it_ that sat there, on the ground, gathering snow. The boy bent down, and picked _it_ up from the ground. He dusted the snow off from _it_, and carefully stared at _it_ with calculating eyes. This boy had raven hair with the darkest of eyes. He was young and pale, but with a handsome face. The boy raised a brow, and then looked around at the people around.

The boy then pulled _it_ into his arms, holding on to _it_ delicately. His arms were so tender and warm. He began to walk down the streets, carrying _it_ to an unknown destination. After a few feet from the spot where the boy found _it_, he came and stopped in front of a store. 'The Hidden Leaf Collections' it was called.

The boy pushed the door open, and a draft of warm air blew against him. There was a small chime, and a voice faintly calling out a greeting. The store had all sorts of antiques, but most of all, beautiful dolls, sitting perfectly in rows on shelves, or out on display on perfect furniture fit for the doll. There were different kinds of dolls, not one the same as the other. The boy walked up to the cashier, and gave a small smile at the kind looking brunet man.

"Sasuke-kun, how may I help you?" The kind man asked, smiling warmly at the raven haired boy.

The boy, called Sasuke, lifted _it_ up towards the man. "I found her out in the streets, covered with snow, Iruka."

The man gasped and widened his eyes. He took _it_ from the boy's hands. Iruka held _it_ close, smiling at the boy. "Thank you for saving her, Sasuke. I'll be sure to fix her up, and make sure someone will buy her, hm?"

Sasuke shrugged. "That's if its owner doesn't show up. This store is the only one in town that sells porcelain dolls."

The man chuckled. "You're right."

The raven haired byy waved at the man. "Well, I better get home. Naruto is a pain when he complains." The boy may have said it in an irritated tone, but there was this sparkle in his eye that showed that he wasn't irritated at all.

Iruka laughed and waved at the boy. He looked down at _it_. "Sasuke-kun is a really nice boy, isn't he? He may not like showing off his emotions, but he really is kind." Then he carefully carried it to the back of the store.

_Ruby eyes glistened._

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Eleven**: _The One that Wants to Replace  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Winter break and the holidays were over, but the city and town was still covered with snow. Sasuke was walking out of his school, wrapped with a dark blue scarf around his neck, and a black coat. "Oi, Uchiha! Wait up!"

The raven haired boy sighed, and stopped in his walk. He was attacked by an arm wrapped around his neck. Sasuke turned and glared at his classmate. "Inuzuka." He growled.

Kiba grinned. "Chouji and I were thinking of hitting the arcade, you game?"

The boy snorted. "No. If you didn't know, we have homework that is due tomorrow. And I doubt you even started on it."

The brunet stepped back, and hand on his chest. "Oh, I'm wounded, Uchiha!" He cried dramatically.

"Kiba, stop that. You look stupid." They two boys turned to see Chouji walk up to them, with Ino behind. Kiba glared at the blonde girl.

The slightly chubby teen turned to the raven haired teen. "Are you coming to hang out with us?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. "I'm busy, and I promised to be home early." He said flatly. Chouji gave a sympathetic smile.

Ino turned to the boys. "Well, you two enjoy yourselves. I have to go and help at the shop." She turned to Kiba. "And you mister, better finish your homework. The last time someone in our class didn't turn one in, sensei gave us a stupid pop quiz."

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms. "Man, don't worry about. I always get it done anyways."

"Says the C- student." Sasuke grunted.

The brunet turned the the raven haired boy, glaring. "Well, not everyone is as a genius as you, Uchiha." He stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Chouji snorted. "Real mature, Kiba." Then turned around and started to head to the center of the city. "See you guys tomorrow at school." He waved without looking back.

"Hey, wait up Chouji!" Kiba ran after his friend.

Sasuke sighed, and shook his head. Ino was long gone. The boy lifted his bag to his shoulder, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. When he entered the town, he walked down the main street with the business area. He passed by the store where Iruka took a part time job. When he turned the corner of his street, he blinked his eyes when he saw something red.

There sitting against the wall was that red haired doll Sasuke swore he gave to Iruka the other day. He walked up to the doll, and picked it up. He stared at the doll carefully, a small suspicion in his dark eyes. "I hope you're not a Fake or something." Somehow, he knew in the back of his head that this doll couldn't be a Doll of Eden. He guessed being around the Dolls of Eden somehow got him to sense when there was one or a Fake.

"I guess I'll take you back to Iruka." Sasuke didn't mind the long walk. He wasn't really in a hurry to enter a house filled with chaos and loud yelling. It's not that he hates it all, especially not his doll that he plays Host to. It's just too much sometimes, and Sasuke wants to be surrounded by some quietness once in a while.

When he dropped the doll off, Iruka was surprised that the doll somehow got out. He did say that there was a group of little girls that came by earlier. They could have stolen, which he hoped that wasn't the case, the doll and accidentally dropped her in the street.

Sasuke headed back home, and was instantly attacked by a ball of gold and blue. He looked down in his arms to see Naruto clinging on to him. "Sasuke! Please get us cake! It's been three days without any!" The doll cried.

The Uchiha snorted. "Three days is not long enough." He muttered. He walked into the living room, the blonde clinging on to him. He saw the three other dolls, lying around on the couch as if they were dying. They weren't at all acting like their usual selves, even Sai, though he most of the time had a blank expression. Sasuke's eye twitched. He sighed, and pulled off his doll from him. He took off his coat and scarf, dropping it on the chair next to the entrance of the room. "Fine, I promise tomorrow I'll bring you a box of cake."

As the young Uchiha said that, the dolls all perked up and looked at him with shining eyes. Naruto had tears in his eyes, and jumped up into Sasuke's arms again. "THANK YOU!" He cried out, repeatedly thanking his host as if he was a godsend. Sakura, Haku and Sai looked as if they were crying as a miracle had happened.

Sasuke just shook his head and sighed again. '_I think I understand why Shikamaru always says troublesome._'

0000000

Admiration was in _its_ eyes as they followed the raven haired boy below from where _it_ was. The way he moved and way he acted was something _it_ couldn't miss. The voice of the boy made _it_ want to melt. This boy was definitely kind, as what that man in that store said.

Sasuke was walking home from the bakery, a nice box of cake in his hands as what he promised to the waiting dolls at home. The Uchiha wondered if he should go and stop by for some dinner, before letting the dolls eat the cake. Sasuke mentally counted the money he had left, and nodded to himself to get some food for dinner. "I'm spoiling him too much." He muttered to himself. A flash of the smiling blond doll came to his mind, and he gave a small smile with a light blush.

He turned a corner, not seeing a pair of ruby eyes following his every move. A warm feeling came to _it_, as _it_ saw that tiny smile. Ruby eyes glistened, and _it_ itched to follow the boy more. _It_ could not stop admiring the boy from afar. _Oh how it desperately _wanted to be held in that boy's arms again. _It_ hated it when the boy placed _it_ back in that store. _It_ hated it in there, surrounded by empty vessels that mocked _it_ because they were _more gorgeous_ than _it_.

The boy ended up in a nice quaint two story house. Sasuke went inside, and from outside there were faint noises echoing. From _its_ position, _it_ looked through the window and saw four small looking children, running around the boy, staring up at him as he held the box. One child, in particular, jumped up into the boy's arms and hugged the boy tightly. The boy looked as if he was mad at the blond, but there was a clear and apparent sheen of happiness in his eyes, as he looked at the blonde one.

_It frowned, a small darkness growing in side._

_No one should hug Sasuke and be held by him like that!_

_Ruby eyes glared._

00000000

The eldest Uchiha was home early, and Sasuke was relieved. He didn't think he could be able to buy dinner tonight, knowing that his cooking sucks, after being told many times. He spent almost all his allowance buying dinner for himself and the dolls the whole week, and buying that cake was a blow on his money as well.

Sasuke entered his house, a rush of warm air flooded out, before he quickly closed the door. He took off his coat and scarf, hanging them at the coat rack, and then took off his shoes. He could already hear the happy chatters coming from the dolls living in their house. He walked into the living room. He found the dolls on the dining table, making something. He raised a brow.

Naruto looked up and smiled brightly. "Sasuke-teme! We're baking cookies!" He chirped excitedly. He held on to a star shaped cookie cutter. Sai and Haku had colored frosting, decorating the already baked cookies. Sakura and Naruto had the job in cutting the dough into shapes. Naruto looked over to Sai and Haku. "I want to color one now!" The doll said in a small whining tone.

Sai looked up and smirked. "As if you're cutting isn't bad enough. All of them are deformed." He lifted a four legged star.

The blonde doll huffed, glaring at the Silver Rose. Haku smiled and turned Naruto. "Here you go, Naruto-chan." The Blue Rose widened his eyes, and glee danced in his big blue eyes. Haku giggled when the doll didn't hesitate on putting blue frosting on a heart shaped cookie. Sai frowned and narrowed his eyes at the Gold Rose. Haku smirked at the smaller doll.

"Here Itachi-san! This batch is ready!" Sakura called out.

Itachi, who was busy in the open kitchen, turned around and gave a small smile. "Alright, we'll just wait for the others to finish, before putting them in." The older Uchiha turned to his brother. "Go ahead and do whatever homework you have. I'm fine with them here, otouto." He said.

Sasuke grinned, relief in his eyes. "Call me when it's time for dinner." He turned around and grabbed his backpack before running up to his room.

When he got in, he shivered. He saw his window slightly opened, some snow coming in and melting on the pane. Sasuke groaned, blaming Naruto because only he was stupid enough to leave the window open during the winter. He shut it, and then blinked his eyes as he looked up. He furrowed his brows, looking through the darkening area. '_I'm seeing things._' He muttered, believing he saw something red in the trees. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and sat down in his desk, starting on the homework.

0000000

Ruby eyes were glaring at the small figure being held in the boy's arms. _Rage and this dark feeling_ was building up within _it_. Why is Sasuke always with _that thing_?

Today, Sasuke was taking Naruto out, after insistent begging on the blond doll's part. "How come you didn't invite Sakura, Haku, Sai or the others to come out with you?" Sasuke asked, walking down the park still covered with snow. There hasn't been any heavy snow falls for a while, but the snow always looked new during the mornings.

Naruto huffed. "Why can't I just go out with you, Sasuke?" He was being held around his waist. He swung his dangling legs back and forward.

Sasuke gave a small smile, glad that his doll didn't see the in coming blush, or he'll be given a loud earful from him. It was times like these that the Uchiha liked best, just him and Naruto, the blond not being as loud and annoying as he usually is when around with his friends. Sasuke inwardly would like to think Naruto would only act calm just with him, and no one else around. "Ne, can we build a snowman, Sasuke?" The blonde doll looked up at his Host.

The raven haired boy looked up to the sky, as if he was thinking about it. "Sure, I guess."

Naruto smiled widely, in a beautiful way that Sasuke saw. "Then, we go by the bakery and get something from there?" His eyes shining wide.

Sasuke sighed, and chuckled. "Sure, but only something small."

"Of course! I don't want to share with the others at home." The doll huffed. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. He carried his doll off the path, into somewhere for them to build a snowman.

_It_ was mad, and _it_ wanted to cry. _Oh how it hates that thing_ hanging off of _its_ Sasuke. Only Sasuke should hold _it_ in that caring and kind way! Only Sasuke should look at _it_ the way he looks at _that thing_! It's unfair! Why can't Sasuke be like that towards _it_?

There was a dark and low chuckle beside _it_. _It_ turned around, ruby eyes wide in shock and then fear. There was a dark presence beside _it_, and it frightened _it_ greatly, as horrible memories rushed to _it_.

A pale hand reached out, and touched _it_ on the shoulder. "Master is willing to give you all you want, if you will destroy that doll." The dark and shady person said. _It_ couldn't see the figure's face behind the black hood, covering all of the figure's features.

_It_ looked up with questioning ruby eyes. "Master will give you a part of his powers, if you destroy that doll. Then you can be with that boy for all you want. Master is willing to accept you back to his home as well." The figure spoke. Ruby eyes widened and then a small hope came into _its_ eyes.

"Anything..." _It_ whispered.

_The figure smirked darkly, and glowed in a black aura. Then big ruby eyes turned black, and crinkled with a dark glee._

0000000

Naruto opened the window, unaffected by the sudden rush of icy wind coming into the room. He released a big and wide yawn, looking up at the clear blue sky. He looked around, spotting patches of snow on the trees, rooftops and streets. He smiled wide, his face facing the sun. "Sasuke is at school, and the others are downstairs doing what they usually do around here. They're so boring sometimes! They don't feel like playing today." He spoke softly to himself. He sat on the window pane, just watching the world outside the youngest Uchiha's window. "Ita-kun comes home earlier and has more days off now that he has only three easy classes." He crunched up his nose. "What ever that means." He muttered.

Something caught his blue eyes, and he looked down to see a spot of red, hiding behind the wall of the Uchiha household. It was peeking behind the gates to the house. Naruto blinked his eyes, tilting his head in curiosity. "If that was Gaara-chan... he wouldn't be hiding like that..." He furrowed his brows, slightly frowning. Then the red thing ran away.

Naruto blinked his eyes, and then jumped into the room. He ran down the stairs, and paused on the last step. He heard the television on, knowing that the three other dolls where all there. "They wouldn't mind if I go out a bit. I really don't have to tell them I've went out anyways." The doll shrugged and then quietly went out the front door.

The blond ran across the walk way, and went behind the wall, peering through the gates. He saw the red thing turn a corner down the street. Naruto grinned, and then ran past the gates, running after what ever it was that caught his eye.

0000000

"Ah... the Dickless ran passed the gate." Sai said nonchalantly, a sketchbook on his lap as he was sitting close to the window facing the front yard.

Sakura and Haku looked up at the Silver Rose. "Huh? He went out? Why didn't he say anything to us?" The pink haired doll hopped off the couch and walked up to the window. She stood on her tiptoes, peering at the front yard. The front gate was indeed left open.

"Should we follow? You know how mad Sasuke gets if we ever leave the house." Haku said.

Sai looked at the two. "Might as well. The Dickless is always running into trouble."

"Yeah, and we get dragged down with him whenever he gets in trouble! Remember we couldn't eat cake for three whole days!" Sakura exclaimed. Haku and Sai stared at her with wide eyes, horror flashing in each doll's eyes.

"Let's go!" Haku said urgently, before they all ran out of the household after the troublesome tiny doll.

0000000

Naruto found himself running through the park. The blond doll suddenly felt a small inkling feeling that something was going to happen. '_Something always happens when in this same old park._' He stopped in his run, and bent down out of breath. He stood in a big clearing, with the water fountain a distance away from where he stood.

When he was able to catch his breath, he stood up straight and looked around the area. The trees were still bare of its leaves, and a thin layer of snow covered the grass. He looked at the dried up water fountain and stared at it. '_Whatever it was... It's gone... or I'm imagining things._' Naruto thought with a little disappointment. The doll sighed, his head hanging in a slumped posture. "Might as well go back home before Sasuke does. He'll nag on me for going out." He pouted as he rubbed his head, already picturing what could happen when he gets home.

"You won't be the one to greet Sasuke-kun when he arrives home." A voice spoke.

Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned around. There stood a doll, with long red hair. The doll's hair came to spiky layers, as if a child cut her hair. She was not dressed all elegantly like the Dolls of Eden, but in a plain lavender long sleeved dress, with a black skirt and black boots. Upon her face were a pair of small glasses resting in front of her dull black eyes. She looked more like a modern doll, compared to the style the Dolls of Eden had. The blond doll frowned. "A Fake..."

The red haired doll scowled. "I am not a Fake." She hissed.

Naruto stared dully at the female doll. "Whatever." Then he crossed his arms. "And what do you mean before? Who are you?"

The red haired doll glared at the blond. "You can call me... Karin, and I meant what I said. I won't allow you to be around Sasuke-kun anymore. He's mine." She said lowly.

The blond doll widened his eyes. "He's not yours! He was my servant first!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at this doll.

"I will free him from your servitude! Then Sasuke-kun will hold me and look at only me, no one else, not even you." Karin said with a disgusted look towards the blonde doll.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the crazy doll incredulously. "You're kidding. There is no way Sasuke and I can be separated from our bond. If you try it, then he would die."

The red haired doll smirked. "Not when I have this power." She raised a hand, and a black flame was in her hand. Karin was radiating dangerously with a black aura. "Now... let's get rid of you, you eye sore." She then tossed the black flame at the blond doll.

Naruto widened his eyes, and then a wind shield went up to blow the attack away. The blond doll looked up in time to see the red haired doll coming down from above with a black aura surrounding her hands. Naruto jumped away, dodging Karin. Her hand slammed against the ground, creating a giant dent.

"Wind Blade!" The blond doll blared in a blue aura and released sharp winds towards the doll.

Karin smirked, and waved a hand. A black shield appeared deflecting the winds. Naruto summoned his wind shield against his own attack. Suddenly with great speed, Karin appeared in front of him, a big grin on her lips. She punched the doll hard with her black aura encased fist.

Naruto flew back, rolling on the ground, until he hit the snow covered grass. The blonde looked up and rolled away when Karin came down on him with her black fists. "Tornado Blast!" He cried out. Then harsh blasts of winds were directed the red head, blowing her a distance away.

The blonde doll got up, panting. '_Damn... Sasuke isn't here, so I'm not strong enough._' Naruto widened his eyes, and his fan appeared in his hands. He took one swing at the incoming red haired doll. The powerful winds blew her away again. The blond then bit his lip, and then turned around and ran away from the crazy doll. Blue eyes shut tightly closed. '_I know my pride says not to run, but I can't do this without Sasuke! I have a really bad feeling about all this._'

"Shadow Blades!"

Naruto snapped open his eyes, and looked over his shoulders. His blue eyes widened in fear.

0000000

A jolt exploded within, and the young Uchiha winced and fell on his knees. His hand shot up to his heart, as he was panting for air. "Sasuke-kun!" The raven haired boy looked up and saw three familiar dolls.

"You guys." He winced again when another wave of pain hit him. "Where is he? Where is Naruto?" He asked urgently.

Sakura looked at the boy with worry and a hint of sadness. She shook her head. "We don't know. Naruto went out, and ran off somewhere. We tried to follow him, but we can't find him."

Haku neared the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha grunted in pain, clutching on to his chest. Sai frowned. "It's Naruto, isn't it? He's in trouble." He looked down to see the brace peeking out from his coat sleeve. The blue jewel was blaring with light.

Sakura bit her lip. "We need to hurry and find him! I'm suddenly feeling weak all of a sudden..." Her voice trailing off.

"Me too." Haku whispered.

Sai frowned deeply. '_Because of their connection to Naruto, they would fall to sleep if Naruto does..._' He then glanced at the young Uchiha. '_Then Sasuke could die..._' He tugged on Sasuke's arm. "Let's hurry and find Naruto." Sai urged the boy. Sasuke steadied his breath, and nodded.

0000000

The blond was panting hard, resting his back against the trunk of a bare tree. Naruto slid down, tired, and weak. His dress was torn almost to shreds. He was dirty, and he could have sworn he felt one of his limbs had a crack. He was breaking. What was worse, one of his pigtails has gone missing, the stupid Karin cutting it off with her scary dark powers. Naruto felt like crying. He was so scared. "Sasuke..." He whispered.

"I found you."

Blue eyes widened, and he ran away, barely dodging Karin's powerful dark attack. He turned around to see the tree explode to pieces. Naruto took in a deep breath. "Tornado Blast!"

"Shadow Blades!"

The two attack collided, and pushed the two further apart. Naruto struggled to get up. He turned to run away again. "Oh no you don't!" The blonde clenched his eyes closed, and a wind shield went up, barely protecting him from Karin's dark attack. "Too slow!"

Then the doll was hit square on his back, making the doll cry out as he was sent flying. He hit against a tree, and he fell to the ground. The doll pushed himself up, but then fell forward. Naruto's eyes widened, and looked at his left arm. '_No..._' Struggled up, and his arm slipped through the sleeve, lying on the snow covered ground lifelessly.

Karin giggled, glee dancing in her dark eyes. "Now, for the rest of your body."

"TORNADO BLAST!"

The wind attack was more powerful than before, and it hit the red haired doll, causing her to cry out when the winds grinded against her. Naruto was shaking, his eyes wide with tears. He stared at the red haired doll hard with desperation. "DOUBLE TORNADO BLAST!" Another powerful wind attack was released, directed at Karin.

The red haired doll struggled in the first attack, and gritted her teeth. '_I will not be defeated by that disgusting thing!_' A loud scream erupted from her throat, and she blared in a big black aura. Both wind attacks were diminished. "Sasuke-kun will be mine!" She shouted. And she raised her hands up, glaring hard at the blond doll.

"NARUTO!" A scream of dread shrieked from a distance. Karin turned her head.

"Lightening Storm!"

"Blizzard!"

The ice and electric attack soared across the park towards the red haired doll. Karin roared in anger, and big shield of darkness shot out from the ground, blocking the attacks. Karin was glaring hard when she saw three dolls running into the scene. "No one is getting in my way!" She roared, and a black force field encased her and the blond doll.

Sakura, Haku and Sai ran into the force field, and bounced back. The three sat up, watching the scene with horror. They saw the beaten and tiny appearance of their blond friend. Sakura had tears in her eyes, suddenly feeling helpless. "Naruto!" She ran to the force field, pounding her fist against it. "Naruto!" She cried out.

Naruto struggled to stand, panting as he slowly looked up at his friends. '_They saw me... they can't see me like this... I can't let Sasuke see me like this... he can't..._' Tears were falling from his eyes, already looking defeated.

Karin crackled maniacally, then her eyes gleamed violently at the blond. "Witness the destruction of this pathetic trash!" She lifted a hand, and the black aura surrounding her moved up to the open palm of her hand. The black aura was forming into a ball, growing bigger.

"Naruto, you idiot! Don't just stand there!" A voice shouted.

More tears leaked from the blond's eyes. Naruto shakily turned his head, and saw a staggering Uchiha. "Sa..."

"Black Wrath!" Karin then threw the big black ball at the blond doll.

It was like everything was in slow motion. Sasuke watches as the dark attack descended upon his doll. He saw the state his doll that he was playing Host to was in. His heart ached badly. Naruto couldn't move. He didn't even look up at the incoming attack. All he did was stare at his Host. Blue eyes staring into ebony eyes. Tears were falling endlessly. Then Sasuke couldn't breath when the doll disappeared within the dark attack.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out. Tears streaming down her face. "NARUTO!"

Then there was an explosion, everyone in the area all were thrown back by the force. Sasuke heard a loud scream of pain tore through him.

'_Oh god..._'

**In the background was the endless crackling of malicious laughter.**

000000  
000000

**EDIT (2013)**: small changes and corrections here and there ))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke, Ino Kiba and Chouji: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Iruka: 28

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara – 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Karin - ?


	13. Act Twelve: The Will of an Uchiha

_It laid there on the ground motionless. Once beautiful long golden hair was charred and dirtied. One side of the hair was unbound from the usual ponytail, splayed out on the ground around the small head. The other side of the hair was shorter, weeping down to frame the head like a halo. Cracks were embedded on the face, blending with the once distinctive whiskered marks. Lids covered the once bright crystal blue eyes, not opening. The velvet blue dress was shredded, almost unrecognizable of what it used to be. Smudges of dirt decorated on the peach colored flesh. Stocking were torn with holes. One shoe came on done, lying innocently by the foot it used to be on. An arm lay apart from the small body. The blue rose in his hair and on his collar were missing petals. The blue petals surrounded the broken sleeping object._

"_Sasuke..."_

Ebony eyes shot wide open, and Sasuke sprung up into a sitting position on his bed. He was panting hoarsely, the dreaded image still lingering in the back of his head. A hand shot to his head, clenching the area tightly. Everything was numb within. Never has he felt this way before. This huge empty feeling of loss and pain. Never had he felt this way since his parent's...

The boy let out a frustrated groan, and pressed his stinging eyes against his palm. There was a tight feeling around his throat.

After an hour, the boy moved. He slowly looked up from his hands, and glanced over at the lone broken doll, sitting at the corner of his bed. Its eyes were closed. Its detached arm, resting on its lap. It was clothed in a white gown. The hair cut short, to even both sides. The cracks were still there, even when it was cleaned. Sasuke shakily reached out his hand, but pulled it away, so frightened that one touch would really shatter the fragile doll.

'_No... he isn't just a doll... he's..._'

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Twelve**: _The Will of an Uchiha  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

The whole house was quiet. A heavy atmosphere was present. No one dared to make a sound that wasn't necessary. Itachi came into the living room. His dark eyes grazed over the three dolls, sitting motionlessly on the couch. He could see the hands linked together, clutching each other. Itachi tore his eyes away from them, and set on to make some food for who ever was hungry. He knew no one felt like eating.

The news struck hard on everyone, even their friends that lived separately from them. Itachi hasn't heard his brother sound so broken, not since their parents passed away. The older Uchiha received a call in the middle of the class. He couldn't answer it right away, when he was in the middle of a test. The buzzing of his phone vibrating wouldn't stop, until the professor scolding him. Itachi had to walk out the class, and saw more then ten missed calls. When he called back his brother, he heard him crying, and something inside him broke. Itachi rushed to the park, breaking almost every driving law there was to reach to him fast.

He was met was the most tragic scenes. There was Sasuke, kneeling on the ground, silently weeping, as he was bent over, holding something buried between his arms and chest. There was Haku, and Sai standing frozen in silent shock. Sakura was on the ground, crying loudly like a child, her face buried in her hands. The whole area was nearly razed to the ground, a little smoke rising up from the desolate area of the park.

Naruto was defeated. The bright, happy-go-lucky, determined doll was defeated, and he was not going to open his eyes.

The news then reached the rest of the dolls, and they all rushed over the the Uchiha household to see Naruto. They never got to, as Sasuke locked himself in his room with the doll in there. Neji walked away with his Host, muttering how he knew the Blue Rose was going to fail them. They didn't get to see the hurt in his eyes, and Shikamaru silently apologized. Hinata openly wept with the Pink Rose. Shino held on to his doll, going home and trying to calm the Violet Rose. Temari cried for her doll, as Gaara withdrew into himself. Ino came by, crying with her pink haired doll. The other three dolls only had each other now, clinging on to one another for support.

For three days, Itachi tried to reach his brother, but he did not get a reply. The youngest Uchiha didn't come out at all, not even for food. The older Uchiha allowed his brother to mourn, knowing that Naruto meant something more to the boy. Itachi could only pray and watch.

0000000

Frustration came to _it_. Small hands hit the wall repeatedly. Why? Why is he still with that broken and dead thing? It was nothing but trash! Why does he still hold and look at that thing as if its the most precious thing in the world? Why can't he let that thing go and see _it_?

"Oi! What are you doing beating the wall? What has it ever done to you?"

Dark eyes shot open wide, and turned to see two figures standing at the end of the alley. A light came in through alley, shadowing the faces of the two. Karin glared, and then turned her head away with a huff. "None of your business!" She hissed.

The shorter one of the two figures shifted in its position. "Well, there was news that Master was proud of what you did. You destroyed that doll like he asked."

"I don't care about that stupid thing! It was trash, and in my way. I had to get rid of it." Karin hissed, clenching her fists tightly into fists. "Even with that thing dead, he still won't look at me!" She cried out. Then she went into punching the wall again, ignoring the cracks that were starting to form on her hands.

The shorter figure grunted. "Calm down there, Missy. Master wants us to get rid of the other dolls too, you know."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" She shouted, tightly closing her dark eyes. She leaned her head against the wall. The shorter figure snorted, and then the two disappeared. "All I care for is you, Sasuke-kun... why can't I be your doll? Why?" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why?"

0000000

Sasuke sat on his bed, his back against the wall. The room was clattered, unlike the usual clean place. There were scraps of cloth everywhere, and pieces of paper scattered on the ground. The boy didn't seem to mind, as his attention was focused on the thing he was doing.

The boy winced slightly, and lifted his finger to his mouth. The boy blinked once, and then glanced over to the lifeless doll beside him, leaning against the corner of the room. '_Naruto..._'

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes with an unknown emotion, and then he looked down on the task at hand. '_Naruto...'_

0000000

Itachi was sitting on the porch of the backyard. Beside him was the high school neighbor and the silent and sickly college student from across the city. They silently sat, staring at the cloudy sky. It seemed like the sky has been clouded for days, as if it wanted to cry, hiding the sun. Temari came over, dragging her doll she played Host to, to at least be around his friends. Shino also thought that his doll needed company, instead of mourning by herself. With the sliding door left slightly open, they couldn't hear any sound come from the dolls.

"I thought... the Host of a Doll of Eden would... die if a doll is defeated." Murmured the blonde teen.

Shino bowed his head, closing his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I questioned Hinata about it, as her former Host was Iruka-san." He spoke, in his low tone. "She said that if a Doll willingly gives up their own Rose to another Doll of Eden, then they can spare their Hosts from death, but that's only to another Doll of Eden."

Itachi furrowed his brows, frowning. "Not that I'm not relieved, but why is Sasuke not... I heard that the doll Naruto fought was not a Doll of Eden." The Uchiha was puzzled. Like he said, he was happy to know that Sasuke didn't leave him like his parents, right after Naruto was said to have "Fallen" asleep. Itachi lifted his silver brace. "And then the only closest Doll of Eden with a Host would be Sai, but there is no other gems in my possession." The other two stayed silent, also wondering the same thing.

Temari then perked up, a small light shining in her eyes. "What if... what if Naruto didn't really fall asleep, awaiting to wake up the next twenty years?" The two older males looked at the blonde high school student questioningly. "Maybe somehow... Naruto was able to... shut down... to save Sasuke, Sakura and Haku from falling... he's just... restarting his systems and will wake up again!" She thought hopefully. But the two stayed silent.

"That's a good theory and all... but Naruto is a doll... not a robot..." The three Hosts looked up to see Shikamaru walking up to them, his hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Temari exclaimed in surprise. She thought him and his doll wouldn't come back, after seeing the hurt and disappointed look from the White Rose.

"The same reasons as you and Shino-san." The boy sighed, and plopped himself beside the sunglasses wearing teen. "And just to tell you... the dolls are not in the house." He said and he sighed again, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

Temari jumped from her spot. "What?" Itachi got up, and pushed back the glass doors, to see the room empty. There was no doll in sight. Temari turned to the lazy teen, glaring at him. "Why didn't you say anything sooner!?" She shrieked.

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed an ear. "I just got here and saw them run out the gate, when I was coming in. Neji just left without saying anything, following them." He replied.

Shino stood up, a small frown on his lips. "You don't think they..."

Itachi shut the door. "They will." He replied, and the four ran off to the direction of their dolls.

0000000

High and low, there was no sign of the one that all Dolls shared a great hatred towards. With determination and heavy hearts, they spread out through the city and towns that they were familiar with for that one doll. Though a tiny voice told them that their only hope and great friend wouldn't want them to fight out of revenge, the reality that struck them that they lost that hope was encouraging them to get rid of that doll, like how it got rid of their friend. They wanted to erase it without remorse, like how it did to their friend. They knew they should have told their Hosts their intention, but seeing how strong that doll was, they didn't want their Hosts to be involved in this one fight. They didn't want to lose them like they lost their friend.

Neji and Gaara ran into each other, and stood on top of the roof top of a five story building in the city. They stared into the eyes of one another in a silent communication. The Red Rose was the first to turn away, to continue on the search. Suddenly, both pairs of eyes narrowed, and looked from the corner of their eyes to see two small figures, one sitting on the rails around the rooftop, the other standing close to the other.

The dangerous grin and the glint of blood lust sent warning signs in the two doll's heads. Neji glared at the figure, seeing as they were dolls. The one sitting had silver hair to its shoulders. It wore a tight violet sleeveless shirt, and jeans. The other was taller than Haku in size, with messy orange hair. It was wrapped in a faded blue cloak. Both dolls were male. "Tell us where that ugly trash is." Neji hissed venomously. Gaara's eyes hardened into a deadly glare directed at the two.

Sharp shark like teeth flashed in the silver hair doll's smirk. "The only ugly trash I see here are you two." He uncrossed his arms, and held on to the metal bar of the fence he sat on. Neji and Gaara growled as a warning. "Ne, Juugo, are you itching to see these trashy dolls in pieces?" The silver haired doll said in a playful tone. He raised his head, grin widening.

The orange haired doll, jumped down from the fence, and stood with its head bowed, shadowing its expression. The silver haired doll chuckled. "Have fun playing with Juugo!" He said, and then disappeared.

Neji and Gaara went into a defensive stance, watching the big doll carefully. When the orange haired doll raised its head, there was a bloodthirsty gleam in its eyes. The two were slightly taken back, becoming wary in front of the doll. Then it ran towards them. Juugo jumped into the air, and pulled back a fist.

Neji and Gaara separated from their spots, missing the punch of the bigger doll. When Juugo's fist connected to the ground, there was a big explosion, causing the ground to collapse in, and smoke rising. Neji and Gaara could only widened their eyes and the strength of their opponent. They glanced at one another thinking the same thing. '_This fight won't be easy._'

0000000

Sakura and Haku landed on the ground, finding themselves in the new park that they visited at the edge of the city. They spotted Hinata and Sai already waiting at the spot they were supposed to meet, after an hour of searching. The pink haired doll ran up to them first. "Nothing?"

"Then we wouldn't be here, would we?" Sai said flatly.

Haku turned his head and narrowed his eyes with a frown. "Stop being an ass."

The Silver Rose's eyes flashed, and glared at the Gold Rose. "Stop being a goody two-shoes." The two glared and neared one another.

"P-please stop!" Hinata cried. Sakura stood between the two to prevent them from fighting one another. The two felt the tension among them, after Naruto fell. It was like without him there, their connection to each other was falling apart. Naruto was the link to all the Dolls of Eden. They were all blaming themselves, and blaming the others for no reason, wanting to take out their frustrations on each other.

"Fighting one another will get us no where." Sakura said, glancing at the two of them. "Though Naruto may not be here any more, we made a promise that we will continue Naruto's dream of working together. Please guys..." Hinata watched them with tears forming in her eyes.

Haku and Sai turned away from one another, crossing their arms and ignoring each other. Sakura sighed sadly, and glanced at Hinata. The Pink Rose looked around the park. "Neji and Gaara are not here." She whispered.

"They could have found that doll already." Haku said. "We should go and find them."

"I don't think so." The four turned their heads to see a silver haired doll standing on top of a lamp post. He was grinning widely at them.

The four all went into defensive stances, glaring at the unknown intruder. "Who are you?" Sakura said in a low tone.

The silver haired doll grinned, flashing his razor sharp shark like teeth. "A Doll of Sin, but you can call me, Suigetsu." He stabbed a thumb to his chest.

"A Doll of Sin?" Haku questioned, a foul taste in his mouth as he said it.

Suigetsu smirked, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you better remember it, because we are here to destroy all you Dolls of Eden. Then us Dolls of Sin will be the most powerful dolls in the world and make our Master happy."

The four dolls narrowed their eyes already knowing that they were not getting away without a fight. "I-I don't like this at all." Hinata whispered, not taking away her narrowed eyes from the silver haired doll.

Sai stepped forward, placing a hand out to his side. "Haku and Sakura, you should stay back. You guys can't fight using your elements."

Haku frowned at the Silver Rose. "We can still fight. We have our weapons." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"But I don't think that is enough to defeat him." Hinata said. Haku and Sakura looked at the usually shy Violet Rose. They didn't expect to hear those words coming from her. "He said he wants to destroy us. If we are going to protect our Roses, we have to defeat him."

Sai nodded. "She's right." Sakura and Haku felt helpless, slowly backing away. "But you guys can help as back up." The Silver Rose said, and the two nodded hesitantly, watching as Hinata and Sai took on stances.

Suigetsu smirked. "Let the games begin." He raised a hand to his side, and a giant sword, bigger than the doll itself, appeared in his hand. He let out a chuckle, and then jumped into the air. He raised his sword above his head and let out a battle cry.

The four jumped away, dodging the big sword. There was a big indentation left from the attack that missed. Suigetsu grunted, and then turned to the Violet Rose. He picked up his sword and ran with great speed towards the shy doll. Hinata widened her eyes and raised her hands above her head.

A heavy mallet swung down against the giant sword. The sword then was impaled into the ground by the one hit on top of it. A shock wave was released by the great force. Suigetsu looked up at the glaring determined pale eyes.

"Electric Shock."

The silver haired doll jumped away from the attack, as the electric power crashed on the spot the doll was. Suigetsu turned around in time to see Sai about to strike with his giant silver paint brush. The silver haired doll blocked with its sword. "What a stupid weapon." Suigetsu muttered. Sai glared, and sparks of electricity was released from around the doll.

0000000

The bed gave out a small squeak when the weight on top got off. Sasuke walked to his desk chair, and spun it to face him. He knelt down and carefully placed his doll down. Eyes did not stir from behind the closed lids of the doll. Sasuke stared at the doll, and a small gentle smile came upon his lips.

He reached out his hand, and straightened out the folds of the cloth beneath his hand. He tightened a bow, and dust away a stray piece of thread on the leg. He carefully moved the left arm, which was placed back on to the body. His fingers lightly traced the cracks upon the face, and then the jagged whisker marks on the doll's cheeks. Sasuke leaned forward as he brushed back the bangs from the closed eyes. He placed a kiss on the forehead, and then retreated back. He gave a smile. "Don't complain if you don't like it, dobe. You should know I worked hard just for you." He murmured.

The boy then stood up, and turned to look at the clean room. Everything was back to how it was. No more scattered cloths and papers around the room. He looked over his bed and nodded with satisfaction when it was fixed. He glanced out the window, seeing drops of water from the snow melting from the roof. "Spring is almost here." He whispered.

Sasuke then turned to the doll sitting motionlessly on the desk chair. "I know you wouldn't like it, but I have to do this. You said that those who endanger the Roses have to be defeated to protect the Roses."

Sasuke closed his ebony eyes. "I will continue on your promise Naruto. I will gather all the Roses for you, so they will fight against the first Doll, and hopefully get Home to their Father." He said softly.

He reached out and ran a gentle hand through the short golden locks of hair. "So, just wait here patiently for me, okay?" He chuckled lightly. "It's not a command, it's just a request, dobe."

The door to the room closed softly. On the chair sat the doll, alone in the room.

0000000

They ran through the streets of the city, following the intensity of the burning sensation from the brace, the contract and bond between Host and Rose. Shikamaru and Temari looked up to see smoke rising from several buildings of the big city. They passed by the people that stopped to look up, in awe and confusion. "This is not good... ordinary citizens are going to get involved in the Blossom War." Muttered the male high school student.

"Then how do you propose that we cover it up?" Temari questioned, as they both ran closer and closer to the smoking buildings.

"I don't know how strong Sakura is, but I'm sure she can cover it up with her Spirit Element." Shikamaru replied.

The blonde teen slightly frowned. "But remember, she can't use her powers since Naruto..."

The brunet teen remained silent, and then stopped at a crosswalk. Everyone looked as if their attention was turned to the explosions and the smoke from the buildings. No one seemed to be running away, panicking at all the destruction to the buildings. There were faint sounds of sirens that were coming closer, and the beatings from helicopter propellers. "Not good at all." Shikamaru muttered.

Suddenly, there was a sweet smell that passed under the high school students' nose. The two blinked their eyes and looked around. They saw a stream of green glitter, and softly glowing tiny leaves weave through the people, and hang up in the air. They watched as the people slowly looked down from their awe, and started to walk away as if nothing was happening at all. The cars started to move down the streets. The sirens of police cars and fire trucks passed by in front of them, going away from the smoking buildings. The helicopter above them flew over them and went passed the buildings. Both Shikamaru and Temari looked around in confusion.

"My Lord sensed your troubles."

The two widened their eyes, and turned around to see the familiar man with wide eyes and a black cloak. No one seemed to notice the oddity of the man, passing by him with out a glance. "It's Yamato, puppet of Hiruzen-ojiisama." Temari whispered in surprise, seeing the man.

Yamato, the name of the puppet, raised a hand out, staring intently into the eyes of the teenagers. "My Lord has left a gift for you, as he says times have become difficult in what is called the Blossom War." His hand stretched out, as if beckoning for their hand in a friendly gesture.

Temari blinked her eyes, and then lifted her left hand, the one with the brace. Yamato took the hand, and showed the brace. Both Temari and Shikamaru widened their eyes, seeing black engraved marking all around the brace. "My Lord says, with this, there is no problem in hiding your battles. Once a doll engages in a fight, they will enter the Dream, and those not involved in the war will not be able to see or hear anything. When a battle is over, the Dream will fix all damages to further not raise suspicions among the ordinary people."

Shikamaru raised his hand and stared at his brace. "That means we no longer have to rely so much on Sakura."

"The Pink Rose has her limits, says My Lord." The man-like puppet said, releasing the blonde teen's hand.

"This Dream you said..." Temari furrowed her brow, a questioning tone trailing off.

Yamato tilted his head in a jerky way, reminding the two that he was not as human as he looks. "The Dream is like an illusion, says My Lord. Anyone who knows how to utilize the element of Spirit can summon the Dream, as it is like a different dimension mirroring your world. Or the caster can create a world they wish with the Dream."

"Basically, the caster of Spirit can create whatever world they want and let any person they want into this Dream. It's like their own world, like how Sakura has been casting for battles. Whatever happens in the Dream will not effect the real world." Shikamaru replied. Temari nodded in understanding.

Then Yamato bowed. "My Lord says he awaits for the Roses to return Home to that idiot brat." The puppet stood up straight, blank eyes upon the teens. "My Lord also says that though the times seem dreary and bleak now, things will turn out for the better. Just know that if the will has given up, then everything will surely be over." Then he turned around, his back facing the teens.

"Wait!" Called out Temari. "What about... what about Naruto?" She brought her clenched hand over her chest.

The puppet paused in his walk and looked over his shoulder. He gave a smile. A wave of warmth rushed through the teens when they saw an image of the kind old man smiling at them through his puppet. They felt as something lifted in their hearts, and they felt lighter within them than before. Then Yamato turned back around, walking amongst the crowd, disappearing in the sea of people.

0000000

There was an explosion, and a cloud of smoke and dust lifted around the area. Four dolls were panting hard, narrowing their eyes through the cloud of smoke. When it started to clear, they saw the figure of their opponent, also looking as tired and worn out as them. He was using his sword to help him stay up. Hinata and Sai were also using their weapons as a support. Haku and Sakura had their weapons in hand, but they were bent over, their hands on their knees panting.

"Even with us four, we can't easily defeat him." Sakura murmured. "Sai and Hinata really need their Hosts near them."

"But you can see that he is wearing out." Haku replied.

Suigetsu grunted, and raised his chin. "It's not over yet." The silver haired doll began to glow in a black aura. He raised a hand towards them. "Shadow Blades!" Black blades shot out towards the four.

"Aqua Shield." A wall of water appeared in front of them, and engulfed the attack, before it dissolved within the waters.

Hinata widened her eyes. "B-but I didn't-" She turned her head to see her Host and the older Uchiha running towards them. "Shino-san!" She cried out in surprise.

Sai felt relief but also anger that his Host came. '_They weren't supposed to come here._' Sakura and Haku watched the two college students coming up to them. Itachi stood behind his doll, slightly frowning. "Sai."

The Silver Rose bowed his head, looking away from his Host. "What are you doing here, Itachi-san?" His voice in a low murmur.

Itachi deepened his frown. "Why shouldn't I be here, Sai? I am your Host, am I not?"

Sakura neared the young man and tugged on the leg of his pants. "We just... we just didn't want you to get hurt, knowing how strong our opponents are. And... and we wanted to do this... for our selves... not involve the Hosts..."

"And you think I like it when you guys get hurt as well?" Itachi said in a low and cold tone, making the dolls flinch. They haven't heard him sound so cold unless it was directed to someone he doesn't like or know. Never was it directed toward them.

Itachi knelt down, staring hard at the three dolls that took up residence in the Uchiha Household. "I understand why you want to fight against that doll, but you can't do this alone." He glanced over at his doll he played Host to. "The bond of a Host and Rose states we do things together, isn't that right?"

Sai looked at his Host through the corners of his eyes. "We can't afford to lose any one of you again. Then Naruto's dream of you all going Home will be for nothing, if you fall asleep." Itachi said softly. The Silver Rose closed his eyes, and turned around to face his Host. Itachi smiled softly, seeing tiny trails of tears slowly coming down from his doll's pale face.

"Aren't you making me sick?" A voice spat out with disgust. Suigetsu lifted his sword and pointed it at the group. "No matter what you say, the Dolls of Eden will never go to your precious Home, and will all be destroyed completely." He declared.

Itachi and Shino stood up, a deep frown upon their faces. Dark glares were aimed at the silver haired doll. "Maybe it's time we show you the bonds between Rose and Host." spoke out Itachi.

"You will pay dearly for laying a hand on our Dolls and underestimating us." Shino said in a low and threatening tone. Suigetsu raised a brow, grinning at the challenge.

0000000

"You."

Its dark eyes widened, and looked down from its perch in the branches of the dead and leafless tree. There standing on the ground below was the handsome raven haired boy. He was slightly panting, looking up directly at it. What was disheartening was the deadly glare directed at it from the boy it admired greatly.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Karin stood up on the branch looking down at the boy lovingly. She felt heart broken as she was receiving the harsh glare from the boy instead of the kind stare the boy usually gives.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands tightly. "I don't know who you are, but you are a danger to the Dolls of Eden. And I will get rid of you, especially when you harmed _my_ doll." He hissed dangerously low.

The red haired doll widened its eyes, slightly shrinking back. "Why..." She barely whispered. Tears started to spill from her dark eyes. "Why do you still care so much about that useless doll?" She cried. "Why can't you move on, and just accept me as your doll?" She shook her head and clenched her hand into a fist to her heart. "I can be a better doll than that thing, Sasuke-kun." She reached out her small hand down to the boy, in an inviting gesture. She gave a teary smile to the boy.

The Uchiha's expression didn't change, still glaring at it. "Never. The only doll for me is Naruto." He replied. "I care, because Naruto is not just a doll to me. He's my best friend... and he's the one that I..." He felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes softened when he thought of the blond doll. '_That's right... Naruto means more to me than anything... I l-_'

Karin was trembling, a dark aura slowly radiating all around her small body. "Why..." She muttered, over and over. Sasuke slowly looked up, seeing the dangerous aura surrounding her. "Why does it have to be that thing? **Why!?**" She shouted, and the tree she was on exploded.

Sasuke jumped back, avoiding being hit by the pieces of what was left of the tree. "Because... you're not him. You can never replace Naruto."

Karin looked up at him with wide eyes, the black aura blaring out around her. "If I can't be with you, then no one can!" She shouted, and released her black powers out at the boy.

The Uchiha jumped back, and narrowed his eyes. The blue jewel in his silver brace sparked. "Aero Barricade." Then a strong shield of wind surrounded him, blocking the boy from the attack. Sasuke widened his eyes, suddenly feeling a clenching emotion in his chest. '_I thought I couldn't use my powers anymore... how...?'_ Then he suddenly smirked, and glared at the red haired doll. '_She's gone crazy and out of control._'

"Shadow Blades!"

Sasuke acted quickly, and brought up his shield again, blocking the attack. Suddenly Karin appeared in front of him, rushing towards him with a glowing black fist. She did a battle cry as she pulled back her hand. '_I won't be defeated._' Sasuke thought. '_This is for you Naruto._'

"Tornado Blast."

0000000

The two stood back to back, panting hoarsely. They were unconsciously leaning against each other for support. They were covered in a veil of smoke, when the building was half destroyed by the powerful big doll. Neji had his white thread in his hands, looking around. Gaara had his staff in his hands, his eyes closed.

"It's either we are getting more tired, or he's getting faster and stronger." The White Rose muttered, clenching on to his thread.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, looking around the area. The building they were on was already collapsing, but they stood on a stable surface. "We're weak without our Hosts close by." The red haired doll murmured.

"Shadow Blades."

"Sand Shield!"

Both Dolls of Eden widened their eyes in surprise when a wall of sand rose and blocked the dark attack. They turned their heads to see their Hosts, glaring threateningly at the bigger doll. The two Roses had relief and happiness at seeing their Hosts. Temari looked over her doll. "Gaara, are you okay?" She asked in her kind and loving tone only for the doll.

The Red Rose shook his head, and narrowed his eyes at his Host. "What are you doing here?" He said with a disapproving tone.

The blonde teen widened her eyes with disbelief. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'!?" The girl nearly yelled. "I'm your Host, am I not? When my doll is in trouble, he needs me to be there so that we can fight together!" Gaara closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Shikamaru sighed, and sagged his shoulders. "Let's just not argue about this right now." From the corner of his eyes, he caught the impatient giant doll jumping up high into the air, a black glow surrounding its fists. The teen took his hand out from his pocket. "Neji, Heavenly Spin."

The White Rose glowed in a more fierce aura than before his Host appeared. Juugo was thrown back from the defense, and it growled in annoyance, only to dash forward with another attack.

"Gaara, Desert Graveyard!"

"Shadow Blades."

0000000

"Tornado Blast!"

The red haired doll was thrown back by the attack, skidding across the ground and rolling over to the base of a tree. Karin struggled to get up, growling. Sasuke stood at a distance, glaring hard at the doll that dared to harm his own doll. He was radiantly surrounded in a blue aura, with light winds encircling around him. He had small scratches, cuts and bruises, but nothing compared to the damage dealt on the doll. Sasuke was not going easy on the doll. He had no sympathy or feelings towards it, especially when it harmed his doll.

"Giving up already?" The Uchiha said in a low tone, unlike the nice soft one that Karin heard he had.

The doll snapped its head towards the boy, and glared hard. It was radiating a taunting black aura. "Never." Karin growled, and then in a blink of an eye, she was dashing towards the boy with fiercely black glowing fists. She thrust her fist towards the Uchiha, but he dodged. In his hands was a giant fan, which he waved down, blowing away the doll into a tree. '_She's getting weaker and slower._' Sasuke thought to himself.

Karin sat up releasing a frustrated cry. The black aura around her was going crazy, as it started to destroy everything around her. She stood up and released a dark attack. "Shadow Blades!"

'_I hope you're proud, dobe. I'm getting stronger by the minute._' Sasuke waved the fan to the side, as harsh winds countered with the attack. There was a big explosion. '_It's because... I'm fighting only for you._' The Uchiha jumped away, when Karin rushed out from the smoke with blackened fists. He dodged the fists, and hit the doll with the closed fan, like it was a baseball bat. The doll was thrown back in a distance. Sasuke panted lightly, and rubbed his eyes. '_Is it me... or is Karin becoming slower and slower by the second?_' He rubbed his eyes again. '_And everything seems to get clearer suddenly._'

"Shadow Blades!"

Sasuke saw the attack, and then dodged it easily. '_The aura... the pattern... it's all the same... suddenly I feel like I can..._' Sasuke blared in his blue aura. "Shadow Blades!" Dark shadows rose up from under Sasuke and attacked the doll. Karin shrieked in pain. Sasuke watched with wide eyes. '_What... what just happened? Did I... did I copy the attack of hers?_'

He looked down at his hands, his body still encased in a warm blue aura. "Was that... was that Naruto's Special Ability?"

There was a loud shrill of frustration, and black wisps of energy were released, causing things to explode around. Sasuke brought his arms up as defense, while a strong whirl of wind surrounded him. When Sasuke rose his head, he found Karin up in the air, with a ball of dark energy growing above her head and a hand holding it up. The Uchiha widened his eyes, as flashes of the same attack greatly damaged his doll. Then Karin made a motion of throwing it down at the boy. "BLACK WRATH!" Somehow, Sasuke couldn't move, even when he watched the attack descend down upon him slowly.

"Sasuke, you idiot! Don't just stand there!"

The raven haired boy widened his eyes, recognizing that childish voice and the same lines. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and strong harsh winds started to blow in every direction around him. They started to push against the attack, back at the one that casted it. Then the Uchiha blared violently with his blue aura. He raised a hand, his palm facing to where the red haired doll was behind the giant ball of black energy. Then the aura around him gathered in front of his palm, into a giant ball that was bigger than the black one. "This ends here." Sasuke said coldly. "Black Wrath!"

Then the giant ball of blue energy turned black and was released. It shot forward, engulfing the other smaller black ball. Karin widened her eyes in great fear, and cried out. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away, hearing the loud cry of agony, until it gargled and blurred with the sounds of rumbling in the sky.

Pieces of pale porcelain fell to the ground, one bouncing to the tip of Sasuke's foot. The boy blinked his eyes and raised his head to see the smoke clearing from the area. There was no longer any sign of the crazy and possessive red haired doll. Then he noticed a small black crystal a few feet from him. It's glow died, and it split down the middle of the crystal. The Uchiha suddenly felt this great uplifting feeling from his chest. It was like this horrible weight just lifted and he was able to breath easy. "It's over." He whispered.

"Not yet."

The boy widened his obsidian eyes and jerked his head up. Suddenly tears threatened to spill from his glassy dark eyes. His heart started to race, and happiness and a warm feeling was bubbling in his chest. Sasuke chuckled, and closed his eyes. "You're late..."

"...Dobe..."

0000000

They watched as the building crumbled, and smoke rise up from the destruction. Both Hosts, along with their dolls, were panting hoarsely from exhaustion. The two Hosts were separated, standing on top of buildings, watching the smoke in front of them. Temari growled. "Doesn't this guy ever get tired?" She stood up straight, going into a defensive stance. She was holding on to a staff in her hands.

Gaara stood beside his Host, warily looking around for their enemy. "It most likely is tired, but we're just tiring out in a faster rate than it." The red haired doll murmured.

"It's already lost its mind. I don't think that doll is conscious any more. It's just fighting mindlessly." Shikamaru said, looking around the area, seeing all the buildings that were crumbled and ruined. The high school teen was just glad that they were in a Dream instead of the real world.

"The more reason to stop it." Neji said, biting his lower lip as he scanned the area for any sign of Juugo.

"Black Wrath!"

The dolls and Hosts paled, as the attack descended down upon them. They were nearly hit many times by the powerful attack, and barely escaped from it. They just don't know how much energy the doll has to be able to release this many attacks. Temari and Shikamaru quickly grabbed their dolls and made a move to jump away from the area. The dark shadow of the attack cloaked the sunlight above them, and their heart raced to get away from the shadow.

"Aero Barricade."

The Hosts and Dolls all widened their eyes at the familiar defense spell, and turned their heads to see a figure standing at a distance, on top of one of the fallen buildings. There was a giant fan in the human figure's hand, as it blared in a blue aura. Powerful winds were blowing at every direction, blowing away the smoke, and the dark attack back at the one who casted it. They looked up to hear a strangled cry from their opponent as it was hit by its own attack.

"Black Wrath."

A giant blue ball of energy was shot at Juugo, and it turned black like the attack before. It hit the doll in a big explosion in the sky. The Hosts and Dolls had to cover their eyes when powerful winds swirled on impact. When it calmed down, they saw some thing small and black break apart and fall to the ground along with porcelain pieces. "What...?" Temari whispered, in shock.

"It's..." The blonde glanced down at her doll, and then followed the gaze of the pale green eyes. She turned her head back at the figure from a distance, and widened her eyes recognizing it as the youngest Uchiha. The boy stretched out his arms, and gave a soft smile as he looked above him. Something floated down into his arms.

Temari widened her eyes even more. "No way..." Tears started to fall from her dark eyes as she couldn't help but smile widely.

0000000

They were all on the ground, groaning after the powerful attack. Suigetsu shakily stood up, and lifted his sword. He used it as a support to stand. He was still grinning down at the Roses and their Hosts. "What? Given up already?" The silver haired doll taunted. "It's not even over."

Itachi sat up, and looked around at the dolls that were sprawled around the area. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at the doll. '_Even when there is more of us, we still get beaten easily..._' From the corner of his eyes, he sees Shino also sit up, taking off his sunglasses, as it was cracked. "Something about that doll isn't right." The young college student muttered, as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

The Uchiha stood up. "It is different from from Dolls of Eden." He lifted his silver brace, his hand slightly glowed in a silver aura. Sai coughed out, and scrambled to stand up. "I still have some energy." Itachi panted slightly, glancing over at the other Host.

Shino stood up, and nodded. "Me too." He lifted his brace, a faint violet glow surrounded his hand. Hinata staggered to get up. She dusted a part of her torn dress.

Haku and Sakura sat up shakily, watching the pairs of Host and Doll. Sakura bit her lip, angry at her self. '_I can't do anything... I want to help, but how?_' She glanced over at the Gold Rose, knowing he was also feeling the same way as her. Sakura looked up to see the fight continue, both sides in a deadlock, even in power, even when it was two Dolls of Eden against this one doll that claims to be called a Doll of Sin.

"Black Wrath!"

All eyes widened, recognizing the powerful attack. Itachi and Shino quickly pulled their dolls into their arms, and ran out of the area, under the big shadow of the attack. The two young men ran up to the Pink Rose and Gold Rose, taking one in their arms with their own dolls. Then jumped away, just as the attack hit the ground. The impact released a big force that pushed the males further apart. Smoke rushed throughout the area, covering their sight of the place.

"That's enough."

A deep voice said, causing everyone to snap their heads up to look around for the source. It wasn't the voice of that silver haired doll. Suddenly strong winds blew all around them, blowing away the clouds of dust. When the area cleared, the four dolls and the two hosts widen their eyes in shock to see the Red Rose and the White Rose with their Hosts standing off to the side. Suigetsu was also surprised at seeing them. The doll lowered his head, grinding his teeth and growling. "Don't tell me you defeated Juugo." He said in a low tone.

Temari slightly tilted her head, and smirked. "Actually..."

The silver haired doll let out a frustrated cry and jumped up into the air. "I've grown tired of playing. Since it was so convenient that all you dolls of Eden are gathered together, I'll just destroy you all in one blow!" Suigetsu shouted.

"He's lost it." Neji muttered, also remembering how Juugo also lost control.

"BLACK WRATH!"

"Double Tornado Blast!"

At both ends of the park, two strong tornadoes were released, dangerously coming together, colliding with the powerful dark attack from the silver haired doll. The dolls and hosts had to look away, their ears suddenly becoming deaf to the loud explosion. When they felt the two strong powers died down, they all looked up to see a black crystal fall to the ground, shattering into two pieces.

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she held. "Is... is it over?"

"I don't see Suigetsu anywhere." Sai murmured.

Haku shot his head up, his brown eyes wide. "But that attack... wasn't that..."

The four doll all looked up towards the figure of a familiar raven haired boy. Itachi stood up, picking up his doll into his arms. His heart suddenly felt like something heavy was lifted. "Sasuke..."

The blue aura around the younger Uchiha died. There was a small smile upon his lips, his eyes bright and an emotion of great happiness dancing in them. Sasuke extended his arm out, his hand open in an inviting manner. Then from above, a small figure floated down gently, with soft winds encircling it. A tiny hand reach down, and Sasuke's hand clasped with the smaller one.

Tears started to run down Sakura and Hinata's eyes. Haku was smiling widely, holding back his tears. Sai closed his eyes, smiling, as he leaned back his head against his Host. Shino stood up, pulling his doll in his arms, feeling the joy rushing through the Violet Rose. "Naruto..." The pink haired doll whispered shakily, shocked with disbelief.

Sasuke pulled the small doll into his arms, shifting it to let the doll face the others. There sat the Blue Rose, smiling brightly, the sun paling in comparison. His eyes glittered with a high spirit that everyone always saw in those sky blue hues. His face no longer was marred by those horrid cracks. His golden hair was no longer long and up in those girlish pigtails. It was cut short into soft spiky layers, framing the dolls cherubic face. The clothes were new, with a perfect blue rose settling in place at the base of his neck, on top of a long blue bow. His clothing, they knew was made by hand by his Host, were in lighter shades compared to his old dark blue and black velvet 1800s styled clothes. The doll became cuter, and almost a little less girlish.

The blond doll was now grinning. "Miss me?" He jumped out of the arms of his Host. The other dolls, even Gaara and Neji, all ran towards the doll, nearly crowding around him. He was laughing, enjoying being around his friends. He then did something unexpected, when they were very close to him. He bowed, causing them to stop in surprise. "I'm sorry! I made you all sad, and worried. I know I was stupid to fight by myself, and going off alone..."

Then he stood up back straight, looking at the dolls, and their Hosts. "But I want you to know... everything will be okay now!" He chirped, determination burning in his blue eyes. "I still haven't forgotten my promise to all of you. I will definitely end this Blossom War, and bring all the Roses home to Father."

Suddenly the Pink Rose, hit the back of the smallest doll's head. "Ow! What was that for, Sakura-chan!?" Naruto cried out, holding on to his aching head. Sakura scoffed, while she wiped away her tears.

"You kind of deserved that, Dickless." Sai replied nonchalantly.

Naruto puffed his cheeks in anger. "What did you call me!? And what do you mean?"

Neji chuckled. "You're a fool, Fake, if you think you can do this all by yourself." The White Rose said, as he crossed his arms and closed his pale eyes.

"Everyone knows what will happen if you try to handle things on your own." Haku said, smiling gently at the small doll.

Gaara unclosed his pale green eyes, looking at the blond doll. "You showed us all that we can never fight alone." The Red Rose murmured in his low tone.

"Now you have to see that you're not alone either, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, without stutter.

Sakura reached out a hand and affectionately placed it on top of the Blue Rose's head. "We made a promise too, that we'll end this war all together, including you, Naruto-kun."

The blond doll widened his eyes, and then tears threatened to form at the back of his eyes. "You guys..." Then he bowed again. "I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry!" He said in a teary voice. "Thank you everyone! I'm so happy... truly happy..." He gave a small hiccup.

Sasuke then scooped up the tiny doll into his arms. "Let's all go home. I'm sure everyone wants to fix their injuries and rest." He turned to the other Hosts, who were also sporting cuts and bruises.

"Then, we should also celebrate with cake." Itachi said, picking up the Silver Rose. The other Hosts came up to their dolls and carried them.

At the sound of the word of cake, the dolls all looked up with wide eyes, immense joy in their eyes, as they all sighed out in bliss at the thought of the dessert. It was like the battles they just been through were all left behind as they made their way to get their delicious treat with their most joyful friend back with them again.

0000000

"What I don't get was... how was it you did not fall asleep like all Dolls of Eden when they are defeated, and I didn't die..."

Bright blue eyes turned to look into a pair of ebony eyes. "That's because, you unconsciously used our Special Ability."

"Huh? But I thought copying spells was already it." Brows furrowed.

A smile was on those lips. "But... it also turns out you unlocked another one."

"What?"

"Revival."

"...What...?"

"Teme." Naruto huffed, and crossed his arms. He pouted slightly in a little annoyance. "Like I said... you unlocked another Special Ability of ours, which is Revival." Then the doll's expression softened. "You have a big and kind heart, Sasuke. This hidden part of you, a very strong emotion locked in your heart was able to unlock another Special Ability, that you unconsciously used. That moment... I could have died, but then you used that ability probably within seconds it was thought that I 'died'."

Sasuke's eyes were slightly widen upon hearing these words. The blond doll reached out, and took the boy's hand into his tiny ones. He was smiling gently, while he stared at the boy's bigger hand. "And I felt it... when you used that ability, it pulled me in, preventing me from falling to that sleep where I would have woke up twenty years later." Naruto brought up the boy's hand to his cheek, and he closed his eyes as he nuzzled it. "And I was so relieved, because we made that promise that you would be my first and only Host. I really didn't want to wake up and get another Host, who wasn't you."

The Uchiha was blushes brightly, glad that doll wasn't looking. He was kind of sitting stiffly, as he watched his doll. "Also... back there, I really prayed hard that you wouldn't die. If I did go to sleep, somehow I felt that it will be useless to continue if I knew that you did die. But now I'm glad." Naruto looked up at his Host. "We were given this chance to grow stronger and be together longer! You don't have to be lonely, Sasuke." He gave a cute smile, causing the boy to stiffen and blush more.

When Naruto blinked open his eyes, and saw the red face of the Uchiha. He slightly tilted his head, in confusion. "Eh? Is something wrong, teme?" The doll stood up, and reached out a hand to touch the boy's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Sasuke almost felt like running, and burying himself out of sheer embarrassment. "...Dobe..." He murmured, while trying to desperately push the persistent doll away. '_Strong emotion... yes... it's true... I do love the dobe..._'

"Ah! You're very hot, teme! I'll go tell Ita-kun that you're sick!"

"What!? I'm not sick, dobe!"

"Wait, come back here! You don't have to tell!"

"But I'm worried!"

"Uwah! Sasuke it redder than before! Itachi!"

"Dobe!"

0000000

A hand opened, and six pieces of black crystals were in it. There was a sigh, and the hand closed tightly around the crystals. "They weren't strong enough... what a waste..."

When the hand opened, black dust blew out from the hand when a breeze passed by. "_He_ won't be too pleased." Then the dark figure walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: Tiny adjustments and corrections here and there. ))

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18

**The Dolls**:  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara – 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Karin – Doll of Sin (?)  
Suigetsu – Doll of Sin (?)  
Juugo – Doll of Sin (?)

**Levels of Power**:  
1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- N/A = host can use weapons


	14. Act Thirteen: The Akatsuki

They were moving swiftly through the night, unseen by people walking through the city. Two dark figures paused in their run, standing up high on the roof top of a ten story building. They were cloaked in darkness, their faces covered, but their piercing eyes were seen glaring down the streets.

"Most of them are all gathered near here."

"Two of them are on different ends of this city."

"Then we go after them, before we can get the group that are more closer together."

"The Leader has grown impatient, especially when that new strong series has appeared to destroy them."

"Then, we'll split. You take the one in the east, I'll get the one in the west."

"Remember, eliminate the Hosts, then take the Roses."

"Then meet here tomorrow night."

The two figures departed from one another in a blink of an eye.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Thirteen: **_The Akatsuki  
_**By:** Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Footsteps pounded against the ground, as the male ran through the empty streets. Glancing over the shoulder, he could see a black cloaked figure chasing after him. There was a deadly weapon being carried by the man, the redness of the blades glinted under the moonlight. Slight fear ran through him. Adrenaline picked up, and the male ran faster.

"Why run away, Host of the Violet Rose?"

Shino gritted his teeth, listening to the taunting voice of the unknown man chasing him. "Come on, let's play." The college student heard his pursuer. '_I can't risk fighting against that guy. I have a really bad feeling about him... and I need Hinata with me to fight him. He's very strong._'

"I said to stop!" With a wave of the man's odd weapon, red arches of energy cut through the air towards the college student. Shino looked over his shoulder, and widened his eyes.

"Aqua Shield." A thick barrier of water surrounded the dark haired teen, just when the attack bounced off it.

The cloaked man grunted. "Not strong enough!" He waved his weapon again, and more red arches of energy were sent towards Shino. A few cut through the water shield, missing the dark haired teen by a hair.

Shino cursed inwardly. "Tidal Wave." The young man radiated in a purple aura, and then a giant wave grew from behind him. Then it came crashing down at the offender. The cloaked man clicked his tongue, and then spun around with his weapon out. Shino furrowed his brows when a red circle appeared around the figure on the ground. The water attack plunged upon the figure. Shino's eyes widened when he saw through the water, the cloaked man was not fazed nor did he move. The red circle around the man was glowing brightly. '_I... I have to get away now._' Shino thought, and then ran, not wanting to wait for the outcome from his water attack.

The figure then jumped out from the water, carefully eying the running Host. He smirked. "I won't allow you to reach that doll." He raised his weapon above his head. "Feel the pain of my attack, Host!"'

"Crimson Blades!"

0000000

"Fire, Release."

The high school student turned around in time to see the fire attack. "Tch, Heavenly Spin." The male blared in a white aura, and the defense quickly rose to deflect the attack. When the teen stopped, he winced slightly, as his arm was slightly burnt. "How troublesome..."

"You are strong, Host of the White Rose, I will admit. But not strong enough." A black cloaked male raised his hand up. "Earth, Release."

Shikamaru widened his eyes, and acted quickly. '_This guy is persistent. He is preventing me from reaching Neji._' The teen jumped high to evade the earth attack. '_He's in control with almost three different elements... and I'm sure he knows more._' Shikamaru began to radiate in a white aura. "Divination Field Strike."

"Wind, Release."

There was an explosion, and clouds of dust rose and covered the area. A figure rolled out from the smoke. Shikamaru was coughing out the dust from his lungs. '_Better get away now._' He got on his knees and took off down the streets towards his house. '_He's most likely a Hunter, but why go after the Host? If the Host dies, then the Rose dies, and the Doll will fall asleep..._'

"You can't get away that easily, Host of the White Rose."

0000000

There was an insistent pounding on the door, early in the morning. The three dolls in the Uchiha household stared at it quietly, debating among themselves on what to do. The oldest member of the house came down the stairs in a grumpy state. "I'm coming." He grumbled, his hair in a messy ponytail.

"Itachi-san..." Sakura, Haku and Sai backed away, and hid in the living room, peering over the corner to see who was at the door.

The oldest Uchiha pulled the door open, a scowl set on his face. "What is it?"

There in front of him was the familiar next door neighbor. Temari looked up desperately at the older male. Hanging off her shoulder was the recognizable lazy teen, who was bleeding and battered. "Itachi-san... you have to help."

Itachi widened his eyes slightly, and then took the male teen from the blonde. "What happened?"

Temari shook her head. "I got a call from Neji early in the morning, and I went over to where he lived. I found him lying on the ground hurt." She replied. "I couldn't take him to my house, because my brother is there..." She looked down to her legs, where the Red Rose and White Rose stood, silent. Neji had an apparent concern in his eyes, as he frowned, berating himself.

They were in the living room, and Shikamaru was lying on the couch, being tended to his wounds. The dolls gathered together to the side, watching the human hosts. "Who could have done this?" Murmured Itachi. These wounds were worst than any others, having been through many battles in this Blossom War.

A small blonde doll came running into the room. It stopped at the side of the couch to see Shikamaru in a horrible state. It looked to the side to see two additional dolls in the house. The little doll came up to Shikamaru, and placed a hand on the high school student. "I... have a really bad feeling..." Naruto whispered. He looked up at Temari and Itachi. "You need find out about Hinata-chan and her Host." He said in a small desperate and worried tone.

The high school female glanced over at the older male, and then nodded, standing up from beside Shikamaru. Neji walked over to his Host, and placed his small hands over the bigger hand. Sakura came up to the White Rose, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shikamaru-san is fine now." She said softly in encouragement.

The dark haired doll frowned, and bowed his head in guilt. "But I couldn't get to him on time, and he got hurt badly. When he didn't come home last night, I just found him before dawn, passed out at the lawn." The doll clutched on to his Host's hand, frustration bubbling within him.

"Itachi-san!" Temari ran into the living room, panic clear on her expression. "It's Shino-san. We need to go to them now!" The Uchiha frowned, and all attention turned to Shikamaru who groaned lightly.

0000000

"They're called Akatsuki, at least that's what the guy said he was part of." Shino spoke in a low and deep tone. He sported on bandages on his body, having been healed by his doll's special ability. He and his doll were recuperating in the Uchiha household. After Itachi set out with his doll towards the residence of the Violet Rose, they spotted Hinata using her healing powers on her Host, in the front yard of the Aburame house. They didn't go into the house, or else his family would go crazy, and the secrets of the Blossom War would be revealed.

"Akatsuki?" Temari carefully asked.

"They are a group of Hunters that are after the Dolls of Eden." Shikamaru replied, being treated by Hinata's healing powers. "They target the Hosts, to kill them off and break the bonds we have with our Dolls."

Sasuke frowned, sitting at the dinning table with the Dolls that were eating. "But killing us Hosts would also send the Dolls into a sleep for another twenty years."

"That's right, but they ranted on about a powerful seal that will cut off our bonds, but keep the doll awake." The Host of the White Rose said. He winced lightly, and Hinata profusely apologized. The high school teen just pat the Violet Rose as a sign that it wasn't her fault. "They're really serious about capturing the Dolls of Eden, if they want to actually kill the Hosts by hand."

Itachi ran his finger through his bangs. "We'll just have to stick close together. It's better to fight together than alone." The oldest among the Hosts glanced at the people in his living room. "For now, Nara and Aburame will stay here. We'll just have to make up excuses to your family." The two males nodded.

The other dolls sat around on the rug, watching the humans as they conversed. Sakura turned her head towards the White Rose. "Neji-kun, can't you use your special abilities to find out anything about these Hunters?" She carefully asked.

The pale eyed doll frowned, and bowed his head. "It does not work that way." He replied a bit quietly. The other dolls watched the fourth Child. "I can only predict future battles that would occur between Roses, or anything that pertains to the Roses. Sometimes, if it concerns the safety of my self, visions would appear to me."

"But this ability is pretty unstable and uncontrollable." Shikamaru spoke up, helping in explaining. "We can't easily turn on the ability on and off whenever we please. Most of the time, only in battles or danger, if it is to foretell things that will happen like in a few minutes ahead, then it comes to us. This ability seems to only work if it concerns the White Rose, and-or the other Roses that he would interact with."

Temari hummed in understanding. "Seems to me like a selfish ability." She muttered. She meant it as a joke, but Shikamaru just shrugged in reply, accepting all on how his doll operated.

Neji frowned to himself. '_If only I could predict when my Host or the others are in danger too... then Shikamaru would have avoided getting gravely hurt..._' Naruto silently watched the White Rose, seeing the guilt and frustration building up in the bigger doll.

Then the high school girl turned to the smallest doll. "How about Naruto? Earlier you said you had 'this bad feeling'. What does that mean?"

All attention turned to the blond doll. Naruto blinked his eyes, caught off guard by the sudden attention. "Well... it was just a feeling I got. It doesn't mean anything. You would have all thought the same thing that if Neji's Host was hurt, then maybe Hinata's would be too."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Plus, I'm pretty sure we only have two abilities. I doubt Naruto would start having predictions. To me, all the Dolls of Eden are unique in their own way, and I don't think you would have shared abilities." The younger Uchiha replied. The other Hosts seemed to accept and agree to the reasoning from the youngest among them.

The dolls carefully watched the smallest one. They all know how unpredictable and mysterious the Blue Rose could be. At first they were doubtful that Naruto could be the missing ninth Child, but over time they were slowly believing that he could be the one. Naruto's powers are all a mystery, and the revival he pulled few weeks back shocked all the dolls more. They can see him getting stronger everyday, and with that, his hidden powers were slowly reveling itself to them.

Itachi stood up straight after a moment of silence among them, as they all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. "I'll go set up rooms." He looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Come help." The younger Uchiha sighed and grumbled that he would go.

Haku and Sai ran after the eldest Uchiha. "I'll help too!" They said at the same time. The Gold and Silver Roses looked at one another and glared, before racing after the eldest Uchiha. Sakura sighed, and shook her head. She got up thinking she should help too.

Naruto came up to Neji, and placed a hand on the shoulder of the other. "Neji, don't beat yourself up over whether you were able to predict what happened to your Host. I'm sure no one expected that these Hunters would go as far as killing our Hosts." The White Rose turned his head to the blond doll.

Shikamaru reached over his hand, and ruffled his doll's head. "Stop worrying over it. It's too troublesome to hang on to it. I'm still here and alive, right?" The White Rose looked up at his Host, and gave a small smile.

Hinata began to have a troubled expression, her fingers fiddling around in a nervous gesture. The red headed doll glanced over at fidgeting violet doll. Hinata sensed the intensity of the other doll's stare. "Oh, I'm worried about the Akatsuki and the safety of our Hosts." The others frowned when they recalled the danger they were in.

"As long as we stick together, it would be fine." They turned to Gaara who was quiet most of the time. "Isn't that all we have to do?"

"It will be easier if we're together." Temari reassured herself. "We need all the help we can get to protect one another. After all, that's what friends do for each other." Shino nodded, and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders before leaning his head back to rest his eyes.

0000000

There was a sigh. "Great, they're all gathered together now."

"It wouldn't have happened, if you guys weren't weaklings and allowed them to escape." A voice spoke from behind.

The two cloaked figures turned their heads towards another figure hiding in the shadows. There was a childish giggle from the shadows. "You're such losers!"

A man with silver hair growled, and made a move towards the figures in the shadows, but the other man beside him with a masked face stopped the younger looking man. "Just ignore them. If you attack them, then you'll be stooping down to their level, and that's what they want, Hidan."

"Kakuzu..." The silver haired man growled at his partner.

Out from the other side of the shadows, a tall man with odd bluish complexion appeared, and beside him was a shorter young man with his face covered by an orange mask. "Since you two failed, we'll be taking over in getting those dolls!" The young man with the orange mask exclaimed, as he ran up to the two males.

Hidan was irritated, and he swung his weapon towards the boy with the orange mask. "Hold still so I can kill you, Tobi!" The silver haired man growled.

"No way!" He laughed, as he dodged the attacks.

Kakuzu knocked down his partner in one hit to the head. "You're so annoying." The man grumbled as he stared down at the young silver haired man on the ground, grumbling and rubbing his head. Hidan looked up to glare hard at his partner.

Tobi ran behind the oddly colored tall man. "Kisame and Tobi will go get those dolls, unlike Hidan and Kakuzu!" The young man said in a teasing way. Hidan growled more, and glared hard at the orange masked man.

The bluish tall man placed a hand on his hip, and glanced over to the side where a figure stood, still hiding in the shadows. Then he looked at the pair that failed their mission. "For now, you two will have to talk to the Leader, as Tobi and I go and get those dolls."

"Watch! We'll get them, even if they are all gathered together!" Tobi exclaimed and ran off with a bounce in his step. Kisame sighed and followed after the bubbly young man.

Hidan released a frustrated yell, and started to swing his weapon around. Kakuzu sighed, and turned away, walking down a dark hall. There was giggling from a shadowed area, where the two figures stood, unknown.

0000000

Sasuke was running down the streets, his school bag hanging over his shoulder, and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. '_I know we're supposed to not go out alone, but I can't skip school, not when I'm going to graduate soon and move into high school in spring._' The boy lifted the strap of his bag to adjust it, and then glanced over his shoulder. He saw two small figures moving swiftly through trees and rooftops behind him.

Shikamaru and Shino were staying home with Itachi and the other dolls. Temari had to go to school too, not to raise so much worry for her brother who knew about the Blossom War too. With her was her own doll and Haku, who volunteered to also watch over the blonde Host. Naruto and Sakura came and followed Sasuke as he went to school. The Uchiha knew that Sakura only volunteered to come because she wanted to see Ino. Plus, Itachi thought it was a good idea to have at least two dolls with him and Temari. Shikamaru, Shino and Itachi would do fine as long as all three were together.

The Uchiha bit his lip, suddenly having a bad feeling building in his chest. He glanced around the streets he was passing.

"Watch out!"

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and turned his head, only to see a big sword coming down upon him. "Aero Barricade!"

A big burst of wind came out from around the Uchiha, pushing away the offending weapon. When the boy slowly opened his eyes, he was surrounded by strong protective winds. Naruto and Sakura landed in front of the Uchiha, in defensive stances, frowning deeply. "They've come." The blond doll whispered.

There was a loud battle cry, and Naruto and Sakura jumped away from the attack. On the spots that they were just standing on, there was a large crater on the cement. Sasuke's lips pressed in a line, as he jumped back away. He saw a figure dressed in a strange black cloak with red clouds decorating the hem of the long cloak. The figure raised its head, and Sasuke froze upon seeing the orange masked man, with only one eye hole. '_This is an Akatsuki?_'

"Illusion Reflections!"

A multitude copies of the pink haired doll rained down upon the orange masked man, all with the doll's pink punching gloves on their hands. They all gave out a big battle cry as they pulled back their fists. Then there was a big explosion and dust rose around the area.

Naruto landed in front of Sasuke, with his fan in his hands. He took one swipe of his fan to clear out the dust. All the copies of Sakura were gone, and only one was left in the scene. The crater created by the orange masked man got wider and deeper. "Where?" The blonde doll whispered.

Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes, and turned around to see the big sword coming swinging at the raven haired boy again. "Naruto, Wind Blade!"

The Blue Rose rose from the ground, and slicing winds were released from the glowing doll. The carrier of the sword, raised his weapon to block the wind attack. When the attack died, the sword fell to the side, and Sasuke saw the other member of Akatsuki. It was a very tall man, with an odd shade of skin. With his golden eyes and sharp looking teeth on his grin. The man reminded Sasuke of a shark.

Beside the tall man, the orange masked man appeared next to him, shorter than the other man. Sakura appeared standing next to Naruto. The dolls and the Uchiha looked at the two men warily.

The masked man raised a hand, as if offering it out towards them. "Why don't you dolls come with us, and we won't hurt your Host?"

Naruto growled. "Yeah right! We'll never go with you."

The masked man dropped his arm, and sighed. "Well we did ask nicely." Then he stepped a side. "After you, Kisame."

The tall man smirked, and grunted as he hefted his sword over his shoulder. Then with great speed, he disappeared. Sasuke cursed, looking around cautiously in defense. Naruto and Sakura were scanning the area with narrowed eyes.

"Water Slash."

Sasuke turned his head to see blades of water shot towards him. The boy brought his arms up over his face. "Aero Barricade!" The water hit the wind, and a mist sprayed around him, slightly wetting him. "Naruto, Tornado Blast!"

The blonde blared in a blue aura, and released strong, dangerously spinning winds towards the tall swordsman. The one called Kisame lifted his sword, and cut through the winds, shocking the dolls and the Host. "There is no use in denying that you can't win." The orange masked man spoke. "Give it up, and your Host won't get hurt."

Sasuke growled, and glowed in a blue aura. He stretched out his hand, and the fan he shared as a weapon with his doll appeared. "I'm not letting you take either of them!" Spread wide, the boy swung the fan from above his head to the ground in one fluid motion. Powerful winds blast out towards both cloaked men. Sakura and Naruto were quick to jump aside, dodging the raging winds.

The Uchiha saw the two men still standing, though struggling against the winds. The boy swept the giant fan in his hands in different directions, not giving up. After six strokes, the men were picked up from their feet and blown away. When Sasuke saw this, he quickly grabbed both Naruto and Sakura's hands, and ran away from the opposite direction the men were blown away at. "Let's go!"

Naruto and Sakura didn't protest as they allowed the boy to pull them as their feet were in the air, trailing behind the boy. The pink haired doll bit her lip. "They must have gone easy on us." She muttered.

The blonde doll looked up at the Pink Rose, a grim look on his face. "They'll be back... I know it... I don't want to lose Sasuke." He squeezed the hand that was pulling on his, and tightly closed his crystal blue eyes.

0000000

Three long agonizing days had passed, and none of the human Hosts survived the days without a scratch. The group of dangerous Hunters called Akatsuki were very persistent that they take the Dolls of Eden, and were hard set on harming the Hosts. The dolls could tell that their Hosts were becoming anxious and weary. It's decided that they can no longer step outside of the Uchiha household, trying to stick together in a big group as much as they can.

Hinata fell back into the coach releasing a tired breath. She felt her worn body taking its toll on her, after hours of using her healing powers to heal her friends. In the back of her mind, she can feel her Host's energy nearly drained.

Concern eyes watched the Violet Rose. "Thank you, Hinata-chan, and I'm sorry." Temari murmured, wrapping bandages around her own arm, after Hinata used her powers to heal the bad gash. Gaara was sitting beside her, watching his Host silently with an unreadable expression.

The Violet Rose shook her head. "D-don't worry. This is my own way in helping in the fight, since I-I don't really like fighting much." The doll responded timidly. Shino pulled his doll into his lip, leaning back against the coach, feeling drained. Temari watched the Host and Doll, feeling guilty and then weak when she thought of the threat outside the walls of the household.

Sakura let out a frustrated cry, and stood up, feeling angered. "We can't just all be sitting around doing nothing, when Akatsuki is out there! There must be something we can do!"

"But what can we do? They are all more powerful than us." Haku replied, also feeling restless and agitated. He sat on the window pane, looking out the front yard.

Sai glanced at the pink haired doll. "They'll stop at nothing to kill our Hosts. We can't let them do that." His head was lying on top of his Host's lap, as the doll was curled up on his side.

Sakura sighed, and fell on her bottom on the ground. "I know that... but..."

Temari watched the Pink Rose with a sad frown, and understanding in her eyes. "We all feel the same way, Sakura-chan, but there is nothing else we can do. We're all tired and scared to go out there..."

"But we can't continue on in fear." Naruto murmured. He was sitting on the lap of his Host, at the dinning table. "We won't be able to do anything if we keep hiding from them. We just can't let them block our way in finding a way Home." Everyone in the living room sat silently, taking in the words of the blond doll.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "This whole time, whenever we go out, we're in pairs, but so are they. They know that fighting alone is stupid, like us. But what if we come at them in a whole group, against the pair." The Uchiha spoke.

The older Hosts glanced at the boy. Shikamaru raised a brow. "Like a big team to out power them. It might not be fair with seven against two, but it will be all as a battle to reach Home." He stroke his chin with his thumb. "That's a good idea." He muttered. Neji was resting against his Host's side, his pale eyes closed.

"But how are we going to get two of them together, so we can fight them?" Itachi questioned, lightly combing his fingers through his doll's silky dark locks of hair.

There was a gasp, and they all turned their attention to the White Rose. The doll sat up suddenly, panting hoarsely for air. There was a faint white glow that was slowly dying off from around him. "I saw it... they're waiting at the park, and we're all fighting them." Neji murmured.

Shikamaru frowned. "When?"

"Tonight..."

0000000

"Crimson Blades!"

Gaara, Haku and Hinata jumped away from the attack, dodging it. There was an explosion on the ground as it missed the three dolls. Temari and Shino ran around the area of the attack, and released their powers at the silver haired Akatsuki.

"Desert Graveyard!"

"Tidal Wave."

Kakuzu intercepted the attack with a strong wind attack. "Wind, Release."

"Divination Field Strike." The cloaked man was caught in the attack, and hit, sending him flying.

Hidan growled, and swung his huge and strange weapon at the White Rose. "Crimson Blades!"

The Blue Rose rushed towards the white haired man with the Silver Rose beside him. "Naruto, Tornado Blast!"

"Sai, Lightening Storm."

Strong winds with blaring currents of electricity soared through the air, and hit the silver haired Akatsuki. The man grunted in pain, before falling to his knees. Kakuzu growled with anger. "Fire, Release."

A blast of fire surged towards the Uchiha brothers. But then the Pink Rose stepped up between the attack and the Uchiha brothers. Her hands were raised up in front of her. "Safeguard!" There was a sharp sound, and the fire hit against an invisible shield.

"Blizzard!" The Gold Rose released a blast of his icy attack at the two Akatsuki. They were pelted with hard ice, and ice started to form all around them. When Haku stopped his attack, everyone saw the two Akatsuki frozen in the block of ice. The Dolls and Hosts encircled around the two cautiously.

"Did we do it?" Sakura softly asked, breathing heavily.

"We need to be careful." Shikamaru said, as he raised his hands and a spool of white thread appeared in his hands. He threw it out, to let it wrap around the block of ice. He held on to one line of thread, and tugged on it. The ice shattered around the two men, and the thread tightened around the Akatsuki. They were both unconscious, as they laid on the ground, unmoving.

There was the sound of someone applauding, and they all turned their heads in alert. Standing among the trees were the other two Akatsuki members they recognized, Tobi, the orange masked man, and Kisame, the shark like man. "Bravo in defeating Hidan and Kakuzu." Tobi said, as he was clapping his hands. When he stepped forward on to the cement, the Dolls and Hosts stepped back defensively.

Kisame grunted. "They were weak anyways." Tobi raised a hand up forward, the Dolls and Hosts went into defensive stances, watching the two wearily. The orange masked man snapped his fingers, and strong winds gathered around the two fallen Akatsuki members. Then a black dome surrounded them, and it disappeared, along with Hidan and Kakuzu. The Dolls and Hosts looked shocked. Then they turned their glares and frowns at Tobi and Kisame.

The shark like man grinned. "Look at them, itching to fight to hopefully defeat us also, like with Hidan and Kakuzu." He raised his hand, and placed it on the hilt of his sword. "I'm itching for a fight also."

Tobi laughed. "This will be so much fun!"

Then everything went by quickly. Attack upon attack rained down on the park, as wind, water, earth, electricity, ice, illusions and light were thrown everywhere. The Dolls and Hosts all fought side by side against the Akatsuki members. They had to admit that Tobi and Kisame were stronger than Hidan and Kakuzu, but they only believed it was because they were still tired from their battle against the last pair.

It was twelve against two, but the Dolls and Hosts knew that in the future fight against the first Doll, such big group might evenly match against it, even when there is more against just one or two. The Dolls and Hosts were surrounding the Akatsuki pair, not holding back at the least. They all felt they had to get rid of the Akatsuki that stood in the way of their goal of defeating the first Doll and reaching Home.

"Illusion Reflections!" With a giant explosion of smoke, multitude copies of the pink haired doll rained down on the Akatsuki pair, all with her weapon of a boxing glove. Both Kisame and Tobi moved swiftly dodging the copies of Sakura, using a few physical attacks to take out a few of the copies.

"Lightening Storm." A big wave of lightening came crashing down upon the two. They dodged the attack, until Kisame stiffened, and raised his sword over his head. He turned and attacked Tobi.

"What the heck!?" The orange masked man cried out, dodging his partner's sword. "What are you doing, you stupid shark!?" He jumped from the ground, over his partner's head. He saw with his one eye the eldest Uchiha glowing in a silver aura. '_I see... mind control._'

Tobi ran up to the older Uchiha, knives suddenly in his hands. "Tidal Wave." A big wave of water came from his side. Kisame appeared, and used his sword to absorb the water. Tobi continued on running towards the Uchiha. But then the Red Rose, the Violet Rose and the Silver Rose came in his way with their own weapons in hand.

Kisame's sword glowed red, and slipped out from his hands. Then it struck at him. The tall man growled as he dodged, and saw Temari encased in a red aura. '_Psychokinesis._' He snarled, and raised his hand. "Typhoon, release."

Walls of water rose from behind the Hosts, all around them. They widened their eyes to find they were surrounded by the high walls of water. Then it came crashing down at them. All the Hosts reached out to grab their dolls. Tobi jumped up high just as his partner did, then he threw a rain of knives down at the Hosts. It pinned them to the ground, not letting them reach their dolls. The water hit ground, with a giant splash.

The whole field was covered with water, and Tobi and Kisame landed upon the surface. Kisame was grinning widely, his razor teeth peaking out. The orange masked man turned his head to his partner. "Did you have to go that far?"

Kisame grunted, and raised a hand out in front of him. His sword shot out from the water, and the man grabbed it easily by its hilt. He then threw it on to his back, secured behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "They were annoying me."

Tobi snorted. "No, you're just getting tired." The shark like man glared at the shorter man.

The water below them began to stir. Kisame and Tobi jumped away when the waters were swirling dangerously, and parting. A high wall of water encircled the group of Hosts and Dolls. The humans were coughing and panting hard. The Dolls below neared their hosts checking on them. They were all drenched, feeling heavy with the water soaked in their clothes, pulling them down. It was Shino and Hinata that were glowing brightly in a violet aura. They were the ones controlling the waters.

Sasuke looked up at his doll with concern in his eyes. "Let's... just hurry... and get this over with." He panted, coughing out the taste of salty water in his mouth. Naruto nodded at his Host, and turned his attention to the Akatsuki floating above them.

"We can't let them get in our way of our goal." Naruto murmured. He clenched his hands tightly into a fist. "I never back down on my promises, and they're just a block on the road."

Then the two Akatsuki descended upon them, with their weapons in hand.

0000000

There was a loud sigh. "It's so boring here, un! Why can't we go play with the dolls?" A childish voice whined.

"The Leader said it wasn't time for us to go out, leaving the task to the others." A deep voice replied flatly.

"But they're taking too long! They're all weak anyways, and they won't get any of the dolls, un!" The childish voice said.

There was a strong wave of energy beside them, and the two figures hiding in the shadows looked to see two bodies lying on the ground, unconscious. A big eye squinted with excitement, giggling. "We can go and play now, un?"

There was a sigh. "Fine. They have failed. We're only there to pick up the trash. We can't fight them... Just a little introduction will be fine." There was an excited cheer that echoed around the dark room, before the two figures disappeared.

0000000

The area was drenched, but the sea of water was gone. Kisame and Tobi were as soaked as the Hosts and Dolls. They were lying on the ground, tied up by the White Rose's thread. They were panting on the ground, looking up and glaring at the equally tired Hosts and Dolls.

Itachi stepped forward, looking down at the two with a hard and cold glare. "You're defeated. You Akatsuki shall stop pursuing the Dolls of Eden." He said in a low and icy tone. Everyone around shivered at the eldest Uchiha's tone.

Kisame snorted. "There are still others you know, and Akatsuki's secret weapon."

The Dolls and Hosts frowned at the man's statement. Tobi rolled on to his back, looking up at the Dream sky. "You will all fall if ever you face it, especially our Leader, who never shows mercy."

Naruto neared the two, his arms crossed and a frown on his pouting lips. "And where is this Leader and your secret weapon?" Kisame and Tobi snorted, not telling any of the Dolls or Hosts anything.

Suddenly a strong wind encircled the two Akatsuki members, pushing the Dolls and their Hosts away from them. Taunting giggles echoed around them, and the two Akatsuki members tensed. The Dolls and Hosts looked around with caution, shivering at the eerie giggles. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Looks like you failed, just like silly Hidan and Kakuzu, un. Kisame. Tobi." A dark childish voice sounded.

Then a black dome surrounded the caught Akatsuki, and disappeared with the two men, just like what happened with Hidan and Kakuzu before. The Hosts and Dolls all backed up together, looking around wearily. The giggling grew louder. "I really wanted to play with you Dolls of Eden, but Master forbids me. We're just picking up the trash, un." The childish voice echoed.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Where are you!? Show your self!" He shouted out.

"Nu-uh!" The voice teased. "We'll finally meet again soon, my brothers and sisters." All the Dolls of Eden but Naruto, stiffened, eyes widened in slight shock and fear. "But for now, here is a little reunion present for you, un."

Something small fell to the ground behind them. They all turned their heads to see what it was that fell between them, as they surrounded it. It looked like a small clay stone. They watched the small thing begin to mold and shape into a tiny little bird. "You should know that I like to introduce my self with a big... bang!"

Then there was a big explosion that engulfed the Dolls, Hosts and the whole area. Laughter rang all around.

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: Some changes in here, but not so much.

And just so you know/remember, Tobi is different from the Anime/Manga. He's his own person, instead of the alternate personality/hidden disguise of -someone I can't say in case people don't know yet- ))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
The Akatsuki: (well, they are all the same ages they are in cannon)

**The Dolls:**  
Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura – 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai – 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata – 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji – 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara – 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice


	15. Act Fourteen: The Second Child's BigBang

Four bodies fell to the ground, groaning and grunting in pain. They didn't dare to get back up, unless they want to upset their Leader, who was very mad, and they could feel it. "I'm very disappointed in you." A dark and sinister voice spoke, hiding in the shadows.

Nothing could be made out in the shadows, but a pair of narrowed and glowing strange eyes that stared down on the four men. Everywhere was overshadowed with darkness, save for the four men on the ground, dressed with a black cloak and red clouds decorating it.

There was a giggle from behind the four men, and a tiny figure stepped out from the shadows. Dressed in the same black cloak with red clouds adorning it, but in a size fit right with the small figure. It was a doll, with sandy blond hair, with long bangs covering one of its eye, the other a cerulean color. Half of its blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a small orange rose, while the rest cascaded down, hiding behind the high collar of the black Akatsuki cloak. Slightly tilting its head, with the long bangs falling from its covered eye, there was a black patch with an orange rose decorated on top. The doll was grinning. "Of course they would be defeated. You should know that these weak Elementals are no match for a Doll of Eden, un." The doll spoke in a low childish voice.

"Deidara." A deep voice spoke. The blond doll looked over its shoulder, to see a tall man come out from the shadows. He was dressed in a matching Akatsuki cloak, half his face covered by the high collar. He had short messy red hair, and deep green eyes. His face was wiped out of any emotion. He glanced down at the doll. "I told you not to speak out meaninglessly to the Leader."

The blond doll crossed its arms with a pout. It huffed and turned its head to the side. The red haired man looked up towards the area in the shadows where the Leader was supposedly at. "Sasori, you know how important it is to capture all the Dolls of Eden."

The red head bowed his head in a silent reply. The blond doll standing next to the red haired young man glanced towards the shadows, a pout still on its lips. "Then bring them to me. You shall not fail like these weak fools." Continued the Leader.

On the ground the four men all gritted their teeth in slight anger. They were shaking as they held in their emotions, clenching their hands into tight fists. The red head named Sasori closed his eyes, and bowed again. "Deidara." Then the two disappeared.

"What are you going to do with them, Leader?" A low female voice questioned, devoid of emotion.

"There is still some use to them." The strange silver eyes glowed. "Zetsu." The voice called, and there were strangled cries, before the spot that was occupied by the four known Akatsuki members disappeared. "We cannot afford to lose. We need all the Dolls of Eden."

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Fourteen:** _The Second Child's Big Bang  
_**By:** Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

There was a hiss as a cotton soaked with antiseptic pressed against the cut. Pale blue eyes narrowed, looking up into a pair of obsidian eyes. "Stop being a baby. I thought you would be used to being treated like this, what with all the battles you all get into." Ino said, as she dabbed the cotton on to the younger Uchiha's temple.

"Yeah well, you should learn by now to be more gentle, what with you always being the one acting as a nurse." Sasuke snapped, glaring at his classmate.

Ino pouted. "Well, I'm sorry for caring." She snapped back. She gave a frustrated growl, and threw the cotton on to the Uchiha's lap. "Go and do it yourself why don't you."

Temari turned her head and glared at the Uchiha. "Stop being an ass, perverted brat. You should be more thankful to Ino-chan for tending to us." Ino turned and smiled at the older blonde girl. Temari hissed, turning her head to the brunet man tending to her.

Iruka looked up from wrapping the blonde teenager. "Sorry." His expression was apologetic and somewhat panicked.

The blonde teen shook her head. "No, it's okay, Iruka-san." She gave a reassuring smile to the kind man.

Shikamaru sighed, carefully sitting down on the counter of the store that Iruka was helping take care of. "That second Child is really brutal." He winced when his bandaged hand brushed hard against the surface. "It doesn't like going easy."

Neji glanced up at his Host with worry. "There is a reason why he's the second, him being nearly as powerful as the first." The White Rose barely whispered.

"Just be glad we survived that blast." Temari replied, thanking Iruka for finishing with wrapping bandages on her arms.

Barely did they came out from the surprised explosion from the one they figured out was the Second Doll of Eden. The protective barriers from each doll could only cut half of the powerful blast that they were caught off guard from. The Hosts were left with not too deep cuts and minor burns. They were all saved by Ino and Iruka who ran into the scene and dragged them into the kind man's shop.

"The second Child finally shows his self." Mumbled the Gold Rose, sitting on the ground with his back against a glass shelf case. Haku was staring at his slightly darkened hands. His dress had some burns and tears. "And he's already in the hands of those dangerous Hunters..."

"He must be under their control somehow... like Akatsuki must have a contract with the Black Sage." Sakura voiced out her thought.

"Or, one of the members is the Host to the Doll." Sai spoke casually, picking on his vest, without looking up. No one said anything in reply to the Silver Rose's words.

Naruto pressed his lips into a line, furrowing his brows. "Either way, we have to save the second Child from Akatsuki, and try to convince him to come to our side." The blond doll spoke up.

"H-How can we reach him... when H-Hiruzen-ojiisama said he was already s-shrouded in d-darkness?" Hinata questioned, using her healing powers on the older Uchiha, with Shino close by.

The Blue Rose lowered his chin, furrowing his brows and frowning. "There just has to be a way to reach him." He murmured mostly to himself. The other dolls all watched the smallest amongst them.

"You'll find away." Gaara spoke quietly. "And we'll be there to support you, Naruto." Temari looked at her doll, and gave a small smile.

Haku looked up, and then closed his chocolate brown eyes. "Then, we either search for him, or wait until he comes to us." The Dolls all glanced over to their Hosts. The humans looked questioningly towards the Dolls.

Shikamaru sighed, and reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I have no problem of searching. I still think it's best to all stick together, in case there are more Akatsuki members." He replied. "I really don't care what my mother would say about missing a few more days of school."

Shino pushed up his sunglasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "There are no important projects or homework that needs to be turned in any time soon, and I really don't have to attend lectures for my class." He spoke.

Itachi shrugged. "Sticking together is the best idea. I can easily pass my class, so there is no use to attend, since I can always make the excuse that it's for the business. And Kakashi survived in taking care of the company without me."

Temari leaned back slightly in her seat, raising her chin higher. "Yeah, classes are kind of dwindling down, doing old reviews and all. This beats staying in class listening to boring old lectures." She waved a hand as she closed her eyes.

Ino looked up at Sasuke. "There is that week field trip that most senior junior high school students are going to have soon. There isn't going to be anything new in class anyway." The blonde girl spoke in behalf of the younger Uchiha.

The dolls all looked at one another and nodded. "Then it's decided we'll search for the second Child." Sakura confirmed.

"They must have some kind of base or something right?" Haku questioned. "They must be hiding there. It might be suicide heading straight to the base, but it's better to get this all over with then wait around. We all want to go Home, right?"

Sai glanced at the Gold Rose. "Then where do you suggest is their supposed base? It's not like it's sticking out in the open, when most of those humans have powers." Everyone became immersed in silence, thinking.

Iruka carefully watched all the young Hosts, and then glanced over the dolls. He frowned slightly, and then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I think there is a way to find them." He spoke up.

00000000

One cerulean eye carefully watched the pale red head move quietly and gracefully. Carefully, hands moved across smooth surfaces, and fingers danced fluidly. A small pout began to form on small lips. "Sasori-danna, why won't you let me go out there and play with those Dolls, un?" The blonde doll gave a disgusted expression at what the red head man was doing.

"You are strong, Deidara. But there is no reason for you to fight those weaklings." The man named Sasori replied. There were loud clacking and cricking sounds echoing in the dark room that was only lighted by a single candle near the man. "For now, you shall wait."

The man backed up from what he was doing and smirked maniacally, with a glint in his seemingly unemotional eyes. From behind, the blond doll's expression fell when a dark shadow rose up and overshadowed him. "But... I want to be the one to do anything for you..." He whispered.

0000000

Sasuke staggered, and then fell on his bottom, groaning lightly. Naruto ran up to his Host. "Stop being so weak! It's not so bad in here." The blond said with a pout and annoyed look.

The raven haired boy looked up at the Blue Rose, irritated as well. "Shut up, dobe." He growled as he tried to get up, trying to ignore his spinning head. The loud screeches from his doll didn't help alleviate the problem either. Sasuke felt sick.

The young Uchiha raised his head slowly, and looked around. The place they were in was like a distorted doll house, with colorful furniture and walls with various patterns that did not match with each other. There were stairs, but he doubted any of them leads to anywhere at all. There were different entrance ways, that were very big, very small or just oddly shaped. The floors had different patches of colors or patterns that clashed with everything else.

Sasuke and his Doll got separated from the rest, after the suggested solution of finding the second Child, from the kind man named Iruka. They had to enter the Dream, more specifically "Elyisia".

It was explained to all the Hosts that this Elyisia was a world of its own, in a dimension very close to their world. It was a place that many people with unique powers know of, and more specifically Spirit element users. All the illusion worlds created by Spirit element users, called the Dream, were the ones that make up the whole Elyisia. People who have access to the Elyisia can create their own places from there, like bases or a safe house, like Hiruzen-ojiisama's hidden mansion, or the supposed Akatsuki base. Iruka had the theory that Akatsuki was hiding somewhere in the Elyisia. So they all went into it.

The process of reaching Elyisia wasn't that hard, since they had a Spirit element user, namely Sakura. They all had to walk through a mirror, as Sakura used her powers to turn a mirror to a doorway into the Elyisia. Once they got in, they all got separated, and walking through was almost going through a spinning drying machine. Hence Sasuke getting weak and green on the face. '_I don't think I ever want to go to this Elyisia again._' The Uchiha thought, slightly wincing at the brightness and vibrant colors all around him.

"Let's hurry and find the others." Naruto spoke, taking a few steps away from his Host. "I'd hate to get lost in here." The blonde turned around to see his Host slowly standing up on his feet again. "Iruka did say that many people who enter Elyisia get lost, and some never come out again... I wonder what happened to those people..." The doll murmured. Iruka warned them that they shouldn't stray too far from Sakura, because Spirit users are better guides through the Elyisia, and can easily open a door to get back to their real world.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, and nodded at his doll. "Lead the way then." The Uchiha said, looking around the supposed room they were in. He inwardly shivered. '_I have a bad feeling about this place... It's like there are eyes watching us.'_ He turned to see Naruto already far from him. The boy hurried after his Doll, afraid what could happen in the strange place.

"I can feel the other Roses close by somewhere..." Naruto murmured.

The Uchiha felt the back of his neck prickle as he heard something, and he looked over his shoulder to see nothing behind him. He bit the inside of his cheek, and ran towards his doll. He easily scooped the blond doll, Naruto crying out in surprise. "What the heck, teme!?"

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes in slight irritation. "It's better to stick close together this way... I really have a bad feeling about this place..."

Naruto blinked his eyes, slightly tilting his head as he watched his Host. "Okay." The blonde doll turned his head and pointed towards a direction. "I feel Sakura and Haku's Rose over there."

Sasuke looked up and stopped. His eye twitch at the sight before him. "Are you sure...?" It was a rainbow colored door that stood up to his waist as he neared it carefully. The doorknob looked literally like an orange fruit.

"Yes I'm sure! Now let's hurry before I lose their presence!" Naruto urged. Sasuke reached out his hand, and wrapped it around the orange knob. Suddenly the door disappeared, and a strong force was sucking them in.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled when they both were pulled in through the small opening, before the door appeared back in its place, like nothing happened at all.

0000000

"This place is just too confusing." Midnight blue eyes looked around the strange and colorfully distorted place. Temari pulled Gaara closer to her as she shivered at thinking of all possible horrible things that could pop out of this so called "Elyisia". '_This place has a feeling that is worst than a fun house..._'

"We need to get to the others, before they go further away and get lost." Sakura said, staring at the area all around them. She was very close to the female high school student.

Temari bit her lip, looking down at the pink haired doll. "And how do you suggest we find them? This place is just... a big place of weird and nonsensical things! I think I'll start to go crazy from just looking at this place!" She exclaimed.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to the left. "I can see a silver and gold light over at that direction." She looked over her shoulder to behind her. "Behind us is a white and purple light." Then she pointed at the northeast direction. "And there is a blue light over there."

Gaara blinked his eyes. "Those lights... it's our Roses you see." He said in his usual flat tone.

"Ah, that's right, you're a Spirit user, and you can never get lost in this Elyisia. You can easily navigate us through here." Temari said, remembering the words Iruka told them about the Elyisia before they went through. "Then that means you're able to spot where the second Doll is in here."

Sakura nodded slowly. "It's at the same direction as where the blue light is, but it's very tiny, meaning it's very far, like how the blue light is getting smaller."

Temari frowned as she clicked her tongue. "That perverted brat is going to get himself and poor Naruto-chan lost, or worse, they'll run into the second Doll and get hurt." She growled. "We have to go after them then."

"But... the silver and gold light is getting smaller too, and they're going the wrong way." Sakura said worriedly. "We should get them first."

Gaara looked down at the pink haired doll. "How about the White and Violet Rose?"

Sakura looked behind them. "They're getting bigger, meaning... they're coming here… now!"

Then a small round door that was up high on the wall opened, and out tumbled four figures. They fell on top of another, groaning. "That's the last time I'm going through one of these stupid doors." The younger male grumbled, as he rubbed his head.

"You say that, but it's the only way to get through here." Neji replied, getting up and dusting his clothes.

"Shikamaru! Shino-san! You're here!" Temari called out, as the two Hosts looked up.

Sakura grinned. "Hinata-chan and Neji-kun are here too."

The Hosts got up, picking up their Dolls in their arms. "Just how many rooms are there in this Doll House?" Shikamaru grumbled.

Hinata became nervous, looking around. "W-we went through three rooms, not knowing w-where we were going."

"We weren't really sure where we were going, but we sensed your Roses, and followed it." Neji replied.

"Now all we have to find are the Uchihas, and the other dolls." Shino said, raising his sunglasses higher his nose.

Gaara looked down at the Pink Rose. "We'll have to get to the Gold and Silver Roses first, since you said they were getting further." Sakura nodded.

"W-What about N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura turned her head at the direction she saw the blue light. "He's getting further... but he's definitely heading towards the direction of the orange light... it's faint and very far away, but I know that's the second Child." The pink haired doll replied.

"By any chance..." Neji spoke. "Can you see the first Child's?" He questioned almost quietly. They all looked at the Pink Rose expectantly.

Sakura frowned, furrowing her brows. "I... I'm not sure... there are so many black spots everywhere... and I'm a little weary of all those."

"Do you know what those spots are?" Temari asked carefully, gently pressing her Doll closer to her. Sakura shook her head.

"Let's go and get Sai-kun and Haku-kun, and I'm sure Itachi-san is with them. Naruto-chan and Sasuke-san can take care of themselves... I hope." The pink haired doll said, carefully watching as the blue light from a distance was getting smaller. They all nodded, and followed the pink haired doll as she lead them to their other friends.

0000000

'_They're close by._' Deidara looked up from his spot, sitting in a dark corner of the room, with the single light from a small candle, at the other side of the room he was in. The fire flickered in his eye, and a small frown was on his lips. '_Why won't Sasori-danna let me fight? I know I can defeat all of them, since they are my brothers and sisters._'

In the shadows, figures moved, and there were clattering and clicking sounds. Deidara turned his head away from the candle light, and closed his eye. '_I promised that I'll be the one to fulfill your goal._'

The doll took in a deep breath, and stood up from his spot. He opened his one eye, unhidden by his golden bangs. '_I'm just going to... greet this new doll that's coming._' He thought to himself, and grinned before backing away from the light.

0000000

They fell from what seems to be the ceiling. They were piled on top of one another, groaning in slight pain, especially the human Hosts. The four dolls all rolled away from the pile, and got up, dusting their fine clothing from imaginary dirt.

A pair of big onyx and chocolate brown eyes blinked in surprise, and turned around behind them to see the other Hosts and Dolls they were searching for. The Host with them also turned around, raising a brow. "Ah... they're here." Itachi murmured flatly.

The three teens all sat up, wincing in slight pain. "I hate this place." Groaned Shikamaru, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Looks like you came on time." Itachi said, with a slight amused tone. The rest of the Dolls and the Hosts looked up and widened their eyes, when the creepy giggling that was around them was heard. They saw that they were surrounded. "They're a bit annoying, and won't stop coming. We're getting a bit tired playing with these things."

Surrounding the group were toys, or variations of broken dolls, with big scary eyes and wide grins. There were stuffed animals with missing limbs, rips on their cloth with stuffing coming out, or out of placed eyes or noses. The plastic dolls were the same, as some had no hair, no eye, no clothes, and it goes on. There were small puppets too that were in the same state as the other dolls.

"Looks like this explains where those missing people are in this Elyisia." Shikamaru muttered.

Temari turned to the boy with wide eyes, incredulously. "Are you serious!?" She nearly screeched in disbelief.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "You... you can sense that they were... human." She whispered, and shivered at the sad truth. "They're the black spots I've seen... They are called the Forgotten in this place. They're consumed with darkness and insanity. They can no longer be real people anymore."

"It must be this place that distorted their minds and made them crazy, turning them into those things." Shino muttered, as he stood defensively with Hinata in front of him. The Violet Rose watched, with sad eyes, the zombie dolls that were giggling creepily as they slowly approached them.

"I'd be crazy too." Shikamaru grunted. He slightly raised his left arm, with the silver brace. Neji had in his hands his white thread wrapped in his fingers, ready to fight.

"We need to make this quick. Still have to find my brother." Itachi said, Sai and Haku standing side by side in front of the older Uchiha.

Temari glanced from the corner of her eyes towards Itachi. Gaara had his staff in his hands, standing close to Sakura in front of the blonde girl. "Yeah, before he and Naruto-chan run into the second Child." The Uchiha looked at the girl and frowned.

Then the multitude of Forgotten all jumped up with a shrill of a battle cry.

0000000

Sasuke fell to his knees, dry heaving after being pulled and spat out through another door. Naruto turned to his partner, and rubbed his back, giving a sympathetic look. "Okay, I take it back, you are pathetic." The blonde said.

The raven haired boy raised his head and glared hard. "Dobe." He growled. With a deep breath, the boy sat up straight on the ground, with his eyes closed. He was trying to dispel the dizziness he felt after going through doors of this crazy and strange place. Apparently Sasuke could not stomach the way they get transported from one room to the next. It made him really sick. "Just... how far are they? And how many more rooms do we have to go through to be able to reach them? For all we know, we could be going around in circles."

Naruto looked around, biting his lower lip. "I... I really don't know. I don't know much of this Elyisia... We really need Sakura to get through here... and I feel a Rose close by, it must definitely be them." The blonde said, furrowing his brows.

"We better be close to them, or else I'll just go crazy in here." The boy said through gritted teeth.

Crystal blue eyes widened, and the blond little Doll turned around. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and looked up at Naruto, with a raised brow. "What is it?" The boy questioned. He raised his head higher to look around the strange room.

"That Rose..." The little doll whispered. Then from the ground, a small figure slowly rose from a door on the ground. It appeared gracefully, and landed on the ground with a small click of the heel, once the door closed. Naruto narrowed his eyes, frowning. "That's him..." Sasuke felt his heart clench slightly. '_It's that bad feeling..._'

A single visible cerulean eye fluttered open and stared right at the two in front. Then lips slowly turned into a big grin. "Hello, little doll. It's great to finally meet you, un." A low childish voice spoke, with a giggle following after. Both Naruto and Sasuke tensed.

0000000

"Through this door!" Sakura shouted, tugging on the black knob of a square door. The Hosts and Dolls ran towards where the Pink Rose was waiting. They ran across the room from the door they just came out from. Behind them a flood of the Forgotten poured out from the same door them came from, chasing after them. Other doors opened, and more of the broken monster toys came out after the group. "Hurry!" The pink haired doll cried.

She stepped in before they reached her, and they all rushed through, the door shutting after Shino, the last Host who was holding on to Hinata, came through. After a spiraling journey through a strange colorful tunnel, they all came out from a door from a ceiling. They all fell to the ground with a loud cry.

"Watch it!" A voice cried out.

"Aero Barricade!"

The group all looked up in time to see strong winds surround them protectively. Then in front of them was a big ball of fire that collided with the wind shield, and exploded against it. When the dust cleared, they spotted Sasuke standing in between them and the assaulter. "Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy glanced over his shoulder, and gave a small grin of relief to see his friends. "Great timing." He said, and turned his attention back to the battle raging in front of them. "He calls himself Deidara."

The Hosts and Dolls all got up, and gathered behind the younger Uchiha. "It's the second Child, the Orange Rose of Fire." Neji said. Naruto had his fan out, and waved it across from him, blowing away the balls of flames directed at him. The bigger blond doll dodged his own attacks, causing explosions everywhere in made contact with.

Deidara looked to the side to see the other dolls. He grinned widely, his one visible eyes squinting with excitement. "My, it's wonderful to see all my brothers and sisters again, un." He said in a taunting tone. "What fun we'll all be having of us gathered together, un. I'm surprised none of you have fallen asleep yet, especially after all this time that has passed, un."

Naruto frowned, and narrowed his eyes at the bigger blond doll. "We made a promise to go Home all together, after we defeat the First Child."

"Oh?" The Orange Rose raised his brow with amusement. "That's a big promise you're making there, little Doll, un. Why make this promise, when you're not even a real Doll of Eden, un?"

"Doesn't matter who I am! I've made a promise and I never go back on my word!" Naruto shouted, and waved his giant fan down from over his head. Strong winds raged towards the bigger blonde doll.

Deidara's single eyes gleamed with glee. From his hand, a small piece of what looks like white clay appeared on his palm. The doll then threw it towards the powerful gusts. The tiny piece began to mold crazily into what looked like a giant bird. Deidara giggled maniacally, and the giant bird flapped its wings to counter the Blue Rose's windy attack with its own strong winds. Naruto was blown away, and so where the Hosts and other dolls.

"Now for the big finale, un!" The bigger blonde doll cried out. He raised his arms up high above him, glowing in a blaring orange aura. "Explosion!"

All the Hosts and Dolls widened their eyes, frozen in place. Then the giant clay bird exploded. Deidara was laughing loudly when the deafening noise died down, and the heat in the area cooled. There was thick smoke everywhere, and the only sound heard was the Orange Rose's crazy laughter. "Too easy, un!"

When the smoke lessened, the Orange Rose's laughter paused, and his cerulean eyes widened in surprise. The five human Hosts were struggling to keep standing, as they glowed in their respective auras. Their arms open wide, as various shields were thrown out all around the group. They had dark ashen marks all around them, some of them coughing from the smoke.

Sasuke was the first to fall on his knees, and the wind barrier died down. Temari went down on her hands and knees, the sand shield falling to the ground. The water shield and the shield of light both died down, when Shikamaru and Shino's arms fell to their sides, and they went on their knees. Itachi followed soon after, and the static field of a shield was gone. They were panting hard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto immediately went in front of his Host. He also had dark marks from burns. He reached out a hand to the boy's face. "That was too risky!" Tears were forming at the corners of his big crystal blue eyes.

"But I was able to summon the shield in time, at least..." Sasuke coughed. "That second Child... he's too strong." He admitted, feeling ashamed.

Naruto pressed his lips firmly into a line. "He uses the third and last level of element attack... we're only able to use up to level two element attacks... that's why he's so strong." The blond doll murmured.

"His weapon is clay, added to his special ability of animating inanimate objects, and fusing his own elemental powers... I'm afraid he could be close to the last level of power for us dolls." Haku murmured, standing close to Sasuke. Sakura stood at the other side of the Uchiha.

Sakura glanced towards the small blond doll next to the raven haired boy. "I'm not sure we'll be able to let him see our way, Naruto-chan... Deidara is stubborn and really strong... I do not believe he is being forcefully controlled... his Host must definitely be an Akatsuki member."

"Since his Host is already part of the darkness... that means Orange Rose is part of it too... we have no choice but to take his Rose." Sai spoke, standing close to his Host. The older Uchiha was slightly behind his younger brother.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "But... there has to be away..." He whispered.

Deidara pouted, watching the others. "What, are we done playing, un? I was just getting started." He raised a hand, and a ring of fire surrounded the doll. "Hell Fire!" The ring of fire burst out, through them, and it surrounded the whole room. The fire rose high in a raging wall. Then pillars of fire burst out from the ground. The group had to dodge out of the way, when a pillar of fire came between them. Then the pillars of fire started to spin all around the room, going in different, non-pattern directions.

"Tidal Wave."

A big wave of water came crashing down in the whole room, washing away the fires. Deidara turned his head and pouted angrily. Hinata was glowing in her violet aura, with a small frown on her lips. Shino stood behind her, his left arm raised with the silver brace showing proudly. "Water Whip."

Deidara snorted, and dodged the streams of water aimed at him. "Flame Fury!" There were balls of fire surrounding the Orange Rose, and they all shot towards the Violet Rose.

"Aqua Shield." The fire hit against the bubble protection, bursting into steam.

"Flame Fury!" More balls of fire ignited all around the room, and shot towards all the occupants. Everyone moved to dodge or retaliate against the fire attacks. Wave upon waves of attacks, and everyone was tiring down, even the second Child.

Deidara pouted stubbornly. "This no fun anymore." Then he raised his hands in front of him, and there were two balls of white clay in his hands. The Dolls all widened their eyes at the sight.

"We have to attack him now!" Neji cried out, lunging towards the Orange Rose.

"Tornado Blast!" "Desert Graveyard!" "Illusion Reflections!" "Blizzard!" "Divination Field Strike." "Lightening Storm." "Tidal Wave."

The single cerulean eye narrowed. Deidara threw the two balls of clay towards the various raging attacks heading towards him. They grew big and formed two giant cat like forms that roared loudly, shaking the whole room. The attacks slowed down from the big sound waves. Deidara's cerulean eye widened. "EXPLOSION!"

They were all scattered, lying on the ground. They were groaning and moaning, as they winced and twitched heavily in pain from the burns. They were all covered with black ashen spots, their clothes torn with holes, and many cuts and scratches littered most of their bare skin. Naruto struggled up, pushing himself up with his arms. He gritted his teeth, feeling drained. "Damnit."

Deidara was laughing maniacally. "Too weak! How can you possible ever defeat the first Child in the state you are in now? You are all too foolish to take each other's Roses! You do know that is what adds on to our powers." He laughed in a mocking tone.

"What's the point in gathering everyone, when there is no such thing as Home?" He questioned in a daunting tone. The other Dolls widened their eyes at the second Child's words.

"...No... Home...?" Gaara whispered. Something in his chest clenched tightly.

Naruto saw all the looks on the Dolls' of Eden faces. They looked defeated and lost. The smaller blond clenched his hands tightly into fists, growling. He was angry, and his small body shook with rage. "YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to look at surprised at his outburst.

The doll staggered when he stood up. Sasuke reached out a hand to help steady him, but Naruto stepped away, not looking away from the ground. The Uchiha widened his eyes when he saw sparkling little drops fall to the ground. Naruto snapped his head and glared through his tears towards the Orange Rose. "There is such thing as Home! And we're all going to get there, together!" He shouted, trying to blink his tears to stop.

"Alone, I may be weak, but with all my friends, we are all strong." The small blond doll took one shaky step forward. "We don't need to take each other's Rose to be strong. As long as we fight together, we can defeat all obstacles, especially the first Child!"

Naruto shook his head angrily, gritting his teeth. Then he snapped his head back towards the Orange Rose. "You're the weak one! You are the coward! You're giving up on the real mission that Father gave to us, making up lies that there is no such thing as Home! You lost your will to believe, because you believe you can never defeat the first Child!"

Deidara slightly backed away in shock at the smaller blond's words. Tears streamed down Naruto's whiskered cheeks, his eyes glaring angrily forward at the bigger doll. "Well, I believe that we can, because we are together! We can do anything when we are all united! We WILL get Home! I never go back on my WORD!" The tiny doll blared in a big blue aura. "You are going to join us, weather you like it or not! I'll make you see our way, Orange Rose of Fire!"

Sasuke felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Something warm was bubbling out from within him. He looked at his left wrist, to see the blue gem glowing blindingly. The Uchiha closed his eyes, and clenched his left hand tightly. He brought it close to his heart. '_I feel it... Naruto's resolve and emotions..._' Sasuke snapped open his eyes. "NARUTO!" And both pairs blared in their blue aura.

Naruto jumped into the air, and pulled back his right hand. With a loud battle cry, strong winds surrounded him. The people below raised their arms to block the winds from their eyes, and they had to push through from being blown away. Then a blue ball of light formed in the little blond's hand, and the winds started to gather in the ball, that grew bigger and bigger, spinning dangerously.

Deidara widened his eyes. "I will never listen to a little doll like you!" In his hand was a small clay ball. The bigger blonde threw the clay up at the smaller blonde. "EXPLOSION!"

"RASENGAN!"

No one knew what happened right after the big explosion. They were all thrown back against the walls of the room from the big force of power from both dolls, and the blistering winds. When they could finally distinguish the sounds around them and breathe easily, they slowly opened their eyes, and were blinded by heavy smoke. "Naruto!" Called out Sakura.

The smoke lessened, and they all widened their eyes to see that the ground that the Orange Rose hovered over was dented in, a giant crater with a spiral pattern. Naruto was on his hands and knees panting at the edge of the big spiral crater. At the center was the Orange Rose, shocking the Hosts and Dolls.

Deidara laid there, the black Akatsuki cloak shredded, with orange petals scattered around him. His blond hair unbound, and spread around his head. His long bangs that cover one of his eyes, pushed away to reveal the black patch over his eye with an orange rose on top. The doll was panting. Deidara clenched his hands into a fist, growling at himself. '_How... how could I let that little doll defeat me!? How... how am I going to fight for Sasori-danna's goal!?_' A single tear formed at the corner of his visible eyes.

"Deidara." A low cold voice spoke.

From a door above from where the Orange Rose laid, a tall male figure slowly came down, dressed in the recognizable black cloak with red clouds. He had messy crimson red hair, with blank green eyes. His pale face was devoided of any emotion. The Hosts and Dolls all tensed at the presence of the newcomer.

The young man landed next to the blond doll lying at the center of the deep crater. He knelt down, and picked up the head of the Orange Rose. "You disobeyed me."

Deidara turned his head away from the red headed man. "I'm sorry, Sasori-danna..." The doll closed his cerulean eyes. "I... Why can't I fight them...? I can be the one to fulfill your goal. I'm strong enough. I can defeat them and take all their Roses. What's the point in keeping them, when I can be the one to win this war, on my own?" He whispered, feeling a tightness in his little chest.

Green eyes narrowed, but the man said nothing. He picked up the doll, and raised his head, looking at the Hosts and Dolls gathered in the room of the Elyisia. The man named Sasori turned his back to the group, walking away. No one moved nor said a word, as they watched Sasori open a door, with the Orange Rose in his arms. The red head looked over his shoulder. "Get out." He said coldly, and raised an arm towards the big group.

The group widened their eyes, feeling as if something was pulling at their insides. Then they disappeared from sight. All was left was the red headed Akatsuki member with the Orange Rose. Sasori narrowed his eyes, and glanced down at his doll that had passed out from exhaustion. "It's because it's you that I don't want them to take from me." A low and deep voice murmured. Then the pair disappeared from the room, being sucked through the door the man stood near by.

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013)**: Tiny changes and needed some corrections. ))

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

"Elyisia" - a big world created by the collection of Dreams. It is separate from the real world, existent in a different dimension very close to the real world. It has access to all Dreams created by Spirit element users. It could only by reached by Spirit element users. More Dreams are able to be created within Elysia, to build hidden places that are not so easily accessible from the real world.

"Forgotten" - the residents of Elysia. Their appearances are like that of broken toys, dolls, stuffed animals and puppets. When people get lost in Elysia and are not able to find their way through, they get consumed by insanity and darkness because of the unstable and mixed up place. Their minds get distorted, and their former bodies get corrupted into broken toys. They feed upon the sane people that come through, wanting to drag them to become one of them.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Iruka: 28

**Dolls:** (And a little more depth info on them)

Naruto, Blue Rose of Wind  
-Level of Power: _3__rd__/4__th  
_-Special Abilities: _Revival & Copy  
_-Weapon: _Fan  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Wind Blade; (Lv.2) Tornado Blast; (Lv.3) Rasengan; (defense) Aero Barricade_

Sakura, the Fifth Child, Pink Rose of Spirit  
-Level of Power: _3__rd  
_-Special Ability: _Telepathy  
_-Weapon:_ Glove  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Sweet Dream; (Lv.2) Illusion Reflections; (defense) Safeguard_

Sai, the Seventh Child, Silver Rose of Lightening  
-Level of Power: _3__rd__/4__th  
_-Special Ability: _Mind Control  
_-Weapon: _Paintbrush  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Electric Shock; (Lv.2) Lightening Storm; (defense) Lightening Screen_

Hinata, the Eighth Child, Violet Rose of Water  
-Level of Power: _3__rd__/4__th  
_-Special Ability: _Healing  
_-Weapon: _Mallet  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Water Whip; (Lv.2) Tidal Wave; (defense) Aqua Shield_

Neji, the Forth Child, White Rose of Light  
-Level of Power: _3__rd__/4__th  
_-Special Ability: _Foresight/Psychic  
_-Weapon: _Thread  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Jyuuken; (Lv.2) Divination Field Strike; (defense) Heavenly Spin_

Gaara, the Sixth Child, Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
-Level of Power: _3__rd__ / 4__th  
_-Special Ability: _Psychokinesis  
_-Weapon: _Staff  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Ground Assault; (Lv.2) Desert Graveyard; (defense) Sand Shield_

Haku, the Third Child, Gold Rose of Ice  
-Level of Power: _3__rd  
_-Special Ability: _Time Freeze  
_-Weapon: _Needles  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Ice Needles; (Lv.2) Blizzard; (defense) Diamond Mirror_

Deidara, the Second Child, Orange Rose of Fire  
-Level of Power: _4__th__(?)  
_-Special Ability:_ Animation  
_-Weapon: _Clay  
_-Attacks: _(Lv.1) Flame Fury; (Lv.2) Hell Fire; (Lv.3) Explosion; (defense) Firewall_

**Levels of Power:  
**1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- N/A= host can use weapons


	16. Act Fifteen: The Distressing Rescue

Groaning, obsidian eyes fluttered open, and focused. Sasuke sleepily blinked his eyes, and saw in front of him the small round face of the doll he was playing Host to. The boy flushed and backed away, hitting the wall behind him. He incidentally hit his head too, causing him to groan with more pain. "Where... what...?"

He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. His whole body ached, protesting to go back and lie down in the comfort and warmth of the bed. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and recognized that he was in his own room, sleeping in his own bed. Sleeping beside him was Naruto, who looked peaceful sleeping on his side, with his pink lips slightly opened. Through the drawn curtains over the windows, there were rays of sunlight peaking through. The boy furrowed his brows in confusion. "But... weren't we...?"

There was a loud muffled explosion, causing the boy to jump slightly. His whole room shook, causing the blonde doll to shoot up into a sitting position, wide awake. "Wha-!?" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Sasuke?"

The boy frowned. '_That sounded like it came from outside._' He crawled towards the window that viewed the side of his house, facing his neighbors, the Sabaku Family. He pushed back the curtains, and widened his eyes to see smoke coming out from every broken window of the house. "What?"

Sasuke scrambled out of his bed, and ran out of his room. He ran down the stairs to see Itachi, Shikamaru and Shino exiting the house, also running out in a hurry. Sasuke spotted the other dolls, coming out from the living room. "What happened?" The raven haired boy called out to the gathering dolls.

Sakura looked up at the raven haired boy. "It's Temari! She and Gaara went to their home to check on her brother and tell him they were fine and everything... but then after she was gone for a while, we heard this explosion from their house."

"We get thrown out from the Elyisia, and the next day they come after us again." Muttered Neji, as he followed the Gold, Silver, Violet and Pink Rose out the door. Sasuke made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Sasuke!" The raven haired boy turned around and saw Naruto jump from the top of the stairs.

"Dobe!" He growled, as he caught the doll. "I told you not to do that." He growled through gritted teeth, worry trying to be masked on his expression.

"Never mind that, let's hurry and see what happened to Gaara and Temari!" Naruto said urgently, tugging on his pajama shirt. Sasuke didn't have to be told twice, as he ran out the door, to the neighboring house.

They ran passed the gates, and in through the open front door. The place was a mess, with furniture thrown to the ground, broken. There were black marks all over the walls and ceiling. Sand dusted the ground, and broken wooden pieces scattered around the floors. Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to see the Hosts and Dolls gathered around two bodies that laid in the center of the living room. They walked over the group, seeing Shikamaru pick up the head of the blonde girl.

"T-they... they took him..." Tears were falling from her midnight blue eyes. "They took Gaara!"

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Fifteen:** _The Distressing Rescue  
_By: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Milky green eyes slowly opened. The little red haired doll roused from unconsciousness and recollection of what happened came into his head. He widened his eyes in alert, and found he was in some sort of cage, with thin metal bars around him. Gaara took in his surroundings, and realization dawned on him. He was captured by Akatsuki... and Temari was left behind, hurt. Anger swelled in his chest for being captured, and for being weak. But worry was also bubbling within him, wondering if his Host was alright.

"You're awake."

Gaara snapped his head towards the speaker, and glared hard when he saw the recognizable Orange Rose. The red head ran towards the blonde doll, stopping at the edge of the cage. His little hands tightly gripped the bars, growling angrily at the bigger doll. Deidara sighed, and raked his small hand through his long bangs. "Just so you know, you're cut off from using any powers, un. You can't do anything while you're wearing that, un."

The red haired doll looked at his left wrist to see a black bangle. "That cuff will slowly cut off the connection you have with your Host, and your Rose will belong to Akatsuki, un."

"If our bond is broken, then I'll just fall asleep." The Red Rose said in a low icy tone.

Deidara sighed, and placed a hand on his hip, shaking his head. "No, your Host will die, but you won't fall asleep, un. This is the power that Akatsuki has found, to keep our Roses alive." Upon the words that the Host would die, Gaara's glare hardened towards the bigger doll. "There is no use in fighting or anything. You're stuck here until the Akatsuki finishes using you and the others for their own plan, un."

"And you? They're not going to use you?" The red haired doll questioned, his eyes still narrowed on the Orange Rose.

Deidara watched the smaller doll with silence. He blinked his one visible eye. "As long as my Master's wish comes true... then I'll gladly be used by Akatsuki, un." He murmured, and his face converted into a blank expression. Gaara frowned at the bigger doll.

0000000

Temari sat, with her face in her hands, and she was bent over, with her elbows on her knees. She was trembling, tears leaking from her hands. "I don't know what happened. Gaara and I were walking to the house, and we saw the door already open. My brother, Kankuro, what fighting with that Host, they were both using puppets."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. '_Then, the Orange Rose's Host is a Puppet Master... this will be very difficult then..._'

"Gaara and I then tried to fight him, but just like his Doll, he threw a piece of clay at us, and caused it to explode. Then..." The high school girl choked back a sob. "Then I saw him take Gaara away from me..." She whispered, and then shook. Sakura and Hinata were on either side of the girl, comforting her and rubbing her back.

Naruto was angered, Sasuke could tell. He knew the doll was angry at Akatsuki from taking his friend. He knew Naruto was mad at himself, most of all, for not being there for his friend. Naruto was angry because he didn't do anything, like he promised. Sasuke closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them as he stood up from the chair he sat on around the dining table of his house. "We have to try and go through Elyisia again, to reach Akatsuki's base." The raven haired boy spoke. He glanced over at Temari, and narrowed his eyes. She was getting paler, and her breaths were getting haggard.

Itachi followed his brother's line of gaze, and frowned deeply, seeing the weakening state of the high school girl. "We'll have to hurry... or else the bonds will be cut off completely." The other two Hosts saw their friend, and the Dolls looked and paled.

"Akatsuki wasn't lying when they said they knew of a way to keep the Rose alive, while they try to kill off the Host." Shikamaru murmured. Temari trembled, fear in her eyes. Everyone saw it, she didn't want to die, none of them didn't want to.

Naruto growled, and stood up. "Let's hurry."

0000000

He was bound by black energy ropes, which he stopped struggling from after hours of trying to break free. He worn himself out, and felt angered at himself for feeling this week. Gaara felt it, his bond with his precious Host was getting thinner, and it pained and angered him to think of his strong and caring Host dying. He began to blame himself, and the whole world for it all. _Why was it that he had to suffer all the time?_

The Red Rose was out of the cage, sitting with his back lying against the wall. His big milky green eyes were glazed and empty, no longer paying attention to his surroundings. He stopped listening for any other signs of any presence around him, after the Orange Rose left him. He was carried off somewhere by a person with the same Akatsuki cloak as all other members. Gaara didn't bother in trying to identify this person, already feeling hopeless. _No one will save you._

"What of the other Dolls, Sasori?" A deep and dark voice sounded through the darkness of the shadowed room.

The red head man stood there at the center, with the blonde Orange Rose next to him. A figure in the shadows shuffled. "There is a disturbance in Elyisia again. I sense that the Roses are back in that world." It was a voice of a woman.

The red haired man slowly opened his blank green eyes. "Then I will interfere in their path and take this opportunity to retrieve the rest of the Roses." Then the puppet master turned around and disappeared. The blonde doll slightly glanced over at the smaller doll tied up at the corner, then turned around and disappeared like his Host.

"Leader." Another figure spoke, a male. "That Doll... I feel that his interaction with the other Roses has swayed its mind."

"I know... and it doesn't matter. It will follow its Host wherever he goes." The other voice replied.

"But... we all know how _loyal_ Sasori is to Akatsuki." The first male voice spoke.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Once he has served his purpose, it will only be a matter of time until Sasori dies like the other Hosts to the Dolls of Eden. All that matters is that we hold in possession every Doll, without a stupid bond with a pathetic human. They will be the ones to fulfill our wishes... and make this disgusting world ours."

In the corner of the dark room, milky green eyes blinked.

0000000

"Tornado Blast!" The toys were sucked into the vortex of the powerful tornado.

"Blizzard!" Then the whole tornado froze with the toys inside.

"Lightening Storm." Currents of electricity madly surrounded the pillar of ice and shattered it, with the toys falling to the ground in pieces.

Emerald green eyes looked behind at the three Dolls and the Uchiha brothers. "Hurry! This way!" Sakura called out, next to a octagonal shaped door that was only a foot higher than her head.

The Uchihas scooped up their Dolls, Haku also in Sasuke's, and ran towards the door. The younger Uchiha tumbled in, and Itachi grabbed the pink haired doll and was sucked in through the door. The group rolled out from another door of a room, and the brothers were trying to control the dizziness in their heads from traveling through doors in Elyisia.

"Jyuuken." "Tidal Wave."

The brothers looked up to see pieces of the Forgotten scattered, unmoving around them. There at the center of the room was Shino with the Violet Rose in front of him. Shikamaru was helping up Temari, with her arm around his shoulder, and Neji stood behind the two.

Sakura hopped out from Itachi's arms, narrowing her eyes as she looked around the room carefully. "Up there! That door!" She pointed towards a round purple door, a few feet off the ground. "I see the red and orange lights are bigger right through that door."

Hinata released a small sigh of relief. "T-that means we're really close." She whispered softly. She glanced over the high school girl, who was paler and was gasping for small breaths.

Sasuke groaned, knowing he was short and not able to reach that doorway. The group hastily moved across the room towards the room. Itachi reached out his hand to touch the knob, but stopped when he saw a little white spider-like creature land on the doorknob. The Dolls, save for Naruto, all widened their eyes recognizing the little white creature. "Get down!" Shouted Haku.

"Explosion."

The little white creature exploded, and a big wave of fire was released with a loud sound. The Hosts and Dolls were thrown by the force away from the side of the room. When everything settled and the dust cleared from the air, they widened their eyes to see Temari glowing in a red aura, sand falling to the ground as it protected them from the blast. On her left wrist, they saw vines move, encircling around the brace, but a red light was shining out from where the big red jewel sat.

"You idiot! If you use any more of your powers, you'll die faster!" Shouted Shikamaru.

The blonde girl didn't listen, glaring hard in front of her. Her red aura died from around her, and the vines crawled up to her elbow. The room was cleared from the smoke, and there stood the red haired Akatsuki member. He watched the girl in front of him with a blank expression. Temari growled. "Where is my Gaara!?" She shouted, her body shaking.

The others started to stand up from the ground. Sakura and Hinata slowly neared the raging girl. "Temari-san..." The pink haired doll reached out a hand towards the teen.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Sasori answered in his flat tone.

The girl growled, and blared in a red aura. "Give him BACK!" She threw out her arms, and sand started to swirl around the black cloaked young man. Sasori just stood there, his eyes not moving away from the darkened blue eyes. Temari clenched tightly her hands into tight fists. "DESERT GRAVEYARD!"

The the sand crushed the red haired man. The room shook from the strong force of the impact. The others were slightly pushed back, and they had to cover their eyes from the flying sand. "Please, stop it, Temari-san!" Cried out Sakura, reaching a hand towards the girl.

Sasuke held on tightly to Naruto. When something wet hit his face, the Uchiha blinked open his eyes. He dared to turn his head, and saw tears flying from where the girl stood. He widened his eyes when he saw the vines already wrapping around half of her body. He growled, and pushed his way towards the older girl. Naruto blinked open his eyes, and saw the expression of his Host. "Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy reached out his hand, and pulled the girl back by her shoulder. The red aura stopped, and the attack died down. Sasuke pushed Temari to the ground, and glared hard. "Are you stupid!? If you keep fighting, you'll die faster!" He shouted. "Don't give up your life fighting a battle you can't win. You'll make Gaara upset, and undo everything we have all been working for! We are fighting for you and Gaara! So let us fight for you! It's okay to feel helpless at times, but have faith in us. We'll bring back your Doll, your precious Gaara back to you."

Naruto felt something move within him, as he stared at his Host. A smile slowly grew upon his rosy lips, and his eyes narrowed with burning determination. The little blonde doll jumped out from his Host's arms, and placed a hand on top of Temari's. "Don't worry. Gaara-chan is counting on seeing you again, alive and well, Temari-chan." He said softly.

The older girl closed her eyes, and tears fell. "You better get Gaara back, you perverted brat, or else I'll kill you my self." She sniffed. Sakura and Hinata placed their hands on the girl's shoulder for comfort.

Shikamaru sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Shino raised his sunglasses higher. Itachi grunted, hiding a small smile. The other Dolls slowly walked over to form a line to face their opponent. They weren't fazed when they saw the red haired Akatsuki still standing, untouched by the fierce attack by the Red Rose's Host. The young man lowered his head slightly, hiding more of his face behind the high collar of the cloak. "I really don't want to waste more time." He spoke. "Give up the Roses now."

Naruto frowned, and turned around, tearing his attention from the crying girl. "We'll never give up the Roses to Akatsuki." He growled. The other Dolls glared, shifting their stances, ready to attack. "Now give back Gaara!"

The man closed his eyes. "I hate wasting time." Then from the ground shot out a big figure. It was floating above the ground, its shadow cast over Sasori. The group heard rattling sounds. It was a wooden figure, dressed in black. Sasori raised a hand, and threw it down. Then the big figure flew across the room towards them.

"It's a puppet!" Temari shouted. Sasuke hurriedly hooked his arms around from under the girl's arms, and pulled her away from being sliced by the blades that suddenly came out from the said puppet.

Sai frowned, and his paintbrush appeared in his hands. "I hate puppets."

Haku raised his hands, and his needles appeared between his fingers. "You and me both." Then the Gold and Silver Roses rushed towards their opponent.

0000000

Drowsiness has hit the Red Rose, and time was lost to him. He was moved again, but he was still tied up by the black ropes. He was lying on his side, staring blankly at nothing. Suddenly his eyes shrank, and he felt his chest constrict. The Doll curled tightly on his side, gritting his teeth. "Te... Temari..." He groaned.

"They're close, you know, un."

Gaara gasped, and slowly uncurled. He opened his milky green eyes and looked up to see the Orange Rose, standing over him. "They're coming... then we'll all go Home..." Gaara whispered in a raspy voice.

Deidara's face darkened, and he narrowed his eyes. "There is no such thing as Home." He hissed.

The red haired doll fluttered his eyes closed, his face turned towards the floor. "There is." He whispered. "I believe in Naruto... he believes we can all go Home together... So I believe there is a Home... all of us does..." He whispered.

The Orange Rose glared down at the smaller Doll. "After all these years of fighting, abuse and suffering, how do you know for sure that we'll go Home, un? What makes this time so different!? How do you know for sure that that little Doll is the ninth Child, and that we can defeat the First, un!?" He shouted, tears started to gather at the corner of his eye.

A small tug pulled at the corner of the smaller doll's lips. "Because... I believe... and I trust everyone..." Gaara whispered. "For so many years... I've been alone, fighting with a lost cause. I was so angry at everything, I started to also believe there was no such thing as Home... but then I met Naruto, and he showed me that there was truly someone that cares about me... I found that precious person... and the others... They accepted me... We finally became a family again... just like how Mother would have wanted."

Cerulean eyes widened, and the tear fell. Deidara stepped back from the smaller Doll. His body trembled. "No..."

Gaara slowly opened his pale green eyes, and then looked up at the bigger doll. "I heard them, those other Akatsuki." He spoke up louder. "They said they will get rid of your Host, once he does get all the other Roses."

Deidara froze, and his heart sank. "No... that's not true! They promised Sasori-danna that they will make his goal come true, un! That can't be right!"

The Red Rose looked away from the bigger Doll. "They are Hunters... how can you trust them?"

"It's because they..." The Doll fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He closed his eye. '_I... I don't know what to believe anymore... all that matters is that I save Sasori-danna! I'll protect him and fight for him._' He opened his cerulean eyes, his lips in a firm line. "Sasori-danna needs me." He whispered. Gaara carefully watched the bigger Doll, seeing a small light within the Orange Rose's cerulean eye.

0000000

_ "Obaasan!"_

_ A small old woman turned around and smiled when a red headed little boy ran up to her, grinning excitedly. The boy came up to her, with his hand behind his back. "Obaasan, look what I could do!" The boy brought out his hands, presenting a little wooden figure standing in the palms of his hands. Then it twitched and began to move, as if dancing._

_ The old woman's smile widened. She reached out a hand and brush back the boy's bangs from his round face. "That's very good, Sasori-kun!" She praised proudly._

_ The red haired boy looked up at the woman, blinking his big green eyes. "Ne, Obaasan, how come you stopped making puppets? Aren't you a Puppet Master?"_

_ The old woman's expression softened, but kept a small smile. "Because, I've became a Mage in this generation, chosen to keep watch on all Elementals, Gifted and Puppet Masters." She raked her hand through the boy's hair, and bent down, closer to the boy's height. "It's a big job to do, and I can no longer create more puppets like I used to."_

_ Little Sasori pouted. The old woman smiled, and chuckled. "But... I'll teach you to become a Puppet Master like me, everything that I know of, I'll teach you, so you can be great one day."_

_ "Like you!?" The boy questioned with with green eyes. The old woman chuckled, and petted the boy's head, nodding._

0000000

Everyone tumbled and rolled across the floor, hitting against the walls of the room. The Dolls quickly recovered, standing up on their feet. Then they dashed forward, weapons in hands. Sasuke sat up, and shook his head. He looked up, and saw the Dolls going at it against the puppet with their weapons. The boy stood up, and already saw the older Hosts dash forward, glowing in their respective auras.

"Lightening Storm." "Tidal Wave." "Divination Field Strike."

Sasori dodged the attacks the Hosts threw at him. He raised a hand. "Hell Fire." Then a fire storm raged in the room. Everyone dodged the blazes, and continued on with their battle.

Sasuke saw it that everyone was waring out. The boy was assigned to protect the Host of the Red Rose, who was fading in and out of consciousness. She was already heaving for air. The vines were doubling all around her body, and her head was the only part without any of the vines, and also her left hand. She was almost wrapped up, like in a cocoon. Sasuke heard how Hosts died, if the bond was disconnected. The vines fully wraps around the body, and then squeezes the life out, as more vines plunge into the heart. The boy shivered, never wishing for a death like that on anyone.

The giant fan appeared in the boy's hands, when he saw a wave of Forgotten reassemble and attack him. They were aiming to take Temari's body and probably turn her into one of them, forever lost in sanity in Elyisia. Sasuke waved the fan. "Wind Blade!"

The Forgotten were sliced into pieces, and fell, littered to the ground around him and the high school girl. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. '_It's only a matter of time when they get up again. That's when Sasori notices and uses his special powers to animate them again..._'

He frowned deeply, and looked up to see the Dolls fighting with the big Puppet Sasori named, 'Kazekage'. This Puppet had the ability to manipulate elements of metal, nearly smashing or shredding the Dolls. From what Sasuke heard, he had another Puppet, but Temari's brother, Kankuro, destroyed it with his own Puppets, resulting in the Sabaku siblings having a ruined home.

"Explosion."

Sasuke widened his eyes. He quickly closed his eyes and blared in his blue aura. "Aero Barricade!"

The attack was strong, and it pressed hard against the shield. Sasuke was pushing to keep the shield against the attack. When it died down, the boy fell to his knees panting. "Naruto!" He shouted out through the smoke.

He searched, as the smoke lessened and cleared. He saw bodies scattered across the floor, groaning and rousing. "Naruto!" He called out, panting.

The little blonde doll stirred, and got up on his hands and knees. "Nothing to worry about, Sasuke." He grumbled. Naruto widened his eyes, and quickly jumped away from his spot, just as sharp blades came raining down on his spot. The other dolls also jumped away from their spots, missing being hit by the Puppet's attacks.

Itachi growled in frustration. "This battle is taking too long." He turned his head, his eyes meeting with the dark pools of his Doll's eyes. Sai hopped across the room, nearing his Host, when he suddenly blared in silver aura. The older Uchiha began to glow in the same silver aura. And then it blared brightly, and cracks of static surrounded the pair.

Sasuke raised his arms, to block the intensity of the aura and sudden force coming from the pair. '_What... what are they doing?_'

"Pulse Wave!"

Everything happened so fast for Sasuke. He didn't know what happened, as he was blinded by a big flash of light that exploded from where his brother and his Doll was, and a suffocating wave of power passed through him. He felt it, even when he was closing his eyes, the currents of electricity that crawled in the air, and through his body. And he heard a big zap and explosion that followed. When Sasuke felt the air around him was clear, and it was easier for him to breath, the boy fluttered open his eyes.

Itachi stood, with small currents of electricity came off from his body, his silver aura slowly fading. Sai was in the same state, slowly descending to the ground, in front of his Host. Everyone gasped at the sight. The offending Puppet was gone, and in its spot was a pile of ash, and big black burnt mark. They were gaping in shock at the strong pair.

Sasuke stared at his brother with awe, and a slight shiver of fear and excitement. '_They... they're so strong... they used a very powerful attack... the third and last level of attack just to turn that Puppet in to ash..._'

The Akatsuki member, was on his hands and knees, having used his Puppet as a shield against the strong electric attack. He was panting, receiving only a quarter of the blow, but it was strong enough to push him down. Sasori frowned, and lifted his hands. There were small clay birds that stretched out its wings, and took flight towards the Silver Rose and Host.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Aniki!"

The pair turned around and saw the clay birds, growing in size and coming at them. Naruto ran towards Sai and Itachi. "Sasuke!" The blonde Doll glanced at his partner. Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes. He exploded with his blue aura, that also surrounded his Doll. Naruto jumped up in the air, and strong current of wind surrounded him. He pulled back his right hand. "Duck!" The Doll shouted at the Silver Rose pair.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto pushed through the two clay birds, causing them to shatter into pieces and then disintegrate. The blonde doll was heading towards the red haired Akatsuki, with the deadly ball of wind in his small hand. "This is over!"

"Firewall!"

A small flame ignited, and then flared widely around Sasori. Naruto's attack made contact with the wall of fire, and flames spreading out by the harsh winds. Then the wall of fire was broken through, and Naruto widened his eyes at the sight before him.

There stood the Orange Rose in front of his Host, his arms thrown out wide to protect his Host. But more shocking was the Red Rose, the doll they were searching and fighting for, standing next to the bigger blond Doll. Naruto had to shift his line of attack, instead, hitting the ground a few feet away from Deidara, Gaara and Sasori. There was an explosion when the ball of strong winds hit the ground, and when the dust cleared, there was a giant indent on the floor, the edge a few centimeters away from the Red and Orange Rose.

Naruto turned around. "Gaara!"

Everyone looked up in surprise when the commotion died down. The small red haired doll stood close by the Orange Rose, watching them with a blank expression. The Blue Rose narrowed his eyes at the bigger blonde doll. "What did you do to Gaara!?" He shouted with anger.

Gaara took a step away from the Orange Rose, looking up into the smallest Doll's bright blue eyes. "Naruto..." The little red haired doll widened his eyes, and felt his heart clench. He turned his head and saw the state his Host was in, sitting against the wall, at the other side of the room. "Temari!"

The Red Rose made to run to his Host, but was stopped, as a hand grabbed his wrist. Gaara looked over his shoulder and glared. The Orange Rose was the one who grabbed the smaller Doll. "Wait, un." The blonde doll pulled the smaller doll closer, and lifted Gaara's hand, where on his wrist was a black bangle. Deidara closed his eye, as his hand was over the black bangle. Then after a few seconds it shattered, and something heavy lifted from Gaara's chest.

At the other side of the room, they all heard a big gasp come from the female Host, as she inhaled greedily for air. All the vines quickly uncoiled from around her body, and she fell on the ground to her side, gasping for air. The color of her skin was coming back. Hinata and Sakura all ran towards the girl, with Shikamaru and Sasuke carefully walking up to her.

Deidara released the small red haired Doll's hand, and watched as Gaara quickly ran across to the room towards his Host. He saw the tears falling from both Doll and Host as they were reunited.

Temari pulled her doll tightly close to her chest. She buried her face into the soft red locks of hair. "Gaara... Gaara!" She cried the name repeatedly. The Red Rose reached his small arms to pull as much of his Host close to him, listening to the cries of his Host. Sakura and Hinata were smiling tearfully at the scene. Shikamaru sighed in relief, muttering his infamous word under his breath.

Sasori blinked his eyes, and looked up at the back of his Doll he played Host to. "Why?"

The Orange Rose slightly widened his cerulean eyes, and turned around to face his Host. He felt ashamed for doing something that he knew would get him in trouble, especially his Host in trouble with Akatsuki. "I..." He closed his eye. "They... the Akatsuki were going to kill you after you get all the other Dolls, Sasori-danna." His hands tightly clenched into fists. "I... I couldn't let them do that to my Host, un... those bastards lied to you!"

"I know." The red haired man whispered in reply, closing his green eyes.

Deidara widened his cerulean eyes, in shock. "But... if you knew, then why did you join Akatsuki, then, un!? What about your-"

The man placed a hand upon his Doll's mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, and gazed into the single visible eye from his Doll. "Because... it was too late for me to realize it. And... I don't know what they have done to her... but I fear she's already dead, because of them. So I stayed in Akatsuki, only to protect you, and keep you near me." A tear formed from the Doll's cerulean eye at those words.

Sasori sighed, and looked behind his Doll, to see the uncertain gazes of a few of the Dolls and Hosts. They were watching them cautiously, while also watching the scene between the Red Rose and Host. "We can't stay. They must have already known what you did, and think of it as betrayal. They'll come and kill us."

Deidara widened his eye. "No they can't..." He whispered.

Suddenly everything in the room became dark, their surroundings immersed in black. Itachi frowned, and turned around to glare at the red haired Akatsuki. "Are you doing this?" He growled.

Sasori shook his head, pressing his lips tightly. He stood up, picking up his Doll, who had the look of fear. Sasuke saw the pair, and suddenly felt his chest tighten. '_Something bad is going to happen again..._' He slowly made his way towards his little blonde doll.

From the center a figure appeared, dressed in the same black cloak with red clouds. It was a strange figure, that look inhuman, like his head was a closed Venus Fly Trap. Everyone became defensive and wary of this strange figure. Sasori frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "Zetsu." He murmured with distaste in his mouth.

"You failed." A dark and eerie voice hissed from the strange figure.

The head opened, and everyone went in to defensive stances. They saw glowing gold eyes from the darkness between the cracks of the plant like head. The strange Akatsuki member raised an arm towards the red haired man, and Sasori took a step back, inwardly cursing. He closed his eyes, and tightly held the Orange Rose close to him. Then a black arrow shot from the figure's hand, towards the red haired man.

"I'm sorry, Deidara." Words whispered.

Cerulean eye widened, and the tear fell.

There was a sound of flesh being cut.

"EXPLOSION!"

0000000  
0000000

**EDIT (2013):** some dabbling around here and there. ))

"Puppet Masters" - have special powers, kind of like the Gifted, to use and create puppets that can come to life on the Master's will. During fights, a Puppet Master can not use special powers on their own, that is why they create puppets to enact them for the Master.

"Puppets of Puppet Masters" - move around and act as if they are real, and look as if no one is controlling them, but they have no personality or spirit at all, unlike the Fake dolls. These puppets have special powers to fight, chosen by their Master. To immobilize a puppet from a Puppet Master, is to find the one string that will cut off the connection from puppet and master, like the puppet's life line, that is usually invisible.

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

"Elyisia" - a big world created by the collection of Dreams. It is separate from the real world, existent in a different dimension very close to the real world. It has access to all Dreams created by Spirit element users. It could only by reached by Spirit element users. More Dreams are able to be created within Elysia, to build hidden places that are not so easily accessible from the real world.

"Forgotten" - the residents of Elysia. Their appearances are like that of broken toys, dolls, stuffed animals and puppets. When people get lost in Elysia and are not able to find their way through, they get consumed by insanity and darkness because of the unstable and mixed up place. Their minds get distorted, and their former bodies get corrupted into broken toys. They feed upon the sane people that come through, wanting to drag them to become one of them.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Sasori: 28

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire


	17. Act Sixteen: The Inescapable Nightmare

**AN: **HOLY FUUUUUUUUUDDDDDGGGGEEEEE!

Years! YEARS! I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Life really rolled me in the dirt and left me to suffer! (bawls)

I finally have some time to hopefully finish this story! Thank you for your support and urging to get me back. I could kiss you, but you wouldn't like that... Erm... I already have the whole outline of the rest of the chapters, until the end. No I won't reveal the last doll to you now, or other characters that will be coming in. Just to warn you, nothing is ever what they seem~ So please don't kill me until hopefully this story is finally complete. Then you can have have your revenge on me.

Just to let you know, I started to do some revisions to the story. So if you want to look back to get caught up and remember what happened, you can go do that, as I my self had to... eheheheh... But those revisions were not so big.

To make up for all these years, I present you with three new chapters, back to back. This chapter is very long, to make up for the long long long wait also. I could have made it into two separate chapters, but I didn't feel I should... think of it as an epic movie! (shot) It's the conclusion to the whole Akatsuki ordeal! It's filled with some dark themes and lots and lots of action! Hope it won't bore you =3=

Enjoy!

0000000  
0000000

It was raining hard. The heavens cried out in the dark night, and three small figures huddled together with no cover to protect them from the the freezing drops. They shivered uncontrollably, clutching on to one another as if the others were their only lifeline to the horrible world they lived in.

But then, an angel came up to them in a form of a handsome young man in an expensive tailored suit and a big black umbrella. He reached out a hand towards the three children, and gave a charming and inviting smile. "Come with me, and I'll take care of you." He spoke softly, his voice alluring. The three children looked up at the man with their big round eyes, and reached out to the man.

Pain and humility was what they have gone through. No more was their savior that took them away from that alley, but now a monster with a lecherous grin. His mask fell after a week of false happiness and warmth. They were all dragged away into a dark and cold place. Their lives became worse than just sitting out in the freezing rains. Their minds and body being used and beaten. Their screams of plea were unheard. They no longer knew how to cry.

Then one night when the moon was full and bright, a blood curdling scream rang throughout the big home hidden deep in the forests. The moon suddenly looked tainted with red.

A boy looked up at the moon, with crimson traces on his pale face. His eyes were dulled, but reflected the red moon. Two children rose up, and stood behind him, watching the boy, faces voided of emotion. "What a disgusting world this place is..." The boy whispered, staring at the moon.

"Why should we suffer while everyone else doesn't...?" He tightly clenched his hand into a fist, and then slowly reached out his hand to the moon. "This world should be purged from all disgraces... This world should feel the _pain_ we went through... face the reality of the ugliness that is in this world." The other children looked up at the moon, the light revealing red traces on their faces too.

Then slowly, their lips lifted into dull child like smiles, looking up at the crimson moon.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Sixteen**: _The Inescapable Nightmare  
_**By:** Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

A pair of obsidian eyes widened open, before Sasuke shot his body up into a sitting position. The raven haired boy felt panicked, and automatically went searching for his blond doll. When he found Naruto lying close to his leg, the boy felt relieved, and his heart calmed down. "Naruto..."

The boy blinked his eyes, and looked around, finding himself in a forest. Sasuke became confused, wondering how and when he came to the place. He spotted Sakura and Haku close to him, but there was no sign of his other companions. '_What... what happened?_'

Sasuke saw that the dolls started to rouse to consciousness. Haku was the first to sit up, drowsily blinking his eyes as he looked around. Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. Naruto was lying on his back, blinking open his big crystal blue eyes and stare up at the sky. "W-where are the others?" Haku finally spoke, realizing where they were.

The raven haired boy shook his head. "I don't know. I just woke up."

"Where... are we?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shook his head, not having the faintest idea where they were. He stood up, and looked around his new surroundings.

Sakura stood up, her eyes closed. "This place... this place is a Dream... we're probably still in Elysia, or at least a part of it... but..." The pink haired doll raised her head, and frowned deeply. "This... this is not right..." She murmured.

All eyes were on her with question. She slightly paled, and brought a finger to her lip. It was a nervous gesture she tends to do that Sasuke noticed. "Everywhere... everywhere is black. And I can't see the lights of the Roses..."

Naruto shot up to sitting, and watched the pink haired doll. "What do you mean? How is that possible?" He asked.

The Pink Rose shook her head. "I don't know either." She clasped her hands together, closing her teal eyes. "This place... it is a Dream, but... it's different at the same time... I don't like it."

"Then the others... are probably also in a Dream, and they could be lost." Haku murmured.

Sasuke frowned, and then looked down at the pink haired doll. "Sakura, can you find a way out of this Dream?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I'll try to dispel it, or open up a way back to Elysia... but I can't make promises..."

Naruto reached out a hand, and grabbed the pink haired doll's hand. He squeezed it and smile up at her. "It's okay, as long as you try your best." He said encouragingly. Sasuke knew that Naruto said it to not put pressure on her, but he felt Sakura's distress too. They all had to find the others, afraid they may lose their minds and be lost in Elysia.

0000000

The winds blowing were harsh, as grains of sand were pelting against his body and skin. The older Uchiha struggled as he walked through the sand storm, heading towards an unknown direction. He lost his sense of time, as he felt that he was walking through the desert, in a middle of a sand storm, for hours upon hours. He tightly held on to the two dolls that were gathered to his chest. He had his own Doll that he played Host to, and the unconscious second Child, whom he and Sai found when they gained consciousness.

They found themselves in the middle of no where, an endless sea of desert sand. The sun was high up in the sky, but the temperatures didn't meet with the usual deserted biosphere. It wasn't a smoldering hot temperature that the desert had. It was actually reflecting the cool temperatures ready to warm up for the coming spring, like back at their home. Itachi and Sai both concluded that they were still in Elysia, or rather a Dream.

After walking for a few minutes to a random direction, the sand storm kicked off, and Itachi was walking through it in hopes of finding signs of his companions, or a way out of the Dream. "Do you see anything, or sense anything yet?" The Uchiha shouted, ducking his head to avoid tasting the sand in the air. He had his jacket over his head and over the two dolls.

Sai slightly turned his head, peeking his dark eyes through his lids and lashes. "No." The Silver Rose shouted. "This sand storm is distorting my powers somehow. I can't sense anything at all."

"I know what you mean. This storm isn't normal, and I can feel something not good from it." The young man replied, glancing down at the unconscious blond doll he carried. Both Itachi and Sai didn't know why the Orange Rose was with them. After that scene when that strange Akatsuki member appeared, everything just became black after Sasori released his ultimate attack. Then Itachi woke up with his doll and Deidara, and none of their other companions were around. The Orange Rose has yet to awaken.

Suddenly the storm stopped, and both Doll and Host looked around wary and a bit confused. Itachi frowned, and pressed the dolls close to him, looking around defensively. Sai widened his dark eyes, and shouted to his Host. "Get out of the way!"

Just as Itachi took one step, a big blast of water burst from the ground beneath them, throwing the Uchiha to the ground from the geyser. When Itachi sat up, more big blasts of water shot out from the ground around them. Itachi and Sai became defensive. "There are only two people I know who has this kind of power, and it's not the one we like." Itachi muttered.

Then Sai jumped out of Itachi's arms, and the Uchiha sprung up to his feet. "Sai."

The big paintbrush appeared in the small doll's hands. Sai twirled it around, and then waved it in one big slashing motion across him. Then black ink sprayed out from the paintbrush, and black beasts formed and bared its fangs with loud roars. The ink beasts were easily slashed to mere liquid, as the black ink dropped to the floor. Itachi and Sai glared when the one that was attacking them stood with his giant sword, Kisame from Akatsuki. "I knew it." The Uchiha muttered, still holding on to the Orange Rose.

The shark-like man grinned, baring his razor teeth. "I'm glad you remembered me." Then he hefted his giant sword over his shoulder. He reached out a hand towards the Host and the Doll in an inviting gesture. "Now, how about you give me both the Silver and Orange Roses?"

Itachi and Sai glared, and went into defensive stances. "How about no." Itachi replied icily. With narrowed eyes, the Uchiha commanded the Doll he played Host to. "Sai, Electric Shock."

0000000

There was a painful groan before a pair of dark blue eyes fluttered open. The blond teen quickly sat up, and regretted it when her head became dizzy. Temari looked around, and was relieved when she saw her red haired doll she was playing Host to. Gaara suddenly roused, and slowly opened his pale teal eyes. Temari carefully crawled to her doll, and picked him up into her arms. "Gaara... you're okay..." She sighed out in relief, pulling him into her bosom for a tight embrace.

"Where are we now?" The Red Rose carefully asked, his teal eyes roaming around their surroundings.

They found themselves in some icy cavern, where the walls shined and glistened in their white and bluish color. What struck them as odd was that they were not freezing at all, but the temperature was like that of an early summer morning. Temari carefully stood up, and looked around for any sign of her other companions. "I don't think we're anywhere close to home. We might still be in Elysia, one of those Dreams."

Gaara frowned. "There is no sign of the others..."

Temari took a step. "Maybe we can find a door around here? It might hopefully lead us to the others." She was trying to sound hopeful. She scooped up her Doll and headed down the path of the icy place. The red haired doll suddenly became alert, and jumped out from his Host's arms. "Gaara?"

The Red Rose went into a defensive stance in front of his Host. He glared, frowning deeply. "You," he hissed. "Come out now."

There was a light chuckle, and Temari looked up when she heard foot steps echoing. Then a familiar man with an orange mask, donning the recognizable black cloak with red clouds. The girl glared and also became defensive. "Let's have some fun!" The man chirped.

A staff appeared in front of the girl, and she held it in her hands. "Why can't they just give up?" Temari muttered, slightly pouting at the anticipated battle before them. The red haired Doll didn't reply, but jumped into the air when Tobi rushed up to the pair.

0000000

Tumbling, Shikamaru caught himself before hitting the ground. A small figure then landed upon one of the large debris of what used to be a building. Neiji turned his head to his Host. "Are you okay?"

The high school student sighed, and nodded. "Yes. But-"

From behind them, they can hear running steps getting closer. They turned their heads, and quickly dodged their pursuer's attack. "Lightening, release."

The Doll and Host saw the currents of electricity nearly touched them. Shikamaru frowned in annoyance. "Jyuuken, Neji." The White Rose turned around and rushed at the man, Kakuzu from Akatsuki, and went for the command attack.

Moments earlier, Neji and Shikamaru woke up in a war torn city that was left to ruins with the sky above a blood red color. No where were their companions, and they came to the same conclusion that they were in a Dream of Elysia. After protesting in moving and that the others would come to them by the high school student, both Doll and Host started to move to find a way out. However, they were attacked by the troublesome Akatsuki member whom they have hoped to never run into again.

"Fire, release!"

Shikamaru put a break on his running, and turned around, stepping in front of his doll. "Heavenly Spin." The defensive spell protected the pair, deflecting the burning attack. Then Shikamaru turned around to face his doll, and grabbed its hand. "Really, this guy is too troublesome. We need to get out of here." He grumbled, starting to run and jump around the ruins for an exit.

"His attacks are very irritating." Neji agreed, allowing himself to be carried away by his Host. He carefully watched their opponent running after them.

0000000

"You can't escape me!"

Barely evading the sharp blades of their opponent, Shino maneuvered around, stretching out his hand towards the man in a black cloak. "Water Whip." The water spell wrapped around the dangerous man, and flung him back, away from the college student.

Hinata dashed forward with her mallet in hand. Then she took a swing at the man. Their opponent blocked the attack with his own weapon, pushing back the doll. "Tidal Wave." Hinata stepped back, and then jumped away as a giant wave of water came crashing down on the man.

The Violet Rose and her Host woke up on the mouth of a live volcano. They were confused, but most of all wary when they didn't find their companions around. Before they were to get away from the suffocatingly hot place, they were attacked by Akatsuki's Hidan, who demanded that the Rose be turned to them. They all fought one another, with the danger of nearly falling over into the molten lava just inches away from them.

"Crimson Blades!"

Hinata leaped into the air between the attack and her Host. She threw out her arms. "Aqua Shield." Then a film of water appeared and bounced the attack back at the castor. Shino caught his doll, then jumped back when the man retaliated with his blades impaling the ground they once stood on.

"I-I don't know how l-long we could last against h-him, Shino-san." The doll whispered in worry, already feeling the drain of their energy.

Then the college student tossed the doll into the air and summoned his defensive spell against the attack of Hidan. Then Hinata came crashing down at the man with her mallet in hand. The doll's weapon nearly hit the Akatsuki member, causing an indentation on the ground that man stood on. "Water Whip." Hinata released her weapon, and unleashed the water attack, pushing the man further away from the pair.

"I know that, Hinata. But I feel there is no other way around but to defeat him." The young man replied, and then rushed forward, grabbing the mallet that was left on the ground. Hinata leaped into the air, glowing in her violet aura. "Tidal Wave."

0000000

Coming out of the forest of bamboo, Sasuke and the three dolls came across an old fashion Japanese wooden gate entrance. All around it was a high stone wall, with something hidden behind. The boy frowned, looking around cautiously. He noticed it was too quiet, and the skies above were darkened, blanketed with thick clouds that looked about to burst with rain. '_I can definitely feel that something is really wrong here..._'

Naruto walked up to the door. "Let's open it. What if it's a door to get to the others?" The blond doll reach out hands to open the gates.

Haku quickly held the smaller doll's hand. "We don't know what's in there, Naruto. We have to be careful."

"I know. But this is the only thing we found in this world that may have a purpose." The blond doll replied. "Probably we could get some answers and a way back home." Sakura slowly nodded in agreement with the smaller doll. She glanced up at their only human companion currently with them. Sasuke was the one to reach up and push up the gates.

Behind the walls and the gates was a beautiful two story traditional Japanese house that had a wide front yard landscape of vibrant flowers and plants. There was a pebble walk way that lead from the gates to the entrance to the house. Sasuke slowly led the way towards the house, with the dolls trailing behind, awing at the variation of flowers planted around. As they got closer, Sasuke could smell a faint distinct odor that reached his nose. He frowned as they got to the door. The boy reached up his hand to slide the door open, and found it unlocked. When the doors opened, the foul musty metallic smell hit hard, and the boy widened his eyes at the sight before him. There was crimson stains painted everywhere on the walls and puddled on the floors.

The dolls took a step back, having been caught of guard at the sight and smell. "What's going on here?" Sakura whispered in horror. Looking further in the darkness of the hall there were bodies littered on the floor. "This... is not real... right? It feels like a Dream, but the smell and sight is so real... I can feel it almost as a reality..." The pink haired doll was shakily clutching on to her dress.

Haku moved forward, preventing the human Host to advance first into the house. "It's very dangerous here. Whatever it was that killed those people could still try to harm you, Sasuke-kun, even if it might just be a Dream."

Naruto squinted his eyes through the darkness. "I think... I see something moving in there." The blond doll ran inside.

"Oi, Dobe!" Sasuke called out. He gritted his teeth, and ran after his doll. Haku and Sakura were hot on his heels. They tried to resist in stepping on the blood on the floor, and dodge the bodies. Each room had the doors open, with only more bodies and blood painting the place. Sasuke felt his stomach clench, not really feeling comfortable of such a horrid scene that may have just come out from a horror movie.

They saw Naruto run into a room, and they turned, stopping just behind the blond doll who also stopped running. Sasuke looked up and wide a big room, which he could have guest would have been some room where entertainment of guests would be done in. The room was slightly cleaner than the rest of what they have seen of the house. There was a trail of blood that came from the entrance of the room to the other side. It looked as if it was brushed on, messily on the ground. At the other side of the room was a big adult looking body, lying there in a puddle of its own blood. At the other side of the body were two small figures, huddled close together. Their trembling and faint crying indicated that they were pretty much a live. Sasuke could see that these two looked like children, who were dressed in dirtied and worn out short gowns. He frowned.

"Children?" Sakura gasped, and stepped forward. She couldn't resist the urge to leave the two frightened children, seemingly hiding behind the big dead body in front of them. She took another step, giving a gentle smile. "Hey there, we won't hurt you." She called out softly.

Haku grabbed the pink haired doll's arm, preventing her from moving forward. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "We're in a Dream, remember? That can't be real, and they could hurt you." He warned.

"But... they feel real." Sakura whispered, biting her lower lip. She looked over at the two children. "Even though... they could help us... maybe..."

"Hey you two!" Naruto called out. Frightened eyes peered over at the group at the entrance of the room. "Tell us... what happened here. I'm not sure if you know, but this is a Dream, and it's not real. You're the only ones that could help us get out of here." Sasuke gritted his teeth, as he felt anxious about staying in that room and being near those children.

There were odd giggles, and the boy and the dolls froze in place. The two children slowly rose from the ground, and they saw the crimson stains on their clothing and most of all drenching their hands and arms. There on one of the hands of the children was a knife, with evidence of how those bodies lay motionless on the floors. Sasuke felt his heart stop, and his mind screaming to get out of there fast.

One child lifted their head, and revealed dull blue eyes. The child was male, with messy ginger hair. A childish smile was on his lips, and he lifted his hand with the knife, licking the blood with the tip of his tongue. "We don't think we would allow you to leave from here." The boy spoke, and kicked the body in front of him to roll over. It rolled over to face the boy with the dolls. Sasuke cringed at the sight of the dead man.

"This is, after all, our world." The other child spoke. This one was a girl with long blue hair. Her wide lavender eyes hid behind her hair that fell over her face. She tried to push back the locks from her face with her hand that was drenched in crimson. "It's fortunate that Dolls of Eden have finally come here."

The boy smiled eerily. "Welcome to our nightmare." They all shivered.

Sasuke slowly came to a realization, and glared at the two children. "Hunters." He growled. The three dolls backed up to stand closer to the boy.

Then the image of the two children phased away to two adults in familiar black cloaks with red clouds. The others widened their eyes in recognition and became tensed. "Akatsuki." Naruto hissed, and his giant fan appeared in his hands. "I doubt we'll get out of here unless we defeat them." He pouted, keeping narrowed eyes at their enemies. Haku and Sakura shifted into defensive stances, with their own weapons in hand. Sasuke pursed his lips. '_I hate when those bad intuitions are correct..._'

0000000

The battle in the desert seemed to be going well to Itachi. He and Sai were able to keep up with the blue Akatsuki member. Knowing that water conducts electricity, the Doll and Host pair believed that they had the advantage. But the shark-like man fought back with that energy stealing sword of his. Itachi found it annoying how the liquids didn't mix well with the sands of the desert, making a muddy mess. The Host knew how much dolls hated getting dirty, especially ruining perfectly good clothes. He didn't even particularly like the feel of the soaking sands being caked on him.

"Sai, Lightening Storm."

The man held up his sword like a shield to absorb the lightening attacks that started to rain down upon him from the sky. Kisame ran towards the doll. Sai scowled in annoyance and swung his paintbrush. Black ink splattered forward, and roaring ink beasts rushed for the attack. Kisame started to wave around his sword to cut through them. More ink splashed to the sands, sinking to paint the sands black.

"Water, release!"

Itachi and Sai started to run around, dodging the geysers of water shooting up from the ground after them. Eyes looking open into one another, Sai twirled his giant paintbrush and rushed towards the Akatsuki man. Kisame saw the doll and took a swing of his sword with a battle cry.

"Electric Shock."

Sai spun around to dodge the sword, and jabbed the end of his paintbrush into the man's stomach. Then he jumped away when the electrical attack from his Host was thrown at the man, hitting Kisame from the back. The Silver Rose landed to stand beside his Host. Sai swung the paintbrush, and the black ink splattered on Kisame. The ink hardened and trapped the man. The Akatsuki member growled, glaring at the two.

"Now, tell us how to get out of here." Itachi demanded with a cold glare.

The blue man snorted. "Never going to tell you, no matter what you do to me."

Sai frowned. "Stubborn, this man."

There was a small groan, and all attention turned to the doll held in the Uchiha's arms. The second Child finally gained consciousness, and drowsily looked up at Itachi with its single visible eye. "Huh?" Then realization hit the blond doll, and he widened his blue eye. "Sasori-danna!" Deidara struggled away from the arms that held him, and landed on the ground. He looked around at the unfamiliar area. "Where!? Where is Sasori-danna!?" He shouted.

Kisame clicked his tongue. "You should know what happens to betrayers. He got what he deserved." The blue man replied from his position stuck on the floor.

Single blue eye widened with rage and denial. "No! You're lying!" The doll blared in its red aura, pushing back Itachi and Sai a few paces from it.

Itachi quickly caught the smaller doll, holding on to him while pushing through the harsh winds. "Hey, you need to calm down." The younger man called out to the blond doll.

Deidara glared hard at Kisame, and pointed a finger at the man. "EXPLOSION!" He shouted. The red aura all gathered at the tip of his finger, then a tiny ball of light shot out and entered into the Akatsuki man. Then seconds later a big explosion was set off from where the man was. The blast threw Itachi back further, along with Deidara. The raven haired young man caught the doll, holding on to it with the other, and landed on the desert sands after a far distance.

Rolling over, Itachi pushed himself up with his hands, the two dolls under him. He looked up at the big cloud of smoke and raging fires in front of him. The young man didn't believe that anyone who got hit with that attack from the inside would have survived at all. Sai sat up slowly, also watching the scene. "He's gone."

There was sobbing close to them. The two raven haired males turned to the blond doll, curled up tightly as it shook with big sobs. Itachi's expression fell, silently watching the doll below him. He raised his hand to place it on the doll as a comforting gesture. He furrowed his brow when he saw something different with his silver brace. There beside the shining silver jewel was a small orange gem that glinted in the light. Sai saw it too, and was shocked thinking the same thing. '_When did that get there? And where is the second Child's original Host?_'

Itachi then placed his hand on the doll's back. "Look... I-"

Suddenly their bodies were glowing in a white light. Itachi and Sai looked around in confusion as they were all being lifted up from the ground. Then in a blink of an eye they disappeared from the desert.

0000000

"Fire, release!"

"Sand Shield!" The wall of sand rose up in time to block the powerful fire attack from the opponent. Temari bit her lower lip, struggling in keeping up the defense from the seemingly endless fire. It was definitely cool in the icy cavern the high school teen and her doll seemed to find themselves in. But it didn't alleviate the intense heat from the fire spells the man kept throwing at them.

The ice had been damage from the fight between the Akatsuki member and the Doll-Host pair. Left over sand from the pair's element attacks were strewn across the floor. There were scorch marks from the fire attacks the man revealed he had up his sleeve.

Gaara appeared behind the orange masked man, and swiped across the staff in his hands. Tobi barely dodged, and reacted in throwing a fist at the doll. "Desert Graveyard, Gaara!" The sand present quickly gathered and surrounded the man, then crushed the person it imprisoned.

A flash of light was breaking through the sand, and fire exploded out, freeing the orange masked man. "That was close." The man sighed out in some kind of relief.

"Ground Assault!"

The surface the man stood on suddenly rose up high, throwing off his balance. Temari and Gaara ran around the pillar of the raised ground, eyes narrowed and their minds focused on their opponent. The doll dashed forward with his staff in hand. Tobi had to spin in the air to dodge the Doll's attack. But then Temari appeared behind, the staff appearing in her hands. She slammed down the staff at the man, knocking him on the head.

Then Gaara appeared, glowing in his red aura, and there floating in the air was the man's sword he had, encased in the same red aura. The tip of the blade pointed at the incoming man. Tobi barely turned in his sailing through the air, avoiding being impaled by his own sword. He glanced over at the female Host. "Fire, Release!" The man landed on the ground, and skidded a bit, before unleashing a fire attack.

Temari widened her eyes, and rolled away from the attack. She ran to escape from being burnt. Gaara came at the man with his staff now in hand. He was still encased in his own red aura, like the sword. The doll waved his hand, and the sword in his control was flung at the man. Tobi's attention was now at the in coming sword, and he spun around to dodge the blade. Then Gaara appeared next to him with his staff in hand.

The high school student turned to see the man dodging swiftly from being hit by the Red Rose's attack with its staff. Temari closed her eyes, and the red aura surrounded her. Snapping her eyes open, the sword was now in her control, and saw the perfect opportunity.

Just as Tobi was about to unleash a fire attack to push the doll away from him, his own blade caught onto his cloak and was embedded on to the icy cavern's floor. Tobi looked over his shoulder to see that a few inches away was the ledge, where down below was an endless pit of blackness. "Too close!"

"Let's finish this, Temari." The red headed doll spoke in his usual low and monotonous voice.

The girl nodded, and called out their attack. "Dessert Graveyard!"

The sands rushed towards the orange masked man. Tobi jerked hard at his cloak to get free, and moved aside before being crushed by the sands. But then his foot slipped, and everyone was shocked when the man fell off the ledge. Temari gasped, and both she and her doll ran over the ledge to see their opponent. "What?"

There was no sight of the man, except for the pits of darkness. Suddenly there were eerie giggles that echoed from below. "No! Stay away! Gah!" Cried out the voice of the Akatsuki member. Then his cries choked and became strangled as the giggling became louder. There were ripping sounds and horrible gurgling sounds, until everything became quiet.

Temari slowly backed away, trembling from what she heard. She tripped and fell on to her bottom. Gaara turned his head, and ran up beside his Host. He reached out his small hand and placed it on the girl's shoulder. "What... what just happened?" The girl whispered in disbelief and terror.

The red haired doll frowned. "This place is a Dream... what got to that man could have been the Forgotten..." He murmured. Temari shuddered.

Suddenly they were glowing in a strange light. They looked around in surprise, and found themselves being lifted up from the ground. "Eh!? What's going on!?" The high school girl cried out, before she and her doll disappeared in a blink of an eye.

0000000

Exhausted, Shikamaru fell back against the wall of what used to be part of a building. He was panting slightly, and closed his eyes. Neji was peering behind, looking for any sign of their strong opponent. The high school teen groaned a bit. "This is taking too long." He muttered his usual word.

"The man is very strong, I admit. He has control of four elements, and he's very fast." The raven haired doll stated.

"All we have mostly done was dodge his attack that we anticipated from our ability. It's pretty tiring, and I find that there is no way out of this Dream." The Host muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Neji tore his eyes away from his look out, and turned to look up at his Host. "What do you propose we do?" The White Rose asked, knowing how fast his Host's mind works in creating strategies.

The brunet sighed and raked his fingers through his already loosened ponytail. "Continue anticipating his attacks, and become the predator." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Neji smirked.

Kakuzu was getting frustrated with his opponents. The man may be quicker than them, but they seemed to act like they have already foreseen all his moves before he uses them against them. He remembered in the back of his head that the White Rose had the ability of foresight. It was an annoying ability, and he was struggling in finding ways to outsmart the duo. But it always seemed the two would have the upper hand. The man was now relying on his fast reflexes to fight against them.

"This game of hide and seek is getting boring." He spoke out loudly, while surveying the area for the two. From the corner of his eye, he saw something white hide behind a piece of concrete. He narrowed his eyes. "Wind, Release."

Powerful winds picked up the debris in its path, tossing them away. Kakuzu got annoyed when neither Host nor Rose was revealed. He walked forward, watching his surroundings. A sound made him quickly turn around, and finally found the doll, standing up on a pile of broken concrete. Neji fluidly moved into a fighting stance. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "You're mine." The man growled.

The Akatsuki man dashed forward with great speed. Neji closed his eyes, and then snapped them open. "Jyuuken." He murmured to himself, and started to throw punches and kicks infused with his element. The man dodged a few, but was hit by some, while trying to encounter them with his own physical moves.

Neji jumped back as the man released an electrical attack. Kakuzu growled in annoyance, and took a swing at the doll. The White Rose jumped back, dodging, and continued with the same movements of swiftly dodging and jumping back while his opponent pursued him.

Just as they landed on a more stable and flat surface, a glowing magic circle appeared below the two. Kakuzu looked up to see the doll glowing, and he glanced behind to see the Host standing there, also glowing. The man made a move to get away, but found he was stuck, entangled by white string. He widened his eyes, wondering when did he get caught, nor why didn't he sense or feel that he was being surrounded by the thread.

"Double Divination Field Strike!" Both Doll and Host shouted, and then unleashed their fast attack at the man.

At the last hit encased with their white energy, Kakuzu was thrown up high into the air. The man tried to spin around to throw his own attack, but found himself further entangled in more white string, being held up in the air. He realized his surroundings with tall ruins around them, and there was a lot of thread all around, that were not easily visible to the eye.

"I see, as the Doll fought to distract, the Host set up the trap." He murmured to himself. A slight movement caused a cut to appear on his body and clothes. "That last attack even disabled my reach to my source of elemental attack." The Akatsuki cloak fluttered down, revealing damage ceramic bowls with colorful energy spilling out from his back like water.

Shikamaru looked up at the man, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Neji foresaw a moment that you arrogantly revealed your powers, telling us about those carriers of elemental energies on your back." The high school teen spoke in his usual dull tone. "We just had to break it, to free those energies and weaken you."

The man hummed. "Do you want to know how I got them?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Probably in the most foul way." He hissed.

"Pure elemental energy come from the heart of an Elemental." Kakuzu spoke. "Take those hearts, and with the correct spell, turn it into pure energy to acquire the affinity of its natural element and encase it with magical casing."

Neji wrinkled his nose in disgust at the gruesome story. Shikamaru kept his uninterested expression. From a distance, they could hear a faint sound. The three looked around, trying to find the source of what they just heard. Neji saw at a distance a black cloud that was growing bigger. Slowly his pale eyes widened when he saw what that black cloud was. The doll looked up at the man. "Do you know what likes to feed on pure energies?" The White Rose asked.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes. He turned to his doll, and picked Neji up, before climbing up to a high surface. Kakuzu didn't get to answer when the pair disappeared from view. After a moment, the silence was filled with eerie giggling. The man widened his eyes, and started to struggle free from his confines. He ignored the opening off wounds and the blood that was being spilt from the thread cutting into him.

The giggling became loud when a mass of various broken toys appeared, surrounding the whole area. It looked up at the man, slowly swarming below him. Then they all climbed their way, using the thread to get up to the man. Some of those toys were fixated on the blood dripping down to the ground, and the colorful energy spilling like water from the man's back.

"No! Don't come near me! You, boy and stupid doll, don't leave me here!" Then the man's choked cries became strangled.

Shikamaru and Neji turned their heads away, and walked as far as they could from the dreadful scene. The high school teen shuddered. The White Rose patted his Host's hand that held on to him, in a comforting manner. "We had no choice, Shikamaru." The raven haired doll spoke. "We had to prevent him from going after the others. It's better that this place took him."

"Better for us to not take his life in our hands..." The high school teen muttered.

Then the pair were suddenly glowing. Shikamaru paused in his walk, and looked around. "Huh, are you doing this?" The brunet questioned. Neji shook his head. The male teen got surprised when he was suddenly lifted from the ground. Then they disappeared from sight.

0000000

Pale lavender eyes cautiously watched the haggardly panting college student. Hinata knew that the longer this fight continued, the weaker her Host would get, leading to his condition to worsen. She saw Shino was paling, and was struggling to keep upright and focused. The intense heat from the field they were fighting didn't help in alleviating anything for her Host. And the heat didn't help to their advantage either.

"Tidal Wave, Hinata."

The water attack hit the silver haired man, but didn't have as much force as the Doll-Host pair would like. The heat seemed to have weakened their elemental attacks. Shino lifted the mallet, and swung it to the side to push the man away. Then the young man fell to his knee, coughing.

"Shino-san!" The violet doll cried in urgency, as she rushed to her Host. Tears were gathering in her eyes in fear for her Host.

The dark haired male gave a weak smile to his doll. "Don't worry about me, Hinata." He panted. "I guess I'll be relying on you more." The shy doll nodded. The mallet in the young man's hands disburse into purple glittering lights, and then reappeared in Hinata's hands, adjusted for her height.

"Crimson Blades!"

"Aqua Shield."

Hinata then dashed forward, past the defense, and went to attack their opponent. Hidan and the doll crossed weapons, trying to block and attack the other. "Water Whip, Hinata." Shino called out.

Two whips of water appeared in the doll's hands, and she swung around to hit the Akatsuki member. Hidan kept jumping back, dodging. He spun his blade around. "Crimson Blades!"

The small doll was hit by the attack, and tossed back towards the Host. Shino caught her, and glared at the man. "Tidal Wave." He hissed.

The silver haired man blocked the attack. "Come on! You know it won't work!" The man taunted.

"Tidal Wave!" Shino growled, and another wave of the attack pushed against the first.

Hidan was caught off guard when he felt the force of the attack slightly push him back. He frowned, but then was pushed again by the same attack, beating against his defense. "Tidal Wave!"

Hinata looked up at her angered Host. "S-Shino-san!" She cried out. "That's enough, please!" The constant casting of spells was definitely draining. The doll reached a hand, clutching on to the young man's sleeves.

The water spell died down, and Shino was bent over on his hands and knees, heaving for air. Hinata knew that her Host's fever finally hit him because of the strain and exhaustion. "S-Shino-san..." Hinata's breath hitched, hating the suffering her Host was going through. '_No... I can't let him die... please!_'

Hidan was laughing, and he stabbed the end of his weapon on to the ground. "So, you're willing to give up the Rose to me now?"

Shino weakly raised his head, his eyes glaring defiantly. "No." He hissed.

"B-but Shino-san!"

Suddenly there was loud cracking noises. The place shook, and the Akatsuki member nearly lost his balance. Fissures and cracks started to form on the ground. They all looked around in confusion and apprehension at the shifting of their field. Then the ground broke from under Hidan, and he fell. Hinata cried out, and Shino gasped in shock.

"H-he's gone... j-just like that..." The little doll uttered in disbelief.

Fires started to flare out from the mouth of the volcano, and the ground below them was shaking. Black smoke started to rise, and the heat became more intense than before. "It's going to erupt?" The Host murmured, and staggered as he tried to stand up.

"What... w-what are we going to d-do?" The Violet Rose's breath hitched, clutching on to her Host.

Shino closed his eyes, and pressed his doll close to him. "I don't know..."

Then the pair glowed in a strange light. They looked around themselves in confusion. The grounds suddenly shook violently. Shino nearly toppled over, but surprisingly he was lifted from the ground by an invisible force.

"H-huh?" cried out Hinata in surprise. Then the two were gone from sight.

00000000

In front of the wooden gates with high stone walls, four flashes of light appeared. Then four figures with something carried in their arms fell unceremoniously to the ground. There were soft groans, and bodies stirring. Itachi opened his eyes after he sat up, and found himself facing the gate. The two dolls in his possession were stirring around. When he heard other people near by, the young man turned his head to find the other Hosts with their dolls. But one in particular wasn't present.

Temari blinked her eyes open, and looked around. "Everyone is here!" Relief washed over her.

"Sasuke is not." The older Uchiha stated as he stood up.

"Shino-san!" The Violet Rose cried, as she quickly attended to her Host. The others turned their heads to find the shy doll's Host in a bad condition.

"What happened?" Temari scrambled towards the college student lying on the floor, pale with a fever.

Hinata was trembling, as she reached her hands out towards her Host. She glowed in her violet aura, and her ability was activated. "W-we were fighting a-against an Akatsuki, a-and prolonged b-battles causes S-Shino-san to get weak and h-his sickness hits him." The small female doll spoke with hiccups around her words. Tears were blurring her vision.

The only female in the group placed a comforting hand on the female doll. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, Shino-san is strong." Temari said reassuringly. "He'll definitely be alright with you here with him." She patted the violet's hair.

Shikamaru looked up at the dark sky and the gate. "We're most likely in another Dream." He sighed.

"Naruto and Sasuke are not here." Neji replied. "Neither are Sakura and Haku."

Gaara turned his attention towards the unusual member in their group. He frowned, feeling a bit defensive. "Why is the second Child here?" He questioned in a cold tone. The others stiffened, and turned their attention to the blond doll among them.

Itachi's expression fell, and he knelt down behind the tallest doll. The second Child was very quiet, with its head bowed down, still sitting on the floor. "It turns out the Orange Rose is in my possession." The eldest spoke carefully. He lifted his left hand, revealing the silver band with two stones.

The others were shocked at the news. Deidara quickly snapped his head up, staring at the orange gem on that band. "No... it's not true, un..." He whispered in disbelief. The blond doll shook his head, and grabbed the young man's arm. His little hands shakily clutching on to the Uchiha. "It can't be, un! But... but Sasori-danna-"

Itachi placed his free hand on the doll's head, his expression kind but serious. "I know it's hard to believe, but your Rose had been passed to me. Your Host decided on this to protect you. You need to get a hold of your self and get focused. We are all not out of whatever danger we are stuck in because of the Akatsuki. They want you Dolls of Eden. If you get captured, then you are wasting your Host's decision of sacrifice to protect you. Do you understand... Deidara, was it?" The Uchiha knew was being a little harsh, but he was anxious because he didn't know where his little brother was. Everyone knew how dangerous these Akatsuki members were, and they have been on their case for a while now. Everyone was getting tired and agitated because of these people that are haunting them.

The blond doll tore his gaze away from the young man, no more words coming from it. Itachi closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He then stood up, and looked towards the others. He caught the gaze of his own doll, and saw a reassuring sparkle in the Silver Rose's seemingly blank eyes. "Sabaku-san, please stay with Hinata and her Host, until she can get Aburame-san better enough to move. Nara-kun and I, with our Dolls, will go in and see what we can find."

The blond female nodded. Shikamaru shagged his shoulders, but followed the older male. Itachi glanced down at the blond doll, still sitting on his place. The raven haired young man looked back up at the only female. "And also watch over him, for the time being." He gestured to the Orange Rose.

Temari nodded, and Gaara took a few steps towards the blond doll. They watched as the others walked passed the gates. The high school teen turned her attention back to the Violet Rose, still using her ability on her Host. "How long does the healing usually take?" The girl asked carefully.

"I-it depends on h-how sick Shino-san is." The shy doll replied. She carefully watched as color returned to the young man's complexion.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and the grounds rumbled beneath them. Temari stood up, pressing her lips tightly. Gaara stood in front of his Host, the pair standing defensively. "There's a fight." The female stated. "I wonder who it's against."

The Orange Rose suddenly looked up, staring at the gates. Temari turned her attention to the lone doll who moved. Then Deidara shot up and ran through the gates, with its fists clenched tightly. "Wait!" The female called out. Her calls were left unheard as the second Child disappeared from sight.

0000000

One Akatsuki was already enough, but two fighting together was always worse. Sasuke with the three other dolls were engaged in a battle against the cloaked organization members. It was apparent how strong they were, even on their own. Sasuke and the dolls were having a hard time in trying to at least make one stay down long enough for them to focus on the other.

The Japanese home was in ruin, having caved in itself after a powerful attack from the male Akatsuki. They all moved their battle to the once big beautiful garden in the back yard. The whole landscape got a make over, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The female Akatsuki was called Konan. Her abilities were based on the uses of just paper. Sasuke already knew how painful paper cuts were, but this woman didn't use these papers for just cutting. And she was very fast, and moves around very fluidly. The other Akatsuki introduced himself as Yahiko. The man was ridiculously fast and strong, with the ability to manipulate the gravitational forces, according to Haku's observance. Along with that ability were water elemental attacks. He was making it really hard for the others to try to touch him. Together, both Akatsuki were almost untouchable, though few of the dolls' attacks did reach them, causing small scratching on them.

"Tornado Blast!"

The flying papers were swept up in the powerful spinning winds. Haku dashed forward with needles in hand. He threw them at the female Akatsuki, who blocked them with a thick shield of her paper. Then a water attack from the ginger haired man was released at the biggest doll. Haku paused in his run, glowing in his golden aura. "Blizzard!"

The stream of water froze over, and the doll jumped away, continuing with trying to get near the Akatsuki pair. Sakura came from the woman's side, with her pink punching gloves on. "Illusion Reflections!" Then multiple copies of the pink doll launched themselves at the pair.

Yahiko slightly pushed the woman behind him, and raised his black aura encased hand up. All the copies of the pink haired doll were pulled harshly to the floor, all popping away by the hard impact. Then Konan pulled the ginger haired man back, and a wall of paper blocked the thrown needles from the Gold Rose.

"Tornado Blast!"

The strong funnel of wind raged across towards the pair, sucking the papers. Konan and Yahiko jumped away from the wind attack. They were barely able to see the blond little doll behind them, holding on to its giant fan. Naruto gave a hard stroke of his fan, as sharp winds were released. When he went to change directions of his swing, he was suddenly flung up into the air by Yahiko causing him to lose his gravitational pull to the floor.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and reached out his hand to the side. Then the fan appeared in his hand, and he swung it to continue off where his doll left with the tactic. Haku and Sakura took the chance in rushing up behind the pair, who were struggling in pushing through the harsh winds. There were pieces of paper that were taking the slashes for the pair from the sharp winds.

"Illusions Reflections!" "Blizzard!"

The pellets of ice came raining down at where the pair were, followed by the angry copies of the pink doll. Naruto appeared behind the pair again, with his fan. And he swung it to the side, releasing the sharp winds. Sasuke stood at the other end, glowing in blue. "Tornado Blast!"

The two powerful spinning winds came up from both side, and the Akatsuki pair were swallowed up by the attack. As the clashing winds collided, it pushed out, nearly blowing the others away. They all looked up, and were shocked at see a dome of paper. "No!" Sakura cried out in frustration.

Then the dome opened, and the paper spread out like wings from behind the female. Haku clicked his tongue in anger, and Naruto was scowling. Sasuke clenched his hands tightly. '_We can't give up yet._' He shouted to himself.

There were footsteps heard running towards them. They all turned their heads just to see black ink flung out towards the pair, soaking all the white pieces of paper all around. Sasuke widened his eyes to see his brother and Shikamaru with their dolls running into the battle. "Aniki!"

Konan looked around in disdain, as the papers with black splotches all fluttered to the ground, lifelessly. Yahiko turned blue eyes at the newcomers into the battle. "So, they defeated the others." He murmured deeply. He glanced over at Konan and the fluttering papers.

Itachi and Shikamaru stopped in their run, being in range of their opponents and their friends. Sai and Neji leaped into the air. "Electric Shock, Sai."

"Neji, Jyuuken."

Yahiko pushed Konan back, and raised a hand, glowing in a black aura. The two dolls didn't get a chance to complete their attacks, as they were pull down to the ground by a strong force. They both grunted with their breaths knocked out of them.

"Water, release." The balls of fast moving water shot down at the two dolls.

"Safeguard!" Shouted out Sakura, just in time to protect her friends. Then she dashed towards the pair, with Haku coming up beside her.

Shikamaru frowned as he watched the dolls fighting the Akatsuki pair. He glanced over at Sasuke who was intently watching the battle, calling out attacks when appropriate. The lazy high school student tilted his head slightly towards the boy. "Sasuke." He called out. The younger Uchiha turned his head when called. "What are the attacks of that woman?" He questioned.

Sasuke turned to the battle. "Konan uses paper in her attacks. Since the beginning, she's used it as a shield, and it would fly around trying to attack us. But I would use the winds to protect us." He frowned when he noticed something. He looked over at the seemingly lazy genius, recognizing that the older teen had a plan and was already figuring out something.

"And that guy can control the gravitational pulls and water attacks." The high school teen stated through his observation. Sasuke turned away from the battle after summoning a wind shield. Shikamaru slipped out a hand from his pocket, pointing at the direction of the woman. "Those papers have stopped moving."

The young boy squinted his eyes slightly, and widened his eyes. "Sai's ink." Sasuke looked up at his brother, but saw that Itachi figured it out on his own.

The giant paintbrush appeared in the older Uchiha's hands, and he gave a stroke. Black ink splattered out, and were caught by the sheets of paper that was around. Those papers became motionless and fluttered to the ground. Konan turned her head, and frowned, with her narrowed eyes directed at Itachi.

Yahiko pushed the dolls away by an invisible force, but they were yanked back towards the man. Neji recovered first, and formed a fist in his hand, aiming to punch the man. Yahiko easily dodged the White Rose, and then waved a black aura hand as the other four dolls slammed down to the ground. He looked down to see white thread tied around, and connected to the other dolls.

Shikamaru looked amused. "Can't push them away so easily."

Naruto groaned and sat up when the heavy force was lifted. "But it won't stop him from trying to turn us into pancakes on the floor!" The blond whined. But he got up, and had his fan in hand.

Konan stepped back, and her back hit against her partner's. "Sorry, but I am no longer any help for you, Yahiko." She murmured. The papers under her cloak were spilling out, soaked in black.

The ginger haired man closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Don't worry. You will be safe." Then the man was encased in a black aura, and he raised both his arms out. Everyone felt a tug within them, and then they were all flung away from their spots, pulled towards where the Akatsuki pair was. The first ones to reach the man were the dolls, and they were swiftly hit hard by powerful and swift physical attacks from the man. The three Hosts cursed, not able to quickly get a grip on something stable to prevent them from being pulled to the man.

Sasuke struggled to open the fan that appeared in his hands, but it happened too fast. Rapid hits to his chest and side threw the boy a distance. The boy rolled on the floor, and began to cough roughly for air. Shikamaru and Itachi ended up in the same state, the three spread apart from one another.

The dolls weakly got up to stand, glowing in their own auras. But then they were pulled again by the strong force towards the man. Something tugged them back from arms reach of Yahiko. A web of thread was holding on to the dolls and Hosts, silently thanking the Host of the White Rose for his fast thinking. Yahiko frowned, and the black aura grew, and the forces got stronger. The group widened their eyes when soon the thread were snapping.

"Dessert Graveyard!"

A big wave of sand was quickly pulled towards the man, and encased both himself and his partner. Then the forces released the group and they all dropped to the ground, breathing for air. They all looked to see Temari, Shino and their Dolls with them. They came close to them, helping them up.

Itachi looked towards Temari. "The Orange Rose?" He questioned, not seeing the tall blond doll anywhere.

The high school teen bit her lower lip. "He ran through the gates after you guys. I thought he would be here already."

Then the mound of sand burst away, and both Yahiko and Konan were slightly panting for air, frowning at the bigger group. "Water, release."

Hinata ran into the battle and lifted her hands up, her body encased in her violet aura. The water attack was stopped in mid air. The Akatsuki pair frowned, and looked down to see sand slowly gathering around their feet and climbing up around their body. Then ice started to form, following the sand in trying to trap them. Yahiko blared in the black aura, and the trap was broken.

Shikamaru turned to the other Hosts. "I have a plan!" The others looked at the high school teen, and then nodded.

"Illusion Reflections!" The Akatsuki moved swiftly to destroy the multitude of copies of the Pink Rose.

"Tornado Blast!" Naruto released the powerful raging winds at the pair after they hit the last few copies of the pink doll. The swirling winds picked up the piles of papers all around the area, heading towards them. They went to dodge, but found they couldn't move as ice was already growing around them, and sand was climbing up around their bodies. Then the pair got hit with with powerful wind attack, and were flung away at a distance.

Sai appeared with his paintbrush, right after they hit the ground. He gave a hard stroke across, and the black ink splashed against the pair. They were struggling on getting up, and the ink was hardening around them. Yahiko frowned at seeing his partner getting weaker. He began to glow in a black aura.

"I don't think so!" Haku blared in a gold aura, and then their whole surroundings became colorless, along with the Akatsuki pair, frozen in time.

Neji moved quickly, and threw out a big spool of thread that went around the Akatsuki pair. They were both tied down tightly. Gaara waved a hand, and sand moved to bury their bodies, save for their head. Hinata waved a hand to wet the sands. The White Rose glanced up at the Gold Rose, and Haku released his special ability. Then waved a hand, and then water integrated in the sand froze, hardening the trap that held the pair. When Konan and Yahiko became aware of their surroundings, they found themselves unable to move. They gritted their teeth in finding that they have been defeated.

They all sighed in relief, most did in their heads. They relaxed a bit after subduing their toughest enemy they've ever faced in this cycle. Temari pulled her doll into a tight hug. Shikamaru plopped down to the ground, sighing out. Neji approached his Host, and earned a pat on the head. Hinata rushed up to her Host, and clutched on to him, fussing over his condition. Itachi came up to his brother, patting his shoulder, after being reunited.

Naruto walked up to the two, kneeling down close to Konan's head. "Neither one of you is the leader of Akatsuki, correct? Please tell us where that Leader is." He asked with a serious expression.

"Yes, please do tell, un." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned their heads to the second Child who until then was missing. The other dolls gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance. Deidara was walking up to the two Akatsuki, with a deep frown on his lips. "And tell me happened to Sasori-danna, un." He growled, stopping a foot away from Yahiko's head.

Konan closed her lavender eyes. "He's no where to be found." The woman spoke in a flat tone.

The taller blond doll frowned. "You're lying, un!" He hissed. He unfolded his arms, and had in his hands two clay spiders. Everyone widened their eyes at the potential bombs the doll seemed to be holding. "Tell me, or else, un!" He threatened.

"Please don't!" Naruto cried out to the second Child. "Killing them won't solve anything!"

Deidara looked up at the smallest doll, his only eye glaring through unshed tears. The smaller blond took a step towards the other doll when the Orange Rose didn't say anything back. "Is that what your Host wanted you to do, Orange Rose? Kill those that he fought to protect you from for revenge?" Naruto said carefully. "Is that what would ease your sorrows, Orange Rose? Will that make your Host happy?"

"They destroyed lives! They took away Sasori-danna's only wish. They took away his only family, and he was going to be reunited with her!" The tall blond doll was nearly heaving, trying to hold back his tears.

Naruto took two careful steps towards the other doll. "It seems that family is important to your Host." The small blond closed his eyes and pressed his hand over his heart. "He cares for you deeply, Deidara, and it looks like he's always been watching over you, protecting you. I don't believe that he would abandon you. When he saw that you can be reunited with your brothers and sisters, and gave up his life for you, so that you can be with your family, if he believed that he couldn't be with his."

The tears were already falling from the taller doll's eye, and he fell to his knees, slowly accepting the gentle words. He knew he could no longer be in denial. All the words told to him lately were pounding against him, for him to finally understand. He saw Gaara, Itachi and Sasori speaking to him. But most of all was the face and words of the small blond Doll that had invaded his mind and struck his heart. "It will be alright now. You won't be alone." Naruto said softly, smiling at the taller blond doll. "Deidara."

"Sasori deserved what was brought on to him." A deep voice echoed.

Everyone tensed, looking around for the source of the voice. They got a bit anxious when they saw a few spots around them were being distorted. The background bled out all the color and became like a black and white movie. The skies became darker, and it rumbled as it moved.

"What's going? Who is it now?" Sakura fretted, dreading at engaging in another battle after a very exhaustive one against the Akatsuki pair they just defeated. She backed up close to the tall Gold Rose.

Deidara was glaring, his hands clenching tightly into fists. "It's... the Leader..." Naruto moved to get closer to the taller blond doll.

"Sasori should have known what would happen to those who betray this organization." The voice spoke. Then a black shadow grew out from the floor, at the foot of Yahiko and Konan. Everyone tensed, and went into defensive stances at the new intruder to the scene. Then the shadows disbursed and it was a new person with the black Akatsuki cloak. The man had deep red hair, with wisps of hair falling over dull strange silver eyes. The man glanced down at the two on the floor. "I'll make this quick."

He raised a hand, causing everyone to take a step back in apprehension. The leader of the Hunters group turned his hand over, uncurling his fingers. In his palm revealed a black crystal with strange writing carved in white. Then the man threw it up to the air. What happened next went by too quickly for anyone to react. With a stomp of the man's foot, all the dolls got hit with an invisible force that threw them all away from their Hosts. Black cords broke from the grounds, reached out and grabbed all eight dolls. Then a black magic circle appeared below the humans, the edges nearly reached the incapacitated dolls.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Sasuke!" He shouted, struggling to break free.

The Hosts all felt like something has stung them, and they lifted their wrists to see the shine on the stones were getting dull. The Leader slightly tilted his head. "This spell will slowly cut off your connection to the Roses. Once you Hosts die, the Roses will come out and can easily be in our control without going back to sleep." He spoke, and the others widened their eyes in horror. "Time runs out for all of you."

The man raised a hand, and four white mannequins appear. They had no faces, but wore the Akatsuki cloaks. The mannequins were of different sizes, and moved around, as if they were normal humans flexing their joints. Then the Leader crossed his arms, and the four rushed at the five human Hosts.

Itachi stepped back, and had in his hands the giant paintbrush. He blocked the blade that a tall mannequin pulled out from its cloak.

"Aniki!" Sasuke grabbed hold of his giant fan, and took a swing at the opponent fighting against his Host. The sharp winds blew at the mannequin as Itachi jumped back.

"Watch it, perverted brat!" Temari shouted, spotting the shortest mannequin coming at the boy. She closed her eyes. "Ground Assault!" The ground sprung out, tossing the mannequin away.

"Heavenly Spin." The female Host turned around to see Shikamaru block an attack from another mannequin. The pony-tailed teen sighed, and looked at the girl. "You need to be watching your own back as well." Temari huffed in stubbornness, refusing to thank the male.

"Tidal Wave." Shino waved his arm, and wave of water swept away two mannequins. He slightly winced, and looked to see the violet stone on his wrist was cracking.

Shikamaru landed close to the college student. "This situation has become very difficult, to say the least." He threw out white thread that entangled like a net and grabbed the mannequin rushing at them. "Using elemental attacks or special abilities would definitely shorten our time limit. But our physical abilities against them are indeed weak. We're still exhausted from our previous battles we just been through." He looked over at the Leader that just stood there, watching them as his mannequins fought. "They've thought this through thoroughly."

"The Leader seems to be the center of it all, and he doesn't move. He could have freed his companions, but he just leaves them there in the trap we placed them in." Shino replied, observing their enemies. "He must be confident that he'll win without their help."

Black ink beasts viciously attacked the two mannequins that were coming up behind the two males. Itachi frowned slightly, watching them. "And what do you propose we should do to get out of this mess?" He turned around in time to hit the mannequin away with the paintbrush in his hands.

Sasuke rolled on the floor, landing close to the three older males, after being hit by an attack. The boy coughed, pushing himself up from the ground. "Listen... I think I got something, but we need to work really fast." He spoke. Obsidian eyes glanced over at his wrist to see vines already coming out from the stones, slithering slowly around his forearm.

Temari bashed the staff as hard as she could on to the head of the mannequin. She was suddenly pulled back, and she fell to the ground on her bottom. "What the heck!?" She looked over her shoulder to see Shikamaru with his thread, the culprit. "What did you do that for!?"

Shikamaru didn't answer her, and the female noticed that their group was together, standing in a circle with their backs to each other. In the center was the youngest Uchiha, who was blaring in his blue aura. The boy ignored the vines already slithering up to his shoulder, encircling around his left arm. Temari was helped to stand by the sun-glasses wearing male.

Then the blue aura turned black, and there was a strong force that was sucking the mannequins to them. Yahiko and Konan looked surprised that the boy copied the ginger haired man's ability. The leader was caught off guard, and struggled from being pulled in. The four other Hosts didn't seem affected, and went for the attack on the four mannequins coming at them.

"Desert Graveyard!" "Tidal Wave." "Lightening Storm." "Divination Field Strike!"

Then the mannequins were slammed down to the ground by a heavy force, and were hit by the attacks, breaking into pieces. Sasuke released the ability and fell to his knees, panting hard. The vines were reaching across the boy's chest to the other arm, and sliding down to wrap around his waist. The others had their arms covered in the vines, but they ignored it, glaring at the leader.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, wincing when he felt sharp stabbing pain to his chest.

"S-Shino-san..." Hinata bowed her head, not baring the sight of her Host suffering. Neji, Sai and Gaara were gritting their teeth. Sakura, Haku and Deidara could feel the drain of energy. They were all frustrated that they couldn't help the Hosts.

Something glinted in the sky. Naruto looked up and saw the black stone that the leader threw up into the air that started the whole spell. The smallest doll looked down to see the four older Hosts trying to reach the leader, who seemed to be pushing them away by casting blackened element attacks of fire, wind, water and earth. Sasuke was still on the ground, struggling to get back up, but the vines were weighing down on him, wrapping around him.

Temari knew they were rushing for time, ignoring how the vines were moving around her quickly as she started to use the special ability she shared with her doll. All the objects were flying around, the blades and body parts of the mannequins, trying to hit the Leader. Shikamaru and Shino were throwing counter attacks against the elemental attacks the leaders casted. The high school boy saw that Shino was already slowing down, as his health was worsening as time wore on, as well as the vines slowly trying to kill them off. Itachi fought with the paintbrush in hand, using the ink to counter with the leader's attack. He would cast his lightening spells when he could.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out, trying to get the attention of the boy. "Get up, teme!"

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth. "I know, I know." He hissed, and staggered when he stood. He was heaving now, ignoring the vines that were trying to cut off the circulation to his left arm.

"Teme! Sasuke!" The boy could hear his doll shouting.

In irritation the boy turned his head, and glared. "What do you want, dobe!?" It was a reflex reaction to the doll when he was annoyed. Sasuke saw the doll look up above him. The boy craned his head, and saw a small glint in the sky. He widened his eyes.

"It's too late for you." The leader murmured, and blared in a black aura. He raised his hand up into the air, and a ball of energy gathered in it. The four Hosts felt something in the pit of their stomachs drop, having recognize that attack. They tumbled back, and fell to the ground, panting hard. The vines were already dragging them down, squeezing their limbs. "Black Wrath."

"NO!" "SHINO-SAN!" "Shikamaru!" "Temari!" "Itachi!" "EVERYONE!"

The whole place was engulfed in the darkness, and the grounds shook violently. Smoke and dust flew up, clouding the dolls vision. When the attack died down, the whole area was blanketed with smoke. The dolls were violently struggling from their restraints. "No!" Sakura cried out, fighting to get freed. She along with the other dolls were in outrage.

Then a gentle wind blew through, and the smoke was pushed away. The dolls were shocked to see the defensive wind spell circling around strongly around the Hosts. There stood Sasuke, with fan in hand and the vines no longer trying to choke his life away. The black magic circle was gone, and behind the boy rained pieces of the shattered stone that was up in the air.

Deidara widened his eye. "He broke the spell. How did he find where it was?" He whispered mostly to himself in disbelief. The Akatsuki members were just as surprised.

The four older Hosts were coughing and gasping for much needed air. They all sat up, surveying their surroundings, looking at their own bodies to find it free from the killing vines.

"I'll admit, finding that stone in the dark sky was difficult." The younger Uchiha explained, staring straight at the leader. "But after recognizing and seeing that attack for about five times, and also being able to conjure that spell, I saw that it didn't grow as big as how I usually saw them. You were avoiding in hitting that stone, and I calculated how far from the ground it was, and saw it." He gave a smug grin. The man gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

The boy opened the fan, and spun around in a circle with it. The sharp winds cut through the binds on the dolls, freeing them. The dolls all ran to the Hosts, nearly crying out in relief. They were fussing over the Hosts. Sakura and Haku huddled with Sai near Itachi. Deidara stood in place, watching the scene. Naruto came up to his Host, and turned his head to glare at the leader of Akatsuki.

"Now give up already, and leave us alone." Sasuke hissed. "No matter how many times you come at us, no matter how many times you will struck us down and weaken us, we will always fight back and find a way to defeat you. Stop coming after our Dolls."

The leader grunted. "Not until the Akatsuki's goal is fulfilled." He clenched his hand in front of him. "This cruel and dirty world needs to be destroyed by feeling the pain that we have been through." His eyes glared coldly at the young people in front of him. "You are all still young, and know nothing of true pain. It's unfortunate that you were all born in these dark and hideous times. But I will be merciful and end your lives so you won't witness the truth!" He blared in a raging black aura, lifting his hands to the sky.

"No!" Temari stood up, blaring in a red aura. "There is no way I'm letting you take me away from Gaara and my friends! I'm happy to live now, and you will not stop us from going back home together!" Her doll beside her was also blaring in red. Gaara slammed his hands down to the ground. "Earth Avalanche!"

Neji was blaring in his white aura, standing next to his Host who was also surrounded by white. "What gives you the right to decide what is right for us and this world? You hold no authority over our lives, and won't allow you to destroy all our hard work with our Dolls." Shikamaru was glaring at the man. Neji thrusted up his arms to the sky. "Holy Violence!"

"You say we don't know pain, but you're wrong. It may not be the same as what ever you have experienced, but we all went through it in our own ways. We are all not ignorant and blind to this sad world. We've been suffering in your messed up schemes long enough. Don't try to impose on us your views!" Two raging violet auras were blaring around the shy doll and her Host. Shino lifted his head slightly, a glare of light coming off his dark shades. Hinata threw her arms out wide. "Tsunami!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, ducking down and curling protectively around the small blond. The force of the powerful attacks pressed against his chest, deafening his senses. The pressure of the attacks nearly suffocated him, but he was also holding his breath, anticipating the outcome. He didn't dare to move as the grounds shook violently below him. When the grounds stopped and a heavy downpour came over him, Sasuke slowly lifted his head, sitting up. Naruto sat up as well, and looked around.

The whole place was razed to the ground, and it was drenched with water. Sasuke and Naruto saw Itachi, holding on to four dolls. Then they turned to see the three pairs of Doll-Hosts, standing calmly and in one piece. "You guys..." The pink haired doll whispered, watching the strong pairs. She felt how far along they have all came, and knew that they were all still growing in strength.

There was a cough, and a big gasp for air. Everyone turned to see the two Akatsuki, free from their confines, covering as much of the leader with their own bodies as shields. But all three had their cloaks shredded and torn. There were open wounds weeping, and they looked battered by the three powerful attacks. "Please." The blue haired woman rasped. "Spare, Nagato." There was a small crack in her usually calm tone.

The three fell to their knees, Yahiko and Konan still holding on to the red haired man. Then the two men fell back, lying on the ground, unconscious. The woman shakily turned towards the dolls and the Hosts. "You have defeated us fairly. We will stop pursuing you. I promise you that."

"How do we know you won't break your promise?" Neji frowned, untrusting.

The woman bowed her head, and glanced over at the two men. There was a tiny affectionate emotion in her usually dull eyes. "I will hide them away in Elysia, making sure that they will not get out to the real world again." She looked up at the group, looking into their eyes. Her lavender eyes landed upon big sky blue eyes. Then one by one, dolls and their Hosts glimmered away from the place. Sakura, Haku and Deidara were left together, fading away after Itachi and Sai. The last ones were Sasuke and his Doll.

"We've lived unfortunate lives since we were little." Konan murmured softly, not taking her eyes away from the small doll. "Left alone to live outside with no shelter, and food and warm clothes were very hard to come by. We only had each other. But we thought we were saved by a kind man. However, the man was full of lies, and hurt us all in every way possible, mentally, emotionally and physically." Konan bowed her head. "Then one day, Nagato snapped, and there was a massacre."

Sasuke was reminded of the bloody scene he found when entering into the house. '_This world was their nightmare, they said. They couldn't escape it, and this world must have formed. It reminded them of their own pain and suffering, leading to their goal of the destruction of the world that turned its back on them._' He felt small hands squeeze his fingers, remembering that Naruto was still in his lap. The woman turned her head, watching the two unconscious men. She reached out a hand towards them, but pulled her hand back as if her touch might make them disappear from her sight.

"Miss." The small doll called out. Konan looked up at the blond doll. "There is no denying that there is a lot of suffering and pain in the world. There is so much darkness that clouds everyone's minds. It seems kind of hopeless to get rid of those sad things..." Naruto pressed a palm over his heart. "I'm not sure if it will help, but when I get Home to Father, I will ask him to bring happiness and light to all that need it. I'm sure that with happiness and light raining down on everyone, they will grow strong on their own and get out of those dark corners. Humans are not that weak. They just get persuaded easily."

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto gave a gentle smile. "I believe that every human is strong in their own way, and can move on from the pain and suffering, if only they are shown the light and create happiness."

Konan chuckled softly. "Little doll, your hopes are childish." Naruto pouted, huffing and crossing his arms at being made fun of. "But it's a beautiful dream that I would like to believe in too. I shall hold you on asking that Father of yours."

Naruto's eyes brightened, and he smiled widely. "It's a promise. And I will never go back on them!" He chirped.

Then the Dream faded away, along with the blue haired woman and her two companions. Sasuke stood up, picking up his doll in his arms. He glanced down at the blond doll, pride sparkling in his obsidian eyes. "You're really something, aren't you, dobe?"

"Teme. Don't call me dobe!" The blond growled and pouted. Naruto then turned his head away from the boy. "Oh, man. I need to talk to Sakura-chan and ask for a favor."

A dark brow rose. "And what is it?" Sasuke questioned curiously.

Naruto ducked his head a bit bashfully. "I... wanted to ask her to create a really nice Dream for those three..."

Sasuke's expression softened and he smiled at the Doll. "You really do have a big heart, dobe."

"I said don't call me that, teme! You're supposed be a nice and obedient servant!"

"I'm no way ever a servant for you, Usuratonkachi!"

"Don't call me that either!"

The pair faded away continuing with their usual screaming match.

0000000

Confetti was thrown into the air, and shouts of joy filled the house. Everyone gathered in the Uchiha household celebrating in finally returning home and the defeat of the Akatsuki. There were various cakes and treats flooding the dining table, and the dolls' eyes teared up with joy at such a wondrous sight.

Sasuke glared at his female neighbor. "Hey, you know I have to clean all that up after." He growled in distaste at the little colorful pieces scattered on the floors.

Temari stuck her tongue out. "Tough." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sighing his infamous words to himself.

"I'm so glad everyone is back home together again." Ino said, carrying the pink hair doll in her arms.

"I'm just relieved that you're all home safely." Iruka, who was invited by the dolls and Hosts, smiled. During their trip to Elysia, the man and Ino stayed back waiting for them in the Uchiha household. They were praying for their safe return, coming all together. They were relieved when they tumbled out of the tall mirror, the doorway to Elysia. Iruka and Ino instantly fussed over them, helping in cleaning and fixing their injuries.

"And to think, we have all eight Dolls of Eden here in one place." Sakura grinned widely. "Soon we get to end this war!"

"This celebration is also in honor of our newest member!" Temari cheered. She put three different cupcakes in front of her red haired doll. Gaara instantly grabbed one and bit into it.

Haku looked around. "Where is Deidara, though?"

"Naruto is missing as well." Sai pointed out, his attention more focused on the piece of cake Itachi was placing on his plate. The others looked around clueless.

The phone rang, and the eldest Uchiha walked over to pick up the phone. "Uchiha residence." Itachi's eye twitched a bit. "Kakashi-san..." Iruka stiffened at the name, and his face got a bit red. The girls saw this and started to poke and prod the man, teasing him. The other dolls had a silent territorial war on who gets what dessert and how much of it. Sasuke sighed, but smiled at the familiar joyful scene. He glanced up at the ceiling. '_Don't cry to me if there is no more desserts left, dobe. No way am I going to save you any when the others look like they will attack each other if they don't have their fill..._'

0000000

"Are you okay now, Deidara?" A carefully voice called out into the room. "Everyone is already eating the cakes. We should go down there before they're all gone." Naruto pushed the door wider, looking into the room.

It was one of the spare guest rooms upstairs in the Uchiha house. After Haku joined them, Itachi turned one room into a livable room made just for the dolls. There were now three small beds, fit for their size. Sai and Naruto usually stayed with their Hosts at nights. The walls were painted on by the dolls with different objects and caricature painted by each doll. There were many different colors, and Neji, Gaara and Hinata were invited to join in adding to their giant canvas. There was a nice fluffy rug that they would take naps in, and to the side a box filled with children games to amuse themselves with. A shelf was built to another side, with books and movies.

The taller blond doll turned around, and gave a small smile. "Yeah." He walked over to the small blond, straightening out his orange coat. "I'm ready, un!" He grinned.

Naruto beamed, and offered out his small hand to the other doll. Deidara was caught off guard from the unsuspecting gesture. But the bigger doll took the hand, allowing Naruto to lead him down stairs with the others.

On the little night stand beside the bed with orange covers and pillows was a handmade clay figurine, with colors painted on. There was a tall figure with red hair and black clothing, and a small smile painted on. It held hands with a smaller figure with yellow hair, orange clothing and a small orange rose on the head, and it was also smiling.

"_You'll always be forgiven for what you have done for me, and I am grateful, my dear precious one. I realize that all your actions was for protection. You will never be forgotten, because you have shown me the importance of family. I will live on your dedication, and be with my family to protect them."_

0000000

There in front was an untouchable scene, where three children ran around in the spring covered fields, laughing and innocent. There was small barks, and the children all ran and chased the dog that was with them. In the background was a small little cottage that was in top shape, their own home for their selves. At a close distance was a clear perfect river, and all around was a forest of tall trees with various plants. There were even fruit trees growing, with ripe and delicious fruits ready to be eaten. Different flowers grew all around, and the sky was a bright blue. The sun added a glow upon the lands and the happy children.

They didn't see nor notice a black figure watching them. It was like the person was watching the scene through a glass. The person couldn't go in to the place, nor touch it. There was a sigh, and a hand raised towards unreachable scene. "And we were looking forward to the results of your endeavors." The figure murmured in a deep tone.

Then pieces of black crystal came out from the picture of the three children and their haven, falling on to the palm of the hand. "How disappointing. And he had such a beautiful dark heart too." The hand curled up closed, clenching the object in it. Then slowly the hand opened, letting the black dust fall to the ground. "This won't do." Then the black cloaked person walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

0000000  
0000000

**Note**: That ends the "Akatsuki saga". Pft.

Now Deidara is official part of the gang. I know a lot of you hate me now because I killed off Sasori, but it had to be done. It was in the plan for a long time. Like I said, the Dolls have already been set before I started with the chapters, and Deidara was one of them. You see, I argued with myself in involving Itachi in the Blossom War and with that he needed a Doll. I was fighting over who the heck would be a good doll for him, and nearly went with making Deidara the doll. But then the Sai doll in my mind won me over. And I really really wanted Deidara to be with Itachi. So AU!Itachi killed Sasori in my head. That lead me to partnering Deidara and Sasori and making the red head sacrifice himself to give Deidara to Itachi. I think I might need to go to a mental institution soon... =3=

Yeah, so I know about the whole Yahiko, Konan and Nagato story. I forgone calling Yahiko, Pain, and I tweaked how the three fight and their weaknesses. Don't care how their natural order among the three is like. It only makes sense to me why Nagato was the leader. Maybe you'll find the truth about them once mysterious person in black is revealed.

More new characters may pop up, and more pieces would fall to some understanding. Just keep guessing on who the last doll is, its host, and the Black and White Sages. I get encouraged by your guesses and get motivated to write that way~ ))

"Hunters" - Those selfish and greedy people seeking out living dolls with powers. They usually use those dolls' powers for negative deeds.

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

"Elyisia" - a big world created by the collection of Dreams. It is separate from the real world, existent in a different dimension very close to the real world. It has access to all Dreams created by Spirit element users. It could only by reached by Spirit element users. More Dreams are able to be created within Elysia, to build hidden places that are not so easily accessible from the real world.

"Forgotten" - the residents of Elysia. Their appearances are like that of broken toys, dolls, stuffed animals and puppets. When people get lost in Elysia and are not able to find their way through, they get consumed by insanity and darkness because of the unstable and mixed up place. Their minds get distorted, and their former bodies get corrupted into broken toys. They feed upon the sane people that come through, wanting to drag them to become one of them.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
The Akatsuki: (um... same age as canon?)  
Nagato, Yahiko & Konan: 38-ish  
Iruka: 28  
Kakashi: 30

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire


	18. Act Seventeen: The Test of Strength

They were a beautiful couple, making many people who ever cross them, envy them. They were so in love, as it was apparent in the way they looked at each other with so much affection and tenderness in their eyes. Many thought them lucky to find their perfect partner.

Their fingers were entwined with each other, as they walked down the streets of the small town. They passed by the quaint store called 'The Hidden Leaf Collections'. Through the window, the young brunette man looked up from the counter, seeing the couple pass by. He smiled, and turned back to his work.

When the couple passed by the small flower store at the corner of the small town, the blond girl standing at the counter smiled when the couple glanced at the flowers in display out at the window. She blushed at the sight of the pair, giggling at how lovely they were.

A young college student walked by, greeting another young man in a business suit, coming out from a bakery with a box in hand. They turned their heads seeing the couple, and nodded at the pair when they walked by.

Two high school teens were walking down at the other side of the street, the girl arguing with the boy, who lazily sighed, ignoring the fiery blond. The high school pair paused and looked at the lovely couple. The boy sighed and continued walking, while the girl blushed at the sight of the couple, and then ran after the male, yelling at him.

When the couple entered a neighborhood street, they paused at one house. They slightly turned their heads, squeezing each others' hands, as they stared at the two story house. They could hear muffled loud noises coming from the house.

"Come back here, dobe!"

"Never! Wah! Why did you do that, Sakura-chan!?"

"Stop being troublesome to Sasuke-san."

"So nosy, Dickless."

"You and your foul terms."

"You all need to calm down, un. Maybe a little explosion will do it?"

"_**NO!**_"

The woman turned her head away, bowing her head. "Times have changed, and they'll keep changing as danger approaches and breaks these peaceful times." She murmured.

"It's hard to believe that the time is coming when this war will finally end. There's still just one more." The man replied. He sighed, and placed between his lips a lighted up cigarette.

The woman closed her eyes, and carefully leaned her head on the man's shoulder. "We have to make sure they are prepared for that end... The Grand Mage is placing so much faith on these generations of Hosts."

The man dropped his cigarette on the floor, and snuffed it out with the toe of his foot. "Then a test?" The woman's rouged lips lifted into a gentle smile, and the lovely couple walked away from the household.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Seventeen**: _The Test of Strength  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

There was a big sigh of happiness. Dark eyes looked over in slight annoyance. "What got you so happy?" Sasuke grumbled.

The blonde classmate of the Uchiha was reaching her arms up above her head, stretching out her back. "You're not happy that summer is almost here?" Ino dropped her arms down, looking at the dark haired boy. "With classes almost ending, you'll get to finally spend more time with Naruto and the others. I get to see my lovely Sakura more often. And we'll all get to relax from all the work from school." The girl threw out reasons.

Hating to admit that the girl was correct, Sasuke grunted with a scowl. "Yeah, but that's many weeks away. And summer, I'll end up getting more time to listen to them being noisy and get bossed around instead of sleeping the day away."

Ino chuckled. "Aw come on. After all this time, you're still pretending that you hate it all?" The girl playfully punched the boy on the arm. "And don't be like Shikamaru-kun, being the lazy guy that he is. I think you're hanging around too much with him that his laziness vibes are being sucked up by your grumpiness."

"What?" Sasuke looked at the girl as if she was nuts, not really understanding what she just said. "You don't make any sense at all."

The blonde girl just laughed, and ran ahead. She turned around to face the boy, walking backwards. "You're still young, Sasuke-kun. Live a little! Oh, I know! Let's got have a picnic tomorrow with the dolls. It's the perfect weather, and they would all love it! They'll really enjoy the Sakura. With all that has happened lately, we all didn't get to spend time to do the Sakura viewing together." Ino sighed, but her mood changed quickly. She beamed towards her classmate. "What do you say?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "We'll see what happens." Ino clapped her hands together with excitement, starting in blabbering about preparing for tomorrow and what they would do. They didn't seem to notice the looks they were receiving from passing students, watching the pair walking down the halls of the school.

0000000

"Hey! Don't go far!" Shouted Sasuke. There was laughter ringing in the area.

A playful punch hit the junior high school student. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, let them be." Ino chided. The raven haired boy turned and glared at the blonde girl. Ino rolled her eyes, picking up the picnic blanket. "Help me set up." She commanded. Sasuke sighed, and did as he was told, helping in setting up their picnic spot.

As Ino predicted, the skies were clear, and the sun up high. It wasn't really hot to wear just shorts and a tank, but it wasn't cold for a jacket. The cherry blossom trees were still in bloom, but have been falling for a week. Sasuke finally gave in and agreed with his classmate on the picnic plan. They tried to invite the others, but most were busy that weekend. Shikamaru was forced to join his parents on a weekend trip to visit relatives in the next city. Shino had a class trip to art museums for four days. Temari went back to her old city with her brother. Their dolls went with them, especially now with all the Wraiths appearing. Itachi had to attend a business meeting in their parent's company.

After the blanket was placed, Sasuke sat down, and turned to watch the dolls that took residence in the Uchiha household. The five dolls were running around innocently, playing a game of tag. A few weeks have passed since the whole Akatsuki ordeal. The new addition to the dolls was at first the odd one out. Like with the other new additions that eventually made their way in to be accepted, the other dolls were a bit uncomfortable with Deidara. He was indeed the second doll made among them. Somehow, Sasuke thought the others were a bit intimidated of such title, and the past of the doll wasn't forgotten, having been part of the Hunter group that aimed to kill off their Hosts. But as expected, Naruto was the only one who seemed to ignore all those things.

From what Sasuke could figure out of his doll, Naruto only saw the good things out of everyone. The smallest doll went with the mottoes in his life, 'the past is the past', and 'let bygone be bygones'. Sasuke would always be impressed with the doll, and he was prideful of being the Host of the doll. But he would never admit it out loud to anyone.

The Orange Rose, at the time, only trusted Naruto and Itachi. He only confided and talked to them, and stayed silent when around everyone else. Sasuke and the others were surprised that there was no rivalry between Sai and the new doll that Itachi possessed. The Silver Rose replied that he was like Naruto to Sasuke, and questioned why haven't Naruto felt intimidated by Sakura and Haku, which Sasuke also possessed. Sai and Deidara knew that Itachi's first doll and primary concern was the small raven haired doll. It was explained that the stronger the main doll some plays Host to, the other dolls would soon follow. If the main doll falls asleep, then the others would follow. Plus, Sai reasoned, Deidara would never replace Sasori in his heart with Itachi.

Eventually the dolls accepted and became comfortable with the Orange Rose. Sasuke could not get over the fact that Deidara naturally fitted in with the chaos that occurs in the house. He joined in with the yelling that seemed to happen daily. He easily found a place in the helping line of chores with the others. He shared some interests with the other dolls, and would get into arguments and debates when interesting topics come up among the dolls. But there was one thing that Sasuke was concerned about that could endanger his sanity and heart condition. Apparently Deidara's idea of resolving conflicts was to blow them up, and Sasuke would beg (yes beg) his older brother to talk to the doll. Why did Itachi have to had the weird dolls with a skewed mind?

"Alright, time for lunch!" Ino called out to the dolls. They cheered and all ran to the blanket, settling on the ground with the food laid out in front. Sasuke and Ino helped place food for the dolls.

Sakura looked up, beaming. "This was a great idea, though it's a bit sad that the others couldn't come."

Haku looked up into the sky, holding on to his tea. "Spring is always the best season for outings like this." He mused, watching a small blossom falling gracefully to the ground.

"I prefer the snow." Sai shrugged. As always, the Gold and Silver Roses still had that little rivalry going on between them. Haku rolled his eyes. Sasuke didn't want to say that the bigger doll also liked winter, as the doll did have an affinity to ice.

Naruto placed cookies in front of the biggest doll. "Try these, Deidara! They're really good, and Ino-chan made them." He munched on the cookie he had in his other hand.

The bigger blond doll took a bite. "You're right, un!" Deidara looked up to the girl. "They are delicious, un."

Flattered, Ino smiled. "Why thank you! It's a recipe that's in my mother's family." She poured tea for the smaller raven haired doll.

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the chatter while enjoying his tea. He was going to allow the dolls to eat first, then run along and play before he would start eating. A small hand touched the boy's knee. Obsidian eyes slowly opened and looked down into big sky blue eyes. Naruto smiled widely, and held up a cookie to the boy. "You're not going to eat, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's expression softened a bit, and he took the offered food. "I will later. Go a head and finish up before you get to play around." His eye twitched at seeing the mess that blond doll created on himself from eating. '_Really, for refined looking dolls that try to act all proper, they can be messy when it comes to eating, especially with sweets... I really should stop questioning these things of the dolls and just accept that they're all plain weird..._' He inwardly sighed to himself. But a small smile was crawling its way out on his lips, believing that despite the oddities and craziness, he always enjoyed himself when among the dolls and the people involved.

"My, my, my." A soft voice sounded. Everyone on the picnic setting froze in place. The raven haired boy was cursing mentally. '_Damnit, should have anticipated people trying to show up here. Oh course this spot was not perfectly secluded that no one would come here. I shouldn't have agreed to this outing. Curse you Ino for even suggesting this plan!_'

The two students stiffly turned their heads to the source of the voice. They saw, at a good distance, a very lovely woman, with a man slightly behind her. The woman had long raven hair coming in waves a little passed her shoulders. She wore light make-up, and her eyes were a ruby color. The man behind her was slightly standing to a side-profile. It was seen that he had dark spiky hair, and a cleanly shaped beard. The man pulled out a cigarette from his lips, slowly blowing out a stream of smoke from his mouth.

Ino nervously tilted her head, smiling. "H-Hello!" Sasuke's usual mask was on, his aloof expression with a small frown.

"I'm sorry we interrupted you tea party." The woman looked apologetic, with no sign of a mocking tone. She bent over slightly, with her hands on her knees, staring intently at the beautifully dressed dolls. "But we couldn't help but notice how lovely your dolls are."

The blond girl looked down at the five dolls who were sitting still, with blank expressions. Ino smiled back up at the woman. "Oh yes, why thank you." Ino bowed her head politely.

The ruby eyed woman stood up straight, placing a hand on her hip. "But you know, true beauty is found inside, don't you agree?" Ino slowly nodded, still nervous and uncomfortable. Sasuke slowly narrowed his eyes, not understanding where the woman was going with her words. He shivered when he felt something was wrong. A fallen Sakura from the tree fluttered in the air, and the woman opened her hand, allowing the flower to land in her hand. "It's what is inside that holds something precious and beautiful, filled with life. Like a beautiful blossom."

Sasuke shot his head up, as the warning bells were ringing in his head. The woman crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot. The man stayed silent, smoking on his cigarette, and staring up at the sky with a distant expression. "The growth of the flower depends on how carefully tended it is by its carer. The carer needs to love it, nurture it, for it to be big and beautiful. The blossom, after all, would reflect the strength and power its carer has, right?" The woman carefully asked, then released the flower to the ground.

Obsidian eyes widened at the hidden meaning. He glared hard at the couple. "You-"

Everyone gasped when the Uchiha disappeared right in front of their eyes. "Sasuke!" All heads turned to where the couple stood, and found that they were gone as well, like they were not real at all. Naruto stood up, running to the spot the woman was standing. He clenched his hands tightly into fists, frowning. "Sasuke..."

0000000

Groaning, Sasuke gained consciousness and sat up from the cold hard ground. He rubbed his head, looking around. He found himself in some kind of big cavern, with many tunnels leading to who knows where. He widened his eyes as he recalled the events before he blacked out. "Naruto! Everyone!" He turned his head, but found others that were not the dolls and classmate he was just having a picnic with.

The others started to rouse, some groaning and moaning. Sasuke recognized the four familiar older people in the same place as himself. "Aniki! Nara, Sabaku and Aburame!" He called out, finding the other Hosts sitting up in disorientation.

The older Uchiha turned his head to the familiar call. "Sasuke?" He questioned in confusion. He remembered returning to his office, only to be greeted by a couple that was waiting inside. They said some thing and then he blacked out.

"What happened?" Temari moaned a bit, trying to rub away the dull ache in her head. The high school female was left to her own devices when she went back to her old home. She was told that her father wouldn't be able to see her and her brother until dinner time. She decided to go out to do some shopping in her old city. Then she ran into a very envious couple, only to black out and end up where she was now. It was definitely not a shopping district.

Adjusting his sunglasses, Shino furrowed his brows at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?" The college student was in an art museum with his peers, for an educational trip to study old arts. When the professor allowed them their own free time, Shino ran into a couple when he came into the exhibition hall. The next thing he knew, he woke up in new place.

Dull hooded dark eyes looked around, and the high school male sighed. Shikamaru was nagged about staying in bed the whole day. His mother forced him to go buy a few groceries for the family dinner party that was going to happen. He went out, bumped into a man with a lovely woman, and then ended up in a cave. "That's the last time I'm letting my mother make me go out to buy groceries." He grumbled to himself, then stood up from the ground.

Sasuke stood up, looking around, not really sure where to start to get out. Shikamaru came up beside the boy, staring at a distance. "This place, I believe, is a Dream." He told.

"What!?" Temari shouted in outrage. The males slightly winced when the outburst echoed against the walls. "Just when we got out of one problem, we end up in another!"

"It's probably that man and woman." Itachi said to himself, remembering that they were the last people he saw before he ended up in the cold cave.

Sasuke looked up to his brother. "So they came to you too?"

"Probably talking and thinking about the same ones." Shino spoke.

"Then we agree that they are at fault." Shikamaru concluded. "That means they are involved in the Blossom Wars."

Itachi frowned. "They separated us from the Dolls. They could have them right now in their possession." The others frowned in reply.

"Do not worry about the Dolls of Eden." A gruff male voice spoke. The young people all turned around and found the familiar couple standing next to each other. They all became guarded, glaring at the pair before them. The man threw his hands up defensively. "Calm down, and you can relax when we say that we do not have any of the dolls. They're still back in the real world."

"How can we trust you?" Temari hissed. "And tell us what the heck is going on! Why did you bring us here?"

The woman took a calm step forward. "Because we were sent here, as observers."

"By who?" Sasuke demanded. None of the Hosts relaxed, tensed with caution.

"Someone concerned about the future of the conclusion of the war." The woman replied. The young group frowned when no name was given. "The climax of this game is nearing, and you have with you the last eight Dolls of Eden."

The man shifted his weight, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. "Do you Hosts fully understand the weight of this knowledge?" He puffed when the cigarette was lighted. "Do you understand what it really means to be Hosts to these Dolls? Can you live up to the expectations of being a worthy Hosts?" The words stirred something within the group of young people. The man stared critically at them with his smoldering dark eyes. "Do you know that the whole world is carefully watching your every move, to witness the outcome of the long running Blossom War?"

"There is one more doll out there." The woman continued. "Years and years this doll had been awake, watching and waiting for the others to come. It's the reason and sole purpose of the other dolls' mission. Will they all be enough to stop this doll and end the wars?" The woman brushed back stray hair that fell upon the pale face. "A blossom would reflect the strength and power of its carer." Sasuke recognized those words from earlier.

The man crossed his arms. "With all this, you need to think about it and tell us your answers. Show us the bonds of a Host and Doll." He gestured to the area with his hand. "Fight your way through and show us your worthiness." He said with a big grin.

Before anyone could say anything, they all disappeared from the area. The man pulled out his cigarette and dropped it to the ground. "Would this be fine?" He looked down to snuff out the cigarette with his tone.

The woman closed her ruby eyes. "This has to be. The Hosts are all intelligent, and I'm sure they already know the answer, but it's what _he_ wants to see for himself."

0000000

Dropping to the floor, Shikamaru groaned as he sat up. '_It's a stupid test of strength._' The high school student stood up, and looked around. It was the same looking cavern, but with one tunnel hopefully leading to a way out. There was no sign of the other Hosts nearby. He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Might as well get over with it." He mumbled, as he started to make his way to the only path way.

Then shadows grew on the floor, hissing. Shikamaru scowled in irritation. "Troublesome." His hands slipped out of his pocket and a spool of thread appeared in them.

0000000

Temari moaned in annoyance. "Oh come on!" She cried out after finding her self in a new cavern chamber. What greeted her were Wraiths, hissing at her. The girl went into a stance, a staff appearing in her hand. "I guess I'll have to rely on myself." She rushed forward with the staff in hand.

She glowed in a red aura, and raised her hand up at the opponents. "Desert Graveyard!" Vicious sand engulfed the shadowed monsters. When all were gone and no more appeared, the girl turned to the tunnel. "I hope Gaara is okay." She walked on.

0000000

It was honestly frustrating and getting on his nerves. Right after Itachi got somehow teleported away from his fellow Hosts, he knew what the purpose of the challenge that couple dropped him into. That was what annoyed him, people looking down at his intelligence. He already knew the answers, even right after they asked. What added to his frustrations was fighting all these hordes of Wraith that came at him, and especially not being there for his brother, or away from those important to him. '_A show of strength and power, was it?_'

"Electric Shock." Itachi watched with detached calmness as the big Wraiths got electrocuted to dust. He shook his right hand, feeling the electrical currents tickle his skin.

With the twirl of his other hand, the giant paintbrush disappeared, and he slipped his hands into his coat pockets. "At least I can let out my anger productively, this way." He muttered to himself, before he walked off. '_Someone has to pay for forcing me to play this meaningless game._'

0000000

'_That's new._' Shino thought when he was face to face with five black shadowed monsters. These Wraiths were bigger and bulkier than usual, like hunched over gorillas with no face. They came at him, swinging around their huge fists.

After finding himself alone, Shino fought his way already through four chambers with Wraiths. It was recently he noticed that each wave of Wraith were different from the others he found before. And each new wave took longer to defeat than the last batch.

Lifting up the mallet, the young man took a swing, colliding with one of the Wraith's giant fist. Quickly, Shino lifted the mallet again, and pounded it down on the Wraith. Then he lifted up a hand, glowing in a violet aura. "Tidal Wave."

The Wraiths were swirling around in the water after it crashed down on them. Shino concentrated hard to keep them in a bubble of water, and watched as they burst to dust for the lack of air. Then he dispelled the attack, and pushed his sunglasses higher to the bridge of his nose. '_Hinata will cry if I overexert myself._' He frowned a bit, and continued walking away from the chamber.

0000000

Black dust exploded after the defeat of the Wraiths. Sasuke didn't have time to look back, as he ran off to the next chamber. He was in a hurry, and didn't want to spend time in over thinking what was going on. He just wanted to get out quick and find out what happened to the others and the dolls.

Then three new Wraiths appeared, very lanky and almost towering over seven feet tall. "Really, when it this going to end?" He growled. In his hands, the giant fan appeared, and he wasted no time in swing it one after the other. After five strokes, the giant Wraith toppled over like trees.

The boy jumped back as they all landed on the ground. Sasuke began to glow in his blue aura. "Tornado Blast!" The powerful winds crushed the three giant Wraiths. Then a dark attack was released by one Wraith that was able to avoid being turned to dust like its other companions.

"Aero Barricade!" After the attack was deflected, Sasuke swung his fan. Then he threw out his hand right after. "Tornado Blast!"

The double wind attack hit the monster and crushed it to black dust. The boy released a loud breath, and then turned to continue running. "Naruto, wait for me." He whispered softly to himself.

0000000

Coming out of the dark and longest tunnel, Sasuke found himself in the biggest chamber room he's been in. The ceiling was very high, and it looks as if more than thousands of people could fit in the cavern. He looked to his sides to find the other Hosts also arrive in the chamber through different tunnel entrances. "Aniki!"

The older Hosts looked up, and acknowledged each other as they were reunited again. Upon further observation, they saw across the big chamber was a big, intricately designed, double stone doors. "That better be the exit, or else I'm going to go crazy! And when I see that man and woman again, I'm going to strangle them for putting me into this stupid challenge!" Temari vented.

As they all took a step, the ground below them started to shake, and they all looked around cautiously. At the center of the room there was a giant black spot that grew on the floor. Slowly a black shape rose out from the big spot. Everyone watched closely, and craned their necks when a giant humanoid monster appeared. It had to be about ten stories tall. It hissed, causing them to cringe.

Temari stepped back a bit, staring up at the glowing crimson eyes. "So, is that like the Boss Wraith?"

"Never fought something like that before." Sasuke muttered, frowning that a battle would commence soon if they ever want to get through those doors.

"Most of the Wraiths we encountered here are all new. The first three rooms, I recognized, but never paid attention to the details before." Shikamaru grumbled, before slipping his hands out and the spool of thread appeared in them.

Itachi and Shino reached out their hands, and their weapons appeared. The oldest Host narrowed his eyes up at the giant. "Enough talking, let's get this over worth." The younger teens nodded, and leaped up in time to avoid getting crushed by the fist of the Wraith pounding on the floor.

White thread spread out at the monster like a web, holding back the other clawed hand. Then sharp winds raged through the air, effectively cutting off the giant hand. Then hard strikes of lightening struck down upon the Wraith's head. Sand started to encircle around the ankles, causing the monster to lose its footing.

Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped away from their spots when the Wraith came down. Then a big wave of water crashed down on the Wraith, encasing it in a giant water bubble. Shino was blaring in his violet aura, concentrating. He was already perspiring and hoarsely taking in deep breaths. But then the Wraith violently flailed around to escape. Its only big hand hit the ceiling of the cavern, causing rocks to fall.

"Aburame!" Sasuke shouted when a big boulder came down from above the college student.

Shino frowned, releasing his hold on the monster, and leaped away in time before getting crushed. Temari became encased by her red aura, and the giant rocks started to levitate in a red aura. She thrusted her hand forward, and the rocks were all flung at the black shadow monster. "Dessert Graveyard!"

The monster struggled to stay up as it was pelted by the big rocks. Then it got crushed around the waist by the sand attack. Then white thread held back its other hand, and was cut off by sharp winds like its brother hand. Itachi released black ink beasts that started to viciously attack the monster's legs.

The older Uchiha landed back beside the Nara. "We underestimated its size." He muttered, frowning.

"Level two spells won't do, then." Shikamaru replied.

Suddenly it was like there was a vacuum sucking up everything into the head area of the Wraith. The Hosts were struggling to prevent in getting sucked in. Shino slammed the mallet down hard to the ground. "Nara!" He called out.

The high school male glanced over, and understood. He threw out his thread, the lines wrapping around each Host, and securely going around the giant mallet, deeply rooted to the ground. Temari and Sasuke were the first to lose ground, and were flying around like kites in the air with the thread around them.

Then it stopped, and everyone dropped to the ground. The Wraith made a strange groaning sound that made the walls tremble, and the Hosts cringe. They witnessed what looked like a mouth appear and open wide from the giant Wraith. It's head was tilted back, and a black ball of energy started to grow inches from its mouth.

"No way, is that..." The lone female gaped with slight horror.

The others all cursed. "Just throw all you got to hopefully stop it!" Itachi shouted. "I'm not going to lie, but that one is way bigger than any of the others we've seen." He muttered as he glowed in a silver aura. "Lighting Storm!"

"Tornado Blast!" "Dessert Graveyard!" "Tidal Wave!" "Divination Field Strike!"

The Wraith released the black ball of energy, letting it drop down upon the Hosts. The desperate attacks from the five Hosts were swallowed by the giant black ball. Then it crushed down, hitting the floor below. A deafening explosion followed, and the whole place shook violently.

When their hearing came back, and it became easier to breath, the five Hosts were panting hard encased in their respective auras. Their own defenses slowly slipped away, as they all one by one fell to their knees. The smoke slowly cleared to see the Wraith still standing.

Shikamaru winced as he looked up. "Like I said, level two spells are not enough."

Itachi pushed himself to stand, ignoring the aches and slight burns. "No choice then."

"I hate to admit," Shino said as he stood up slowly. "If this attack won't work, I'll have to rely on you from here on out then." He murmured. He knew that using up all that energy for the most powerful attack without his doll would really put a strain on him, after fighting long enough since the start.

Temari stood up, and smiled at the older teen. "Don't worry, Shino-san. We need to get you back to Hinata-chan in top condition."

Sasuke glared hard at the Wraith that stood in their way. "I need to get back home to make sure the dobe didn't cause trouble." He grumbled, and slowly started to glow in his blue aura.

The older Itachi closed his eyes with a small smirk. The silver aura started to glow around him. "Really, I think you have a one track mind, otouto. Everything is about Naruto-kun, isn't it?"

Encased in a red aura, Temari grinned slyly. "Oh, is there a special meaning behind it?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, now surrounded by a white aura. Shino bowed his head, hiding his small smile while he was glowing in the violet aura. Sasuke glared at the older Hosts, trying to fight his blush.

Then all five started to blare in their auras, that started to violently react around them. Invisible winds started to pick up, moving all loose things that were around. Then they all glared up at the giant Wraith. "Rasengan!" "Pulse Wave!" "Tsunami!" "Holy Violence!" "Earth Avalanche!"

One thing that Sasuke could say was that it was a miracle that the chamber still stayed standing. The five were all coughing out the smoke and the black dust that was floating around in the air. Giant rocks crashed down to the ground floor, changing the flat surface into a jagged terrain.

Sasuke climbed his way out from the pile of rocks. "Hey! Is everyone okay?" He called out through the smoke. '_I don't think I want to witness all eight dolls using the last spell at the same time..._'

A slab of stone was kicked away, and there was the lone female, coughing. "Damn if that thing did survive." She growled, while fanning away the dust and smoke from her face.

"Rejoice, as it's really gone." A droll tone spoke. Sasuke turned his head to see Shikamaru lying on his back on a slanted surface, staring up to the ceiling. The older male sat up, sighing and muttering in infamous word.

Shino appeared, trying to walk on top of the pile of rocks. "It's over." He spoke with hidden relief.

The smoke cleared, and Sasuke found his brother already near the giant stone doors. "Let's get out of here already." Itachi called out to the younger Hosts. They all nodded and made their way to push open the doors.

They came into a very white room, a scenery change compared to cave walls and rocks they were running around in. Sasuke suddenly felt really dirty in the room, looking down to see his clothes torn with black smudges, and dust coated in whole body. The others looked the same, and Temari was whining about her appearance.

Across the room were the two people that brought them to the Dream. They all glared coldly in distaste, and walked their way towards the couple. "We played your game." Itachi hissed. The man and woman glanced over at one another.

"Because of all eight Dolls of Eden out in the open, more and more Wraiths will come." Shino spoke up. "Different kinds of Wraiths will appear, and the difference determine their strength and power, is what you wanted to show us."

"We already know that we need to fight with the Dolls in this war. It's already a given that we can't solely rely on just them alone." Shikamaru spoke out. "Their powers and strength come from the strength of our bonds as Host and Doll. And it is also based on our will to want to protect them and fight with them."

"But also, fighting all together and as one will make a greater impact. We will be able to pull through any obstacles." Temari added in.

"What more do you want? We showed you how far we have come, and how strong we are. Our resolve since the beginning has never wavered, and we already understood the strength of bonds. We won't abandon the mission that our Dolls were given, and do whatever it takes to fulfill it." Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked up at the couple, with a strong determination. "Based on our past experience with the Dolls, no matter how hard it would get, we'll always find a way, never giving up." He looked back at their past battles. "I don't think we will be too worried about facing the first Doll."

The woman and man smiled. The man turned to his partner. "You're right, Kurenai. They've known all along." He shifted his weight and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "Kids these days are way smarter than we are told."

The woman, Kurenai, placed a hand on her hip, and tossed her hair back from her shoulder. "And you were worried about them, Asuma." She said in a teasing tone, then looked up at the young Hosts. The man snorted, and puffed a stream of smoke from his lips. "We apologize, but this was just the wish of the Grand Mage. He wanted to test out your strength, as he was worried."

The others widened their eyes at the title. Temari stepped forward. "You mean Hiruzen-ojiisama?" She asked.

The man, Asuma, shook his head. "That man is known as the first Grand Mage. The one we are talking about is the current Grand Mage, Tobirama-sama." The man replied. "He's the 20th Grand Mage, since the end of the last cycle when the Dolls of Eden were last awake."

"I guess you need a lesson of how this world works, especially when involved in the Blossom Wars." Kurenai smiled at the small confusion and curiosity in the young Host's eyes and expressions. "I'm sure you've heard about the Gifted and the Puppet Masters. There are also the other group with special powers called Elementals, whom I've heard you ran into not too long ago."

The others nodded, recalling the group of Hunters called the Akatsuki. The dark haired woman shifted her weight. "Well, I'm not sure if you were told, but Elementals, Gifted and Puppet Masters usually all follow one person, the Grand Mage. Like the Dolls of Eden with the White Sage, they have someone that bestowed upon them their special abilities, the Grand Mages." She started.

"There is a hierarchy among the people with abilities to keep order in the world. There are the Gifted, Elementals and Puppet Masters at the bottom. Then are the Mages. The Mages are people who have powers that surpass regular Elementals and such. They have acquired all elemental attributes and a mix of powers of the Gifted and Puppet Masters. They are the overseers of all the people with special abilities. They are sworn with the duty to keep the balance and peace of the world from the darkness. They are the ones that could nominate people to receive the special abilities from the Grand Mage.

"The Grand Mage is the highest position in the hierarchy, and is the leader of the whole world. Their powers surpasses those of the regular Mages. They bestow the powers on the people, to help in fighting the darkness in the world. They are the ones who oversee the Blossom Wars, but can not fully influence the outcome. And every cycle that the Dolls of Eden wakes up then falls asleep, a new Grand Mage gets appointed and takes the title. They are the head until the Dolls of Eden fall asleep, then the position is passed on to a new one." She explained.

Asuma pulled out his cigarette, and puffed a smoke. "If you think about it, twenty cycles have passed. Twenty Grand Mages have been chosen to oversee this world."

"That means that the Dolls of Eden have been walking in this world for four hundred years." Shikamaru murmured. Temari widened her eyes in disbelief that it was that long. She started to think about Gaara and his past.

Kurenai smiled sadly, crossing her arms. "Yes, and the Blossom Wars have been going on for that long as well. You can see why the whole world had become anxious for the end of the wars. Darkness has been coming and going into these lands. And the greatest of all darkness always comes towards the climax of the cycle for the Dolls of Eden."

"When one Doll defeats all the others, to go up and face the first Doll." Shino answered.

The couple nodded in confirmation. "Those different Wraiths will be coming now more than ever, even the great giants, especially when all eight Dolls have congregated together. Such concentrated area of power will attract all the darkness to come out and reach it." Asuma told. "This world will be plagued by the darkness, and every person blessed with special abilities will be coming out to fight, until the Dolls face the first Child, to either fall back asleep for a new cycle, or win and finally return Home."

"Tobirama-sama has been told by a great ancient spirit, I'm not sure which one was it, that the Blossom Wars would end soon. And he wants to see and make sure that it's this cycle that will end it." Kurenai continued in the explanation.

Itachi frowned. "That's why we were tested."

Asuma nodded in confirmation. "Ten cycles ago, the Grand Mage of that time was also told that the wars could have ended then. Everyone had high hopes back then, but it ended to be false as the dolls fell back asleep. That Grand Mage was known to be the most hated, having been lied to for getting their hopes up. That Grand Mage back then felt shame, and blamed herself for not trying to meddle a little, or at least check up in what occurred at that cycle. Tobirama-sama didn't want to make that mistake." He explained.

The woman smiled, with a small twinkle in her eyes. "And what he found was something that all other Grand Mages before couldn't find: the appearance of the ninth Doll." Sasuke felt his heart warmed at that news. "This doll did what no other Fakes could, gather all the Roses together, and make them look pass their past grudges. This doll showed the others that they are stronger together, rather than alone. This doll is the hope."

The others felt light hearted, and were smiling to themselves. Sasuke was most of all proud for his little doll. Asuma straightened his back, and dropped the small butt of his cigarette to the floor. "Well, I guess that's all we have to say that Tobirama-sama has confided to us." He grinded his toe against the cigarette butt.

Kurenai bowed from her waist. "On behalf of the Grand Mage, we apologize for pulling you to this silly test."

Temari smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. We got some things out of it, even if it was a bit disconcerting when our Dolls weren't around and having to go through all those Wraiths."

The woman stepped aside, and waved a hand. A portal opened. "Here is your way back. You'll be returned back to the real world, the moment we pulled you here." Kurenai explained. Asuma waved at the young Hosts. The others looked at one another, before bowing their heads respectfully to the adults and running through the portal.

After the portal closed, Asuma sighed out loud and slipped his hands into his pants pocket. "I can see why Tobirama-sama was shocked to find out who the Host to the ninth Doll is." He said, then yawned loudly.

Kurenai playfully slapped the man's shoulder, with a berating look. "Because of who he is, Tobirama-sama was a little concerned. But he found that there is something about that boy that was hard to explain." She sighed softly and tossed her hair from her shoulder. "Let's go back."

The man grinned. "Hey, how about I take you to that restaurant we saw yesterday?" The woman snorted lightly.

0000000

Obsidian eyes slowly fluttered open, finding several pairs of big eyes looking down. There was a big gasp. "Sasuke!"

The boy grunted at the weight thrown at his chest, the air in his lungs nearly knocked out. Sasuke sat up, and winced, rubbing his head. "Naruto..." He groaned.

"Naruto-chan, you shouldn't have done that!" Sakura berated. "Look, you hurt Sasuke-san!"

The small blond doll gasped and scrambled off the boy's lap, with a look of shame. "Wah, sorry!"

The Uchiha gave a weak smile, trying to regain his bearings and registering that he was now out of that cold cavern and back at the park with the dolls. "Don't worry about it." He grumbled.

Ino then hounded the boy. "What happened? Why did you pass out? Are you okay?" She threw the questions out.

"About that..." The boy looked into the big eyes of each doll, and then looked up at Ino. "First, tell me what happened before I... passed out."

"Actually, you disappeared for only a minute, along with that man and woman that came here." Haku replied, speaking up first.

Deidara nodded. "Then you just reappeared again, knocked out cold, un."

"Dickless had been fretting and crying about some nonsense that you could be dying." Sai answered.

The blond doll puffed his cheeks in anger and his face slightly colored in embarrassment. "No I wasn't!" He cried out in defense.

"Aw, it's okay Naruto. You don't have to be so embarrassed of your care for Sasuke-kun." Ino teased, patting the little blond's head. Sasuke sneered at his classmate, and Naruto was whining at being picked on. "So what happened?" She questioned.

Then Sasuke told his story of what happened in that Dream caverns. The dolls all listened intently, with an innocent awed expression on their faces. They had shock and disbelief at the tale. There was also some confirmations and added details to some of the explanations and new facts that the Hosts learned. After telling his 'adventure', the dolls went off to run around again, laughing and playing together.

"Isn't it nice, to see how childish and innocent they are right now?" Ino mused, with a soft expression as she watched the five dolls. "It's hard to believe that inside they hold such destructive powers, and have been through a lot of hardships and pains for many years. Seeing them now makes me wish with all my heart for their sufferings of endless fighting to end." The blond sighed and tilted her head slightly. "But it also makes me sad, thinking about that end..."

Sasuke silently watched the dolls, and listened to the girl beside him. He quietly agreed with his companion. '_But it's a hard truth that we all have to accept, though we all seem to dread the end._' He closed his eyes, listening to the childish laughter. '_There can't be a "together forever" for all of us, because the end means they will be... gone..._'

Then his eyes slowly opened, and honed on to a certain little blond with whiskered marking on its cheeks. '_I've already known and accepted that truth, that I can't have him forever... but at least, until the end, I will always have those happy memories that we shared and created._' Naruto nearly screamed when Deidara jumped at him from behind. The smaller doll ran off giggling as he was chased, but then the target changed to the pink haired doll.

The blond doll then ran up towards the two young teens, and hid behind his Host. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Please help me hide!"

The Uchiha snorted. "No way, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Whatever, Usuratonkachi."

"Gah! Sasuke you meanie!"

A slap to the back of the head. "Stop bothering, Sasuke-san!"

"Wah! Sakura-chan!"

"Any louder, and I'm sure everyone at the other side of the world could have heard you, Dickless."

"Teme!"

"Really, you need to stop with your tasteless nicknames."

"Why don't you fix that personality of yours?"

"Oh you two..."

"Hey, I know what would calm you all down! I have here this explo-"

"_**NO!**_"

Shoulders shook slightly. Sasuke bowed his head to hide his smile at the happy and familiar scene. The little hand that he didn't realize he held on to, lightly squeezed his. The boy watched it, and his eyes softened. '_For as long as I can, I will stay with you by your side and keep fighting with you. Time is precious, because you will always be precious to me._'

0000000  
0000000

**Note**: It feels like a filler, but had to get some information across that built up the world in this story. Sadly I didn't get to show more of the interactions of the dolls with Deidara, but I'll try my hardest the next chapter. I just wanted to show in this one that the Hosts can fight well without the Dolls around. Though they are stronger with the dolls near by, and the dolls are way stronger than the Hosts when alone, it just shows how far everyone has gone. And this chapter wasn't hopefully that short, but I wouldn't drag it out for this act. ))

"Gifted" - special people receiving the powers from the Grand Mage. They view life as something precious, and have the hearts of wanting to shower the world with happiness, keeping the darkness of the world at bay. Their great interest in dolls, to collect or create them, allow them the special talent and gift to create living ones called Fakes. They also have the tendency to have any psychic ability added to their gift of reanimation.

"Puppet Masters" - have special powers, kind of like the Gifted, to use and create puppets that can come to life on the Master's will. During fights, a Puppet Master can not use special powers on their own, that is why they create puppets to enact them for the Master.

"Elementals" - rare people born with special abilities, that is said to be granted to them by the first Grand Mage. They are usually followers of the Mages, and can hear also the dead spirits of past Mages. Usually they only fight if the current Grand Mage orders it. But others tend to be persuaded by the darkness, and ignore the calls of the Mages.

"Mage" - people who acquire almost all element attributes, a mix of powers between the Puppet Masters and Gifted, and have great powers that surpasses regular Elementals. They are sworn with the duty to keep the peace and balance of the world from the darkness that terrorizes it, using their powers only when need be. They are the overseers of those humans that posses special supernatural powers: the Elementals, Gifted and Puppet Masters. They remain hidden somewhere in Elysia, and speak out to the Elementals they have chosen as ambassadors to the real world. It's said that when they die, their spirit and their powers would still live, staying as guardians of the world.

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Kurenai & Asuma: 32  
Tobirama: (mystery)

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire


	19. Act Eighteen: The Games We Play

"Sasuke!" A voice whined from outside.

Two young females turned their heads to find the youngest Uchiha come out from inside the house. The boy sighed, but there was an evident shine that the boy didn't really protest to being called out by a certain littlest blond. A pout protruded from the younger blond girl, a little annoyance when watching the scene before her. "Really... those two are getting on my nerves." Ino grumbled.

That weekend, everyone was invited over the high school girl's house, some little get together in the backyard. All eight dolls came, and were playing around in the back like innocent children. Not all the Hosts could come, like Itachi and Shino. Though Hinata was dropped off before he had to go off, and Itachi was stuck managing some important things at his family business. Shikamaru was surprisingly there, having been dragged by Neji. He was inside the house, probably listening to Temari's older brother ranting about his puppets, and forced to help in preparing their lunch. Ino happily accepted in coming over, and was sitting beside the high school girl at the patio, watching the little dolls.

The older blond female slightly tilted her head, staring at what the younger girl was watching. Naruto was jumping all around the boy, and jumping on him, asking for something that the boy stubbornly refuses to comply to. "I guess I understand." Temari replied. "They're like perfectly _made_ for each other. But it's like watching a romance drama."

"Isn't it?" The younger girl agreed. "I mean, it's there, isn't it? But they won't do anything about it. And aren't you guys running short on time, that sooner or later they need to confess?"

Temari sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "What can you do? Boys are stubborn that way, and they're probably thinking it's better not to say anything, because in the end... you know..." The older girl brushed a few strands of her bangs from her dark blue eyes. "Or, they're afraid of confessing, or they just don't realize it yet, that they do have feelings for each other."

Ino hummed. "You're right..." Then the girl's expression brightened. "Hey! How about we help them along? Get them to confess before the wars ends. Don't you think it's better for them to do so soon, because they only get one chance in a lifetime?"

A smile came upon the older girl's lips. "Sure, why not? I don't think it will be that hard to get them to admit their feelings. Plus, it will lessen the tension and everyone would be happy. I'll admit I'm even getting irritated watching them not do anything about it." Temari slammed a fist into her other hand. "If nothing happens by the end of the week, I'll pound the perverted brat." Ino laughed at the older girl's actions and words. They shook hands on it, and huddled together, planning.

There was a sneeze. Big blue eyes looked up at the raven haired boy. "Bless you!" Naruto was patting the boy's knee.

Sasuke sniffed, rubbing his nose. "Thanks." The boy shivered. '_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?_'

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act 18**: _The Games We Play  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Really, Sasuke was not stupid to not figure out that those girls were scheming something. Ino suddenly kept hounding him with nonsensical questions, and it greatly annoyed him. Then Temari, when he ran into her after getting rid of his classmate, would give him these strange looks and ask the same things: 'ever thought of dating?' 'what do you think of cute blondes?' 'you have feelings for someone, right?'. That was when Sasuke knew that in their skewed minds, they were trying to play that match making game.

How it came to them believing they needed to play match maker, Sasuke hasn't figured it out yet. But then the next day, he found out who they wanted to pair him up with. He just happened to hear the girls when he came out of the downstairs restroom, hiding in the next room.

"Hey, Naruto-chan!" Ino came up to the smallest blond doll in a sing-song tone. "What do you love in this world?"

Big blue eyes sparkled. "Easy! I love sweets, playing with my friends, being around my friends, and sometimes taking naps with Sasuke outside under the big tree!" Naruto grinned proudly.

Temari raised a brow, amusement dancing in her expression. "Oh really? Then who do you love?" Sasuke nearly choked at that question, his cheeks burning.

"Sasuke of course!" Ino and Temari's smiles widened at the answer. At the other room, Sasuke felt like he was having a heart attack. "Then there's Sakura-chan, Gaara-chan, Ita-kun, Haku, Hinata-chan. Oh and there's you two, and Iruka-san." Naruto continued, and the two were dumbstruck at the innocence the small blond had while answering. "Sometimes there's Neji, Deidara, Shino and Shikamaru, and... probably Sai too." He sighed with a bit of reluctance at the last part.

For the rest of the days, Ino and Temari were trying to show and explain with many examples the different kinds of love. They were even somehow trying to get it in the doll's head that he had affections for Sasuke, that was something more than how he felt for his friends. Lucky for Sasuke, Naruto was an idiot, and didn't catch on to what those girls were doing. What Sasuke was more worried about was how those girls figured out that he had feelings, more than just friends and partners, for the doll. He really wanted to either kill himself or those two girls. '_The female species are really really crazy and weird..._' He shuddered.

"Are we going to get cake, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the raven haired boy, being carried around the town. The Doll-Host pair were out together, begged by the blond doll to spend time with his 'servant'. It has been happening more often that usual, when usually it was only rare moments that Naruto would turn away from his friends and face all his attention to the Uchiha boy. It was not like Sasuke was complaining of spending time alone with the doll. It had something to do more with the fact that it was Temari and Ino that suggested to the little blond to be spending more time with his Host.

'_Those conniving little-_' The slap to the boy's face brought him out of his thoughts. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and turned his glare at the culprit. "Dobe..." He growled.

The little doll pouted. "You were ignoring me!" Naruto whined. He moved around in the boy's hold, shifting higher, with his eyes directly in front of the boy's vision. The doll held on to the boy's face, staring intensely into those obsidian eyes. "What's wrong with you lately, teme? You've been acting all weird lately, and I'm getting worried." He pouted.

Sasuke tried to pull his face away from so close to his doll. He was struggling in trying to keep away the incoming blush. "Nothing it wrong, dobe." He grumbled.

"Is there something you're not tell me, Sasuke?" The blond doll furrowed his brows with pure concern. Sasuke's eye twitched at the doll's question. "It's a good thing that Ino-chan and Temari-chan suggested in spending more time with you. This way I can find out what's wrong when it's just us two. You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone." His big sky blue eyes shined under the sun.

The boy sighed, and turned his face away from the doll's grip. "I know that. But I assure you that nothing is wrong. You're just imagining things." He looked up. "Oh, there's the bakery." He said offhandedly, as a poor excuse to change the subject.

And it worked. Naruto quickly turned his head to find the cake shop. He widened his eyes with glee. "Get that new white chocolate one, okay, Sasuke? We can share it together before we go back home." The doll looked at his Host with shining eyes. "And don't tell the others that we tried it before them, okay?"

Sasuke smiled, sighing softly. "I promise."

0000000

A glare was directed at the two females that acted innocently oblivious. Sasuke had enough of the two, and finally approached them personally, pulling them to the side. Everyone was at Shino's place for the day. His parents were gone for the weekend, and Hinata suggested having her friends over. When everyone was settled, the younger Uchiha found the opportunity to pull the two girls to the side and talk to them.

"I know what you're doing, and it has to stop." He growled.

Temari looked at her nails. "We don't know what you mean." Ino was twirling a stray lock of hair, also feigning that she didn't know anything.

Sasuke was raging mentally. '_Girls are so irritating!_' The raven haired boy stared at the girls with a hard gaze. "Look, there will be no satisfaction to your plans." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "For one thing, someone like Naruto will not understand the meaning behind your actions, and only goes along as if its a game."

"I admit that he's very naïve and gullible." Ino sighed in slight irritation. "But you're so stubborn, Sasuke-kun! If you admit to Naruto-chan that you love him, then he will learn to understand and figure out his true feelings. It's there!"

"Be a man and suck it up, brat!" Temari looked sternly at the boy, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't be scared of telling him your feelings. It could be your only chance, because we don't know when we'll be fighting the first Doll to end the wars."

Sasuke sighed loudly in frustration. "First of all, why do you believe that I have some kind of affections to that dobe, other than just friendship and a partnership?" He grumbled. His answer were deadpanned expressions from the two. They're eyes read that they were not stupid. '_Lesson learned: don't underestimate girls and their intuition for romance..._' The boy slightly squirmed at their hard gazes. He took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"It's better this way." He spoke slowly. "I don't need Naruto to be distracted with his one goal in life. He wants more than anything to go Home with his brothers and sisters. And it's my wish that it comes true." Slowly the boy opened his eyes, staring softly at the blue jewel on his silver brace. "I want to see him happy when he goes, not some sad regret on his face if he ever does realize his 'feelings'. Because I know that will happen. I wouldn't want that..." The boy sighed, and raised his head, narrowing his eyes at the girls. "Now that you heard that, leave it alone." He demanded with the infamous Uchiha cold tone and glare.

Ino's expression fell. "But what about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"What about me?" He grumbled. "I'm content when he's happy. That's all that matters to me. I don't need any more of your pity."

Temari pursed her lips. "But, you can't just ignore it, and it's not pity! You have feelings for him. Don't deny it!"

The boy turned around, and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe..." He hid his blushing face from the girls, cursing them for almost getting him to admit it out loud. '_I really dislike females right now... especially those two!_'

0000000

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, then winced at the antiseptic applied to his elbow. The kind man that helps in watching over the modest store in the town, looked up and muttered an apology. The high school student ran into Temari and Itachi in town. He was heading to drop of his doll at the Uchiha household. Their coincidental meeting ran into Wraiths appearing all around the streets of the town. After fighting hoards of them, they were brought in to Iruka's store for recovery.

Neji watched his Host with concern. "More and more Wraiths keep appearing, and the stronger ones have shown themselves."

"Day and night, they won't stop appearing." Sai murmured. Gaara, sitting on the ground beside his Host, nodded in silent agreement.

"This war is almost at its turning point, un." Stated Deidara, toying with a small piece of clay in his hand.

"It can't be helped." The older Uchiha replied, raking his fingers through his hair. He glanced down at the four dolls, recuperating. "That couple warned us of the repercussions of all eight dolls gathered together in one general area."

Temari pulled off the wet wash cloth from her forehead, sitting up in her seat. "Just be glad that a boss Wraith didn't appear yet." She pointed out.

Iruka looked up from his task of wrapping a bandage around the high school boy. "Boss Wraith?" He questioned.

The high school girl smiled. "The biggest and strongest Wraith we had to face. I just called it the 'boss'." She replied sheepishly.

The man nodded in understanding. Iruka gently patted Shikamaru's wrapped arm, and stood up, picking up the trash. "If it's getting too much for you all, I don't mind lending a hand." The man offered.

The others looked towards the adult male. Temari's eyes brightened in remembrance. "That's right, you're a Gifted, Iruka-san!"

"I've created a few living dolls in my time. But some of them I gave away." The man replied. He smiled. "I only gave them to children that need the protection, and some elderly couples that need help. Two of them are staying at the orphanage I volunteer. Since I found out that the Dolls of Eden woke up, I asked them to watch over a few places." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as he saw the young teens staring at him with admiration.

Shikamaru crossed his arms, going into a thinking pose. "That couple did say that more and more of the people with special abilities would come out to fight back the darkness..."

"This cycle does seem different than all others before, un." Mused Deidara. "So much has happened this time. I don't remember those things happening in the past, after taking everyone's Roses, un."

Neji nodded. "I don't think I recall there being this much Wraiths either. And then there will be more people with special abilities showing up this cycle than before."

"A lot more people will become involved in the Blossom War." Sai added. "It's not only because all eight of us are together and all awake."

Gaara bowed his head. "It's more proof that this war would end... and we get to go back Home." He spoke quietly. The other Dolls turned to the red head, and smiled at the thought.

Iruka placed a comforting hand on the female Host's shoulder. "Just know that help will always come to you, if you need it. Even when it's unexpected." He told them. "I'll just be here if you need this place. I'll make sure it stays standing, because you'll always be welcomed here." He gave a kind smile to the young teens and their dolls. The others smiled at the nice man.

0000000

"Oh, is that a new show?" Naruto came into the living room rubbing his eyes. He saw Haku and Sai sitting on the couch with the television on. He climbed up the couch, sitting between the Silver and Gold Roses. "What is it?" He perked with interest.

Sai put down his sketch pad. "It's a story time cartoon. Some one narrates a story, while there are pictures that help visualize the story. You and the others usually take naps during this time."

"There have been great stories that have been told. There are different kinds, like happy ones or sad ones. Humans like to tell stories to teach some kind of lesson of life, or of history." Haku added, sitting comfortably at one end of the couch. "Maybe you'll like this one, Naruto." He smiled, and turned the volume a little louder. The blond little doll moved around to get comfortable.

* * *

_One day there was a poor young fox caught by a hunter's trap. It cried in pain, calling for help. "Please don't let me die from this world." The fox cried. "There is still so much I wish to do."_

_Then out from the bushes, a young boy appeared, hearing the fox's cries. He carefully approached the hurt animal. "It's alright now. I will help you." The boy said. Then he freed the animal, and took it home to help heal the poor fox._

_At home, the boy secretly kept the fox, helping it heal back to good health. He had to hide the fox from his family, who were hunters. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." The boy promised, and the animal trusted him. Everyday the boy watched over the fox, feeding it, talking to it, and always staying by its side._

_When the fox was better, the little boy sadly told the animal that it had to go. "My family are this close in finding you. Please, you need to go back home, so that I don't see you get hurt." He told the fox. The boy helped in sneaking the fox out, safely to the forest, through a hidden hole on the wall._

_The fox just realized the the boy was very sickly. For days the boy struggled to stay strong in front of the animal's eyes. It also saw that the boy was very lonely and isolated because of his condition. The fox made a declaration for itself. "Everyday, I will come back to see you, little boy. I do not wish for you to be lonely again."_

_So everyday the fox came to see the boy, and they played and talked. Everyday the fox saw the boy's true smile, and it became content. Then one day, the boy told the fox, "there is a festival in town that comes every year. But I was never allowed to go out of these walls of my house." The fox saw the sad expression of the boy's face when he said, "Just once, I would want to go there."_

"_Then I shall take you there, little boy." The fox promised, and gave a beautiful stone to the boy. "That is something precious to me. It will be our sign of my promise to you."_

_The next day, the fox snuck in to the house, but he was caught by one of the boy's brothers. The fox ran, being chased by the boy's family. It couldn't give up in reaching the boy to fulfill its promise to him. When the fox got to the room, it saw the boy in his bed, suffering by his sickness. The boy saw the fox, and gave a weak smile to the fox. "My dear friend, I'm dying." The boy told the animal._

_The fox mourned for the boy, not leaving the boy's side. It refused to leave, telling itself, "I won't leave you alone."_

_That night, the fox look up at the night sky and saw a brightly shining star. The fox bowed its head, wishing, "I pray to take the boy to the festival, a wish of his, before he goes."_

_The star sparkled in response. "Why, little fox, do you wish something so selflessly for someone else? What about your wishes?" The star wondered._

"_Because I care very deeply for the boy." The fox replied. "I have learned to love this boy."_

"_Then little fox, I shall grant yours and the little boy's wish." The star answered. Then it shined its rays of light brightly on the fox and boy._

_When the fox opened its eyes, it found that it turned into a human girl. There beside her was the boy, smiling and not suffering. They stood in front of the entrance to the festival. The boy offered out his hand to the girl. "Shall we go, my dear friend?" The girl beamed, and took the boy's hand. They ran into the festival together, hand in hand._

_Together they played games, won prizes, ate food, and joined in the dance at the center. Then the fireworks exploded into the night sky. The boy and girl were siting together in a secluded area. The boy was tying a ribbon on the girl's wrist, with the promise stone. "Thank you, for everything." The boy said to the girl. "Thank you for coming everyday. It always brought a smile to me. I was grateful to have found and saved you."_

_The girl cried, and threw a hug around the boy she dearly loved. The boy returned the hug, smiling as he whispered to the fox, "Don't cry. You don't need to cry anymore."_

_Morning came, and the boy passed away. It was seen that there was a true smile on his lips. Held in his arms was a small fox, with a ribbon tied around its arm, with a shining little stone tied to it. When the doors to the room opened, the boy's family saw the fox. They tried to get it to leave, threatening it._

_The fox refused to leave the boy's side. "I won't!" It cried. But the family got angry, and couldn't allow the fox to stay with the boy. The fox stayed in place, even when the father brought out a bow and arrow. The fox didn't leave, even when the father drew the bow._

_The fox smiled, as it got struck down. "I hope to see my beloved again." It whispered, before closing its eyes and passed away beside the boy._

00000000

Coming home, Sasuke felt a bit like an idiot. He glanced at his duffel bag, before climbing up the stairs to his room. He was surprised to find Naruto in his room, half of the body under his bed. "Oi, dobe, what are you doing?" He sighed, dropping his school bag and duffel bag close to his computer desk.

The little blond doll crawled out from under the bed. "Um..." He had a look of guilt, knowing he'd get scolded after telling his story. Sasuke pursed his lips, knowing that the doll did something. "I... a few days ago I took Sai's sketch pad and hid it... I was looking for it to give it back..." Naruto said slowly.

The boy crossed his arms. "Why, might I ask, did you take and hide something that's not yours?"

A defiant pout formed on the little blond doll's lips. "Because Sai was being a meanie!" He complained. "But then Sakura-chan started hitting me and nagging, and I got confronted by both Deidara and Haku! So I was made to give it back, after we apologized..."

Sasuke shook his head, and knelt down on the floor close to the little doll. "At least you know what you did wasn't nice, just because someone is being mean." He sighed. '_Now I understand why Sai was so irritated and snappy. I knew I could trust the others, somewhat, with this stubborn doll. They handled it well... in some way..._'

"But he deserved it!" Naruto whined, trying to convince the other that he was right. He was close to throwing a tantrum.

The boy rolled his eyes, and opened his duffel bag. He pulled out something, and dumped it in front of the blond doll. "Would this stop you from being annoying and whiny?" He grumbled.

Big blue eyes blinked, and stared at the object in his lap. Naruto lifted it up and saw that it was a stuffed orange fox. It was soft and fluffy, with a very cute face, big head and puffy tail. The doll widened his eyes at the toy. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You don't like it?" The boy asked a bit defensively. "I saw it in a store when I was walking home, and it kind of reminded me of you." He muttered.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the toy fox, hugging it close to him, smiling widely. "No, I love it, Sasuke!"

The boy turned his head slightly, trying to hide his blush at the cute expression the doll had. "Think of it as a gift, as thanks for all the fun times we've had together, dobe." The Uchiha said, as his gaze softened. "I'll admit, since you've came into my life, I wouldn't have imagined my life turning out how it is now. Everything I give to you is my way of thanking you." Then he frowned and gave a stern look at the doll, trying to deflect the attention to his flustered expression. "So don't complain in what I give you, because you get what you get, alright?"

Naruto's expression softened, and he pressed his nose into the plush toy. "You're the one I should be thanking." He murmured.

Sasuke raised a brow, not really hearing clearly to what the doll said. "What was that?"

"Thank you, teme!" The blond leaned his cheek against the toy fox's head, enjoying how soft and squishy the doll was.

The boy grunted, and leaned back, with his weight on his hands. "Are you going to name it something? That's what kids usually do with their dolls." He asked nonchalantly.

"I'll think about it." Naruto closed his eyes. '_The fox... it's like that story from two days ago..._'

0000000

"A few more days, and it's graduation!" The Inuzuka boy cheered, giving a loud whoop as he jumped into the air. "Thank god, finals are finally over!" The boy's friends smiled at his antics. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and grunted.

Kiba turned around looking at Chouji, Ino and Sasuke. "So, what should we do?"

"What do you mean?" The slightly chubby boy questioned, pulling his bag strap higher on his shoulder.

"Well, it's the weekend. Should celebrate the end of our days as junior high students! It should be something big!" The Inuzuka boy grinned.

"First of all, you need to pray that you pass those tests, Kiba." Ino poked the boy's chest. "Shouldn't you be worried about graduating or not?"

The boy scoffed. "No need to worry. I swear I studied, and was totally forced to under the watching eyes of my bossy sister." Kiba grumbled.

Chouji laughed. "If you say so." The canine-like boy crossed his arms, growling about everyone being against him. Chouji ignored him, and patted his stomach. "I'm a little hungry. Want to go to the cafe in town?"

Ino clasped her hands together, smiling. "Oh, there is this store next door that I wanted to look at. They have those new shoes that came out this morning!" Kiba and Chouji glanced at one another, rolling their eyes.

The Uchiha sighed, and adjusted his bag strap. "I have to head home."

"Aw, man, you always bail on us." Kiba whined. "No one is at home, right? Don't be such a downer, Uchiha."

The raven haired boy glared. "How would you know no one is at home?"

"It's just you and your brother, right? Unless one of you have someone at home." Kiba wiggled his brows in a hidden suggestive manner. Ino coughed, trying hard to not laugh.

Sasuke glared at the Inuzuka boy. "Fine." He growled. "But I can't stay too long."

Kiba raised his hands up in surrender. "Gees, don't make it sound like we're forcing you against your will. We're all friends here." He threw an arm around Chouji's shoulder, grinning at the raven haired boy. Sasuke clicked his tongue, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. '_I guess I'll admit... they are my friends... since this whole Blossom War, it made me see that there are others always there beside me that kind of care... Like I'd say it out loud in front of them!_'

As they walked together towards the cafe of the small town, a door to a store opened, with the little bell hitting against it noisily. The four teens saw a man come out, with spiky gray hair. Following after was the familiar kind elementary teacher, and a broad man with giant eye brows.

"Come, Iruka-sensei. You need a break, and the store could be watched over by this guy." The eye patch wearing man tried to coax the shorter man, with a sheepish grin.

The man in green and with giant eye brows grinned widely, giving a big thumbs up. "Go ahead, Iruka-san. There will be no problems here! The Spring Time of Youth has been showered upon you and this hip man. I can not turn away from such strong calls!"

Iruka's eye slightly twitched, hiding it behind his modest smile. "Are you sure, Gai-san?" He asked carefully, reluctant, yet embarrassed.

Obsidian eyes narrowed at the scene. He turned to the three adults, causing his friends to pause in their walk. "Kakashi." The boy called out in his flat tone.

The gray haired man turned around, seeing the young Uchiha. "My, my, if it isn't Itachi's little brother, Sasuke-kun." The man shifted into a casual stance, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"Don't act like you don't know me." Sasuke grumbled, and then glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He became defensive.

Ino came up from behind the boy, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Aw, Sasuke-kun, don't bother these adults." She knew right away what the situation was, and giggled mentally when she saw the looks two of the adults were giving each other. Iruka had a keen sense that the girl understood, and got flustered, mentally praying for them to not leave him alone.

The blond girl tried to push the boy away. "It was nice seeing you again, Iruka-san, Gai-san." She nodded to them. Then she looked up at the gray haired man, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too." Sasuke was growling and protesting of being pushed away. Kiba and Chouji silently watched what happened, not sure what to make out of it. They gave a glance at one another.

Suddenly there were loud hissing noises, and Sasuke felt the spell on his brace instantly activated. The green and white glitter floated in the air, indicating that he was brought into a Dream, just as black spots littered the grounds. The boy turned his head, and was shocked to see that Kiba, Chouji and even Kakashi didn't disappear.

"What?" Kiba's mouth dropped, watching as the black spots had something growing out of it.

Iruka quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm, tugging him back to the store. "Please, you need to go inside!"

Gai slammed open the doors to the store. "Lee! Tenten!" Then two small figures leaped out from the store, and engaged in battle with the Wraiths.

Sasuke turned to the blond girl. "Get them inside, we can handle this." He lifted his silver brace, the blue stone sparking with light. Then in his hand appeared the giant fan.

Ino nodded, attentive to the danger. She turned around to the two boys. "Hurry, let's run to that store!" She ushered them after Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke turned around and opened the fan. Then he gave three big strokes, releasing powerful sharp winds. The wall of Wraiths close to them burst into dust.

From inside, they group all watched the battles through the window. Ino glanced up at Iruka. "I've never asked before, but there are wards up around this store?"

The man nodded. "It's to prevent danger from any form of darkness to touch this place. There are some special artifacts collected here. That's why it's not so much affected by the Dream nor the Wraiths can't touch it."

"What is going on?" Chouji questioned. He was confused, scared but also in awe at seeing Sasuke doing such extraordinary things outside.

"It's a war." Iruka replied, intently watching the boy, and the two dolls of Gai. "It's a hidden war that many do not know of, and only certain selected people chosen to partake in it know of this on going war." The man turned to look at the three males, and especially in to the one visible eye of the man next to him. "Because of the escalation of this war, especially now, you must have been called into it as well. Usually, normal people wouldn't be able to get pulled into a Dream when a battle comes up. It shows that you are no longer just like any 'normal' person." He murmured.

0000000

After taking down the first wave, stronger Wraiths appeared. Sasuke could see Lee and Tenten have a hard time, and Gai was crying out to them. The raven haired boy was able to cast protective winds around them, before they got crushed by the giant cat like Wraith. "Tornado Blast!" The powerful wind spell took out three of the big cat Wraiths.

Sasuke glanced at his brace, panting softly. '_I'm pretty sure Naruto felt I was in distress..._' He looked up to see the seven feet giant Wraiths appear. '_Not these ones..._' He groaned inwardly, wiping the back of his wrist over his forehead. Then he leaped back before he could be crushed by the giant fists of the Wraith. The fan back in his hands, and he swung it to the side.

"Wah!" The boy looked over his shoulder to see the two Fakes get knocked off to the side, hitting a building wall. The boy cursed, but then was also hit on his side, unsuspectingly. Sasuke coughed for air, and then was grabbed by the giant hand, that slammed him back down to the ground. The boy felt the air to his lung get knocked out, and his body got pressed hard. "S-shit!"

"SASUKE!" A familiar voice cried out. "Tornado Blast!"

Stronger winds than what the raven haired boy could cast on his own raged down the street, taking out that stood in its way. Then the Wraith holding down Sasuke was carried away by the powerful spinning winds, crushing it to black dust.

Sasuke was gasping for air as he sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Then a small blond doll landed next to him. Big cerulean eyes looked up at him with concern. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

The raven haired boy pat the blond's head. "You're late, dobe." Naruto huffed at the name calling. Sasuke staggered a bit as he stood back up. He saw the rest of the dolls living under the Uchiha household already engaged in battle with the Wraiths. "Come, let's get rid of them quickly." He rolled his shoulders back. Naruto nodded, and leaped into the air to aid the other dolls.

"Illusion Reflections!" "Ice Needles!" "Flame Fury!" "Electric Shock." "Tornado Blast!"

A sea of black dust floated in the air, as the grounds were wiped out of the black shadowed monsters. The five dolls all landed to surround the young Uchiha. Sakura carefully checked over the boy. "Are you okay, Sasuke-san?" The pink haired doll asked with concern.

The boy nodded. "Don't worry." He assured.

Deidara looked around the area, with his hands on his hips. "There were more of those types of Wraiths than before, un." He mused.

"It's becoming more and more dangerous for the real world." Haku frowned, speaking softly. Sai deftly glanced over at the taller doll, from the corner of his eyes. He silently agreed with the Gold Rose.

Sasuke saw Naruto, with his back towards him, looking around a bit cautiously. "Something wrong, dobe?"

The smallest doll curled his hands to a fist, tensed with apprehension. "Something... feels wrong..." Naruto whispered.

Suddenly the grounds shook, cutting the group off of their little repose. They looked around cautiously, becoming defensive. A few feet in front of Naruto, there was a giant black hole on the floor. Sasuke turned his head, and widened his eyes. "No... it's a 'boss'." He murmured. The others turned to see the black circle grow and engulf most of the buildings of the Dream town.

Then a giant head slowly came out, and then the rest of the big body of the Wraith. The dolls widened their eyes at seeing the huge monster. "That's the 'boss' Wraith!?" Sakura cried out in disbelief.

"I don't think I've ever seen that kind, un!" Deidara gaped, as he took a step back. Haku and Sai nodded.

Sasuke hunched in a defensive stance. "You're going to have to hit it with all you got. Get rid of the arms first, and try to immobilize it. That's the only thing I can think of to stop that thing." He told them.

Sai pursed his lips. "I'm sure... Itachi-san would be coming here soon..." He murmured. Then he moved into a stance, his paintbrush in his hands.

Haku brought out his needles, held between his fingers. "Cut off the arms first?"

Sakura rolled her shoulders, and pink boxing gloves appeared on her hands. "This will be challenging."

Deidara licked his lips in anticipation, holding in his hands some clay. "How exciting, un!"

Naruto had in his hands his giant fan. He glanced over his shoulder at his Host. "Stay back, Sasuke. We'll take care of this. Just watch our backs, okay?" The boy nodded, staying in place as he watch the five dolls leap to fight the ten story shadowed monster.

Sasuke watched the tiny dolls struggle against the giant Wraith. It was like they were bees compared to the Wraith. But the boy saw an explosion of powers thrown at the shadow, coming from the little dolls. The boy frowned. '_Only Naruto, Sai and Deidara could cast the final level spell. But I don't think that will be enough to defeat it..._' He stared at Haku and Sakura that were moving around quickly, aiding their companions. '_I wonder if they'll be able to cast it too... Naruto is strong, so they're able to receive that energy, right?_'

Then one arm was cut off, thanks to the joint effort of the five dolls. Haku did his best to freeze the body parts of the Wraith. Sai would use his beast ink to attack the monster, and also cast his thunder spells. Naruto continued with his slicing wind spells, while Deidara tried to burn the monster down. Sakura cast a big number of copies of her self, and at one point caused an illusion of a giant teddy bear, but it was knocked down in one hit.

The Wraith lifted its head, and a mouth appeared, opening. Sasuke widened his eyes, cursing out loud. "Everyone, look out!" He shouted in warning.

Black energy gathered at its mouth, forming a growing ball of dark energy. The dolls froze in shock at recalling that dark spell. They all landed to the ground, running towards the boy Host with urgency. "What the heck!? That's way bigger than usual!" Cried Sakura, rushing towards the raven haired boy.

Naruto gritted his teeth, focused in reaching his Host. "Sasuke!"

The black ball was released, and it dropped down to the ground in front of it. There was a big flash of light, and then a huge explosion. The whole place shook violently. When the pressure of the power died down, there was coughing and moving of rubble that came on top of them. The dolls were struggling to get back up, pushing rubble around.

Haku looked around to see the whole town gone to ruin, except the Hidden Leaf Collections store still standing whole with a faint light of protection around it. He saw through the window the shocked and scared expressions of the onlookers. He looked around for his companions. "Everyone, are you okay?" He called out, climbing to stand on a big piece of what used to be a building.

A blond head popped out from some rocks, gasping. "Still here, un." Deidara coughed out the dust in his lungs.

"I'm okay." Called out the Pink Rose at a distance, crawling out from a pile of debris.

Sai pushed away a piece of the rubble. He dusted his hands and clothes, frowning in disapproval. "We almost didn't make it in casting the protection." He murmured, looking around. He raised a brow. "Naruto and Sasuke-san?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. The other turned around and rushed to the distressed call. Deidara and Haku cautiously looked back, watching the giant Wraith, that seems to be busy pounding the area near it with its giant fists, like a mindless animal.

When the dolls arrived, they panicked, and instantly went to the boy's side. Sasuke seemed to be impaled by a metal rod, that went through his left shoulder. The boy was cringing in pain, but was giving a weak reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. You need to get rid of that thing, before it starts to destroy the rest of the city." He hissed.

Naruto was clutching on to the boy's hand, with tears stinging his eyes. Something in his chest was tightly squeezing and burning at the state his Host was in. "But!"

"You need to stop it. If you can't then how will you be able to stop that first Doll?" Sasuke glared at the blond, and then glanced over at the others. He pulled his hand from Naruto's tight grip. "Go! I promise I'll be fine." He was trying to hide his difficulty in breathing steadily, gritting his teeth.

The other dolls nodded, with their eyes narrowed with conviction. Haku, Sai and Deidara took off towards the giant Wraith. Sakura turned to Naruto, placing a comforting hand on his small shoulders. "Come on, Naruto. We need to defeat that thing, for Sasuke. He promised that he'll be fine."

The blond doll stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeved arm. He turned around and glared hard at the Wraith, clenching his hands tightly. "It's going down." He hissed with great anger. Then the pink and blond dolls took off.

"Earth Avalanche!"

Sasuke craned his neck a bit, seeing Temari and her doll appear, unleashing the most powerful spell. The grounds shook violently as the earth moved and shifted. He turned his head away when he felt the shockwave of the big attack, followed by a rolling cloud of dust. Through the thinning screen of smoke, Sasuke saw a blare of silver lights, followed by a smaller blare of orange.

"Pulse Wave." "Explosion!"

Big explosion and a blinding flash of light covered the area. Sasuke held his breath and gritted when the grounds shook again. A new cloud of dust rolled again, and he coughed for fresher air.

"S-Sasuke-san!" The boy looked up to find the Violet Rose and the young Aburame. His face relaxed a bit, seeing them there.

The monster thrashed about, being caught in a web of white thread. The dolls, and the arrival of Itachi, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji, were working quickly to destroy the 'boss' Wraith. They dodged the blast of black energy it started to fire from its mouth, like lasers.

"Holy Violence."

The light attack pushed the monster to the ground, but it came back up, opening up its mouth for another big attack. Everyone tensed when they saw the giant ball of black energy growing.

"I won't let you!" Naruto shouted, losing his patience. "You've already hurt Sasuke! I won't let you hurt anyone else either!" He shouted in rage, now surrounded by a violently big blue aura. Everyone watched in awe, as they slightly struggled to stay in place as powerful winds were blowing out from where the small blond doll stood.

Rubble were pushed away. Dark clouds formed, and encircled around above the area of where Naruto stood. The blue aura was growing bigger and bigger, to almost the height of the giant Wraith. Then there was a dark blue shadow that was forming within the aura. Everyone widened their eyes marveling, yet uncertain on what was happening to the smallest doll.

"Naruto-chan!" Sakura called out in worry. '_He's clouded with rage that Sasuke-san got hurt. What if he hurts himself?_' Her mind yelled. She lost her balance, and was swept back by the powerful winds. "Wah!" She cried out in surprise, but was caught. She was pulled in to a tight hold by the female Host. "Temari-chan!"

The high school female smiled at the pink haired doll. She was hugging on to Gaara along with the Pink Rose, ducking behind a broken wall. "What's going on?" She shouted through the loud howling winds.

"Naruto saw Sasuke got hurt gravely..." Sakura replied.

"He must be losing control..." Gaara murmured.

Itachi was also hiding behind another broken wall, a distance away from the other Hosts. He was holding on to the two dolls in his possession, as well as Haku. The Gold Rose looked up, and widened his eyes to see the dark blue form in the bright blue aura. "Is that... a fox...?" Deidara and Sai turned their heads and looked up.

When the winds died down, a dark blue shape of a giant fox stood on top of the glaring tiny doll. Naruto threw his arm out, pointing at the giant Wraith. "Fox Fury!" He shouted. The fox threw its head up to the sky, roaring. Then it rushed towards the shadowed monster. It bit down hard at the monster, sinking its jaws in. Powerful cutting winds exploded. Then the Wraith was engulfed in a blue light, along with the giant blue fox form. A big cloud of black dust rolled over the area, and the Wraith was no more.

Everyone raised their heads, staring at the spot the Wraith and fox once stood. Slowly everyone stood up and made their way to the little blond doll. The Hosts watched as the dolls launched themselves at the blue wearing doll, all talking and questioning at once. Shikamaru furrowed his brows, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. "A new power." He muttered.

Temari crossed her arms. "Well, they did say they go through five levels of powers." She replied. "Naruto unveiled the fourth one, I believe."

"A summon?" Itachi wondered. "Or a manifestation of their energy taking on a form of an animal?"

"Either or." Shikamaru answered. "But that doll and his Host are this close to reaching the final level, and we're all going to need to reach that level, when we face that first Doll." Temari and Itachi nodded.

"Dobe." A familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Sasuke, with Shino helping the boy, and Hinata there standing close to them. Naruto's sky blue eyes teared up. He shook his head and ran to his Host. "Sasuke!" He jumped, throwing himself at the boy. Sasuke caught the doll, wincing slightly with some dull pain from his injury. "Teme!" The doll cried, burying his face at the crook of the boy's neck.

The young Uchiha bowed his head, hiding his smile as he rubbed the doll's back to comfort him and calm him down. When he felt eyes upon him, the boy looked up and then sneered at them, as they each gave these strange looks. Sasuke especially hated that knowing and suggestively teasing look that Temari was throwing at him. He quickly turned his back to them, angrily glaring at the floor as he knew his face was burning. '_I really hate girls!_'

0000000

The store was nearly crowded, as they all gathered and recuperated there, after their big battle. Chouji, Kiba and Kakashi were introduced to the living and talking dolls. Iruka, Haku and Sakura were explaining to the new participants about the Blossom War. Their minds were still reeling from the fact that the dolls were alive.

"I see now why you've always requested to leave early, and need time off." Kakashi murmured, standing near the older Uchiha brother.

Itachi glanced up at the man. "It would seem so." He replied. "But, I'll have to leave you with the whole company for awhile, especially when the last battle comes."

The man shrugged. "Understandable." He pulled out the infamous orange book from his coat pocket, and opened it. "I'll hold the fort, then."

"Oh man." Kiba sighed, still in shocked of all that he has witnessed and was told. "Powers? I still can't believe it." He looked down at his hands.

"You'll become either a Gifted or Elemental." Iruka replied. "The Grand Mage will tell you. You'll just have to listen closely and open your hearts."

Gai stepped up, put his hands on his hips, holding his head up high and grinning widely. "Do not fear, youthful people! I shall help train you all to utilize your powers, and to get stronger!"

"Oh Gai-sensei, you're so caring!" The odd little doll that looked like the man cried. Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes.

Chouji gave a hesitant smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Er... thanks?"

Ino giggled, and patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do great!" Sakura, who was in the blond girl's arms, nodded, cheering on the two young boys.

Sasuke silently watched the commotion that went on in the store. Groups formed as they talked together. Most of the dolls were together, talking about one thing, while the two high school students and the sun-glasses wearing young man talked of another. The boy was forced to rest, and Naruto sat vigilantly on his lap, not leaving his side.

"How odd, you're not going to join your friends?" The boy teased, poking the blond doll's head.

Naruto sat still, ignoring the poking from his Host. "No. I like it here." He replied in a soft tone.

Sasuke raised a brow when the smallest doll wasn't acting or reacting in his usual way. The boy got a bit worried. "Are you okay?" He carefully asked.

"I'm fine." Was the soft reply from the doll. Sasuke didn't see Naruto clutching a hand over his chest. After a small moment of silence between the pair, the doll shifted in his spot, turning around to face the raven haired boy. "Ne, Sasuke, I figured out a name for the toy fox you gave me."

"What is it?" The Uchiha softly asked.

"Kurama. His name is Kurama." The blond doll replied, beaming proudly.

Sasuke's expression softened, and he gave a genuine smile to the doll. "That's a perfect name for him." He reached out a hand and gently ruffled the doll's hair.

Smiling a bit foolishly, Naruto bowed his head, while his face burned brightly at the affectionate gesture and the compliment from the boy. Something pounded hard in his chest. He widened his big blue eyes, as a revelation hit him. His hand grabbed on to his chest, clutching the area hard.

0000000

Night came, and the room was darkened by the time of the day. Crystal blue eyes stayed open, watching the sleeping raven haired boy. Small arms squeezed the orange stuffed fox. Naruto couldn't sleep, his head clouded by the discovery of himself. '_I... I'm in love with Sasuke._' The blond doll buried his face against the stuffed toy's head.

'_This whole time... it was there, but I ignored it... thinking it off as something else... but I know it now._' His mind whispered. He peeked up from his doll, Kurama, watching the peacefully sleeping expression of his Host. Many times he has watched and looked at that face, already memorizing the lines, curves, shapes of the face. Naruto's hands clutched tightly on to Kurama. "I'm scared... what am I going to do?" He whispered a bit shakily. "I... I don't want to leave Sasuke..."

The small hand reached out, and gently touched the boy's smooth cheek. "But it's selfish of me to wish to always stay with Sasuke..." Blue eyes shut tightly. "I can't be selfish... we both made that promise together... to bring all the Dolls back Home. I can't disappoint him in breaking my promise."

The small hand slipped away from the boy's face. The doll shifted slightly, opening his eyes to look at the window, with the curtains drawn back. Naruto saw the night sky, glittering with stars, and at the corner of the window was a part of the moon, peeking in. Among the stars, one stood out, sparkling brightly. "Mr. Star." Naruto called out softly. "Please hear this wish of mine." He folded his hands together, staring at the big shining star. "Please make sure that Sasuke won't be sad when I have to finally go away." His voice grew smaller and softer. "I wish that he lives on happily, with no regrets. Then... maybe one day... I can see Sasuke again after the Blossom Wars... Please, Mr. Star."

Naruto closed his eyes, and whispered, "I ask for this wish from you, because I really love Sasuke, more than anyone in the whole world."

After a moment of silence, blue eyes slowly opened, and looked at the boy's face. Naruto smiled, knowing how much of a deep sleeper the boy was. He leaned his head closer, and gave a soft kiss upon the boy's lips. The doll pulled away, and settled back on his spot, hugging Kurama tightly. A small hand reached out, and curled around the bigger hand of the sleeping boy's. Then sleep finally came, as the Doll-Host pair dreamed through the night.

0000000  
0000000

**Note**: (tears up) …

I'd kill myself too for just leaving it at that. But finally. Finally! Naruto confesses, but Sasuke didn't hear it! (hides) I know! I know! But you have to understand what they're going through! They're just so stubborn, like my mind and fingers that are plotting this whole thing! But I must applaud to Ino and Temari for their efforts. It got Sasuke and Naruto this far!

Oh boy, looks like other people are pouring into this war. Didn't think I'd forget about Kiba, Chouji and Kakashi! Their roles had a meaning since the beginning! But I'm not sure if I'd write out some actions scenes with them... (slumps) I'm more focused on the Dolls and their Hosts, but there will be some mentions of their fighting carriers, kinda like how I indicate the involvement of Gai with Lee and Tenten. They really can't take much of the spotlight.

Hurray for Naruto and Sasuke getting stronger! All along, I have planned for that animal thing to come up. Should have known when I mentioned it in the titles (hint hint). And the Kyuubi, I so had to put him in there. Come on, I just couldn't forget him, even though he's a doll. I'm not sure if you knew that his real name was Kurama.

About that made up story about the fox and the boy, it was just a silly made up fairy tale to foreshadow the importance of foxes to Naruto, and to make Naruto realize that he loves Sasuke. Funny how Temari and Ino's little hints didn't work. Naruto is all grown up, figuring it out himself. So the question is, will they confess to each other? Who knows~

Have any questions, they just PM me! I'd love to answer a few thing to the best of my ability, without revealing so much. Just don't ask me who the First Doll is and his host and the other people yet to be revealed. Just keep guessing! Next chapter will come sometime this coming weekend or the middle of next week! ))

"Gifted" - special people receiving the powers from the Grand Mage. They view life as something precious, and have the hearts of wanting to shower the world with happiness, keeping the darkness of the world at bay. Their great interest in dolls, to collect or create them, allow them the special talent and gift to create living ones called Fakes. They also have the tendency to have a psychic ability, and casting of protection spells added to their gift of reanimation.

"Elementals" - rare people born with special abilities, that is said to be granted to them by the first Grand Mage. They are usually followers of the Mages, and can hear also the dead spirits of past Mages. Usually they only fight if the current Grand Mage orders it. But others tend to be persuaded by the darkness, and ignore the calls of the Mages.

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke, Ino, Kiba & Chouji: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Iruka: 28  
Kakashi: 30  
Gai: 32  
Kankuro: 18

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire  
Lee & Tenten – created by Gai

**Levels of Power:  
**1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- summoning of their respective animal = host can use weapons


	20. Act Nineteen: The Rose Tea Party

A soft melodious tune was hummed by a woman in white. A porcelain water pot tilted over, sprinkling water upon the delicate, yet fully bloomed roses of different colors. Bright ruby lips slightly parted, as a song with words were sang sweetly.

"_Bloom now, beautiful Roses, we are calling._"

Nimble fingers softly touched the pink petals. Then gently grazed over the off white ones.

"_Mother weeps for thee, sweet Roses, Fear for your falling._"

Water sprinkled over the violet and pale white ones.

"_Find each other now Roses, we beckon you Home._"

A red, yellow and orange one was cut from the stem, and tenderly placed into the basket.

"_Come now together, beloved Roses, One cannot-_"

The woman suddenly stopped in her singing. She turned her head and looked up at the blue sky. A smile widened on her rouge lips. "Finally, it will end." The woman whispered softly. Her eyes gazed down upon a beautiful blue rose, with small drops of water upon the petals. She reached out a hand towards the rose, but stopped when a single drop fell to the soil.

"_**It has awoken.**_"

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Nineteen**: _The Rose Tea Party  
_By: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Of all times for Wraiths to appear, it had to come the day of the middle school's graduation. Sasuke was trying to rush in defeating all the Wraith that was blocking the way to head to his middle school. For years, Uchiha Sasuke always came early for any meetings, especially when he had to go to school, or at least get there on time. There was no way was he going to be late this one day. It didn't matter that it was graduation day, but he had to be there on time, darn it! And no freaking hoard of Wraith was going to stop him.

"Tornado Blast, Naruto!" "Electric Shock, Sai." "Illusion Reflections!" "Blizzard!" "Flame Fury!"

A screen of black dust floated in the air, as all the Wraith were wiped out from the road. The dolls sighed in relief, and Itachi looked back to see Sasuke run to their car. "Hurry it up! I got twenty minutes to get there!" The boy shouted with an angry frown.

Naruto tilted his head, slowly walking towards the car with the others. "I don't understand this... graduation thing..." He grumbled.

Sakura smiled at the smallest doll. "Well, think of it as leveling up in power, but in an educational way for human students." The pink haired doll replied. "If Sasuke-san wants to become an adult, like Itachi-san, and enter that adult world, then Sasuke-san has to continue his education and enter higher and higher levels to be like his brother." Naruto nodded slowly, while pouting and trying to process the information.

A hand pat the smaller blond's head. "Don't hurt yourself in over thinking it." Sai spoke in his usual drone. Then he jumped into the backseats of the car.

The blond doll huffed his cheeks, and crossed his arms. "Teme..." he growled.

There was a sigh, and Haku gave a comforting pat on the smallest doll's arm. "Ignore him, Naruto-chan." The tall dark haired doll climbed into the car after Deidara.

Naruto was suddenly picked up to sit in the passenger side on Sasuke's lap. "We don't have all day." The boy grumbled. The blond doll huffed, and crossed his arms.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be late, Sasuke."

"Will it take long, this graduation, un?" The biggest doll questioned, as he shared a seat belt with the pink doll in the center.

The older Uchiha adjusted the rear view mirror, looking at the dolls in the back. "It usually takes an hour. To save you from the boring speeches, you can all run around outside. But the passing of diplomas is towards the end." The dolls hummed and nodded.

Naruto looked up at his Host. "You kinda look different with your hair like that, Sasuke." He stared innocently with his big blue eyes.

The raven haired boy flushed a bit, but glared at the blond. His bangs were combed and gelled back, and his usual spikes were tamed down. "Che. Aniki made me do it." He grumbled.

"You'll need to look good in such monumental moments, Sasuke." The older Uchiha replied.

"I say, he looks really nice." Sakura commented, with a smile.

Haku hummed, tilting his head slightly. "You do look a bit more mature that way, Sasuke-kun."

"All the girls would love you, un." Deidara added, grinning.

The younger Uchiha groaned. "Just what I needed..."

"I guess you do look okay." Naruto spoke, leaning his head back against the boy's chest. "But I prefer the usual Sasuke." He mumbled a bit quietly. He turned his head to stare out at the window, with his cheeks a bit red. Sasuke also turned his head away, hiding his flustered expression. Next to them, Itachi was grinning as he saw them from the corner of his eye.

00000000

Water ran from the faucet in the school's public bathroom. A long sigh escaped from the raven haired boy. He was concentrating on his task of trying to at least wash away some of the red on his white collared shirt. There sitting on the tiled floor was his doll he was playing Host to, feeling very guilty for having spilled punch on the boy's shirt. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." Naruto moaned with a sad pout. The boy's eye twitched, trying very hard to not explode at the doll, while resisting at looking at that sad puppy dog eyed expression that he was very weak to.

"I said it doesn't matter." He grumbled. "At least it got me to get away from all those girls..." He shuddered at the thought of having to be stuck with the big crowd of sobbing girls that he was leaving in the school.

It was after the ceremony, and Sasuke was attacked by his friends, asking for pictures from their parents. Ino and Kiba were dragging him around, everyone all happy and cheery. Sasuke tried really hard to avoid those group of girls that were begging to get a button from his uniform coat, or asking him which high school he was going to, or bury him with congratulation or good bye gifts. All a while, he can feel his older brother smirking at him because of his predicament. Sasuke felt satisfied when he saw his brother surrounded by mothers, older sisters, or female teachers that were attracted to his looks and name.

When Sasuke finally was free from his friends' clutches, he found Itachi with the dolls, who all jumped him and congratulated him. Itachi was able to sneak away some snacks and drinks for the dolls from the refreshment tables placed outside for the people. Naruto, being who he was, couldn't stay still, and that was how Sasuke ended up in the bathroom, cleaning his shirt. The boy sighed again.

"Sasuke!" The blond doll heard the boy's sigh, and threw his arms around the boy's leg, crying. "I said I was sorry!"

"I know, and you've said it too many times already. And I've already said, it doesn't matter, dobe." The Uchiha turned off the sink, and pulled a lot of paper towels to soak up some of the water. He was lightly shaking his leg to get the doll to let go of his leg, to avoid another mishap with the doll. He was ignoring the whining and crying voice of his doll. For a while now, Sasuke has noticed the slight changes in behavior from his doll. Not that it was anything bad, Naruto seems to be less hyper and more attentive, especially to his host. Sasuke couldn't complain, believing it was a nice thing to get more of Naruto's attention, but the boy would also like to believe that Naruto was slightly getting more mature as time continues for the Dolls' cycle on this world. They all had to be prepared, after all, as the last battle was approaching. Everyone could feel it.

Suddenly a soft sound caught the boy's attention. Sasuke looked up, and looked around. He looked down to see Naruto's face buried in his pants, with a soaked spot from the doll's tears. "Hey, Usuratonkachi!"

"Don't... call me... that!" Naruto sniffed. His face was pressed against the boy's leg.

"Do you hear that?" Sasuke carefully asked.

The blond doll slightly moved his face, his cheek still pressed against the boy's leg. He became silent, trying to hear whatever his Host heard. "Hear what?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, furrowing his brows. "It's... a song..." From the corner of his eye, he saw something fluttering down at the reflection of the mirror. It was a blue petal. Sasuke turned his head, but there was no blue petal floating down in the bathroom. The boy tensed, and carefully glanced over to the mirror. There were blue petals falling in the mirror, all around the boy's reflection. "Dobe... are you doing this...?" He carefully asked, taking a step back. '_This can't be good._'

Naruto looked up at the boy, and saw the mirror with fluttering blue petals. He widened his eyes, and tugged on the boy's pants. "No, I'm not!"

There was a ripple on the mirror, and the boy and his doll froze on the spot, suddenly recalling something like this happened before. '_When Sakura opened a gate to Elysia!_' Sasuke quickly picked up Naruto into his arms, and turned to get out of the bathroom. But an invisible force was pulling the boy back, towards the mirror. "Sasuke!" The blond shouted in panic, clutching tightly to the white sleeves.

Their background disappeared, and everything became white. In front of them was the rectangular shape of the mirror, with the view of the boys' bathroom they were just standing in earlier. It was slowly getting further and further from them. Blue petals were falling like snow all around them, and then different colored petals followed. Naruto could now clearly hear a song being hummed. "What..." The blond weakly spoke, as he was slowly getting drowsy. Then both boy and doll's eyes fluttered closed, and they fell into the white void with various colored petals floating all around.

0000000

A warm light shined down through closed eyes. Then a shadow moved over the pale face of the raven haired boy. Groaning a bit, Sasuke slowly fluttered open his eyes, coming back to consciousness with a small round face of the blond whiskered doll. He saw concern shining through the little doll's big blue eyes. "Naruto..." He groaned softly.

A big smile grew upon the doll's face. "Sasuke!" Naruto sighed in relief, then moved back to allow the boy to sit up.

The newly graduated student rubbed the back of his head, and looked around. All around him was beauty radiating with light and colors. There were roses of various colors all around him. Most glittered from the drops of water decorating the petals and leaves. Gentle winds lightly brushed through, where petals escaped from its hold and danced around, sending a rainbow of colors dancing all around.

Sasuke was in disbelief, not understanding how and when he got to such place. He looked down to see Naruto staring up at the sky, with his eyes glittering and a big smile on his lips as he watched the petals fly all around. The small doll reached out his hand, and a blue petal landed upon his palm. "A rose garden." The boy murmured. Naruto looked up at the boy. "This is most likely a Dream."

The blue petal flew away from the doll's hand, and Naruto turned his head to watch it flutter in the air. "Why are we here, and who brought us here is the question."

"Hey you!" An angry female voice shouted. The two turned their heads to see a glaring woman, with a ceramic water pot in one hand, and a tight fist shaking in the air. She was stomping towards them with a big frown on her rouged lips. "What are you doing in my rose garden?"

Sasuke tensed, and quickly stood up, picking up Naruto into his arms. "Er..."

"Are you trying to destroy my hard work in tending these precious darlings!?" The woman stood close to the boy, glaring down at the boy. Sasuke stepped back, a bit nervous and awkward. The woman had long blond hair, tied loosely in two ponytails, with bangs framing her very beautiful face. Her eyes were nearly caramel in color, and on her forehead was a violet diamond mark. The woman was wearing a white spring dress, that dipped low to show her ample bust, and feminine curves. Over her dress was a long thin pale green cardigan that looked more like a haori to Sasuke. The boy had to take another step back, with a small blush on his cheeks at such a woman.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't do such a thing." Sasuke cleared his throat, looking up at the woman with his usual Uchiha mask. "I just woke up here in this garden. I don't mean any harm. But... this is a Dream, isn't it?" He carefully asked, trying to read anything in the woman's eyes.

A hum of amusement sounded from the woman, as she stood up straight to watch the boy with scrutinizing eyes. Her eyes landed on the still doll in the boy's arms with a blue rose on the doll's big ribbon around its neck. The boy had his arms wrapped around it protectively. A small shine sparked from a small glimpse of something silver peeking under the boy's sleeve. A thin brow rose, and a small curl at the corner of her pink lips grew.

"My, my, you interest me boy." She spoke, placing a hand on her hip. "Come." She turned around. "You and your doll shall join me for some tea and snacks." Both Sasuke and Naruto blinked at the woman's back, staying on their spot as the woman started to walk away. "It's been a long time since anyone has ever dropped in to here."

The woman suddenly paused in her walk, and looked over her shoulder. "By the way, you may call me Tsunade." She introduced herself, with a soft smile on her pink lips. Then she turned her head, and waved her hand as a beckoning motion. "Hurry now."

Naruto tugged on the boy's sleeve, looking up at him. "I think we can trust her, Sasuke." He whispered softly. The boy nodded, also agreeing. He hurried after the woman.

00000000

"One or two cubes of sugar?"

Obsidian eyes tore away from the serene view of the rose garden, and looked across the table filled with sweets, a porcelain tea set, and fine china. They gathered in a covered gazebo, that were covered with vines of roses. The table set sat at the center, covered from the sun. It looked as if the field of different colored roses, that surrounded the gazebo, went on endlessly to the horizon. Behind the mistress of the garden, were hedges of tall trees and high nicely cut shrubs. It was hiding a sort of white structure, with dark tiled roof tops peeking over the trees. "None, thank you." Sasuke replied politely.

Tsunade raised a brow, grinning in amusement. "I see." She dropped a cube back in its small container, and handed the sugarless tea to the boy. Sasuke took it, and muttered a quiet thanks. Then the woman looked at the doll, sitting still on the seat between them. "And you, little one?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly. "I don't think..."

"Nonsense, boy. Do you take me as a fool?" The woman narrowed her eyes at the raven haired boy. Sasuke bowed his head slightly, a bit intimidated by the almost fierce look in her eyes. "I know this little one lives." Tsunade looked at the blond doll. "Don't be shy. I see the beautiful light in you. You are both in a Dream, so it's no secret that I would know about living dolls and magic."

Big crystal blue eyes slowly blinked, and the stiffness melted away as Naruto relaxed in his seat. The woman smiled at the little doll, then lifted the tongs with a cube of sugar. "Now, one or two in your tea?"

"Three!" Naruto beamed. He saw dark narrowed eyes glaring at him to the side. "Please!" The blond doll quickly added.

The woman chuckled, and added the sugar. Then she placed the cup in front of the doll. Naruto cheerfully said his gratitude, and then started to grab any sweets that he could reach in front of him. Sasuke sighed softly, knowing that the doll would never hold back when sweets were offered in front of it. The boy saw the woman reaching for something behind her. He gaped when the woman pulled out a large bottle of sake, and a small cup. Tsunade grinned widely. "Want some? It's been a while since visitors came, and I thought today was a good time to bring it out. It's really good!" She pulled out an extra cup from her sleeve.

Sasuke slowly sat back into his chair. "No thanks. I'm... kind of underage..." He replied, declining as politely as he could.

"Your loss." The woman shrugged, and poured a cup, before chugging it down in one gulp. She sighed out with great satisfaction, grinning widely. "Ah! That really hit the spot!" She slammed the cup and bottle on the table, rattling the china. "Sake is always best served when guests are around!"

Naruto slightly tilted his head, watching the woman as he held a chocolate pastry. "Do you not often get visitors here, miss?"

Tsunade's gaze softened, with a far away and nostalgic look. "Not really. It's been very quiet here since my children all went away." She peered out to the gardens with a fond smile upon her pink lips. "It's just me, my husband and this beautiful rose garden in this peaceful place." She turned to the two, and grinned. "I know it may be hard to believe that I've had lots of children with this figure." She gestured to her curvacious body. Sasuke blushed a bit, and directed his eyes towards the roses. "But we were all a happy and big family back then."

"What happened to them, your children?" Naruto asked with honest wonder, as he took a big bite in his strawberry filled pastry.

The woman leaned her elbows on the table, sighing in a dramatic way. "Oh, you know, children grow up to become adults, going out into the world to be their own." She leaned her cheek on a hand, as she poured sake into her cup.

"You husband?" Sasuke questioned, before he took a sip of his tea.

"Always busy doing something or another in the house. Probably in the basement right now, tinkering with things." The woman replied, then a frown came to her lips and she was glaring at something imaginable. "But he can be such a lazy bum and the greatest pervert I've ever met." She huffed, then downed her alcoholic beverage. "But he is an excellent husband and father, you know, when he can be." She sighed.

Naruto giggled. "This man sounds really interesting."

Tsunade nodded, smiling. "I guess so, but then I did marry him." She laughed, and poured another cup of sake for herself. Sasuke was carefully eying the woman as she was drinking another cup.

"How many children did you have?" The doll asked next, reaching for a glazed pastry.

"About ten." Tsunade replied. The two stared at her in surprise. The woman laughed at bit boisterous, forgone was her graceful and soft feminine laugh. "Hard to believe right?" She placed her cup down, and leaned on her elbows resting on the table. She intertwined her fingers together, leaning her chin to them. "Well, I was very young back then when I had my first. But it was with another man that I was promised to marry to. He didn't get to know that he had a child, as he passed away in a great battle before coming home." Her caramel eyes closed, as she sighed softly. "But then my current husband came, and long story short, we fell in love and got married... after he persistently pestered me to courting me." She sighed, but was grinning at the memories in her head.

"But... back then... and plague came into the lands, and sadly my first child fell pray to it, and passed away." She poured sake. "He barely got to live past seven seasons." Naruto and Sasuke quietly watched the woman, unsure how to reply to such sad news. "But then my husband and I had nine other children. Imagine all the noise and no more personal space and privacy that went around." She giggled a bit, drinking her new cup of sake.

"Nine!?" Naruto gasped in disbelief. Even Sasuke was surprised.

Tsunade grinned widely, leaning an elbow on the table. "Hard to believe, right? But yes, I had nine little ones that never made this house dull. They all turned out to be different from one another, you know." She looked at the boy and the doll, grinning widely. "Want to hear about them?" Naruto nodded eagerly, while Sasuke gave a short nod, to not be rude.

"Well, the first was very mature, but was a very good child back then. This one though had some opposing views from my husband, so they would sometimes argue. That child left the house first." She leaned back into her chair, and her hand splayed out on to the table, straightening out a wrinkle on the tablecloth.

"The next one was a bit eccentric, though every one of them had some eccentricities. This one was almost like a pyromaniac." She laughed, sipping on a new cup of her sake. "Oh, all those days this one tried to blow up my husbands writings and research was always a laugh. Such an entertainer, but was a great listener and observant. The next one was very sweet, and such an obedient child. Very helpful around the house too, and likes to dote on the other children. The one after was quiet serious, but a kind child. Doesn't like to show much emotion outwardly, but was always watching out for the others."

Tsunade paused in her talk, pulling out a napkin and wiping a small smudge of chocolate on the doll's whiskered cheek. Sasuke watched how the woman was very motherly to Naruto. "Now the next one was such a delight. Always there to cheer up everyone, and be attentive to the others. The child after was usually always quiet, but fiercely protective and watchful of the others."

"Then one child was very strong and intelligent. Followed after my husband, and has a great sense of protection." Her gaze softened in remembrance. "The next child was also quiet and calm, and seems emotionless. But the child was quiet intelligent and observant, always mindful of the others. The last one was very shy, but also very sweet and caring." Nostalgia washed through her glazed caramel eyes. "Each one was very unique from each other, but I loved them all the same."

"You have a really nice family." Naruto commented, smiling at the woman. "I hope they will come back home to see you again."

"I've been praying for such a time to come too. I just hope they don't think they're too old to come visit their dear old mother." Tsunade sighed, and poured another drink for herself. She pouted slightly when the last drop came out from the bottle. She caught Sasuke staring at the roses, and she grinned. "Don't you love the roses? Everyday I watch over them, they're my pride." She lifted her chin proudly.

The Uchiha glanced over the woman, giving a small grin. "I can see that they have been taken care of very well." He turned to the roses, seeing a glow around them. "There is so much love put into the roses." He murmured.

"Of course! Each colored rose is to represent one of my children." She replied, turning her head and beamed at the roses. "Though, I still haven't found the right color to represent my first child. It's a bit impossible to produce this one color my husband believes suits our first child with the soil here." The woman sighed.

Naruto blinked, and tilted his head slightly. "What color would that be?" His question was slightly muffled by the pastry he was chewing on. Sasuke turned his head and glared at the doll, talking while eating.

"Oh! Would you like to hear a song I made?" The woman was beaming with excitement. The woman clearly didn't hear the blond doll's question. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes glazed by the influence of her alcohol. She was slightly swaying, and Sasuke worried of the woman.

Naruto tilted his head, placing down his empty teacup. He drank the sweet tea to wash down the food from his mouth. "A song?"

"Yes! Let's see..." She tried to sit up straight, and closed her eyes. "Bloom now, beautiful Roses... Mmmm-mmm is calling? Mother weeps hmmm-mmmm, sweet Roses, hmmm-mmmm their falling~" Sasuke watched and listened as the woman sang in such a state, humming to words she seemed to have forgotten in her own song. Though, the boy had to admit, the woman does sing fairly nice in her drunken state. It was also fnd of pitiful but entertaining to watch the woman.

"Find each other now Roses, hmmmm-mmmm beckon you home. Hmmm-mmm beloved Roses, la la la alone." The woman waved her finger around in the air, as if she was conducting the song. "Mmmm-mmmm Ninth Child, dear Roses, hmmm-hmmmm Rose will lead. To stop la la la, brave Roses, the first hmmm-mmm bad seed."

Naruto was watching intently, listening to the woman. He was smiling at such an entertaining way the woman was singing. "Now... there was a last part to it..." Tsunade downed the last drops of her sake. Then she slammed her cup on the table, sighing out loudly with satisfaction. "Oh right! Put an end la la la, lovely Roses, rest now something-something do. Hmmm-mmmm will be waiting now, precious Roses, la la la for you!" She threw her arms out, laughing. "The end!"

The blond doll clapped with innocent awe in his big eyes. Tsunade bowed, grinning proudly. Sasuke shook his head, but didn't hide his small smile. "Was this song meant for your rose garden, Tsunade-san?" The boy questioned.

"I forgot." She pouted. Sasuke inwardly sighed, shaking his head. "No wait! It was actually for my children." Her expression softened, smiling. "It's supposed to be a song to call them back home..."

Suddenly the grounds vibrated, and everyone looked up. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads, narrowing their eyes at sensing something. They saw at a distance something approaching the gardens. Then a rip appeared out from the air, and something pushed its way through. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes were a giant black old broken teddy bear landed in the middle of the rose beds. "Forgotten?" The Uchiha quickly stood up, and Naruto hopped out from his seat, standing next to the boy.

"This is a Dream, after all." The doll replied. The big Forgotten roared, and started to stomp around, throwing its arms up in the air. Naruto and Sasuke saw the roses near the Forgotten were being flattened, oblivious to the thorns. They frowned, and glared hard at the monster.

Tsunade got up from her chair, and threw her body on to the rail of the gazebo. "My beautiful babies!" She cried.

Sasuke threw his arm out, pointing at the Forgotten. "Naruto, Tornado Blast!"

The blond doll leaped into the air, and blared in a blue aura. Then a big spinning funnel of wind came down on the giant bear. But then little Forgotten came out of no where, taking the hit for the big teddy bear. Pieces of the broken toys scattered everywhere among the garden, while petals fluttered around like snow. Sasuke bit his lower lip, and then ran out from under the shade from the gazebo. '_Need to get the Forgotten away from the gardens._' He thought. "Dobe!"

"Teme!" Naruto leaped into the air, passed the giant teddy bear, and a new wave of Forgotten. The blond doll saw his Host running away from the roses, thinking the same thing. Naruto dodged being crushed by the stomp of the giant teddy bear's foot. The grounds trembled, and there was an indention on the soil, with a crushed bush of red and white roses. Naruto looked up at the Forgotten. "Hey! Over here! Don't you want to take me to join your zombie clan?" He taunted. "And look, fresh young human meat over there!" He pointed to Sasuke.

Both were a bit shocked that the calls worked, and the Forgotten started to chase the Doll-Host pair. They were luring them away from the woman's garden, who was drunkenly sobbing about her roses. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at one another, both thinking the same thing, '_we need to end it quickly_'. Though the beautiful woman was odd, Sasuke found her to be growing on him, like with all the other people he met. He felt the need to protect her, and especially protect the woman's pride and joy.

The giant fan appeared in Sasuke's hands, and he spread the fan open before taking a big swing. The smaller Forgotten were all sent flying away by the strong winds. Naruto was releasing strong cutting winds upon command, and was still taunting and luring the giant Forgotten further from the woman and her gardens. When they were a good safe distance from the woman and at the edge of the garden, Sasuke raised his silver brace, blaring in a blue aura. "Naruto!" The doll leaped into the air, and was now blaring in the same blue aura. "Rasengan!"

Caramel eyes widened at the sight of the little doll performing the most powerful wind spell at the giant bear. The movement and attack was recognizable to the woman, snapping her out of her drunken stupor. '_That attack... it's just like... his..._' Tsunade's sight honed on to the blond doll, seeing his determined and serious expression. '_That one looks almost like..._'

The Forgotten was shredded to pieces, and no other smaller ones appeared. Sasuke released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked up to see Naruto floating down, and he easily caught him. The blond doll beamed at the boy. "We did it!" He chirped, feeling victorious and accomplished.

"Yes we did, dobe." The boy replied, his expression lighter.

Naruto puffed his cheeks a bit angrily. "Don't call me that, teme." He grumbled. Then he turned towards the roses, and his expression fell. "Tsunade-baachan's garden..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Really, you need to be more respectful." He sighed. Then he turned his head and looked at the messed up patches in the beautiful garden of roses. "If it will make you feel better, you can ask to help her fix it up." He suggested. Naruto's expression nodded, eager to aid and assist.

Tsunade looked up and widened her eyes. "Look out!" She shouted, when a new giant black stuffed bunny appeared behind the two, tearing through a rift in the air.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see the giant black bunny toy land behind them. The ground trembled, causing the boy to lose balance, and stumble to his bottom. The bunny started to hop up and down, giving the boy a harder time in trying to get back up. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed when the bunny jumped up high, its shadow cast over them.

Caramel eyes narrowed, and the cardigan was taken off. Pink lips curled into a frown, and hands clenched tightly into fists. "The one time I allowed the doors to open in this Dream, it gets invaded because of the weakened barriers..." The blond woman set one foot on the ground, before leaping far from where she stood. "I won't allow you to ruin this Dream nor disturb my time with my guests!"

Sasuke and Naruto craned their necks, watching as Tsunade soared above them, reaching the height of the giant stuffed bunny toy. She stretched out her right arm, and one finger was pointing at the doll. "And I won't forgive you for hurting my darling precious babies!" She shouted, as her pointer finger poked dead center of the toy's forehead.

Then with one finger, the bunny was pushed back to the ground, hard, creating a big crater on the ground. Tsunade landed on top of the bunny's face, and then the toy exploded into pieces of white stuffing, floating around like snow in the air around the woman. There were a few petals that joined in fluttering around. Both Doll and Host watched with wide eyes, gaping in shock at what just happened.

"One finger... just one finger!" Naruto gasped in disbelief.

"Just... who is this woman?" Sasuke whispered with awe.

Tsunade stood up, dusting her hands. She turned around to the two, and gave a sad smile. "It looks like time has ran out. You must leave from here." She came up to the two, and knelt down in front of the boy holding on to his Doll in his arms.

"What!? But we just got here! And we really enjoyed listening to your stories, having tea with you, and there was so much I wanted to ask you!" Naruto protested, getting upset in suddenly having to go away from the beautiful yet eccentric woman.

The woman leaned in, and gave a small peck on the Doll's forehead, after brushing back its bangs. Naruto blinked his cerulean eyes, and looked up at the woman a bit bashfully. Sasuke watched the two, and thought the scene looked like a mother kissing her child. Tsunade pulled back, and smiled gently. "I'm glad to know that everything will be alright now." She spoke softly. "Soon, all my children will be returned to me, back at home."

A hand was gently placed on to the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, and until next time." Suddenly Tsunade pushed the boy back, and Sasuke could no longer feel the stable ground under him. It was like he and Naruto were falling back. The boy and the doll widened their eyes, as they watched the woman and her garden getting further away.

Naruto reached out a hand to the woman. "But, wait!" The small doll called out, but the image of the garden disappeared into the white void they were falling through. Sasuke pulled the blond doll closer to his chest, and he closed his eyes, and colors started to spin around him.

0000000

"Pulse Wave, Sai!"

A big bolt of lightening struck down hard, followed by a big explosion wiping out the big wave of Wraith within the vicinity. Out of the smoke came a loud roar that caused the grounds and building to tremble. Four small figures shot out from the cloud of smoke, unleashing their own attacks against the giant 'boss' Wraith.

Behind a tall young man, overlooking the battle between the four dolls and the giant black shadow, a rift of light opened, and spat out two figures to the ground. Itachi looked over his shoulder to find his younger brother with the doll he played Host to. He frowned, hiding his relief and worry about the young boy. "Where have you two been?" He called out as the two groaned and were regaining their bearings.

Sasuke looked up, recognizing and processing what was happening in his surroundings. "Aniki..."

Naruto quickly jumped up, ready to help his friends. "Looks like we made it back in time."

Itachi turned his head back to watching the battle. "I'm glad you're here, but there is no need to help. We got this covered." The older Uchiha replied confidently.

Sasuke blinked when he felt a small warmth flow up his left arm. He looked down to see the pink and gold gem shining with light. Sakura leaped into the air, and blared brightly in her own pink aura. "Blossom Demise!" She threw her arms out, and a storm of pink petals danced around the Wraith with a fury. Sasuke saw the Wraith struggling to break free, and it fell to its knees. It roared in a kind of pained sound.

Haku leaped into the air, blaring with his golden aura. "Frozen Devastation!" A giant spike of ice shot out from the ground, encasing the giant Wraith. The air became colder, and the people around could see their own breath in front of them. A dark cloud encircled above, and baskeball sized stones of ice pelted on the giant icicle. Then the ice shattered, the impact causing the Wraith to fall down to the ground, missing its arms from its body. '_They've finally unleashed their last and most powerful spells!_' Sasuke grinned with pride.

"Time to end this." The older Uchiha murmured. Sasuke and Naruto watched as Itachi lifted his left wrist. Both gems on the silver brace sparked brightly.

Haku and Sakura leaped back as Sai and Deidara started to blare in their respectful auras. The silver and orange auras grew, as static sparked around the small raven haired doll, and licks of flames began to emit from the tall blond doll. Sasuke widened his eyes in realization. '_Aniki is able to get his doll to the fourth level of power, even with Deidara too!_' The boy ran towards Naruto, picking him up and run towards a more secure and stable area. Haku and Sakura landed close to the boy, and he pulled them into his arms.

From the big auras radiating from the two dolls, there was a shape of a wolf from the silver aura, and a giant cat shape from the orange aura. The size of the four legged animal shapes was about seven feet tall (2 meters). Itachi grinned, just as Deidara and Sai did. Then the two dolls threw their hands out wide. "Tiger Blaze, un!" "Thundering Wolf!"

Sasuke and the others couldn't believe their eyes as the silver wolf and orange tiger leaped at the giant black shadow. They viciously attacked the giant beast with their claws and jaws, sending it to fall back to the ground. Then the Wraith was engulfed in a swirl of orange and silver lights. The area were the Wraith stood burst into flames, with a cloud of electrifying currents. A big cloud of black dust rolled over the area after a loud explosion. The Wraith and the two bright animals were gone.

Sasuke stood up, releasing the dolls that were in his arms. They all ran to the other two that were in the older Uchiha's possession. "Wow, you both work really great together, and were able to summon too!" Sakura awed.

"No doubt, Itachi-san has gotten stronger, along with Sai and Deidara." Haku commented, with a slight tilt of his head.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Mou, I thought I was the only one that could summon a giant animal." He was denying that the others were getting just as strong as himself and his Host rather quickly.

Sai rolled his eyes. "Don't be selfish, Dickless. We all have to eventually reach the fifth level if we want to defeat the First Doll." The blond growled at the name the Silver Rose called him.

"I'm pretty sure the others are not that far behind either, un." Deidara grinned, and looked down at his hands. "But that attack was pretty amazing, and such great explosions that followed, un!" His only visible eye glittered with excitement. The others laughed nervously at the tallest doll.

Itachi turned to his little brother, giving a hardened look. "So, where were you?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly in place, feeling the hard stare from his older brother. "About that..."

0000000

At the Uchiha residence, Naruto told about the woman in the rose garden in the Dream that he and Sasuke were pulled into. He told about the wonderful tea party they were invited to, and made the other dolls envious of Naruto snacking out on all those various delicious sounding treats. He even told of the stories about the many children the woman had.

"The woman you described..." Emerald green eyes looked down with a melancholy nostalgia. "She sounds so familiar..."

"It's because Naruto-chan just met face to face with our Mother, un." Deidara replied. The other dolls widened their eyes at the statement. "The children the woman described was us." He closed his eyes, picturing that once long ago happy family.

Haku bowed his head. "The roses... our personalities and the order of the children... it makes sense."

Sasuke frowned. "But based on descriptions of you all from Tsunade-san, she didn't mention anything that was closely similar to how Naruto was, after the description of Hinata. And... there was one child between Gaara and Sai that Tsunade-san mentioned."

"The real son born from our Mother and Father, that wasn't a Doll of Eden." Sai spoke up in reply. They all turned to the smallest raven haired doll. "It was a miracle, if I recall, that Mother was able to give birth to a real child. Father celebrated by creating me, to grow up with that boy."

Sakura nodded. "I remember. Then Hinata was created when Father showed the boy how to create a doll, because he was so interested in making them like Father... but then... something happened to him..." The pink haired doll crossed her arms, bowed her head and furrowed her brows. "I just... can't remember what though..."

"Naruto wasn't mention because... Mother died before the last Doll was finally finished." Sai told, with a small hint of sadness in his eyes.

"That must be why Naruto wouldn't have easily recalled how Mother looked like and how she was." Haku replied. Sasuke looked over at the smallest doll, that bowed its head. '_And he was never woken up, until this cycle._'

Deidara looked up, and pumped his fists in front of him. "This must really mean that Naruto-chan is definitely that last Child, since Mother met up with him, un. He's recognized by Mother."

Sakura beamed. "I always believed it, but hearing about you both meeting mother is very reassuring. This war will definitely end soon!" Haku and Sai nodded. They all looked over at the smallest doll, each showing their own way of happiness and gratefulness towards him. They they hounded the smallest doll about their Mother and more on what happened while he was at that Dream.

'_Soon they'll reach their Home together._' Sasuke watched the group of dolls. A hand reached up and clutch over his heart. '_Soon... Naruto would be leaving..._'

0000000  
0000000

**Note**: I know, lots of unanswered questions. But be patient and they'll all be revealed soon!

Hurray! Mother is revealed! But really, was it a surprise? I'm betting you can already guess who the Father is. I won't say who, only when the time is right. But I'm excited with the revelation of the Black Sage and the First Doll. It's a secret, and you might guess who they are after a few chapters or so.

Sorry this chapter was a little short, and that I didn't update sooner than I thought. Was busy with things. I was even hoping it would be out by Mother's Day, because of the whole mother revelation... And I rushed this chapter, so I haven't found time to look over spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry! Anyways, I'm half way down with the next chapters. I won't make any promises, but I'll try to get them out as soon as I can. Have any questions, they just PM me! I'd love to answer a few thing to the best of my ability, without revealing so much. Just don't ask me who the First Doll is and his host and the other people yet to be revealed. ))

"Dream" - a place created by illusions set in a pocket of a dimension that mirrors the real world. People that could easily create a Dream are casters of the element of Spirit. The Dream is limited by the imagination and power of the castor of Spirit. All Dreams can effect the people caught in it, but all that happens in a Dream will not effect the real world.

"Forgotten" - the residents of Elysia. Their appearances are like that of broken toys, dolls, stuffed animals and puppets. When people get lost in Elysia and are not able to find their way through, they get consumed by insanity and darkness because of the unstable and mixed up place. Their minds get distorted, and their former bodies get corrupted into broken toys. They feed upon the sane people that come through, wanting to drag them to become one of them.

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke, Ino, Kiba & Chouji: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Tsunade: looks 30s (calculate how long the Dolls have been roaming the world, you'll guess her age)

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire

**Levels of Power:  
**1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- summoning of their respective animal = host can use weapons


	21. Act Twenty: The Fragile Hope

_The pale hand was cold on touch. Big blue eyes widened, and looked up at the unmoving and unresponsive boy, lying on the ground. Blond spiky locks swayed as the head shook with disbelief. "No... Sasuke..." The round cherubic face contorted with shock and agony upon the sight. "Sasuke!"_

_Tiny hands reached out, and shook the limp body. "Sasuke! Wake up!" Tears were streaming down the whiskered marked cheeks. "Sasuke!"_

_"**It's all your fault...**" A deep voice whispered._

_The small doll robed with blue shut its eyes, and shook the boy again. "Sasuke!" He shouted desparately._

_"**Because of who you are, and what you are...**" The voice continued._

_"Sasuke!" The doll curled up on top of the boy, clutching tightly on to the shirt. "Please..."_

_"**You're a tool for destruction...**"_

_The doll looked up, and stared down at the pale face. Eyes were closed, and dark raven hair spilled around his head. A tiny hand reached out and touch the cold cheek of the boy, fighting back the pouring tears from its big blue eyes. "Sasuke..."_

_"**In the end, you will end up destroying the world...**"_

_"**In the end... all those precious to you will die by your own hands.**"_

_"**Especially the one you call Sasuke.**"_

"That's a lie!" Naruto shot up from the bed, sitting up and panting hoarsely. There was a soft grunt beside him, and the blond doll looked beside him to find his Host, lying on the bed, on his side, facing the doll.

Aware of his surroundings, Naruto found himself in his usual spot on the bed in the boy's room. It was still a bit dark in the room, the sun barely peeking out of the horizon. The boy groaned a little, and turned around to face his back on the blond doll. Naruto released a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding. The doll shifted in his spot, going on his knees, and slowly pressing his forehead on the boy's shoulder blade.

"A dream..." Something stirred within the doll, as a clenching feeling was choking his heart and lungs. The doll felt his eyes burn with tears threatening to escape, recalling the horrible dream of the boy he just had. "Sasuke..."

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Twenty**: _The Fragile Hope  
_By: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

Summer came for the city, and school was out for most of the students. Sasuke thought he was free to laze around, sleeping late at night and waking up around noon. He could trust that the dolls wouldn't do anything wrong to the house, especially when he was in it, even though he would be sleeping in his room most of the day away. But it didn't stop his friends (yes, he now admits that they were his friends instead of acquaintances) from trying to drag him out of the house to enjoy their break. He could now understand why Shikamaru would always say 'troublesome' and complain at the disruption of his lazy days.

Though the Hosts and Dolls took the battles against the growing swarms of Wraiths that appear almost everyday seriously, it didn't stop them from planning to have fun together in groups. They weren't ignoring the pending ultimate battle against their first sibling, but chose to have as much fun together before that time came. What the dolls all believed was that the first Child will call them or come to them when it wants them to. A few, though silently and secretly, were more worried about the end, when they had to leave their Host.

With days going by, there was a change in the atmosphere that everyone seemed to notice.

"Hey, Dobe!" Sasuke stood at the door of his room, looking at the small blond doll sitting at the ledge of the window. It was staring out the window, hugging in its arms the orange fox stuffed doll. "Want to come to the groceries with me? Might pass by a bakery on the way home, and you could chose what to get." He called out.

The blond didn't seem to react at the words of 'bakery' like it usually did. Naruto just continued to stare out the window, as if he didn't hear the boy. Sasuke frowned, walking into his room, and nearing the doll. For days now, something seemed to change the blond's usual sunny and loud attitude. Everyone became nervous when the doll didn't react how it usually did, or happily smile wherever it went.

The first two days, Sasuke ignored it, believing that Naruto probably had a fight against with Sai, as usual, and was giving the stubborn silent treatment to everyone. But on the third day, Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't as enthusiastic in how he acted or talked as he usually was. What bothered the boy more was that Naruto seemed to be avoiding in looking at him, or shrink away whenever Sasuke got near him. Sure they worked cooperatively together during battles, as usual, but Naruto wasn't as lively and loud as he usually was.

A pale hand reached out to the doll's shoulder. "Hey, Dobe, didn't you hear me?" Sasuke tapped the doll's shoulder.

Naruto jerked away. "I heard you! And don't touch me!" He hissed. The doll didn't look up at the boy, keeping its head glued towards the window. "I don't want to go, so leave me alone."

A frown came upon the boy's lips. "Hey, what's been your problem, dobe?" Sasuke demanded, his mood growing sour. "I've been patient with you these days, but this attitude of yours is getting everyone worried. Even I'm getting worried. What's wrong?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing is wrong." The blond doll hissed, tightly wrapping his arms around the neck of Kurama. "Just leave me alone already."

"I won't leave you alone, dobe." Sasuke replied, standing firmly on his spot, and staring hard at the blond doll that refuses to look at him. "Just talk to me. Why are you acting like this?"

Naruto whipped his head up, finally looking up at the raven haired boy. Crystal blue eyes glared hard at the boy, nearly throwing the young Uchiha off guard at such a look directed at him. "I'm not acting like anything!" The doll shouted. "I told you nothing is wrong, and to leave me alone, TEME!"

There was a loud ripping sound. And the two froze, their eyes slightly widening. Two pairs of eyes watched as the head of the orange fox plushie rolled off to the floor. Naruto's breath hitched, his blue eyes widened in shock. Sasuke knelt down and slowly picked up Kurama's head. "Naruto..."

The body of the toy dropped to the ground, lifeless. Sasuke looked up just as the blond doll escaped out from the window. The boy felt his chest constrict, and rushed to the opened window wider. "Naruto!" He shouted after the doll, watching as the little doll ran out through the gates and disappeared from view. Sasuke gritted his teeth, clutching on Kurama's head. '_Naruto... what has gotten into you lately? Why can't you tell me?_'

00000000

Seven small figures landed at a small clearing within a secluded area of the park. They all had a form of worry in their expressions. Sakura clutched tightly on her dress. "I don't understand why Naruto-chan ran away..."

Haku shifted his weight to one foot. "He's been acting strangely these few days."

Pale lavender eyes searched the expressions of the residents on the Uchiha household. "D-do you have any idea as to why he would be like this?" Hinata carefully asked.

The tallest blond shook his head. "Not really, un. Naruto just suddenly became quieter than usual one morning." Deidara responded.

Sai crossed his arms over his chest. "He especially is trying to avoid or stay away from Sasuke-kun." The smallest raven haired doll took a glance over the other dolls sharing residence with his Host. "I don't recall them arguing about anything before then."

The red haired doll looked at the doll beside it. "Do you not sense anything, or see anything on the location of where Naruto could be?" Gaara asked in his usual quiet and low tone.

Neji closed his eyes, and shook his head. "No, not at the moment. He's in no imminent danger." He replied. The expression of the others all fell.

The pink haired doll raised her hands and clasped them tightly together. "Earlier, Naruto-chan just suddenly snapped at Sasuke-san for no reason, and just left. I'm not so sure if he'll come home any time soon..." Sakura murmured.

Haku reached out and pat the Pink Rose's head in an affectionate way. "Shall we look one more time before we head home? I'm sure Naruto-kun would come home soon for dinner. He'll definitely be hungry by then." He spoke in a reassuring way, hopefully to lift up his siblings' spirits. They all nodded slowly, turning to split and search again.

Suddenly all seven dolls stiffened in their spots, feeling a cold chill come down their backs. They heard footsteps coming from behind a tall tree. They slowly looked up, guardedly, to find a figure, shrouded in a black cloak. They froze in place, daring not to move.

"Searching is futile, little Dolls." A deep male voice sounded from the dark figure. The dolls shifted, knowing that this man knew about them. They moved into defensive positions. "A fair warning, as the one who claims to be a real Doll of Eden is only deceiving you." The figure took a step closer, causing the small Dolls to take a step back with apprehension. "The one you seek is an existance that should be erased, only a Fake."

Pale green eyes widened and then narrowed to a deadly glare. "Shut up." Gaara hissed angrily. "Naruto is no Fake!" The Red Rose launched from his spot, with his staff appearing in his hands. The others got shocked at the doll's sudden reaction. When Gaara swung his staff at the falsely accusing person, the man flickered away and appeared behind the group of dolls. Gaara landed to the ground, irritated. He turned his head, glaring hard.

Sai, Neiji and Deidara moved to attack the man, with their weapons in hand. "Who are you to claim these accusations, un!?" The oldest doll shouted, and tossed a piece of clay at the man. Sai released blank ink, and Neiji threw his white thread.

The man side stepped, and the clay landed on a tree, setting off into an explosion. Then the man flickered again, missing getting caught by the black ink and the thread. "The Fake has truly fooled you into believing its lies." The man sighed.

"Stop calling Naruto-chan a Fake!" Raged the Pink Rose. In her hands appeared her pink boxing gloves, and she launched her self at the man. Not far behind were Haku and Hinata, glaring hatefully at the unknown man. The man dodged Sakura, and Hinata's hammer. Then he flickered away before getting hit by the Gold Rose's needles.

When the man appeared, he found himself surrounded by all seven dolls that were blaring with their respectively colored auras. "Dessert Graveyard!" "Lightening Storm!" "Hell Fire!" "Divination Field Strike!" "Blizzard!" "Tidal Wave!" "Illusion Reflections!" They all shouted in unison. Then the whole field became blinded by light, followed by a loud explosion.

The light faded, and the cloud of dust lessened for a cleared view of the area. There was no longer the man in black at the center of the dolls' circle. All was left was a deep crater, blackened with ask and soaked with some water.

"It's sad to find how weak minded you Dolls of Eden are, easily trusting such a Fake." A voice spoke. The dolls all widened their eyes to find the cloaked man standing in one piece, behind the timid Violet Rose. They all glared at the man. "But who's to say that this Fake wasn't really working for the First Doll all along?" The man spoke in a lower tone. "To tell you the truth, there was never a real ninth Doll." The others stiffened at his words, something within them clenching tightly.

The man sighed, and waved a hand. "I guess I can't convince you otherwise." There were loud hissing sounds that started to surround the seven dolls. They looked around and found dark spots appearing on the ground, and soon Wraiths started to grow out from the black spots. They all became defensive again, prepared to fight against the shadowed monsters. "But I'm warning you, nothing good will ever come from staying near that Fake. It will be your down fall, and will destroy this sad world." Then the man disappeared.

The Wraiths attacked the dolls as the man disappeared. Their attention became focused in fighting off the shadowed monsters. But within, some doubt stirred because of the man's words. Sakura shook her head after unleashing a spell at the Wraiths. '_No... it can't be true... Naruto-chan would never..._' She tightly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth after punching a Wraith to dust hard at its gut.

Then the 'boss' appeared, and everyone, stirred with mixed emotions, became hasty in wanting to defeat the giant Wraith. Hinata, Neji and Gaara blared with their respectful auras, that grew widely. Sakura widened her eyes as she recognized what attack the three were conjuring. '_They're summoning!_'

"Dragon Tide!" "Luminous Bird!" "Raccoon Quake!"

0000000

After the battle against three waves of Wraiths and a boss, the dolls returned to their homes. The older Uchiha frowned after listening to Sakura, Haku, Sai and Deidara talk about the mysterious man in black. Itachi crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "From what you're telling me, you shouldn't trust what this man says. He, after all, summoned Wraith, and must be working with the Black Sage." The young man opened his eyes, watching the four dolls before him, with their heads bowed in silence. "They're trying to cause doubt in you, discourage you for when you fight against the First Doll."

Tiny hands clenched tightly. "Itachi-san is right, un. All the signs we've witnessed really proves that Naruto is truly our long lost brother." Deidara spoke up, encouragingly. Sakura and Haku gave small smiles, while Sai stared with his usual blank expression. But the spark in his eye showed that he also believed in the second Doll's words.

Itachi pushed himself off from leaning against the counter in the kitchen, uncrossing his arms. "That man must be dangerous, and could be planning something. So be careful around that man, if he ever shows up again." The young man cautioned.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention, and they turned to find the younger Uchiha come into the room, with a deep frown. Sasuke glanced over the dolls. "He's not back yet, then." He muttered.

Sakura stepped up closer to the boy, with worry in her eyes. "I'm sure he's okay, Sasuke-san. If anything happened to him, you'll sense it." She said a bit reassuringly.

The raven haired boy scowled, with an irritated and angry emotion evident on his expression. "That dobe, when he comes back, he won't be getting any snacks for a week!" He growled threateningly, as he turned around and stomped up to his room. The four dolls watched with sympathy for the smallest doll.

0000000

After dinner, there was no sign of the little doll the youngest Uchiha played Host to. Naruto hasn't come home yet, not even for food. Sasuke kept himself in his own room, denying that he was very worried for the little blond doll. The changes in the little doll were very apparent, and everyone noticed them right away. Sasuke liked to believe that he could easily read the doll like an open book. For one thing, Naruto was very expressive, wearing his emotions and heart on his sleeves. And the bond they shared, there was a very close connection that somehow allowed Sasuke to feel and understand the doll. But lately, Naruto seemed to close himself off, and the Uchiha would never admit that it kind of scared him.

With a frustrated growl, the boy ruffled his head, and glared down at his lap. "At least he's in not some sort of trouble." He grumbled. He sighed, and then winced. He lifted his thumb, and sucked on the small cut.

Sasuke leaned his back against the wall, and then glanced out the window, seeing the night sky blanketed with little sparkling stars. "You always talked to me, dobe. Why is it you can't now?" He murmured to himself. With another sigh, he tore his gaze from the window, to the task in his hands.

00000000

It was late, but the four dolls with the older Uchiha stayed in the living room together. Sakura, Deidara and Haku sat together on the couch, watching television. Itachi was on the dinning table, going over some files from work, as Sai was also at the table with a book, reading. There was tapping on the glass sliding door. Everyone froze where they were, and turned their heads to the glass door. They saw a small figure, cloaked by the night. When the figure pressed its face on the glass, they saw it was the recognizable little whiskered doll. "Naruto!" The three dolls gasped.

Itachi got up from his chair, and slid open the glass door. Naruto walked in, patting down his dress. The Uchiha frowned slightly, with a reprimanding expression, looking down at the doll. "You're home late."

The little doll bowed its head, scratching the back of its head in a slightly nervous, yet guilty way. "Sorry, Ita-kun." He looked up and saw the other dolls gathered, standing close to the young man. "Sorry, everyone that I worried you. I just... had to get some air..." He fidgeted on his spot, not really explaining himself fully.

Sakura sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. "You really did make us worry for you, Naruto-chan. We all even went out to look for you." The smallest blond winced, and bowed his head guiltily. "You've never reacted or acted this way before, please tells us what's wrong." The pink haired doll's expression softened with concern.

No word was spoken from the smallest blond, standing there with his head still bowed. Many questions came up in all their heads, but no one could bring it out, very worried of the unusually quiet and subdued little doll. After a tense moment of silence, Haku came up to the small doll, and placed a comforting hand on its head. "Come now, you must be hungry."

Itachi inwardly sighed, and relaxed his shoulders. "I'll warm up the left overs." He turned around towards the kitchen. Sai silently stared at the whiskered doll, then turned around to go help his Host.

Deidara came up to Naruto, and reached out his hand to ruffle his already messy golden locks. "Next time you have some kind of fit, just tell someone where you're going, okay, un?" The smallest doll nodded slowly, allowing himself to be led to the table by the two tallest dolls. No one dared to ask about what happened with Naruto, sensing the tense and gloomy aura around him.

After eating, Itachi ushered all the dolls upstairs to go to bed, as it was already very late. Naruto saw the closed door of the youngest Uchiha, and turned around, looking at his friends. "Um... is it alright if... I stay with you guys tonight?" The small blond asked, a bit shyly as he stared at the carpeted floor.

Everyone looked at one another, guessing that Naruto's mood had something to do with Sasuke. Sakura gave a soft smile, offering out her hand to the smallest doll. "Come on, then." The Pink Rose led the other doll to their room.

Haku and Deidara turned to the young man, standing before the door to his own room. "Are you going to inform Sasuke-kun that Naruto came back home?" The Gold Rose carefully asked.

Itachi closed his eyes, sighing softly. He looked back at the two tallest dolls. "Don't worry, I will. Go on to your room now." They nodded, and said their good nights to the Silver Rose and his Host.

0000000

There was a small cry in the night, and Naruto shot up from his bed, gasping. A hand pressed hard against his chest, as he was trying hard to calm down from the reoccurring dream. Tears started to build up in the doll's eyes, and he released them, as he leaned forward, quietly muffling his cries against his blanketed knees.

A comforting hand reached out, and touched the small back. Naruto got startled, and jerked up to find the concerned look of the bigger blond doll. "Bad dream, un?" Deidara crawled in the blue blanket, sitting beside the smaller doll.

"S-sorry that I w-woke you up." Naruto whispered, guiltily. He started to rub away his teary eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling more.

The Orange Rose started to rub the small back in a comforting manner. "Why don't you tell me about it, un? It helps if you talk it out." He gently tried to coax the small doll to open up to him.

Tiny hands clutched tightly on to the blue blanket. Naruto bowed his head, slightly trembling. Deidara carefully watched the smaller doll, very concerned in the state he was in. "I'm scared..." Naruto whispered, after a moment of silence. "These past nights... I... I've been having the same dreams..."

Big blue eyes looked up at the bigger blond, glistening with unshed tears. "I lose everything... everyone disappears... It's all because of me. I made them all die." Naruto lifted his small shaky hands, staring at them like they were something foreign to him. "I got afraid that I would hurt everyone... so I tried to stay away. But... I was more afraid... afraid that I'll lose everyone." His voice cracked. "I'm especially afraid of losing Sasuke!" He cried.

The small blond was pulled into a tight comforting embrace. Deidara leaned his cheek against Naruto's head, while rubbing his back. "You won't ever lose us, nor would you ever hurt us. We trust you, Naruto, and know that your very kind heart can't ever harm us, un. Plus, there is no way you will harm or lose your host. It's very apparent that you really love, Sasuke, un." The bigger doll slightly pulled back, pushing the smaller doll to look at him. "Those nightmares are nothing but that, un. I don't think they will ever come true. So stop thinking so hard on them. Only the White Rose has that ability." Naruto chuckled a bit. Deidara gave a reassuring grin. "Now, cheer up, un! You're much better when you're smiling."

Naruto sniffed, rubbing his eyes from the falling tears. "B-but... I don't know how I could face Sasuke now..." The bigger blond tilted his head slightly. Naruto bit his lower lip. "Earlier today... I just snapped at him for no reason, and ran off... He must be very mad at me right now..." His gaze lowered. '_And I ripped my most precious gift that he gave to me._'

"Maybe you should start with an apology to Sasuke-kun." A voice spoke up. The two blonds looked over to see that Haku and Sakura were also awake, at the edge of their beds, listening. The raven haired doll smiled a bit guiltily. "Sorry, we couldn't help but listen it. We woke up when we heard you crying, Naruto-kun."

The small blond bowed his head down in guilty. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-chan." Sakura reassured, giving a gentle smile. "We were just all worried about you, and it's good that you opened up with your worries."

Deidara nodded, petting the smaller blond's head. "After you apologize, you'll need to have a good talk with your Host. Tell him what you told us, and I'm sure he will understand. He's your Host after all, and we all know that trust makes the bond stronger, un."

Naruto gave a small smile, and bowed his head, taking in all that his friends told him. '_I'm lucky to have them all as my friends... I'm sure they all have the same fears and worries as me... and they're right, it's just a dream..._' He closed his eyes, and clutched his hand on the cloth over his heart. '_Sasuke..._'

0000000

Though the tension lessened a bit, and all the dolls found out about Naruto's nightmares and worries, the small blond still slightly avoided the younger Uchiha. Naruto became slightly normal again, laughing and talking with all his friends, but there was a small hint of some strain in his cheerfulness. Haku, Deidara and Sakura didn't know what else to do for their smallest friend. Naruto has yet to really have a good talk with his Host. The little doll did reply to the younger Uchiha's questions, but only in short sentences and without looking up at the boy. The three dolls confided with the other dolls, and even the other Hosts. They all believed that Naruto would eventually work it out with Sasuke.

All the dolls gathered together that day in the Sabaku residence. Temari and Ino thought of taking them all out to the park, and eat some ice cream, because of the summer weather. The girls thought of it as a chance to hopefully cheer their loveable smallest friend. "Well, Naruto-chan does look like he's enjoying and kind of forgetting about his little problem." The older female observed.

The two females were sitting against the trunk of a shady tree, watching all eight dolls running around on the grass in a game of tag/hide-and-seek. Ino sighed, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Really, boys are so stubborn. Why can't they just talk to each other? Then again, Sakura-chan has been saying that Sasuke-kun is trying really hard to confront him. I guess the problem lies with Naruto-chan..."

"Well, Naruto-chan is truly a selfless person, only caring about other people's feelings. When it comes to his own problems, he wouldn't want others to worry for him." Temari reasoned.

"Yeah, but I think that Naruto-chan has always confided in Sasuke-kun. It's just his nightmares has been affecting him more than we think. Why would Naruto-chan be so afraid of harming all of us?" Ino wondered.

Temari closed her eyes, tilting her head to the sounds of running and laughter. "Do you think... that man the other day who warned the Dolls about Naruto-chan... be related to his nightmares?"

The younger girl turned her head to the high school student. "What? Do you think that man might be causing those nightmares for Naruto-chan?"

There was a screech of surprise, and the girls turned their heads to see black spots littering the grounds. Wraiths rose, and all the Dolls immediately acted fast to destroy them. Temari pushed the younger girl slightly behind her, to protect her. "Just what we needed." She muttered. She reached out her hand, and a staff appeared.

Different colored lights glowed around the park, as various elemental spells were thrown at the many waves of Wraith. Black dust rose after the Wraiths were defeated. Then out of the ashes were four black giants. Everyone widened their eyes in shock and disbelief. "What!? Four of them!?" Ino exclaimed, as she clutched tightly to the back of the shirt of the older girl.

Temari looked at the dolls urgently. "Everyone needs to split up and fight together to get rid of them!" She shouted, as she raised her silver brace. The Dolls nodded in understanding and leaped to different directions. Ino had her cellphone, texting rapidly and waiting for the replies of the other Hosts.

Sand collected below one 'boss' Wraith. Gaara stood a safe distance, watching his opponent, as his red aura was slowly growing. Sai ran across and all around the giant body of the Wraith with his paintbrush. Silver painted lines were drawn all around, and suddenly hardened, restricting the Wraith's movements. As the Silver Rose leaped back, a high wall of sand shot up around the Wraith, then solidified into the dark earthly gravel. "Earth Avalanche, Gaara!"

As the attack came down, with the grounds violently shaking, a dark cloud encircled above the Wraith. Sai threw his arms up to the sky, blaring with his silver aura. "Pulse Wave!" Then a giant blinding bolt of lightning struck down hard on the Wraith with more crackling around the area.

Then the two dolls blared again in their respectful auras, that grew to the height of the Wraith. Then a glowing silver wolf appeared over the raven haired doll, and a red form of a raccoon crawled from behind the red headed doll. "Raccoon Quake!" "Thundering Wolf!"

A web of white tread held down another giant Wraith, while three big stuffed bears pounded hard on the black shadowed monster. Sakura leaped into the air, and glowed brightly in her pink aura. "Blossom Demise!"

Neji quickly followed up with his most powerful element attack. "Holy Violence!"

The Wraith fell to the ground, with the grounds trembling by the impact. Then a white and pink aura blared and grew. A form bathed in white light soared through the sky as a bird, and a giant pink light of a bear roared. "Bear Crush!" "Luminous Bird!"

"Tsunami!" Hinata shouted as she glowed brightly in her violet aura. A giant wave rose up from behind the other giant Wraith, then crashed down upon it.

A gold light brightened around Haku. "Frozen Devastation!" The water encasing the Wraith suddenly froze over. Then big hail stones beat against the giant icicle, until it cracked and shattered.

Big violet and golden auras blared brightly and grew. A long violet dragon form spiraled around the Wraith, while a big golden rabbit hopped around, and took a big high leap over the giant shadowed monster. "Dragon Tide!" "Rabbit Blizzard!"

Naruto looked up to see Deidara in the air, glowing in his red aura. The bigger blond doll released several marble sized lights, that got absorbed into the black Wraith. "Explosion!" Giant explosions were set off from within the shadowed monster, that roared in pain.

The smaller blond leaped into the air, glowing in his blue aura, as strong winds gathered into a ball in the palm of his hand. The Wraith was throwing its arms around to swat the Orange Rose, that was laughing hysterically while unleashing clay birds. Naruto widened his eyes and was knocked away by the Wraith's giant hand.

"Naruto!" Deidara turned his glare at the Wraith, and then blared in his orange aura. A big tiger form stalked over the doll, then roared. The one eyed doll threw his hand, and pointed at the enemy. "Tiger Blaze!" The orange tiger pounced the enemy.

Naruto groaned a bit, and sat up, shaking his head. He saw three 'boss' Wraiths explode into black dust, defeated. The Wraith that he and Deidara fought was engulfed in a big raging fire. Then all seven dolls appeared, landing around the smallest doll. They immediately went into defensive stances, with their weapons in hand. Temari ran up behind the dolls. "Let's finish this!"

"Raging Storm!"

The Wraith was suddenly caught up in a vortex of fire that slowly died down by the hard winds. Then howling winds roared loudly in everyone's ears as sharp winds slash all around the monster that was stuck in a powerful tornado. Then a giant blue wall of blaring light grew behind the Wraith. The dolls and the two girls watched with wide eyes, and in confusion. They all glanced over at the smallest doll, who was just as surprised. "B-b-but... Naruto-chan is right here!" Sakura cried out.

Out from the blue light was a giant blue frog like form. It leaped up high, with swirling winds all around it. "Whirlwind Toad!" The blue frog started to spin, then dive at the Wraith. Everyone turned their heads away as the attack exploded, nearly pushing everyone from their spots by the powerful winds. Then the Wraith exploded into a cloud of black dust.

As their surroundings settled, the dolls and the two girls slowly dropped their arms and looked straight ahead. From the cloud of dust, they saw two figures slowly getting closer. Then the dust cleared, and there stood a young woman, and a small figure that came up to her knees.

The woman had long crimson hair that nearly reached the back of her knees. She had a heart shaped face with a fair complexion and violet eyes. She wore a pale green dress over a white shirt. And on her left wrist was a familiar looking silver brace.

The small figure next to the woman had golden blond hair, like Naruto, but with longer spikes and fringes that framed its face. The doll had the same crystal blue eyes as the small blond, but it was slightly narrower than Naruto's round blue eyes. It had a fairer complexion without the whiskered marks on its cheeks. It wore a boyish navy blue attire that was like in the Victorian ages, with a black bow tie, and a blue rose on the center of the bow. The coat was a velvet blue, with blue shorts stopping below the knees, with white leggings and black boots. Compared to Naruto, this figure had a more boyish appearance than Naruto's adorable almost effeminate face. It was also as tall as Sakura in size.

All the dolls froze in place, having difficulties in processing the two before them and what just happened earlier. Gaara was the first to move, narrowing his aqua green eyes. "Who are you?" He growled in a low, threatening tone.

The small blond figure took a step forward, and grinned widely. It offered out its hand, in an inviting manner. "It's nice to finally meet you all." The doll spoke in a childish voice, with a tilt of the head. "I _am_ the Blue Rose of the Wind, the _Ninth_ Doll of Eden." A smile grew on the small paler blond doll's lips.

Slowly everyone's eyes widened as the words registered in their heads. Naruto felt his chest constrict, and his heart nearly stopped. '_...what...?_'

0000000  
0000000

**Note: **CLIFFHANGER!

Boo, it turned out shorter than I expected. But I rushed it to get this chapter out as fast as I could. Had some delays...

Anyways... unknown doll say what!? Who is this doll, and who is that lady!? Come on, and everyone was already believing that Naruto was the real Ninth Child! And who is this dark man that is deluding the gang!? Frustrated? Don't worry... Huhuhu... Yeah... everything is going according to plan. Just have to find out now, don't you? More twists and more turns to come! Bwahahahahaha!))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari: 16

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind (!?)  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire  
N/A - 9th child; Blue Rose of Wind (!?)

**Levels of Power:  
**1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- summoning of their respective animal = host can use weapons


	22. Act Twenty-One: The Hidden Ninth Child

For a long time, I've been waiting for you to come back to me. I've known your duties as a soldier to fight in the terrible war. You had a big heart, wanting to help and save the people. You wanted to put an end to the war. And you promised me that you would come back, so I waited. But then news came of your death, and I wept for days, mourning that I lost you and you couldn't come back to me, my dear love.

Then I remembered. You left behind something precious, but unfinished. I searched and searched for it, desperate to have something that was a part of you. When it was found, I had to take it.

For so so long, I have known I have selfishly hidden away the last gift of yours, keeping it close with me, away from the view of the world. But then someone found my hidden world, daring to take my most precious thing that I have left of you. We fought in an intense battle. I had to protect my precious gift from this invader, then I pushed the person away.

It was then I finally opened my eyes to reality. The world had been blanketed with so much darkness. You had fought so hard and died to protect the world from this darkness, only for it to come back with a vengeance. It made me sad to realize that this precious thing in my possession was important to the world. It was the salvation of the world. I knew, in my heart, that you, my love, would have wanted to save the world. So you left your strong will in this precious thing. I had to make the selfless decision of finally letting the precious thing go.

I had to wake up the Ninth Doll of Eden into the world.

0000000  
0000000

**Hana Taisen  
****Act Twenty-One**: _The Hidden Ninth Child  
_By: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000  
0000000

A burning sensation radiating from his left wrist alerted Sasuke that his doll he played Host to was in trouble. He saw the glinting of lights on all three gems embedded in the silver brace. The young Uchiha frowned with worry, and ran out of the house, hefting a backpack over his shoulders. '_I'm sure that they could handle what ever battle it is. All eight of them are together, and, though it's hard to admit, Sabaku is a formidable fighter..._'

The boy's dark eyes looked ahead to the direction he was heading, seeing a dark cloud looming over a certain area, that he bet that no ordinary person could see. '_But then... why is it I have this bad feeling?_' Sasuke frowned, and reached a hand, clutching to the front of his shirt. '_Please be alright, Naruto... please don't let anything happen to him..._'

Passing through the protective barriers of the Dream from reality, Sasuke wasn't surprised at how the scene before him looked, as it took a lot of destruction to it. After countless battles with Wraiths, he didn't expect there to be a different kind of Dream on their world, unless it came from Elysia. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the others Hosts entering the place, running towards their dolls where they felt the strongest pull from their bond.

When all four male Hosts reached the group of dolls with the two familiar blond girls, they slowed down and came up behind their group. Sasuke glanced up ahead to see a woman with long red hair, and a small blond doll like figure standing beside her. The boy's frown deepened, and brows furrowed at the small blond that looked almost like his own blond doll.

"Mind telling what's going on here?" Shikamaru spoke, as he shifted into a casual stance, and slipped a hand into his pocket. Shino and Itachi silently stood, also wondering the same thing.

The unfamiliar small blond figure looked up at the new faces that entered the scene, and then smiled. "I am the Blue Rose of the Wind, the Ninth Doll of Eden." He took a bowed. Then he straightened his back, and looked at the red haired woman beside him. "This is my Host, Kushina." Sasuke tensed, and looked at the woman with glaring eyes, to see the silver brace on her left wrist. "I'm called, Menma."

"What!?" Sakura shouted in outrage and disbelief. "What are you talking about!? You're not the Ninth Doll!" She pointed at them in accusation.

Gaara gave a cold glare at the two. "Who are you really?" He hissed. His little body tensed defensively, like all the others.

"You could be lying to us, really working for the Black Sage." Neji spat with distaste. He kept his glaring cold eyes at the one that claimed to be their long lost brother. All the other dolls were also glaring defensively.

"I'm not lying, I'm the real Ninth Child." Menma insisted, raising his hands up defensively. "Kushina-san wears the brace, just like all your Hosts." The woman smiled, and raised her left wrist, showing the silver brace. On it was a blue gem, just like the one that Sasuke had on his brace. "And I've come here to save you all from that one, as the final battle approaches for us." The doll pointed at Naruto. Everyone became more tense, the dolls silently having a mental battle of what was the truth or not while looking between the two 'Blue Roses'.

All the while, Naruto stood stiff and silently, staring at the other 'Blue Rose' with its red haired Host. He was suddenly bombarded by the nightmares he had, and his hands started to tremble. '_Then... All along... I'm really what the dreams say...? That dolls... is the real... Ninth Doll? And I... I could actually be a tool of... destruction...?_' He looked at his shaking hands, suddenly becoming lost and afraid.

Sasuke silently watched his doll, and felt rage and threatened by what he believed were imposters. '_Naruto... what ever has been going on these past days has been affecting his resolve and emotions, and those two are further crumbling all that is him... I'm losing him... Is that why you're not fighting back, Naruto? Is that why you're not defending your position or your belief?_' The boy tightly shut his eyes, tightly clenching his fists in frustration. '_No... I won't believe them! They're the ones that are lying!_'

Menma bowed his head. "I apologize for not appearing sooner, for this one has some how fooled you with its beliefs. But please, do believe me when I say that I am the Ninth Child." He looked up at the other dolls, that expressions held mixed pain, confusion and uncertainty. Sorrow appeared in the new dolls blue eyes. "I'm not sure what lies that one has told you, but-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed darkly. The fan appeared in the boy's hands, and he rushed at Menma and Kushina. The others were shocked at the boy's sudden action. With a battle cry, Sasuke swept the open fan to the side. Strong winds escaped, but the pair leaped away, dodging the attack.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" Called out Ino, watching her friend trying to attack the new pair.

The young Uchiha glowed in a blue aura, and raised his hand. "Defending my dobe!" He shouted. "Tornado Blast!" The powerful spinning winds were released and raging towards the new blond doll and its Host.

Kushina threw her arms out. "Wind Barrier!" The attack hit the shield. The two winds clashed together, causing the winds to blow out in all directions.

Then Menma dashed towards the boy. "I guess, there is no other way..." The doll murmured. There were small knives that appeared in its hands, and he threw them at the boy.

Sasuke widened his eyes, and threw his arms out. "Aero Barricade!" The doll's sharp weapons were blown away at random directions, not hitting the Uchiha.

"Aero Slicer, Menma!" The woman shouted. The raven haired boy turned his head to see the cutting winds heading towards him. He barely dodged, as some of the sharp winds ripped through his shirt. Then the fan appeared in his hands, and with a loud cry he swept the fan across three times.

The other dolls watched the battle before them, still frozen in their spots. They watched as the youngest Uchiha fought on his own against the Host-Doll pair. "T-that doll... h-has wind a-attacks too..." Hinata voiced her observations in shocked revelation. The others didn't miss that detail either.

"Should we... help your brother?" Shino glanced over at the older Uchiha.

Itachi closed his eyes. "This is something that Sasuke want's to prove on his own." He opened his dark eyes, watching the smallest blond doll that stood still with its back to him.

Sasuke landed on the ground, and turned his head side to side to see Menma and Kushina rushing towards him at each side with knives in their hands. The Uchiha clenched his fists tightly, as the blue aura around him started to grow out. "There can only be one Blue Rose, and that will always be NARUTO!"

Everyone was nearly knocked off their feet by the big shockwave of such intensity of the raging aura that blast out from the young Uchiha. Strong winds were blowing out hard from where the boy stood. The dolls widened their eyes recognizing the attack that the boy, on his own, was calling out for. "Sasuke-kun, he's reached the fifth level of power!" Haku gasped, and then was knocked off his feet by a strong gust of wind.

Itachi quickly grabbed the Gold Rose, and pulled it with the Silver Rose close to his chest. The young man pressed his back against a thick trunk of a tree. The other Hosts also hid behind trees, holing on to their own dolls. Ino was with Temari, clutching on to the Pink Rose, and Orange Rose. Naruto was left standing at the same place, as if unaffected by the strong winds and intensity of power from his Host. "Sasuke..."

Kushina and Menma were struggling to remain standing, pushing against the radiating power and winds. Everyone saw the blue aura grew wide and tall. And from the light was a darker blue form of the recognizable giant fox. Sasuke lowered his chin, and glared at his opponents. A big blue fox form stood over the boy, whipping its tail around.

The woman looked at her doll urgently. "Menma!" The blond doll blared with its blue aura, that grew. He was also summoning. A giant blue frog form appeared, and leaped into the air. "Whirlwind Toad!" The two shouted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and threw his arm forward, pointing at his opponent. "FOX FURY!"

The two giant animals collided, and the area was blinded by the bright light. Powerful winds picked up everything, even uprooted the nearby trees, and everyone was sent flying away from the battle. When the winds and the light died down, the giants were no where to be seen, as a heavy cloud of dust covered most of the area.

Everyone was groaning and rousing from their spots. The Hosts one by one sat up, coughing out the dusts from their lungs. The dolls were slowly getting up to stand, dusting off and patting down their clothes. Itachi scrambled up and ran back to the center of the area. "Sasuke!" Sai ran after his Host, with Deidara close behind.

When the dust cleared, there was no sign of his brother, Naruto or the other Host-Doll pair. Deidara and Sai heard the running footsteps of the other coming up behind them, and they turned around facing them. "They're gone, un." The Orange Rose spoke.

0000000

The atmosphere couldn't be more tense than it was already in the Sabaku residence. The seven dolls and the four Hosts gathered together, all baring mixed emotions about what just occurred earlier. Most of the dolls were more confused and lost about the appearance of the one that claimed to be their real long lost sibling. Most of all, they felt pain and sadness towards the one doll they have all grown to love, and who had greatly touched their lives and much more.

"I don't believe those _Fakes_ at all." Gaara hissed. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the floor.

Deidara sighed, glancing over his smaller siblings. "Me neither, but it's very disconcerting that this doll is almost similar to Naruto-kun, un."

"The powers, that brace and its eyes... It's hard to tell that it's really a Fake..." Haku murmured, bowing his head.

Sai frowned, with his arms crossed. "Why would that doll appear now? Especially after that encounter with that man in black?"

"It has to be a trick from the Black Sage! It has to be!" Sakura cried out, he little hands clenched tightly. "They... they just don't want us to go back Home!"

"It makes sense, after all, what would be the purpose of Naruto's to gather us all, instead of just taking our Roses, like what we have been doing for many cycles?" Neji reasoned.

Hinata nodded. "I-It's just another p-puzzle or b-bump that we would have to g-get over. W-We made a promise together and w-with Naruto-kun. W-We will have to p-prove to t-this Menma t-that the only one we a-accept as our b-brother is Naruto-kun." The dolls nodded, looking at one another with conviction in their eyes. The Hosts silently let small smiles form on their lips as they listened to their dolls.

0000000

It was not like Sasuke was running away from the scary or threatening problems. He was just more concerned over the little doll he played Host to. He just felt that he needed to hide the whiskered doll away from the watching eyes that belong to those that mattered to Naruto. Witnessing the appearance of someone that was threatening to take the position that the doll worked so hard to establish among the other dolls and friends was very unsettling. Sasuke knew how much this would affect Naruto, and watching him now, sitting silently with his back towards him, was heartbreaking for the Uchiha.

After the collision of summons, Sasuke swept the little blond doll away, and hid away at the last place that he knew his brother would ever try to look for him: at one Hatake Kakashi's place. The boy made the excuse that Kakashi's apartment was the closest resting place after a big battle that he and Naruto just gone through. He didn't want to go home right away, or else risk getting his brother worried about him and nagging about not calling for help. The silver haired man didn't seem to mind, and welcomed them inside to make themselves at home. Kakashi was leaving anyways to go out and harass a certain kind teacher.

Since Sasuke carefully placed the doll on the armchair in the living room, Naruto hasn't moved at all. The doll earlier had shifted over to face his back to the place the boy sat on. The boy sat on the couch, were the armchair was next to. The Uchiha frowned, but with a sigh and the closing of his eyes, he relaxed a bit. "Hey, don't believe one bit of what that doll said." Sasuke leaned his head back on the backrest of the couch. He broke the silence between them. "Of course I don't, but don't let what that doll says get to you. You're you, and there are others that believe in you too."

Sasuke raised his head, and opened his eyes. He stared at the back of Naruto's head. "You're the Blue Rose, and I believe you since you first woke up and introduced yourself. And you came here with a mission that you promised to never go back on: to gather all the Roses to fight the First Doll and get everyone home. And I made a promise to you that I will help you fulfill that promise. You remember that, don't you? Don't let that doll take away that promise you made. Stand up, fight back and defend your beliefs. Protect your friends no matter what. That's the Naruto I know." He leaned a bit forward, intently watching his doll.

There was a slight movement from the little blond doll. Sasuke saw slight trembling on the doll's shoulders. "Naruto...?" He carefully called out, reaching a hand out to the doll.

"I... can't protect everyone... I'll hurt them..." A soft voice barely whispered audibly.

The raven haired boy leaned closer, raising a brow. "What was that?"

Naruto lifted his hands and stared at them, his back still faced towards his Host. "For nights... I've been having the same dream... I've hurt everyone, destroyed them, killed them. All that I cared about were gone by my hands. And Sasuke... I couldn't save Sasuke, hurting him more. He wouldn't wake up." The doll's voice cracked, and he was shaking with choked sobs. "I killed Sasuke."

"You idiot!" Naruto was suddenly pulled from his spot and into warm arms that embraced him tightly from behind. "You'll never hurt me. You won't ever hurt anyone. You're the most selfless and kind being I've ever met. They're all just dreams, a nightmare. You can't believe them!"

The blond doll buried his face in the boy's arms, tightly clutching on. "But I'm scared! I don't want to lose you, Sasuke!"

"You won't." The boy replied firmly. He bowed his head, and leaned his chin against the doll's head. "Silly dobe, you don't need to be afraid. I'll always be with you." He closed his eyes, holding the crying doll. He felt the drops of tears trailing on his arms, not minding them at all. He allowed the beautiful little doll to let it all out, listening to the soft cries that slowly became small hitches of breaths and sniffing after the tears stopped falling. "You're okay now?"

Naruto silently nodded his head slowly, still clutching on to his Host. Sasuke gave a small smile, and stood up from his crouching position on the floor. He walked back to the couch, and plopped down on to it. Naruto was sat down on his lap, and he unwrapped one arm from around the doll's waist. Sasuke reached over from the side of the couch and pulled out something from a backpack. "Look here."

The boy pulled out a familiar orange fox plush toy in front of Naruto. The blond doll widened its blue eyes at the sight. "Kurama!" He gasped. Sasuke smiled, and pressed the fox toy into Naruto's chest. The blond doll pushed it back to look at the toy that was in one piece again. It looked as good as new, like its head never got ripped off. "You... fixed him."

The Uchiha snorted. "It's not that hard to." He said in an almost cocky way. Naruto pulled the fox into a tight hug, pressing his cheek against the softness of its head. More tears started to fall from the doll's blue eyes. A small smiled crawled its way to Naruto's lips. "Listen, dobe. Next time, don't keep things bottled up, okay? You should just talk to me about any problem, because we're partners, aren't we?" The Uchiha tilted his head slightly, looking at his doll he played Host to. He placed an affectionate hand on Naruto's head. "Communication is another form of trust. And trust is what strengthens our bond, doesn't it?"

Big teary blue eyes looked into obsidian ones. Naruto smiled softly, watching his Host's gentle face. "I'm... not a dobe, teme." He said in a soft whisper.

Sasuke snorted lightly, and smiled. He straightened up, and leaned his head back against the couch. Naruto shifted around in the boy's arms and lap. He leaned most of his side against the boy's chest, holding on to Kurama with both his arms. The little doll closed his eyes, listening to the rhythm of his Host's heart. Basking in the boy's warmth, and the sound of his heart was lulling Naruto to sleep. After all those sleepless nights, exhaustion hit him and pulled him into a restful sleep.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Sasuke listened closely to hear the steady breathing of his doll, knowing that the blond was fast asleep. The Uchiha carefully lifted the doll, and placed him on the couch to sleep with its fox plush doll. Sasuke stood up, watching Naruto with a soft smile, seeing the serene aura around the doll.

Obsidian eyes slowly closed, and a hand clenched tightly. A frown slowly crawled its way to the boy's lips. He opened his eyes, and glared out the glass sliding doors leading to a balcony in the apartment. '_There is only one Blue Rose, and that will always be my Naruto._'

0000000

What luck the raven haired boy had, finding the pair that claimed to be the real 'Blue Rose of the Wind' duo. They were at the center of the very busy city, at a four-way street intersection. Sasuke stood at the opposite corner of the intersection. He stared at the red haired woman, who was holding on the the almost look alike of his own doll. The woman was just standing at the corner, both staring at him with their daunting shiny eyes. They were ignoring all the people that were passing them, crossing over to the other side of the street. Sasuke's only focus was the woman and that doll. He scowled.

The people then disappeared, and the bustling noise of a busy city deafened. Sasuke clenched his fists, recognizing that they entered a Dream. He glared coldly at the pair. "I've found you, and I want to continue where we left off." He growled.

Kushina bowed her head, closing her violet-blue eyes. "And what was that?"

Sasuke raised his left clenched fist, the silver brace shining by the angle of the light upon it. "A fight for the title of the Blue Rose of the Wind!"

The blond doll sighed, and leaped out from its Host's arms. "It can't be that way. A Fake is a Fake, and can never be a Doll of Eden." Menma replied.

"Naruto is not a Fake!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Then he rushed forward, blaring with a blue aura. "Wind Blades!"

The Doll-Host pair jumped away from the attack, going to different directions. Kushina turned her head, and lifted her sliver brace. "Aero Slicer, Menma!"

Sharp winds were cutting through the air towards the raven haired boy. Sasuke reacted quickly, with the giant fan in his hands. He spread it open, and swung it from his head to the ground. Bigger and stronger winds were released, neutralizing the wind attack from doll. "Menma!" Then five knives were thrown at the boy. Sasuke barely dodged the weapons, his clothes getting torn through.

The raven haired boy glared, and thrusted his hand forward. "Tornado Blast!"

"Wind Barrier!" Menma threw his hands out, and a protective wind barrier was raised, neutralizing the wind attack. Then knives appeared in his hands. He leaped into the air, and threw them at the boy.

Sasuke rolled away, barely dodging the sharp blades. '_They're fast, and all our wind attacks get canceled out against each other..._' The boy turned his head, and looked at the red haired woman. The giant fan appeared back in his hands, and he rushed towards the Host. He started to glow in a blue aura. "Tornado Blast!" The boy opened the fan, and released a more powerful version of the attack.

Menma widened his eyes. "Kushina!"

The woman narrowed her eyes, and reacted quickly. She spun around, and chains erupted from the ground, twisting all around her. Sasuke widened his eyes as his spell deflected by the protection. '_What? Is that a different weapon, or new spell?_' His mind was racing with questions. He knew that the woman's spell was very unusual from the normal patterns of a Doll of Eden and Host. The Uchiha glared at the woman.

"Illusion Reflections!" A familiar voice echoed.

A multitude of the familiar pink doll came raining down with pink gloves aimed at the red haired woman and her doll. Sasuke quickly leaped back, watching as the mass of pink dolls pounded on the spot of the woman and the doll. "Sakura." The Uchiha murmured.

"Lightening Storm, and Hell Fire." A deep voice called out.

A small raven haired doll, and a bigger blond doll soared over the young Uchiha, glowing in their respectful auras. "Sai. Deidara." Then flashes of static and raging embers exploded through the mass of pink. Sasuke turned his head away, covering his face with one arm as the two attacks hit.

Then chains burst through the cloud of dust, and Sasuke barely rolled away from getting hit. He saw as the chains broke through buildings, grappling the concrete. It was like a web of chains in front of the boy. Obsidian eyes caught sight of two familiar dolls running across the chains towards the center of the mass. "Gaara. Hinata."

"Dessert Graveyard!" "Tidal Wave."

A wall of sand, and another wall of water came crashing down on opposite sides. Sasuke got up and leaped away as the mix of water and wet sand rolled across the ground surface. The air suddenly became frigid, and Sasuke raised his head when he heard cracking sounds. He saw ice forming on the chains, and were leading towards the center. On the roof top of one of the five story buildings, he saw a small familiar doll clothed in golden colors. "Haku."

"Blizzard!"

A raging storm of snow pelted against the whole area, forming ice on every surface it touched. Then the chains snapped and shattered apart from the ice. To the side, Sasuke saw the white wearing doll, with a top hat upon its head. "Neji." The doll was glowing in a white aura, standing in a familiar stance.

"Divination Field Strike."

Then the white wearing doll disappeared from view. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw the four recognizable older Hosts. Itachi had narrowed eyes at his brother. Temari was smirking, with a hand on her hip. Shikamaru's eyes were hooded, with his usual apathetic and bored expression. Shino's eyes were hiding behind his sunglasses, unable to really tell what emotion he held. "You're here." He stated in a low monotonous voice.

Temari huffed, and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. "Itachi-san was right that you would have confronted that lady and her doll on your own."

Shikamaru sighed, and pulled a hand out of his pocket. He rubbed the back of his neck, slouching a bit forward. "It's kind of predictable of him, really. So troublesome... just like that doll of yours."

Itachi bowed his head, with a small frown upon his lips. "You're being foolish if you think you can take care of this on your own."

Shino raised his sunglasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "You should have realized that you're not the only one that cares for Naruto also."

"Raging Storm!"

The Hosts turned their heads to see a giant tornado form. The seven dolls around were struggling from not being pulled by the strong winds. Shikamaru tisked under his breath, and stepped forward, with white thread in his hands. He was about to throw it, but stopped when seven different lights were glowing brightly. One by one, the dolls stood up against the harsh winds that blew all around them.

"No matter what... you can't tear us from our promise we made together with Naruto!"

"We don't care what you say about Naruto-chan! He's our friend!"

"Fake or not, he will be the same Naruto that we always know of!"

"We believe in him, because he believes in us, un!"

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun gave us hope again!"

"Just because you appeared doesn't mean we can leave him behind! Naruto-kun wouldn't have abandoned us either!"

"He's been there for us since the start of this forsaken cycle, and we'll continue on with Naruto to the end, together!"

Sasuke felt as if something heavy lifted from his chest. He closed his eyes, and a small smile reached his lips. '_Naruto... if only you could hear all your friends that love you..._'

The voices reached out through the winds. Violet-blue eyes slowly closed, and a beautiful and gentle smile made its way on to pale pink lips. The winds started to lessen in intensity. Everyone slowly raised their heads, and relaxed from their defensive stances. The lights around the seven dolls receded. The red haired woman and the small blond doll stood at the center of the intersection. Surrounding them were the seven Dolls of Eden. The dolls watched cautiously, but also curiously of the woman and her doll. Kushina was smiling.

Suddenly a flood of Wraiths appeared all around them. Everyone became defensive and tensed again. Sasuke looked up at the red haired woman, seeing as she was also narrowing her eyes at the shadowed monsters. '_She didn't summon these Wraiths..._'

Everyone started to fight off the Wraiths, even Kushina with her doll. As each shadowed monster burst into black dust, more and more appeared, the stronger and bigger ones. Then came the 'boss', swinging its arms and destroying the tall buildings in the city. The younger Uchiha turned his head towards the red haired woman. "We need to fight this one together." He said, a bit grudgingly. Kushina gave a soft smile, and nodded.

All the dolls leaped into the air, blaring in their own colored auras. "Earth Avalanche!" "Frozen Devastation!" "Blossom Demise!" "Explosion!" "Pulse Wave." "Holy Violence!" "Tsunami." "Raging Storm!"

The monster was hit, and fell to the ground. More concrete from buildings toppled over. Sasuke turned his head seeing the red haired woman losing her balance and falling to the floor. Above her was a block of concrete. The boy furrowed his brows and dashed forward. Then he exploded with his blue aura. "Fox Fury!"

The giant form of a blue fox appeared, protecting the raven haired boy and the woman. Kushina looked up to find the boy hovering over her. "You... saved me..." She murmured.

The young Uchiha grunted, and craned his next to see the blue fox leap at the giant Wraith and took a bite on its shoulder. "I may not like you, because your doll also claims to be the Blue Rose. But something I learned from Naruto was that you can't turn away someone that is in need of help." Sasuke stood up, and thrusted his arm forward, pointing at the giant black monster. Then the whole area was engulfed in a bright light, with powerful winds blowing out harshly.

A cloud of black dust hung around in the area after the monster was destroyed. The red haired woman looked up to see a hand offered out in front of her. Kushina watched the raven haired boy, who tried to hold up his mask of aloofness. The woman smiled gently, and took the hand, being helped to stand. Then suddenly, Kushina pushed the boy behind her, just when a dark energy attack hit the spot where the boy just stood at. Sasuke blinked his eyes in surprise, seeing holes on the asphalt. The woman narrowed her eyes, glaring at a certain area through the cloud of dust. "Get out here now." She growled threateningly. "I know you're out there."

Sasuke turned his head when he saw a tall figure coming forward through the dust cloud. From the corner of his eyes, the other Hosts, carrying in their arms the dolls, became visible as the area was clearing up. When Kushina stood up straighter in front of the boy, Sasuke had to look around the woman to see a black cloaked person standing a few feet away from him and Kushina.

The dolls all gasped in slight recognition of the person in black. "It's that man, un!" Deidara said from his perch on one of Itachi's arms that carried him. On the other arm was the older Uchiha's doll he played Host to. Everyone became tensed, carefully eying the ominous man.

Kushina growled, and pushed the boy back, as she dashed towards the man. "So you finally come out and dare to show your face here!" She roared with anger, pulling back a fist. Sasuke watched as the two moved very face, with the woman trying to hit the man, as he dodged her physical attacks. The Uchiha furrowed his brows. '_What's going on? So, she's not really working for that man, then?_'

Then a knife appeared in the red haired woman's hand. She took a strike, and the man barely moved his head away from being cut deeply. A part of the man's hood that covered his face got torn. and a small cut was on his cheek. A small drop of blood trailed out from the shallow cut. But then black chords shot out from the ground and wrapped around the red haired woman. Kushina seethed and was thrashing around to break free. Violet-blue eyes were glinting with pure rage. "You bastard!"

The man jumped back, and his hood slipped back. It revealed a pale face, with dark eyes and short spiky raven hair. The man looked to be around Kakashi's age, and one thing crossed almost everyone's mind: 'The man almost looks like Sasuke'. The young Uchiha took a step back, watching the exposed face of the man in black. "Who...?"

The man lifted his chin slightly, his eyes nearly lingering upon the raven haired boy. "I am a faithful servant of the Black Sage, Obito." He introduced, bowing in an almost mocking way. He turned his head, watching the red haired woman. "I should have known that you planned to lure me out by pretending to be the Host to the Ninth Doll of Eden." All the Dolls and Hosts froze, and turned their attention to Kushina, who was tense and glaring at the man, hatefully. "But you did almost fool me. After all, for years I have been searching for you, since you had stolen the Ninth Child from the White Sage."

All the young Hosts and the Dolls widened their eyes in shock. Some even gasped audibly. Sasuke carefully eyed the woman. '_Does that mean... she's been a live all these years, and was there during the time the Dolls of Eden were created? But her appearance makes her about the same age as Iruka-san... Is it that she is like Tsunade-san and Hiruzen-ojiisama?_' Sasuke's eyes trailed towards the small blond doll, that stood still and silently at a close distance. '_But then..._'

A black energy shot out, and easily cut al hole through the chest of the doll that was Menma. All the dolls gasped in horror, when the doll fell over and then shattered into white dust. Kushina thrashed more. "How dare you!"

"It was only a hindrance." The man casually replied. Obito glanced over at the young Uchiha, and grinned. "The whole time, I really believed that that boy was a 'Host' to another Fake Ninth Doll." All eyes slowly turned to the young raven haired boy. Sasuke tensed a bit, frowning. "There was no way an Uchiha could be a Host to a White Sage's Doll, or a servant of the Light." The man scoffed.

Itachi glared at the man. "What do you mean?" He demanded in an icy hiss.

The man crossed his arms over his chest, unaffected by the threatening tone of the younger man. He kept his eyes trained on to the younger Uchiha. "But after a while, I was starting to believe that the boy was the Host to the 'real' Ninth Doll, and planned on taking the little doll by creating a spell to weaken his resolve."

The dolls and Sasuke widened their eyes. "That means... it's your fault for causing those nightmares for Naruto, un!" Deidara glared at the man, along with the other resident dolls of the Uchiha household.

Itachi stepped forward, clenching his hands tightly into fists. "What the hell do you mean about Sasuke being an Uchiha!?" He demanded more forcefully, in his protective brother tone.

Dark eyes narrowed at the young man, with a small tint of red blending in. "You have no right to know, since you are no Uchiha by blood." Obito hissed darkly. Everyone got shocked more by the news, staring at the pony-tailed young man. But they noticed that the Uchiha brothers didn't look surprised by it. Itachi just glared harder at the man.

Obito turned to the young boy, and offered out his hand towards him. "I can help you, free you from the chains of those that fooled you and used you." Sasuke watched the man warily. "You have so much potential to be something greater. You and your doll could gain great power to exact revenge on those that are preventing you from reaching your true powers."

"Don't listen to him!" Kushina shouted, struggling more against the black chords holding her down.

"After all, the Light has cursed our name and blood." The man continued talking, holding the raven haired boy's gaze to his. "I could help you over come it, the curse." He raised his hand higher, waiting for the younger Uchiha. "The Black Sage will help you."

"SHUT UP!" Chains burst out from around the woman, cutting the black chords around her and breaking her free. Kushina glared hard at the man. "It's the Black Sage and you that are tricking the boy!" She blared in a now lighter blue aura, with the chains encircling around her, like a tornado. "I won't allow the darkness to take this boy and his doll, not when they are under my protection!"

The man lowered his head, and was radiating in a black aura. "Sorry, but he belongs with us! Darkness Destruction!"

"Raging Storm!"

The power emitted from the two adults was too overwhelming for the spectators in the area. They had to turn their heads away from the blinding light. Sasuke didn't know what was going on any more. Everything that was spilled on to him got his mind and heart into a jumbled mess. At that moment, the boy didn't care if he was flying away because of the strong shockwaves, or if he hit hard against a hard surface. It was like his body became numb to his surroundings. He seemed to forget about everything, as the words of the things he just learned pounded against his mind.

"Sasuke!"

Suddenly, the heaviness on his chest was lifted when he heard the familiar voice. A comforting warmth embraced him, gently. Sasuke felt his arm reaching out in front of him. '_All this craziness... there is only one I'll ever trust and believe... and that will always be..._'

"Naruto..."

0000000  
0000000

**Note:** Oh yeah, I so totally did that.

Oh man, so much unanswered questions! I really don't know where to start. All I have to say is to stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm banking on making things clearer there. There be lots of long explanations. Joy!

On the plus side, Naruto and Sasuke made up! Yay! Sadly there wasn't much interaction between the two. It's all for the building of the turning point of the story! I swear to you everything will make sense, and then Sasuke and Naruto can walk over their merry loving way to the sunset! Maybe...

Yes, Kushina, Obito and Menma appeared in this story. First off, Kushina was totally going to appear in this story. She already had her role set since the planning and outlining of this story. more about her will come in later chapters.

Now Menma was a last minute thing. I really needed there to be a 'doll' for Kushina. Then I remembered that movie "Road to Ninja", and really liked seeing those fan arts about Menma and Naruto. So I used Menma, as opposed to my other idea, which I can't reveal right now.

Then Obito's role at this point of the story was originally going to be some one else. I was going to make the Host of the First Child already appear, being the barer of bad news of this curse that Sasuke supposedly has... Honestly, Obito wasn't going to appear at all. Earlier I did say that Tobi and Obito were separate characters in this story. And Tobi didn't have much of a big role in this fic. But then when I read a few things to kind of catch up to the manga and anime series, I was like "HoShiz, Obito has to be in this fic and would totally fit this role at this point of the story!". Er... it's hard to explain without spoiling the series... orz... Oh and Obito will have no connection at all to Kakashi... yeah, sad isn't it?

Anyhoo, we are so so so close to revealing the First Doll, its Host and the Black Sage! I've already given enough hints about the White Sage, and I'm pretty sure you've guessed right about him. But the other three, you can keep guessing! ))

**Ages**: (Those mentioned and are not a doll)  
Sasuke & Ino: 14  
Itachi: 19  
Temari & Shikamaru: 16  
Shino: 18  
Kakashi & Obito: 30  
Kushina: (looks about mid 20s)

**The Dolls:  
**Naruto – Blue Rose of Wind (!?)  
Sakura - 5th child; Pink Rose of Spirit  
Sai - 7th child; Silver Rose of Thunder  
Hinata - 8th child; Violet Rose of Water  
Neji - 4th child; White Rose of Light  
Gaara - 6th child; Red Rose of Sand/Earth  
Haku - 3rd child; Gold Rose of Ice  
Deidara - 2nd child; Orange Rose of Fire  
Menma - Blue Rose of Wind (!?)

**Levels of Power:  
**1st- use of their respective element  
2nd- able to use their special individual ability = host can use element  
3rd- able to call out to a weapon = host can use special ability  
4th- summoning of their respective animal = host can use weapons  
5th- N/A = host summons respective animal


End file.
